


【超蝙/SB】超蝙短篇堆积处

by AmanAS_IK



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-03-14 04:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 190,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanAS_IK/pseuds/AmanAS_IK
Summary: 非pwp的短篇堆积处，按我写的时间排序，有刀有糖，be会在开头注释，超蝙





	1. 这个氪星人来自地球

Summary：Clark又要搬家了。这一次，他想说点什么。  
Warnings：角色本文开始前死亡  
//梗取自这个男人来自地球

Clark提着一小箱12罐的啤酒回到客厅。新买的浅蓝色牛仔裤不算合身，他不得不手撑着膝盖，缓缓蹲下。  
Judy用她清脆又欢快的嗓音快速说：“真不敢相信你就这么决定搬家了。”她遗憾地耸耸肩，金属圈耳环随着她身体的起伏晃动。“我得说，我昨天还在考虑是想办法追你，还是想办法和你约一炮。”为了使得肢体配合语言，她充满暗示地舔舔自己水润的粉唇，随即又被自己逗乐似的“咯咯”一笑。  
Clark用裁纸刀拆了箱子，上层六罐，下层六罐，啤酒整齐地排列着。他首先递给Judy一罐，又按顺序拿了五罐一一推到客厅中央的深色木桌上。“上个礼拜买的，为今天提前准备。”他直起身拍拍手，用一个温和的微笑回答Judy的话。“恐怕你两样都做不到了。我该为此感到抱歉吗？”  
“该死的Clark，以后不准用这种语调，否则迟早会有可怜的小鸟儿心甘情愿地死在通向你的心的半道上。”Judy拍了拍胸口，手指一翻，勾住罐顶的小环，轻松地把它撕下，顺路套在自己手指上。“老天啊，你真该为我留一箱冰的，然后告诉我你家洗手间位置。我非得灌一箱下去不可。”她长叹一声，向后靠去，陷入沙发中。  
坐在Judy身边的Mike尴尬地挪了挪位置。他几乎与Judy贴到一起了，诱人的紫罗兰香水气味钻进他的鼻孔。他清清嗓子，说：“Mr.Kent，我还没到法定饮酒年龄。”说着，他将面前的酒往桌子中间推去，就像在推开一杯毒药或者一罐子Mary Jane，一个夸张。  
对面Kilo拒绝道：“我同样不喝酒。”他有一双深碧的眼眸，内含了令人窒息的深情与戏谑，就像火碳盆中拾出的匕首。事实上，Kilo不是不喝酒，Clark就和他喝过好几轮。Kilo所做的很多事都没什么理由和规律。  
Clark在长桌一段坐下，无奈地把他最好的几个学生之一Mike的啤酒拿到自己面前。“我又忘了。”他嘟囔一声，为自己开了罐子。“Phil没来吗？”  
“没来，他......”  
“和Keats溺死在了爱河里。”Kilo以咏叹般戏剧化的语气陈述。  
Clark惊讶地说：“我以为他是直的。”  
Kilo勾起嘴角，道：“John Keats魅力惊人。”  
Neil坐在长桌另一端，在他身边是Adams。他们俩都不超过二十到三十的一半，与Clark的友情始于上学时期在Clark的课上突然流鼻血晕倒的Neil被他们俩一起抬去了医务室。“我知道，诗人Keats，我读过他的海伯利安。这是因为之前我读了Simmons的那一本同名小说。小说里反复提到Keats。你们读过吗？那简直赞爆了！Simmons绝对是个天才。”  
Clarice摇头回答道：“我听说那本小说中有大量关于宗教的探讨。”  
Clarice教授西方历史，这位年长而温和睿智的女性与Clark私交良好。Clark最近则在与Kilo合作研究一些有趣的课题，Kilo似乎有意向造出几套人体外骨骼机械装甲，可惜经费从来没有被批准使用于此。  
“你为什么决定搬离此地？”Kilo问道。他双手摊开，眼睛向周围一扫。“这里的生活环境相当不错，况且你已于此度过了十年的时间。”  
Clark小啜一口，半凉的酒顺着他的喉管下滑。他能清晰地感受到那些细小的气泡在舌尖上炸裂，轻快的苦涩从牙龈开始蔓延，而一股火热又攀附着食道从胃中上升。如果他愿意，他甚至能够用他那敏感的舌头分辨出所有原料的构成与比例。  
他压下这一想法。面前的友人们关切地看着他，Judy与Clarice坐在最靠近他的长桌的一桌，Mike在Judy身边，动作拘束，怯怯地将双手绞在一起，撑在自己大腿上。  
Kilo在Mike对面，放松地后仰靠在沙发上，修长的手随意垂下。坐得最远的是靠着Kilo一边的Neil与靠着Mike一边的Adams.  
向着面前友人们的等待微笑，Clark回过神，感叹道：“这就是我要离开的原因了。我已经在这里留了十年，那真的不是一段短暂的时间。”  
“所以你是在说你待腻了？想要看看这世界有多大？我的天啊，你真是够喜新厌旧的。”Judy半真半假地抱怨，横了Clark一眼。  
Clark略微吃了一惊，用无名指推起鼻梁上下滑的眼镜，方才意识到自己话里潜藏的不当的态度。他诚恳地说：“不，我只是觉得，到了去看看更多地方的时候了。事实上，我的朋友邀请我一起加入雨林探险队，然后再去一趟喜马拉雅。他一直在尝试告诉我昆虫在腐叶中发出的鸣叫声是多么动听，尽管我宁愿相信他是想让我体验一把脚趾上长真菌的乐趣。”  
“哇哦，我开始担心你朋友的十个脚趾头还全不全了。”  
房间里一时陷入沉默。  
Clarice揉揉眼睛，疲惫地说：“你就打算用‘手机掉进水沟’这种借口拒绝给我们留下联系方式吗？”  
Neil与Adams几乎同时抬起头，等待Clark的回答。大家都完全无法理解Clark因为什么而选择完全断绝联系。他没有facebook，没有twitter，唯一拥有的电话号码再也没有被打通过。Judy私下里频频抱怨：“他简直是疯了。当自己是人猿泰山吗？”  
Clark轻柔地用手指挤压罐装啤酒突出的边缘线，目光像是汇集在屋内拐角处小小的黑色皮革旅行箱上，又像是透过墙壁看着什么更加遥不可及的山峦叠嶂。他几乎是茫然无措地向友人道歉：“我很抱歉，对这些，我真的很抱歉。”说完，他无意识地压低了声音，从喉咙中挤出一句意味不明的话语：“我想我必须去这么做。”  
Judy灌了一大口酒。  
“你是想要去填饱雨林里森蚺饥饿的肚皮，还是把自己埋进珠穆朗玛的雪层里？”Kilo不赞同地反驳他，“是什么让你决定像只探测记录航天仪器一样奔赴宇宙的某个角落一去不返？”  
Clark用上他的超级速度才反应过来Kilo的最后一句话只是一个玩笑。他强迫自己的肌肉放松—这其实并不太难，然后让一个标准的温暖而充满歉意的苦笑挂上脸颊。“我只是想，以后我不会再回来了，不如早些告别。”他做了一个摊手的动作，“我们都知道，就算我留下联系方式，不超过一年，就不会再有人向我打电话了。你们的所见所闻与我的所思所想将被迫分离偏远，我们都不能再理解对方的生活，我不会知道这里七月的一场暴雨，或者三月的艳阳高照；你们也不会知道太平洋小岛上的岩石与沙砾，或者极地的冰雪。联络不会长久，不是吗？”  
Mike张张嘴，不得不承认这无法反驳。“Mr.Clark，我想我会记住你的。”他干巴巴地说。“我不会，不是，我不会与你断掉联系。你是个好人。”  
“看啊，老好人Clark惹得我们的小Mike都要掉眼泪了。”Judy不满道，将已经喝空的罐子拍在台上，发出清脆的一声碰撞。“哪有你这样的离别赠言？”  
“但Clark是对的。”Kilo讽刺地补充，“精准而致命的正确。但如果换成我，我会使用更加优秀的借口。真话可不讨人喜欢。虽然谎言也不让人喜爱。”  
Adams说：“呃……或许，我只是觉得这不太合适......”  
Neil尖锐地指出：“因为我们不会直接把这些心知肚明的内容说出来。”  
Clarice打断了谈话。“够了，男孩们，”她半白的发丝在耳边颤动。Clarice深深吸了一口气，总结道：“既然你不再联系，那么让我们拥有一个美好的告别吧。我们就快不再见，对吗？”她静静说。  
Clark有些愧疚，飞快地说：“抱歉。”同时，他侧身，伸长手臂从箱子里抓了一罐啤酒递给Judy.Judy不客气地接过来，留长而染黑的指甲接连敲击在罐身上。她举了举罐子，“致Clark.”  
“致Clark.”几人低吟道，仿佛这句话中满溢了一种魔咒，不可以被公诸于世。  
“很感谢你们今天能来。”Clark真诚地说。他的声音与他的相貌一般年轻而温和，毫无攻击性，尽管他的证件上已经超过了三十七岁。“我真的很感谢大家，”他顿了顿，笑了，“我永远不会忘记你们。”为了增加这句话的份量，他恰当地点头。  
Kilo无所谓地回之以一个两边嘴角不对称的笑容，他漫无目的地扫视室内，视线却是克制而带有天真的无害的好奇的。“我也不会忘记你，Clark，我最好的实验室伙伴之一。”他回味地延长了眨眼的间隔，注意到墙上悬挂的一副画作。画上的男人面容并不年轻，大约在四十至五十岁之间，鬓角泛白，线条流畅而凌厉，下颌的弧度叙述了成熟与坚毅，钢蓝的眼中又燃烧着克制的烈焰。他衣着完整，领带微斜，无端让人升起一种无名的散漫与运筹帷幄并存而带来的迷蒙的欲望；这欲念远高于肉欲，而是一切鲜活蓬勃的黑暗中生长的殷红与暗金的渴望与本能的总和。作画者的情感是如此浓烈地浓缩在画中，每一根线条，每一道笔触，都如此惊心动魄。  
“我不知道你还有这一手。”Kilo赞叹道，虚指墙壁。  
几人或抬头，或转身，向画作看去。Mike“哇哦”一声，Judy说：“这是你画的？”  
Clark凝视着他自己的画作。“没错。”  
Clarice评价说：“这真的非常好，他是你的朋友吗？”  
“我可有幸得知这位先生的姓名？”Kilo挑挑眉毛，表情竟然有些严肃起来，像是同样陷入了一段回忆。  
“他是......”Clark缓缓说。他为什么把这幅画像摆在这里，在今天？他向自己发问。  
他凝视着画上男人的双眼，惶恐而茫然地迷醉其中。多年来，他怀着某种复杂的情感将画挂在墙上。他是如此地希望那男人被铭记，被歌颂，被赞扬，同时又是那么清晰地知道，这世界上不会有人认识他，不会有人明了他是谁。而在此刻，Clark感受到自己的心跳似乎加快了—真奇怪，他不需要心跳—快到让他一阵窒息；他立刻哽咽住，压抑着喷涌而出的情感，感觉像是在徒劳地阻止火山喷出的岩浆。  
永远，永远不会有人知道男人是谁，除了Clark自己；也永远不会有人知道，在另一个世界，Clark是如何跪倒在男人的墓碑之前，接住飘落的枯叶，遥望细雨中朦胧的暮阳。  
他意外来到这个世界，半个世纪的彷徨，两万个日出日落，从极地到海底，从荒原到城市，满怀茫然，满怀仓皇，无处倾诉。氪石的粉末锲而不舍地在他血管中烧灼，黄太阳却固执地将他挽留于世。痛苦，挣扎，孤独，他重复着一次又一次的离别与重新开始。掩饰，欺骗，隐瞒，他几乎要裂成几半，碎成齑粉，洒落在从印度到格陵兰的所有角落。  
不，他做不到了，他再也做不到。他不知道这样对不对，但他一定要......  
Clark开口，他的声音颤抖着严肃，庄严一如向天地宣誓：“他是Bruce Wayne.”

Clark将啤酒放回实木的长桌边缘，整个人呈现出一种完全开放的自然的姿态。他任由思绪被浅淡又入骨绵长的回忆拉扯至数万光年之外，仅由面前的低矮房间松松地在现世牵连下一个锚点。  
Mike眨了眨眼，错愕地看着Clark，“Bruce Wayne？你是指......”  
Kilo补全了Mike的话语。“蝙蝠侠。”  
房中之人静默地等待着Clark的解答。  
Clark摘下平光眼镜，轻轻放在桌上，发出“啪”的一响，他蓝逾海空的非人的双眸示于人前。  
“我是Clark Kent，或者说，Kal El.”  
并不出乎Clark意料的，Judy爆发出一阵大笑。“Clark，你这该死的，拿我们开玩笑？我认识你这么多年，都不知道你什么时候学会这一套了。超人先生，天，我早就想问你妈妈到底有多喜欢超人了。听说最近每年都要多出几万个‘parker’，还有几千个‘natasha’，或者‘clint’，我表姐甚至给她儿子取名叫‘Loki’，这名字有点过分，你说呢？”  
Adams应和着说：“我只想到这些超级英雄几乎全部父母双亡。”  
几人全都哈哈大笑，Mike说：“嗯，Mr.Kent，我得说你的画真的画的非常好，还有你的形象，包括名字，还有身高，一些诸如此类的东西，都很符合超人，不过你还是不像超人。”  
Clarice不满地低声一哼，她不怎么喜欢年轻人的这些玩笑，她甚至不喜欢超级英雄。不过她也不打算打搅大家的兴致。  
Clark好奇地问：“为什么？我的确就是超人。”  
Mike思索着应该怎么回答，他努力把自己零碎的庞杂的想法缩减整理。“你知道，Mr.Kent，我们都称超人为‘人间之神’，或者‘太阳之子’，我想他是无限接近神的......”  
Neil接道：“所以超人应该是完美无缺的？”  
Mike皱眉否认：“不，我不是这个意思，我只是觉得超人应该更加的高大一些，阳光一些，他站在那里，就像一尊神灵的塑像，你们知道那是什么感觉，那就像一束穿透树叶缝隙的光。”  
Neil得意地扬起一边的眉毛，脸上的雀斑夸张地移动。“不，Mike，你忘了超人是农场长大的男孩了吗？只有漫画里的人一厢情愿地认定超人是神，我们，我们这些读者，观众，都知道超人还是星球日报的记者，他还是有人性化的一面的。可能Clark最不像超人的地方在于，他的穿衣品味太好了。”说完这些话，他自己就笑了起来。Mike窘迫地挠挠下巴。  
Judy讽刺Neil：“你是指超人先生应该用Hugo Boss搭配夏威夷花短裤？”  
Clark不得不为自己出声辩解：“我得把两个身份尽可能区分开，我事实上是会搭配服装的。而且作为记者，我的穿着风格也没有你们所说的那么恐怖，只是偏向普通而落后而已。”  
Adams点头同意，“我也这么想。超人先生有一个超级厉害的脑子，审美的区域总不可能特意萎缩了一块。所以我们现在是在玩角色扮演？”他兴致勃勃地问。  
Clark认真回答Adams：“不，我就是超人，Kal El，Clark Kent.”他对于大家的想法并不感到意外，但他决心把这场角色扮演玩下去。他很好奇人们到底把超人看成什么。他已经过了为人类的误会与怀疑，拒绝与指责而茫然痛苦的年纪，但他有更多想知道的。  
“显然我们的超人先生非常入戏。”Judy总结道。  
“Clark，所以我们现在已经在游戏中了？天哪这真是有趣极了。然后，嗯，超人先生，你来这里做什么呢？是正义联盟研究出了新式的时空穿梭装置，还是被一个梅林的魔法击中了？我想你知道梅林，哈利波特里的巫师之神，就是个比喻。”Adams轻声欢呼。他将身体前倾，双手十指交叉，抵在木桌边缘。  
“不，这恐怕是一个纯粹的意外。”Clark沉吟半晌，无奈地说：“事实上，连我也不清楚这到底是怎么一回事。我的记忆停留在半人马座的Josasset，一颗美丽的无人行星上。然后......不管怎样，行星毫无征兆地骤然塌缩，紧接着我就来到这里。”他右手晃动，在空中画圈，示意这一个“世界”。“降落在阿富汗南部，我想。”  
“‘然后’后面是什么，Clark？为什么不试试写小说，这能增加你创造故事的能力，或者你可以想出一个非常惊人的，需要留下一个悬念的故事，来引起我们的兴趣？”Neil有些无聊地犀利地嘲笑。  
Clark愣了一下子。他并没有想过透露自己的过多的故事，但倘若将其叙述而出，也未必有多不可。  
“我想试着做一个具有纪念意义的玩具，亦或是纪念碑。”他说。“一个星球大小的蝙蝠灯，用它环绕的恒星作为光源，自身刻成图纹。我希望无论我在哪里，都能见到蝙蝠的双翼......那时候我情绪比较混乱吧，但曾经有人告诉我，每一条生命，每一个意识，都是一颗星辰。星光所及之处，灵魂将目光投注。”  
Judy鼓起掌，眉毛抬高，眼睛发亮。“天哪Clark，不管你允不允许，我要称之为'bromantic'，我都要怀疑你们两个有一腿了，超人和蝙蝠侠，光明之子和黑暗骑士，这可不怪我，你们在漫画里的表现太浪漫了。有人在论坛上统计过你对蝙蝠侠有过多少次飞行公主抱，还有前一格漫画还是搂腰，下一格漫画就又公主抱的夸张情况，我不怎么愿意相信这是画手的bug。”  
Clark露出一个更加温暖的神秘的笑。“你认为我没有尝试过在Google搜索自己的名字吗？”  
Judy哀嚎一声：“该死的，所以你看自己的cp同人作品？”  
Neil换了一个语调，调整自己的情绪。“Judy，得了。总而言之，Clark，我错了，这的确是一个棒呆了的故事。让我猜猜，接下来你操作失误了？”  
“拜托稍微入戏一点，Neil，你这样让我很没有听故事的感觉。”Adams翻了个白眼，得到Neil的无视。  
“没关系Adams，这是个故事，而Neil猜得很准。我相信我的操作已经足够小心，打造那颗星球至少花了我半年的时间。我先用热视线做了一个简单的切割，把星球切成一个圆片，然后再切掉几个大的空格。细节部分，包括蝙蝠翼的边缘和尖端，我特意进行了细致的修饰。你知道我有超级的记忆力，”他把啤酒里的底层酒水倒到指尖，三两下，在桌上准确画出一只蝙蝠，“我希望我的作品和蝙蝠灯一模一样。”  
“但是蝙蝠灯每个版本画的都不太一样。”Neil说。  
“拜托Neil，对于超人，显然只有一个版本，就是他们世界里的版本。”  
“好吧，我知道了。那么，超人先生，你因为种种不明原因来到了这个世界。之前你说，你落在了......”  
“阿富汗。”Kilo说。  
“阿富汗，而那是多久以前？”Neil掌握着发问的权力。  
“1944年。”  
“你竟然什么都没有做吗？作为超人？”Mike惊讶地说。“第二次世界大战，你什么都没有做吗？这不合理？”  
“你希望我怎么做，Mike？”Clark问。“我参与了，作为战地医生。”  
Mike不可思议地咽了一口口水。“不，可是这也太......我的意思是。任何人都可以做一名战地医生，我不是说这不好，但这是我们普通人能做的，他.......他救不了多少人啊。”  
Neil指责到：“你看，Mike，你犯了一个常见的错误。超人就是作为一个普通人被培养大的，他为什么不能做战地医生？况且一个英雄对一场世界范围的战争能做多少？去刺杀希特勒，还是罗斯福？”  
Mike看起来都快哭了。“不不不，非常抱歉，我真的没想这么多。”  
“没事，Mike，放轻松，这是一个‘如果’，一个游戏。”Adams安慰道，Mike迅速捏了一下自己的鼻翼。  
“我想我的确应该做的更多。”Clark说。“但是我那时候不想给人类添麻烦。我的心理状况那时候不稳定。”  
“Ok，Clark，超人。在那之后呢？在这六十多年，你做了什么？”  
“旅行。”Clark回答。“这个世界与我的世界存在了一些不同。比如这里没有哥谭和大都会，没有中心城和星城。奇怪的是，其他这个世界的知名城市我们那边基本也齐全。”  
“这不奇怪，漫画是以我们的世界为蓝本。”Neil小声说。  
“既然都一样，你为什么要周游世界？”  
“感觉不同。”Clark微微从椅子中抬起身体。“历史也不尽相同，每到一个地方，我都得到一个见证新的奇迹发生的契机，我得以传述不同的故事，从一个真实的自我的视角，而非简单片面，主观性强的多方书籍记录。况且，这是一个新的世界，谁能忍住不去四处探索呢？”  
“这听起来棒呆了！”Adams赞叹。“不过，伙计，你的超级能力有没有派上点用途？比方说，一夜之间从纽约跑到温哥华？”  
“如果我不担心军队朝我扔导弹，是的，也许我会这么做吧。”Clark犹豫了半秒，这样回答。  
“你能硬抗核弹，超人先生。无论在哪一个版本的漫画或者动画，还有新出的电影里，你都没有被导弹打伤过。”Neil说。  
“但我来不及接下所有导弹。”Clark陈述。“导弹会落在城区。”  
“哦，我忘了这回事。果然你想的更周全。导弹，哈，这让我突然想到你的电影里和毁灭日打的那一场硬抗核弹......对了，我就是这么随口一说，不是指责或者别的什么过分的意思，绝对不是，我只是在好奇—你是怎么忍住不做英雄的？”Adams突然这么问。他有点懊恼地抓了一把自己的头发，让几根半长不短的棕褐色发丝在手指上紧紧绕着圈。“我们刚才提到超级能力，然后我联想到其中的超级听力，还有透视，那个透视能力叫什么来着？抱歉我忘了，不管怎么样......你是怎么做到不去做一个英雄的？超人充满正义感，不，我是说你充满正义感，道德感崇高，如果听到世界上某一个角落突然传来哭喊声，火炮声，甚至一些更加变态的东西，妇女的呻吟，撕心裂肺的惨叫，性，虐杀，你是怎么做到不去做一个英雄的？还有有关战争，你看过守望者吗？那本非常出名的漫画，后来出了电影的守望者；其中近神的曼哈顿博士，另一个‘蓝大个’，轻轻松松就把越战结束掉了。你可能没办法那么方便地搞定一场战争，你不杀人嘛；但是Neil说可以刺杀总统，那也不错啊。我不是对我们总统不满，那不可能！这就是一个假设，守望者罗夏解决掉了揭发水门事件的记者，尼克松连任并独裁，改变整个世界格局，你也可以做到。”  
Clark静静地听完Adams的话。即使早已说服了自己，无论多少次听到相关的论调，他都能感受到真切的痛苦。“我知道，Adams，我知道我可以做到更多，但我带来的隐患也会更多。守望者，我看过，是的。我并非......不，我很抱歉。我没有准备好。”  
Judy突然打了个寒战。她拨弄着垂落的卷发，耳畔的金属耳环噼啪碰撞。“太认真了。”她很小声地自言自语，Mike奇怪地用余光瞟着观察她的神态。“太认真了。”她重复暗念。  
Adams还待说些什么，却被Neil打断了。“Adams，守望者我们都看过，结局一点也不适合你举例的初衷。而且曼哈顿博士与超人太不同了，超人拥有一颗人类的心。我们这些家伙把所有自己渴望的美好的光明的品德堆叠在超人身上，赋予他无穷无尽的能力，再给他一个致命的弱点，让我们有机会欣赏他陷入绝境时绽放的人性的光芒。我们都希望超人是人。曼哈顿博士？他不是人！他早就把自己看成更高一档的存在了，他根本就不在乎人类，他是人类的拙劣的模仿者，他试图告诉人类，自己还是个人。你怎么会想到把这两位放在一起比较呢？”  
Adams举起双手作投降状。“服了你了Neil，我他妈竟然和你还是朋友？别挑错了，拜托，哥们。好吧，超人，你还是没回答我为什么！”  
Clark不答反问：“你觉得这个世界需要超人吗？”  
“当然需要！超人，你是在纠结我们需不需要你？怀疑我们会不会质疑你，抛弃你？这真是......合情合理。”  
“不是这个原因。”Kilo突然发话，证明他刚才一直在听。  
Clark与Kilo交换了一个眼神。他与Kilo是很好的朋友，这位来自挪威的科学家总能理解Clark，而他有时漫不经心的微笑中流露出的深沉的像细沙一样不可把握的情感引起了Clark深深的共鸣。  
“不是这个原因。”Clark重复。“我纯粹判断出，这个世界不需要超人。”  
“别用那个眼神看我，你们问自己，你们需不需要超人？你们真的希望有一个可以徒手毁灭一座城市的怪物在天上自由飞翔？你们在泥潭中奋力挣扎，就真的希望突然出现一个自以为是的救世主把你拖出来，顺便抹消掉你自己所经历的一切不甘与痛苦，求生的本能，黑暗中的咆哮的意义？你的一切努力被白费，因为就算你什么都不做，你依旧会得救；而在你失落于自己的无能时，你还必须对那个对你充满善意的怪物回报以善意与感谢？你的愤怒无处宣泄，你不想不知好歹，就任凭毒液在心中生长蔓延。你们爱超人吗？你们摸着自己的胸口，感受那个跳动的器官，你问问它，你会爱超人吗？超人会给你带来多少痛苦？”  
“我用希望的封皮，包裹着痛苦的毒药，恭敬地送到你们手上，期待着你们心甘情愿地服用。”  
Kilo冷冷地说：“帮你总结，此为其一。”  
“Kilo，这没你说的那么浪漫，很抱歉。我多么惧怕，没错，惧怕，超人也会惧怕。超人惧怕什么？他怕人类被他毁了。大都会的犯罪率一度低到一个可笑的水平上，但我离开的几个月时间，她的犯罪率突然就直追哥谭，一路上升，有一段时间竟然高过哥谭！因为大都会的人知道我会救他们，孩子放心地跟着陌生人离开，妇女在一把左轮面前瑟瑟发抖脑中空空，警察被初出茅庐的罪犯轻易击毙。我想过，我是不是错了？我是不是太自私了？我一味满足自己的欲望，我不敢听到罪恶，我追求完美，我一厢情愿地将大都会改造成一个畸形发展的虚弱的大块头怪物，我把人类毁了。”  
Kilo安静地听，Mike情绪激动。  
“然后我看到了这个世界。她多美啊！每一条生命都那样拼搏着去求生，他们在地面上折断指甲，用血水混着泥，双手拖动着断裂的脊梁与腿骨，在地上向着出口爬。大都会人会怎么样？他们高声呼喊超人，喊到嗓子发哑，然后送上诅咒与绝望。这个世界则太美了，冲突，流血与振臂高呼，机枪，榴弹与和平鸽，人类把彼此推上巅峰，抓住身下人的手腕向上拉。我看到人类自身有多美，我终于有机会看到了，我又怎么能忍心去毁了她，我怎么忍心去做一个英雄！”  
Kilo双手十指指尖相接触着立在面前。与内容相比较，Clark叙述时的情绪远比他所预测的稳定，而他很难对此感到意外。他知道英雄们都一个模样，而他痛恨又憧憬乃至深爱的，也正是那一样品质。  
“这是你不再做超人的理由吗？”Kilo问。“你不再做超人了吗？”  
Clark从衬衫上的口袋中取出一个红蓝相间的小球，轻轻放在桌面上，与眼镜并列。Adams倒吸一口气，探出身堪堪用食指和中指把小球夹到手中。“这是你的制服？”Adams问，口气里有情难自禁的激动和喜悦。“这是超人的制服？这是超人的眼镜？我得告诉Phil，我一定会这么做：今天黑头发蓝眼睛的高大男人在我面前摘下了他老土的黑框眼镜！你要不要扯开你的白衬衫？哦抱歉，制服在我手里呢！超人，拜托告诉你，你一定得告诉我，你会继续做超人！我不管，我不允许一个自称为超人的人放弃做英雄，我无法看着这一幕进行下去，这是我绝对无法接受的事。你破坏了这个角色，超人不会放弃，Clark。现在说出你的‘但是’，超人，你的转折呢？世界需要你！”他兴奋地拍桌子。  
“这次无礼的是谁啊？”Neil有气无力地念叨。  
Judy暴躁地甩动金属耳环，嘴唇抖动。Mike无意识地睁大眼，迷迷糊糊地看向Clark.  
Clark倾听着众人的心跳。无一例外，全部加快；他又嗅闻着众人分泌的激素，复杂多变的情感纷涌而至。他怎么想？他想为Adams叹息，没有理由。  
“这里有个‘但是’，Adams，确实如此。”Clark换了一个声调，更加低沉而温柔的声调。“期待着超人的归来吧，Adams，虽然那归来的时间仍旧是悬而未决的，那重回的方式仍旧是未经确认的，我许诺你，Adams，没有退休的英雄。”  
“我应当向人类道歉—但我会成为更好的超人。我知道那里存在着一条合适的道路，我不吝一试，我会那样做的，我会的，Adam.亚当。”Clark短暂地闭上双眼，他可以看到遥远的星空，以及星辰周边的空洞黑域。安静，恒久，温柔，舒缓的一处避风港。他本应当离去，去他的避风的港湾，去思考，去透过宇宙遥望地球—那时他会懂得生命与地球的需求；但千万允许他放纵一回，允许他莫要听从人类的意愿了—他的双耳被人间呼啸的悲风灌满了，哪里有预留给恶意的空位啊！  
人间事归人间事，他会试着找到一条路，一条能有幸远观人类磕磕绊绊成长成熟，又能向跌倒的人类伸出手的旁观的参与者的路。  
“我是超人。”Kal说。  
Kilo舔舔嘴唇。  
“我这里倒是有个建议。”Kilo说，“做半个人类的仇敌，让他们爱你又恨你。人类就是凭着一腔恨意被爱养大的孩子。怎么样？简单直接又放松自由的好主意。”  
“守望者曼哈顿博士为人类所恐惧，最后则是惧恨。我指电影。”Neil用他不变的平淡讽刺的声音说。  
“而我承担得住，这一份不沉重的份量。”Clark回答两人。“这是你们所想要表达的事物？”  
“不，Kilo，Neil，人类不需要恨了，他们恨了那么多年自己，现在轮到人类学着爱了。爱是不必学习的，人类清理一遍自己的内心，梳理出头绪，一切根源皆为爱。所以轮到人类去看到爱，看到希望了。”Clark做了一个小小的停顿，迟疑道：“或许还不是现在。”  
“无论如何，我不该再让人类去恐惧，他们恐惧的已经太多，罐子口已经有膨胀的泡沫向外溢。我不会让他们再恐惧。”  
“那么告诉我，你该如何做为一个外星来客，毫不打扰人类地干涉人类的生活？这是两相矛盾的悖论，只有人类能救人类。”Kilo说。  
Clark笑了。他站起身，推开椅子，走到壁炉边蹲下，不知用什么点上一束干草，引燃壁炉中的木柴。火光与灰色的烟雾向外延伸。这样一个介乎装饰与实用之间的壁炉被使用了。Neil越过Clark的肩膀，隐约看见了整个过程。  
“这不是悖论，”Clark拨弄木柴，柴火滚动两圈，噼啪燃烧。“你们问我听到那孩童哭泣时想着什么，我在想，如果我做得到，我要抱抱她，亲吻她的额头，送上我的祝福。而我不能—我怎么会沉迷在自我的否认中？我没有时间那么做，因为每一秒，都有孩童在死去。但我做不到，因为我失去了一些能力。”  
“星球塌缩破碎时，埋藏在星球内部的是一块巨大的氪石，出乎意料，毫无道理，它就在那里。我在很长的一段时间里处于虚弱的状态。”  
“而那一段状态再一次提醒我，人类是什么。你们睡醒过吗？一刹那间，你睁开眼，要么就是抬起头，我在哪？你这样问一个瞬间，然后缓过神来，眼前的世界是暂时无法被理解的。你是茫然不知，无法辨别事物的。然后每一样物件出现在你的脑海，头顶的白色是天花板，那是灯，这是木桌，手边是苏打水，可以喝。这时你才醒了，你才是个人类了。我差点忘了什么是人类，多么可怕！我从未想过氪石会是这样宝贵的礼物，这份礼物让我想起来，同时给了我一个暂停，一个休息，一个理清自己思路，驱散所有潜藏的迷茫的机会。我感谢那份礼物，同时重新认识了人类。我一直是，我本该一直是，而我差点就被挤出人类的行列了。”  
“一个强奸犯会用身体护住一个婴儿，一个杀人狂会拉着爱人的手抚摸自己的脸庞，一个孩子会把一张钞票撕成两半，一半留给伙伴，一半分给自己。而最终，一枚导弹就足以毁掉这一切。”  
“视而不见，听而不闻，能而不为，我就有了罪。我听不得这世界的哀哭与黑暗了，我曾经想逃向宇宙深处，又寸步不能行。不，我会找到那条路，我会倾听最真诚的祈祷，最紧迫的呼叫，最非人的破坏，最无怜悯的罪行，阻止它，拯救它；我会欣赏人类凭着自己爬出深井的矫健，借着智慧逃脱困境的天赋，并延续闪耀着的人性的光辉。而非人的天灾，就是我的事了。”Clark整理好壁炉，火光打在他面上，明丽的金色在盘旋。Mike愣愣地沉浸在Clark眼中的火光里，匆匆转开头。当Adams的愿望被满足，Judy在安抚皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩，就像处于冬日的阳光下。  
Clarice忽而鼓起掌。“说得好。”她加上一句礼节性的评价。  
“说得好，Clark.”Neil平静地说。“你说的太好了，语言优美，激情澎湃，你说的太好了。你为这一套说辞准备了多久，Clark？你想象自己是超人多久了，Clark？你试着理解超人多久了，Clark？”Neil一遍又一遍地强调着Clark的名字，语气冷淡，但Clark能明显地察觉到Neil的心跳在加速。Clark闻到了恐惧的气味，而他为此悲哀。  
他用带着烟火气与干木柴的松脆香气的手轻轻按在Neil的肩膀上，男孩的肌肉在他手下紧绷，又缓缓放松。Clark真诚地为这年轻的少年而忧伤。  
“五十年，Neil，我为这番话，我为看清我的想法贡献了五十年。”Clark认真地回答。Neil肩颈的肌肉再一次收紧，勒出一条坚硬的弧度。  
“那你能告诉我星球中间怎么会有氪石吗？”Neil猛地转头，眼神却不凌厉。他自己回答自己的问题：“不，你能编出太多理由了，我不相信，Clark，为什么不让这场游戏到此为止？我说好要在下午把我借Phil的《沙丘》还给他，我该走了。”话虽如此，他分毫没有起身的举止。  
Adams不满地冲Neil叫道：“嘿，够了哥们，为什么对这场游戏这么较真！你太扫兴了点吧。别这样，Clark马上要走了，享受时光，懂？”  
Clark回以微笑。  
Neil抿抿嘴唇，乖乖靠到沙发的靠背上，心绪不宁，倔强又恐惧。  
Judy慢吞吞地打断了尴尬的气氛。“咳，我说，为什么我们要挖个严肃的大坑，在这个已经足够严肃的下午？得了吧，男孩们，我们不该期待超人总是全心全意地爱人类，而且这是一条假设线，超人继续做他的英雄就打破了我们的记忆了，太不像一个游戏了，所以，让我们悄悄地换掉这个话题，然后在一些轻松的标签上冲浪，怎么样？”  
“好吧。”Clark没怎么纠结就换掉了话题。他曾经与自己对话，而他在这个世界上，与自己对话就足够了。今天的一时放纵，是一种奢侈的享受。“想聊些什么？你们获得了一个超人的专访，记者们。”  
Judy揉动自己的手指，火焰为它们带来温暖，而这种已经极为罕见的壁炉也带给她惊喜。“记者们？这屋子里现在满是记者了，星球日报的记者先生。”她调侃道。  
Clark重新回到自己的座位上，Neil表面仍旧是一片冷静，而Clark能听到Neil的呼吸平缓下来。Neil的敏感与聪颖导致了他的高傲与不通人情，简而言之，Neil非常聪明。  
“记者先生与记者女士们，你们好。”Clark回应Judy.  
“嗯，那就，与我们谈谈.......正义联盟的其他成员怎么样？你有记者的身份，他们后来呢？还是他们使用的身份吗？”  
“啊，如果你问他们的职业，是的。Barry干了很久的物证技术专家，在警察局。Hal后来突然辞职了，他不怎么愿意告诉我们原因，我想J'onn知道，那段时间Hal并不愉快，但专职做了一段时间的英雄之后，他竟然开了一家书店—让人吃惊；我去过他的书店，里面书相当全，不过你们刚才倒是提醒了我，店里没有《沙丘》。还有Diana，后来她去打羽毛球了。不，别觉得那么奇怪，她相当享受这一过程，并且在控制自己不要把球打上屋顶时沉醉其中。Arthur的职业是什么？如果国王算一个职业，那就是国王；如果不算，那他的职业就该是酒吧常客。”  
“Barry，是闪电侠吗？我很喜欢他。而且他的配色总是让我想到Peter Parker，小蜘蛛。不过我更喜欢Barry一点，我一直向往超级快的速度。”Adams把自己扔进这个新话题。  
“我也喜欢Barry，他很讨人喜欢。”Clark友善地说。  
“那么Diana是怎么想到要当羽毛球运动员的？她从哪里抽出时间训练的？”Judy询问道。“运动员每天都需要训练的吧。这能瞒住吗？”  
“为什么不？地球不是每天都在被邪恶的力量入侵。”Clark说。“不过事实上，教练员和她的队友们从来没有问过这个问题，在她们发现Diana的各项水平远超常人之后。不过她们不太乐意让Diana参加比赛。”  
“所以她们知道Diana的身份了。”Judy遗憾地叹息。“只是不说。”  
“她去做运动员的理由更简单，我们那个世界有一个非常优秀的女子羽毛球运动员名字刚好是Diana，于是她就突发奇想了。”Clark解释道。“不怎么让人吃惊，她一直挺喜欢运动会的，可能是因为‘奥林匹斯’？”  
“非常可能。”Judy认同地点头。  
“那么Hal发生了什么？”Mike小心地问。  
“Hal？很抱歉，我答应过他不告诉别人。”Clark遗憾地道歉。“我只能告诉你，他被伤得很深。”  
一股突如其来的奇妙气氛骤然降临。“所以，一个悲伤的秘密故事，好吧。”Adams干巴巴地说。“真的不能说？”  
“不能。”  
Neil闷闷地开口说：“哦。”  
Adams咂了一下嘴。“秘密，让秘密见鬼去。”  
Kilo收回面前的手指，在沙发上靠下。“蝙蝠侠呢？仍旧是布鲁西宝贝，自始至终？”  
Clark短暂地沉默了一下。“没错，但他后来逐渐减少了布鲁西的出现，仅仅是保持着这个角色的话题量。”  
“布鲁西宝贝呢？仍旧是蝙蝠侠，自始至终？”Kilo将问题倒转，再次抛给Clark。他话语里的双重含义性几乎要满溢出来，这一道攻击力量十足。  
Clark苦笑一下。“没错，但他后来逐渐减少了蝙蝠侠的出现，Damian成长很快，他......也能担任这样一重身份了。”但Damian很快被发现并非是最初的蝙蝠侠：他被称为蝙蝠侠二代。哥谭人在某些方面敏感到惊人的地步，这可能是因为哥谭深深爱着她的蝙蝠，就像爱着魔鬼与洪水。Bruce是哥谭最痴情的情人，哥谭怎么可能遗忘她的情人？  
Kilo浅浅勾起嘴角。“我想也是这样，在所难免的，英雄的标准结局之一。幸运的Clark，你们有机会享受一个完美的最后的道别。”  
Judy嗫嚅一声，听起来就像猫叫。“Kilo，你该死的严肃话题，你该死的带了一轮气氛。”  
Clark偏过头，用视线抚摸蝙蝠的画像。伴随着突如其来的一声“叮”，Clark真心地露出一个满是柔和的笑容。“没错，我有幸得到了这世界上最美好的礼物。以及，烤箱里的小甜饼好了。我去拿？”

在Clark去厨房取来新烤好的小甜饼的空档里，房间内的几人站起身放松，同时四处逛逛，好奇地打量屋子里的细节。Judy察觉到Clark在不少装修的细节上，比如柜台的边角，使用了黑色的皮革作为包裹。这种风格本来应该是有些违和的，但墙壁上悬挂的画像与纯粹的几何凹凸装饰很好地弥补了这一古怪之处。而Adams忍不住将一个深色藏蓝的花瓶举到面前。他惊奇地发现花瓶上竟然浅浅地雕刻了一个蝙蝠的印子，还有一个S变体的宝石形刻印。“狂热的dc粉丝？”他喃喃低语。Neil同样缓缓站起来，视线扫过窗边摆放的一排黏土作品，从绿灯戒指，到真言套索，蝙蝠钩爪，以及一条可爱的小狗，一栋房子，和一个该死的精致的高端科技—他想那是瞭望塔。Kilo在Bruce Wayne的画像边驻足片刻，用手中那一罐未开的啤酒向画像敬了一杯，绕到长桌另一侧坐下。  
Neil重新坐在Kilo身边，仍旧是离Clark远的一侧。Mike坐得离Clark近了一个位置，Judy坐到了Kilo对面，Adams坐了最后一个空位。Clarice没有离开座位，一直在原位上休息。  
不多时，Clark端着一盘新出炉的小甜饼回到房间。甜饼散发出诱人的甜蜜香气，令人联想到阳光，苏打水和Godiva巧克力。  
“这是蝙蝠侠喜欢的小甜饼？”Judy顺口问。接收到几位男士莫名其妙的目光，她耸肩说：“我们对一个角色的关注方向有点差异。反正我记得蝙蝠侠会喜欢甜食。”  
“没错。是的。”Clark同意了Judy的看法。“我向Alfred学习过，如何讨好一只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠的秘诀之一在于足够美味的甜点—但是不可以多吃。Alfred一直在强调这一点。”  
“所以你和蝙蝠侠到底是什么关系啊？”Judy咔嚓咔嚓地啃一块松脆的甜饼，满足地低声哼哼。  
Clark好笑地说：“让我猜猜，你看了多少某些网站上的文章？几十篇？”  
Judy摇头晃脑地毫无顾忌地说：“几十篇？不，Clark，我从来没数过，我直接搜索tag，然后从目录第一页翻到最后一页，从g到nc17，从abo到bdsm。最近我痴迷于dc和marvel的crossover，你知道有一篇里你和美国队长在一起了吗？”  
Clark尴尬而好脾气地微笑。“美国队长？抱歉，但我和他没什么兴趣。事实上，正义联盟并没有和复仇者联盟接触过。在我来之前，我们几乎就打通了两边的界限，可惜仍旧差了一点。起因是我们偶然遇到从另一个平行世界过来的一个古怪的雇佣兵，从而得知了复仇者联盟宇宙的存在。那个雇佣兵似乎对Hal特别好奇，有一次在用刀尖对准Hal之后碎碎念了一大串话，就又不见了。关于票房什么的。”  
“那一定是Deadpool，Wade Wilson，对不对？”Adams猜测道。“他有没有对Slade Wilson表示好奇？我猜他有。”  
“他确实有。”Clark说。“没错，就是Wade Wilson，一个很......特别的人。我们一直到他离开，都没有找到一个与他相处的方法，只能监管加放生。”“那么你们知道自己是人类创造的角色了？”Adams说。Neil手指轻微抽搐，面色紧绷，Clark觉得他想要捂住Adams的嘴。他可能是联想到Charles Xavier知道这个问题之后彻底崩溃的反应了，或者那孩子联想到正义领主与不义联盟？  
“不，Adams，我们仅仅知道了在另一个世界，有一群人叙述着我们的故事。不论在平行世界到底存在了什么样的力量，我们自身的每一个决定都出自我们的内心，我们知道我们是不会被操纵的，我们拥有完整的灵魂，远比故事里完整。这足够了。”  
“但你们真的确定你们决定的得了自己的未来？不同时期的作者对于你们的角色有着不同的理解，Nolan强调Batman不杀人，但Zack电影里的Batman到底杀不杀人实在很......这算是违反自己的准则吗？这算是out of character吗？超人先生？你在扭断Zod的脖子的时候有想过吗？”  
“你说的是电影系列。”Clark说。他这一次沉默的时间更久，久到Judy不安地将右腿跷到左膝盖上方。  
“事出有因。”Clark缓缓吐出这个词语。“Bruce不杀人，这是真的。我......你知道，我们初遇的夜晚，我一直在旁边，没有人死亡。我很清楚这一点。在那以后的所有活动中，我同样从未见过Bruce杀人，无论对方有多么的罪无可赦。我有时会想，如果拥有超人力量的是蝙蝠侠。不过这个念头很快就被打消，我知道Bruce之所以是蝙蝠侠，从来不是因为他的力量。而Bruce也肯定了我值得我的力量。不论如何，蝙蝠侠不杀人。而如果真的存在某一个平行宇宙，Bruce杀人了，那也不能算是脱离了他的本性，因为他的信条是他为自己所塑造的底线，而他的底线依据更伟大的思想而构建。如果他的底线不得不改变，那只能证明他的决心，以及不得已而为之的责任重担。”  
“至于Zod，那是我的错。我本应做到更好。不管那是不是我的错，毁掉半个大都会的仍旧是我的族人，而不管是什么原因，杀死我的族人的人就是我。我本应做到更好。以及，我不杀人，不再。”  
“Zod不是人，所以你可以算是没杀过人。你说得对。”Judy想了想说，有点遗憾。同时，Adams控制不住自己的想法了。他想说这一套很久了，这甚至一度成为他更加喜欢Marvel的理由。  
“你们怎么能够坚持不杀人？不论你怎么说，我都受不了。”看看钢铁侠，美国队长，雷神，他们杀人，他们堕落了？没有！  
Clark纯净蓝色瞳孔中柔和又酸涩的目光在Clark开口前就开始回答Adams的问题。  
“你会因为，John，我们给例子们起个名字，你会因为John杀了Tom就杀了John吗？”  
Adams不甘示弱。“John该死，我不会这么做，我不敢杀人，你们为什么不这么做？我知道你们想要给John一个机会，但这机会交到John手上，就变成了让他能够杀死Daisy，Patrick以及Billy的机会。一些普通的罪犯，我也觉得他们值得重新开始。但是，就比如Joker那个家伙，怎么能不死？底线，为什么杀人是底线！”  
“Bruce认为我们不能把自己降格到Joker的程度，那太堕落了。杀人就像瘾，我们不是指一旦杀人就会沉醉其中。难道我们会缺乏这么一点控制能力？不，杀人是一个简单直接，看似高效的方法。太简单了，因为人类那样脆弱，轻轻一刀下去，这个人的罪恶就可以终止。太简单了，我们会习惯这条解决问题的捷径，不断给自己的行为寻找更多的理由与支撑点。Joker？死。恐怖分子？死。贩卖人口？死。连环杀人犯？死。蓄意谋杀？意外杀人？故意伤人？抢劫，偷盗，强奸？勒索，绑架，偷盗？家庭暴力，婚内出轨？家庭矛盾，夫妻吵架，满嘴脏话？当我们把一切以死亡解决，最后只能什么都不剩下。”  
“你们无法辨别什么人该死吗？”  
“或许我们最后的底线也在于剥夺人生命的愧疚。我们没有权利这么做。”  
Clarice无声点头，深表赞同。  
“法律有权利吗？”Adams言辞激烈。“法律是人制定的，法律有权利吗？”  
Clark叹了一口气，如同在呼出胸膛中所有积压的灰尘。“我不知道，Adams，我不知道。以上的想法我对自己说过很多次，但我没有那么高尚。想听听我真正的想法吗，Adams？”  
“你会因为自己的大哥John杀了二哥Tom，而去杀了John吗？你会因为自己的女儿Daisy杀了自己的儿子Billy而去杀了Daisy吗？可能John与Daisy该死，但，很抱歉，真的，我做不到。蝙蝠侠是一个伟大的英雄，我偶尔甚至在他面前感到渺小。他的灵魂熠熠生辉。而我与他不同。有时候我不及他高尚，我只是想到，天哪，我要杀死我的孩子John？我下不了手，除非我偏心Tom到过分，否则我最多忍痛把John丢到法庭上。况且，John只是一时冲动，或者这只是一个意外，或者事出有因，或者误入歧途，我该如何责备John？John还年轻，他的生命还那样漫长，他还有机会去看看这世界，看看夏日的绿草，观察玫瑰从生出第一朵花苞直到落尽最后一片花瓣，我怎么忍心剥夺他去这样做的权利？天哪，我要让John再也无法仰望蓝天与星空了！我要蒙蔽他的眼，剥夺他的耳，堵塞他的口，粉碎他的心？我又怎么能够知道，John不会在未来救下David，Bella和James？我期待着John能够那样做，我期待着人类能成长，能成熟，能变好。”  
“你期待着罪人有朝一日还清他欠世界的债务，付掉他的账单？”Kilo突然说。“每个人都欠这个世界，而主动还债的人是英雄，欠债不还的是凡人，索要更多的则是罪犯。”  
“不，Kilo，我宁愿替他们还清债务。人类那么好，我希望他们能有一个机会，看见太阳！他们还能成为更好的他们，我宁愿他们不再背负罪孽，我宁愿他们变得更值得爱，更光明，更善良，更幸福，更快乐；如果有错，那错误都属于我，如果罪人继续犯罪，我就会继续去阻止他；如果他犯下了错，那是我的错。但人类总能成长为干干净净的无罪的，满载希望的人！为什么不呢？人类在质疑自己吗？人类在贬低自己吗？”  
Clarice忽然惊怒地拍击桌面，她突发的怒火震惊了在座的众人。人们这才真切地意识到Clarice下午的存在，她的存在感在这一刻全线爆发。或许她已经等待了很久。  
“Jesus，你把自己当成了谁！你不是耶稣，你永远不可能替人类被钉在十字架上，你做不到承担罪恶、责任与后果。你做不到！你并非全能，你并非全善，你自以为无所不能，但你永远做不到！你只会放任人类犯罪，是啊，你没有资格剥夺生命，又是谁给你的资格这样自大，这样自比作神！你不是超人，你这个自以为是的伪神。听听你在说什么吧，自大的愚蠢的人类，你幻想着成为谁！你是不是还期待着被长矛贯穿心脏，来成全自己的悲剧牺牲情结和肮脏的假想！”  
Clark被震惊到了，“Clarice，我从未认为我是神。很抱歉刺激到你的虔诚，但我从未这么想。”  
“你以为人类需要神吗？需要！但我们的神是耶稣，是上帝耶和华。”Clarice力竭，表情扭曲地僵硬坐直。  
“不，Clarice，我不是神，我从未这么想。”  
“你胆敢视人类为子。你视人类为汝子！”  
“我......视人类为同类。”  
“够了，诡辩者。”Clarice情绪波动强烈。  
“我非神灵。我非神灵，神灵裁决生死，神灵审判，神灵奖赏，神灵处刑。我从来不是神，人类......人类可能需要信仰，但我不认为人类需要一个具象化的神，幸亏我不是。我不是神啊！”  
Clarice神经质地摇摇头，抓起提包，想要离开。Clark去拉她的手，被一把甩开。“伪神。”年老的女人怒吼。  
“我......”Clark失落又不以为奇地叹息。他回想到复生之后，那一阶段的部分人类可怕又盲目的宗教崇拜。不知为何，他再一次让视线掠过Bruce的画像。Bruce永远明白Clark需要的是什么，正如Clark总是不遗余力地让Bruce更加完整与快乐。他在说出开启下午的第一句话之时，就对结局有所猜测。失落在所难免，而这无法带给他愤怒。他只是曾以为Clarice能更相信他一点。  
“神会与凡人相爱吗？”Kilo突然问。“会吗？”  
Clark心中光芒一闪，两个词语脱口而出，完全没有犹豫。这就像是潜藏在他心里的一个密码，一个既定的常识，一个入骨的基本概念。“我会。”他说。  
“什么意思？”Judy吃惊地从椅子上一跃而起。“真的？是和谁？天哪，是蝙蝠侠！是他对不对！我就知道，你看你们两个的同人文，你为他绘画，为他雕刻，你陪伴他死亡，你用星星点亮他的灯！”  
Mike为此受到了极大的惊吓。这不是惊吓了，这已经是恐慌。他嘴唇发紫，面色苍白，惊恐地无助地看向Clark。“超人，你怎么可能？你怎么可能是同性恋！不，不要，超人不可以也是同性恋......”他崩溃地尖叫，仿佛精神支柱轰然崩塌。  
Clark看到世界竖起高墙，他无意去推倒它，却也不会被其阻拦。  
他默默走下座位，温柔地取下Bruce的画像。沉重的画像背后，竟然藏了一把伤痕累累的蝙蝠镖，浸透了哥谭血液烟灰与黎明泥泞的蝙蝠镖。  
“我的蝙蝠灯，蝙蝠区域是空的，与常理相反，这样蝙蝠就不再是黑色，而是光。星球是Bruce买下的无人星球，是我们最后一个纪念日的礼物。当我击穿星球中央的一瞬间，我发现星球中央埋藏着一层氪石，氪石包裹之下，是Bruce的蝙蝠镖。”  
“我们没有结婚，我们都觉得爱情是远远不够的。那么多的感情，那么多的共鸣，一个眼神的感觉，一个默契的触动，用爱情这么一个词语，哪里概括得了！我参与了他过半的生命，而他用这种方式留给我他最宝贵的临别礼物，他把自己留给了我。”  
空气骤然沉默。  
桌上的甜饼散发香气，钟表滴滴答答，永不停息。  
最先离开的是Clarice。她愤怒地冲Clark吼叫，斥责他恶劣的玩笑和对神的亵渎。然后是Judy。就像在逃难。慌张无措，莫名其妙，她追着Clarice逃出房间。  
紧接着是Neil，那孩子走前却给了他一个拍肩，并拖走了仍旧不明白状况的Adams—怎么一个游戏能把大家弄得这样不开心？  
然后是Kilo向Clark走来，伴随着低语。  
“Clark Kent.”Kilo喃喃。“Kal El.”  
“你可曾走出孤独？”  
Clark感觉自己的心被轻轻撞了一下。  
“你并不孤独，我也不。”鬼使神差又或者心有灵犀，Clark这样回答。  
“也许吧。期待再相见。”Kilo邪邪一笑，转身离去。  
Clark目送五人离开的背影，他们的影子在地上拉出一道冷硬的弧线。

Mike在Clark回到客厅时，仍旧在原地。男孩趴在桌子上崩溃一般哭了很久，他花了很长时间收拾自己的情绪。Clark在他身边坐下，轻轻拍着他的背脊，男孩的身躯消瘦。“还好吗？”Clark问。“怎么了？”  
Mike忽然抬起头，脆弱地问：“你是超人吗？”  
Clark微微一愣，发自内心地微笑。“我是超人。”  
Mike极其迷惑不解地扫视四周，从Bruce的画像，到桌上的小甜饼，以及黑框眼镜。Clark把小甜饼端到Mike面前。Mike怔怔地咬住嘴唇，Clark听到他的心跳加快。  
最后，Mike把目光聚集到Clark身上，忽而勾起嘴角。“神会爱凡人吗？”  
Clark无可奈何地回答，“我不是神。”他的声音中有着苦涩的温柔与阳光的甜蜜。  
Mike低声笑了，仿佛突然明白了什么。“谢谢你，Clark，我知道了。我知道了。”  
他迅速擦干眼泪，从座位上跳起，给了Clark一个大大的拥抱。“我知道了，Clark，我知道了！”他高兴地呼喊，向着窗外的灌木林。最后，他大声宣布：“Clark，你是希望！”  
他如重生的飞鸟，投入世界的森林。  
Clark望着Mike离开，比远空更蓝的双眸熠熠闪光。

一周后，纽约帝国大厦。  
“天哪！他降下来了！”  
“我的老天爷啊，我的上帝啊......”  
“看他的披风！真的自己在飘！不可思议！这是神吗！”  
“等一下，超人，你是超人对吗！等一等，别走！不要走！”  
闪光灯拼命地耀成一片，而在人群朝圣般的狂热混杂泪水的欢呼中，一个稚嫩的天真的童声响起。  
“妈妈，那是鸟，还是飞机？”  
“那是......超人。”

FIN.


	2. 二十年以后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：二十年以后，Bruce再次来到那家咖啡店  
> Tips：想法来自欧亨利《二十年以后》  
> Wayne夫妇未死于抢劫  
> *be警告

大都会，长街在夜晚空落落地铺展开，一如长段的黑绒绸带。正值十点又三刻，本该安眠的街道不仅灯火通明，更还兼备了空无一人的特点。一名警察稍稍压低帽檐，沿路尽责地巡守徘徊。他不时向城中心匆匆一望，再将叹息压回胸腔，免得呼出的热气被风掠走。深秋的寒风从空荡的街口吹来，掀得他领口的皮毛翻飞。

一家老咖啡店的门口，立着一位穿黑色长风衣与皮革短靴的男人。那男人站在咖啡店门檐投下的阴影中，口中松松叼着一支雪茄。

警察放慢了脚步，认真瞧了瞧这孤影般的男人，向他走去。待他认清这男人的面容，不由得吃了一惊。“Mr.Way......”警察剩下的话语消弭于男人钢蓝色双眼的淡淡的深影中。他稍稍平复了呼吸，友好地说：“很高兴见到你，先生。不过......”警察有点迟疑。“先生，你不去那里吗？为什么待在这儿？”

听到警察的询问，Bruce下意识往城中心望了一眼，低声对警察回答：“不，我在等我的朋友。”

他表情淡淡，叫人看不穿其中深藏的情感。

“是与朋友约好了吗？这个时间点可不早了，外面天冷，我们进店里坐坐吧。”警察好心地建议，向着这位值得尊敬的，举世闻名的天才，慈善家，亿万富翁，兼职正义联盟的最大资助者，独身立在大都会深夜街头的男人。

Bruce摇摇头，表示拒绝。他已经将雪茄从口中取下，夹在两指之间。“不必了，我的朋友马上就要来了。”

警察再次扫了一眼空荡荡的街道，走到Bruce身边，隔了大概有两个人的距离，靠在墙上。“哦，那好吧，先生。”他低头看表。“现在已经—哟，十点三刻又两分钟了。先生，这天可真不适合待在外头。真不进去坐坐？今晚大都会可没有早早关门的店铺。”

Bruce露出一个微笑，冲着这位友好热情的大都会警察摆摆手。“不用了，我在这里等他。这是我们约定的一部分。还有二十分钟，我再等他一个小时。”

警察无奈地耸了耸肩。“好吧，先生，那我也站在这了。您不会介意吧？”

Bruce失笑，将雪茄轻轻抖了抖。“不，当然不。只是请到时候为我们留一点空间。”

警察说：“当然了，先生！我可不会这么扫兴！”他又遥遥看了看城市中心，有些走神。

Bruce让自己的思绪漫无目的地放空，游荡。他想起一双蓝似海天的眼眸。当那双眼的主人微笑时，瞳孔里就像藏了星星。那惊人的宇宙般的眼睛！

警察好奇地打量这古怪的富翁。“恕我好奇，先生，你这朋友怎么会约在这个时间地点？这实在是不赶巧，不赶巧。”

Bruce挑眉，向街道尽头看去。冷风追逐枯叶，翻飞起舞。“确实相当不巧了。”他苦笑。“当初也不曾料到，会是这样一个日子。”

“当初？”警察重复。

“二十年前。”Bruce简短地回答。

见Bruce没有继续聊天的欲望，警察也沉默下来，守候一片空空的灯火。二十年前，这位富翁在做些什么？警察回忆起当初看过的各色报纸，从正规的哥谭报，到稀奇古怪的小报杂文。是了，这位Wayne还在旅行呢—周游世界，在继承Wayne的企业之前。当初老Wayne的朋友们可是对老Wayne“放养”儿子的手段深深不解又不以为然，看啊，二十年，小Wayne已经证明了自己的优秀。Wayne家的资产不知道已经滚了几番了！

可是这位Bruce Wayne是遇见了谁，才在二十年之后把自己送到大都会半夜三更的街道上？

又是一阵寒风吹来，深夜的空中阴云密布，几点繁星光芒闪烁着从云层的缝隙里钻出。警察冲着双手哈了口气。“先生，您真的不冷？”

“不用担心我。”Bruce从口袋里拿出一只银灰色的手表。还剩五分钟，不知不觉，那一刻钟就溜过去了。他再度望了望街口，今夜满城空荡荡。静默，沉寂。或许有几万人，几十万人，仍旧清醒着。然而今夜，世界一言不发，言而不语，听而不闻。

“咳，行吧，先生。”警察回答。“先生，这真是太抱歉了，只不过我实在忍不住想问问，您在等谁啊？很重要的人，是吗？可不是每个人都会为了朋友在大半夜吹冷风，甚至不去......”警察没了声，向城中心努努嘴。

“是啊。那是我非常重要的朋友。”Bruce缓缓叹息，“二十年前，我们在这里道别。”手指抖了抖，眼睛投向一个极遥远的点。他恐怕什么都没有看，多半是让回忆在脑子里过了一轮。很可能是从与他朋友的初遇，再到分离的全过程；又或者是最闪亮发光的几个记忆片段，混合着乱七八糟的平凡的小矛盾和快乐欢愉。这谁知道呢？

他是与朋友在旅途中偶遇吗？那神秘的朋友，是与他同行了一见如故的三四个整天，还是相伴而行了几个月几个季节？

他是怎样与朋友道别的，依依不舍的拥抱，泪水，拍肩，无言，衣角的飞扬撕裂空气，再顺带着撕下一丝半缕的灵魂？

他的朋友看来没有联系他，二十年，这里头埋了一个什么样的疤痕裂口？

他是怀着什么样的心情许下了这个二十年，长达四分之一个人生的约定？许下了这个很可能不会被对方完成的约定？

警察端详着男人不再年轻的平静面容，突兀地想到这街上流离的遍地枯叶。这天似是要下雨了，那乌云越发浓稠，半点星光都不愿再留。灯火在漫天的黑暗里，如荧点儿散着。

Bruce换了一条腿做重心，眼光低垂，瞧着雪茄的尖头儿，一言不发。他的头发有点乱了。

警察最后一次看表，清清嗓子，小心翼翼地说：“我走了，先生。我得走了。”

Bruce像是在喃喃自语，又像是对着空荡荡的黑暗的街宣告：“我再等他一小时。”

看他表情，警察就明白，这男人绝对甘愿等到天亮，等到自己倒在街头，被他的管家抬走，从此就把这失约的朋友在心里画个大叉，圈起来，收进垃圾堆的角落。

可他又能怎么做呢？

“再见，先生。”警察一边说着，一边终于把他的叹气全给一股劲儿吐出来。他仍抱了一点儿最后的可悲的希望，向Bruce建议：“对了，您真的不去参加超人的葬礼吗？全城的人都在那儿呢。那是超人的葬礼呢。”

“不，我在等我的朋友。”

“......好吧，先生。那就进咖啡店，拿走第一张桌子上的纸条吧。再见了，先生。”警察稍稍转了个弯，就突兀地消失了。

Bruce突然意识到什么。他飞速转身冲进咖啡店，一把抓起桌上摆着的纸条。

大都会的夜晚，云层密布，风声寥寥。

“Bruce，很抱歉没能遵守与你的约定。很抱歉没能再为你点上那根没点的雪茄—不过这么些年了，你不会还抽雪茄吧？对身体不好，算我最后唠叨一句，请戒了吧。

这些年我过得很好，收入稳定，身体健康，又谈过几个恋人，现在已经安定下来了。你呢？你过得怎么样？

我记得我们的约定，我从来不敢忘。可惜因为一些不怎么好意思对你讲的原因，实在不能来了，只能托人为你带纸条—真是太抱歉了！原谅我吧，Bruce.

要爱你自己，好好活着，活得自在些，幸福些，拜托了。拜托了。拜托了。

晚安，B.

Clark.”


	3. 婚姻学的真谛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：有关如何张贴正确的征婚启事，
> 
> Tip：想法来自欧亨利《婚姻学的真谛》（没错又是欧亨利）
> 
> 仍旧是一发完，一切ooc属于我

“你知道怎么写征婚启事吗？”

Bruce滑开手机屏幕，这句话就这么直接地映入他的眼中。一个毛茸茸的小猫头像不停闪烁，而这个头像的备注则是“S”，一个简单的无法透露更多信息的字母。

Bruce点开了对话框。S已经开始继续输入文字。对面打字速度很快，迅速刷满了整个屏幕，白色的小气泡不停闪出，乖巧地挤在屏幕上，并用“咻”的声音提醒自己的到来。

“抱歉，Bruce，这可能有点突兀。”

“但这真的是很紧急的突发事件......可能也不算突发事件吧。我和你说过，有关我工作的一个伙伴。说是伙伴，他更像个指挥官。”

Bruce迅速回复：“你和我说过他，一个不怎么讨人喜欢的家伙？他又怎么了？”

“嘿，他其实人很好的，Bruce。”

手机屏幕发出的光给Bruce的脸刷上一层薄薄的白面具。这是最近新出的一款社交软件，屏幕两端的人互不认识，却反而能对着彼此互诉衷肠。

理论上来讲，两端的人的确互相不应该认识。

然而事实上，这是韦恩科技的新产品。

“好吧，可能他还不错。他做什么了？毫无征兆地向你告白了？你竟然会想到征婚！”

“不，怎么会！他不可能这么做。其实是我......工作的时候经常收到一大堆卡片，电话号码，小纸条等等一系列小物件，他实在受不了了，催我赶紧找个男朋友。”

“哇哦，CK，你的同事都知道你喜欢男人了？他们不在乎吧，我想。”

“不，这里已经有一对儿了，可是这不是重点吧！Bruce，到底我应该怎么写征婚启事啊！拜托了帮我个忙，亲爱的Bruce！”

Bruce沉默地用拇指按压了一下屏幕。

“别叫我亲爱的，CK，把这个称呼留给你征婚对象吧。所以，你的同事催你找男朋友，然后你就想到征婚？”

“咳，Bruce，征婚也是我同事给我的建议......好吧我只是最近没什么动力主动出击。不，我该怎么主动嘛！大好人Bruce，帮我拟一份征婚启事吧，拜托了//：-，”

“信息拿来。”Bruce精准地犹豫了十五秒，把早已打好的字发送出去。

“太好了！//欢呼//，要什么内容，哪些信息？姓名，身高体重，地址！”

“......CK，你还记得我们这是在一个互不认识的社交软件上聊天吗！姓名和地址你自己填，年龄，外貌，身高体重，资产，对伴侣的要求，我来帮你处理一下。最重要的是对伴侣的要求，如果你真的要相亲。这一条可以详细一点。”

“Bruce，我突然记起来我们是在一个互不认识的社交软件上聊天，所以还是算了吧，我不应该来麻烦你......”

“给不给。”

“给！”对面一瞬间就给出了回复，Bruce挑挑眉，CK又尝试和他开玩笑了。

“今年我35岁。”

“姓名xx，35岁，单身，身体健康，无不良嗜好，无前妻。这一段可以简短一点。”

“好的！我把它复制下来。谢谢亲爱的Bruce！”

“......再这么称呼我就不管你了。外貌？”

“好好好对不起Bruce！外貌，英俊。我想我还是挺英俊的。然后，黑色短发，蓝眼睛，身高191，体重107。”

“你知道唐纳德特朗普身高190，体重107吗？这样的数值说明你要么是个不健康的胖子，要么是个浑身肌肉的健美先生。在你的征婚启事里特别备注，或者我把你的体重改一改。”

“Bruce，你明知道我经常去健身房！不，数字不用改了。”

“那就加一句身形健美，身体素质优异。”

“多谢。资产啊……我有一份工作，不，两份，不过第二份没有薪水，我们做义务工作。我家还有一座农场。我很爱我的工作。”

“可以了CK，不用说详细数字，少了没人去找你，多了没人信。那么，你有稳定的工作与收入，乡村产业甚厚。”

“甚厚也没有吧……好吧没问题，我写下来了。嗯，还有择偶标准，对不对？我想想。”

Bruce一动不动，面无表情地捏着手机，盯着屏幕。

“我也想找一个黑发蓝眼的伴侣，不可以瘦弱，他也应该足够健美有力，哈哈，不过比我瘦一点好啦。身高的话.，186到190之间会让我感觉比较好。对他的年龄和资产我都没什么要求，贫穷或者富有，这都没关系，我将要牵着他的手，与他并肩而行，而不是帮他拎着钱袋子。还有，我希望他是个好人，他可以表面上冷一点，但我相信我能分辨出他闪闪发光的灵魂，品尝到他珍贵的爱。我也会用自己的全部去爱他，我的全部，从脚跟到头发梢，从静脉到心脏，从大脑到心灵，从表象到灵魂。”

Bruce冷静地读完CK的大段发言，迅速编辑出一封漂亮的征婚启事，在“发送”键上轻轻一点，注视着进度条走到终点，并收到CK的感谢。

他抬头看向窗外，已是深夜。弦月高悬，到了他踏入黑夜化身黑暗的时间了。

当然了，别忘了一句告别。

“快到凌晨了，早点休息。晚安，CK。”

 

“嗨Bruce，你知道吗？我得告诉你，你的征婚启事太有用了！”

“怎么样了，CK？找到合适的对象了？”

“没错Bruce，I got him！碰巧他的名字也是Bruce，很有趣。不过他真的一级棒，我告诉你，他有那—————么好！他的每一个表情都像是丘比特的金箭，正中红心！”

“喔，祝贺你哦CK。你这么说的，让我觉得我都该找一个伴侣了。”

“你还是单身吗？那么祝你好运了。这次多亏了你，我才能找到他！”

蝙蝠侠附在他的滴水兽上，在把周围的实时监控和扫描全部投影在自己面前（他有参照一些热爱铠甲的有钱人的电影来给自己的装甲加上一些零部件）的情况下，语音播放CK的信息并淡定地进行语音输入。

“不用谢。祝贺你，CK。”

“来找我的人很多，什么样的都有，想要钱的，想要约一夜的，想要来凑个热闹恶心人的，什么都有。但他们中有一个人不一样，他就像是我的理想型突然跳进现实中！他的名声可能不怎么样，但那全是误解；他可能有缺点，可能对自己要求太高，太严格，但我能看到他心里的光，阳光，月光，灯光，人类特有的光。那太美了。我会尽全力去爱他，就像我说过的那样去爱他；我会与他同行，告诉他这世界有多温柔，我有多爱他。我要把他牢牢拴在光明中，这样他抬头就能看见太阳。”

“感人极了，CK。”蝙蝠侠发出一声叹息。

“不，我不是说他悲观，他已经够好了，他知道世界有多么值得珍惜与守护。而我会珍惜他，守护他，与整个世界一起，他太值得爱了。他是无与伦比的奇迹。我想和他结婚，步入婚礼的殿堂。婚姻是爱的产物，爱是婚姻的真谛。”

“哦。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地回答，感觉喉咙有点痒。

“不过我可能有一个缺点。我貌似有点花心。”对面CK停顿几秒，突兀地发来这么一句话。

蝙蝠侠愣是不知道怎么回答。在这一瞬间，他脑海中闪过Lois Lane甚至Diana的面庞。如果真的是这样，他绝不会多作纠缠。至于以后？和Clark对话的从来都是Bruce，蝙蝠侠什么都不知道。

他死死抓住滴水兽，做了几个深呼吸，终于发回去一个“？”

只见对面CK回答：“我貌似同时爱上了我的同事，我的相亲对象，和我的网友。Bruce，这是不是花心又糟糕？我真是太贪心，太过分了。”

“好在他们都是一个人。”

蝙蝠侠猛地回头，超人身后的红披风翻飞在哥谭的夜色中。

Clark挥了挥手中的手机，以不可阻挡的决心扑上来，抱紧蝙蝠侠挣扎的手臂，强硬地用舌头撬开他的嘴唇，给了他一个气势汹汹无法拒绝的深吻。

“我爱你，Bruce。”

 

Fin.


	4. 光合作用与呼吸作用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：有关粘土与细胞模型与氪星人与蝙蝠
> 
> Tip：ooc警告

“孤儿院怎么多了一项‘教小孩制作黏土细胞模型’活动”？

Bruce从自己所穿的咖啡色皮夹克上艰难地抠下一块黏糊糊的彩泥，放在手指尖搓了搓，顺手拍向Clark。

Clark眼疾手快地抢救下自己的黑色球，防止这个360度无棱角的完美圆球上多出一坨颜色古怪的彩泥。"不清楚。"他耸了耸肩。“可能是因为最近这里新来了一名充满爱心的中国高一生物老师。”

这不是两个人第一次来这家Wayne企业新开的孤儿院。与上一次相比，天花板上新挂上了许多各种色彩的粘土球，高高低低，大大小小，自由垂落。有不少撞到了这一对高大的壳子上顶着的黑头发脑袋。

“你知道这是什么吗？”路过一个正在开心地狠命揉搓一块长条橙黄色彩泥并把长条围成环的男孩，Clark终于忍不住问除了一开始后来一路不发一言的Bruce。

“你的超级大脑连这种基本生物知识都忘了吗？”Bruce作出一副惊异的表情调侃。换了一身普通的衣服后，上身棕色皮夹克，下身深色牛仔裤的Bruce比起平时更加放松，还多了一股随性不羁的风格。

“呃额……地球细胞里真的有这种长条吗？”Clark委屈地回答。“我记得没有。”

“当然没有。”Bruce说。“你的细胞里也没有，经检测。所以对于你的回答，我的答案是，我也不知道这是什么。”

“好吧好吧......Bruce，昨天我错了，你还好吧？”Clark不得不再一次向Bruce道歉，并收获了对方的无视。

有关昨天晚上今天上午或许再加上昨天白天的那点儿成人间的浪漫的事。

Bruce这一个下午接连嘲讽他至少有七次，Alfred笑容淡定，联盟成员喜闻乐见，Diana一脸“你活该”。

中魔法是我愿意的吗！

不过如果还是这种魔法......不能多想不能多想。

Clark碎碎默念，乖乖把自己竖在Bruce旁边跟着走，并企图用坚持不懈的无害的语言骚扰他的耐力。

“这个是细胞核吗？”

“细胞核上还有孔吗？”

“这个长条是什么？”

“这些小红点点是核糖吗？”

“为什么那边有人捏了一个黑色的圆柱块？还有一个蓝色的圆柱块和黄色的宝石形粘土片？Bruce，看那边？”

Bruce声音里一股冰渣子的冷气。“闭嘴吧。Clark.”

Clark做了一个嘴上拉拉链的动作，一双蔚蓝的眼睛闪闪发光，还有那该死的长睫毛和完美的嘴唇，适合干各种事的舌头......

Bruce面无表情，拒绝通过自己隐隐作痛的腰展开一系列联想。

孩子们突然爆发出一阵纯洁的大笑，两个思想颜色不当的大人感受到一阵心灵的洗涤。经过正在把粘土捏成黑色和红色的长方形的两个女孩，Clark与Bruce发现一个金发的小子把深褐色软绵绵的粘土块糊了身边蓝眼睛的小男孩一T恤衫。Clark敢保证周围此时没有不在探讨排泄物的孩子。

蓝眼睛男孩愤怒地想把桌上的扁扁的红色方块塞进金发小子的衣领里，然而他放下了红块，转而把绿色的一条粘土“啪”地粘在对方浅黄色的衬衫肚皮上。

“Bruce，我猜那是一个叶绿体。”Clark自豪地表示自己一定猜对了。

“是的，先生们。”蓝眼睛男孩余怒未消，急急地说。鬼知道金头发男孩刚才做了什么。“那就是一个叶绿体。用于.......光合作用？光合作用，没错！”

“光合作用？唔，你知道这是什么意思吗？”Clark俯下身，问那蓝眼睛黑头发的小孩，突兀地联想到Bruce的一屋子同一色调的小鸟儿。鉴于Bruce一个星期前又升级了房子的监控防御系统，他猜测Jason最近回来过。

感谢Jason为Bruce创造好心情，让他得以逃避了跪氪石搓衣板的下场，一个笑话。

“我知道啊。”男孩艰难地清理掉大拇指指甲缝里卡着的粘土，似乎在嘟囔什么“这不是当然的吗”。“我是Peter。”他抬头，认真地告诉两人。

Bruce点点头：“你好，Peter。”

见Bruce终于说话，Clark心情指数迅速上升。“Peter，那么光合作用是什么呢？”

“就是超人会做的作用。”Peter用一种理所当然叙述常识的语气说，明显嫌弃Clark连这都不知道。

Clark一脸愕然。“什么？”我会光合作用？

以及，他恍惚间听到Bruce极低的笑声。

Peter干脆一屁股坐回凳子上，抱着双臂，开始他的解说。“老师说过，植物可以吸收太阳的力量。联盟之前不是公布超人晒太阳会变得更厉害吗？那么他一定是吸收了太阳的能量。怎么吸收太阳的能量？他一定是进行了光合作用。”说到这里，他迟疑了一下。“额，所以我和Andrew讨论过为什么超人不是绿色的。进行光合作用不是需要叶绿体吗？那为什么超人不是绿色的？为什么火星猎人是绿色的？我觉得一定是超人把自己的颜色刷到了火星猎人上，但是Andrew坚持超人每天出门之前都必须全身刷满防水防火的肉色的油漆。你们觉得呢？”

Bruce同样以严肃认真学术探讨的语气回答Peter：“你们老师没有教过有一些生物不需要叶绿体也能够进行光合作用吗？我猜超人的细胞里一定有什么超级装置，比如氪粒体，或者氪酶体，或者氪置网。”

Peter惊喜地鼓掌：“我就知道！超人一定有什么特别神奇的光合作用方式！”

一群小朋友整齐划一开始鼓掌，远处不明真相的一小撮孩子们也附和起来，整个屋子都开始鼓掌，为了Bruce的至理名言。

Clark目瞪口呆，什么？什么！这都是什么？

他咽了一口口水。“咳，为什么不是超人刷油漆出门呢？”

"你好傻哦先生，刷了油漆挡住光还怎么进行光合作用？"正在摆弄一堆蓝色粘土的小女孩翻了个白眼。小孩子们又开始发出一波欢乐的笑声。

Clark垂死挣扎：“为什么超人不会呼吸作用呢？”

“因为蝙蝠侠会呼吸作用。”Peter给Clark带来了今天的第二个谜一样的结论，或者说惊喜加惊吓，一个哭笑不得的Surprise。

Bruce面不改色，但Clark发誓他的心跳抖了一下子。

“蝙蝠侠会呼吸作用？”他缓慢地说。

“是的啊，因为鸟类会呼吸作用。”金头发小孩加入谈话。

“但是蝙蝠是哺乳动物。而且蝙蝠侠不是蝙蝠。”Bruce表情毫无变化，但是脸上的一小条肌肉及其细微地颤了一下。

现在轮到Clark憋笑了。

“但是蝙蝠侠在晚上出门啊？晚上没有太阳，那么蝙蝠侠一定会做呼吸作用。呼吸作用会产生酒精，那么蝙蝠侠每天晚上都在醉酒驾驶蝙蝠车。”Peter坚定不移地说。

Bruce开始对这位新来的“粘土老师”感到一种不可描述的复杂心情。“你们老师都教了什么？”

“植物呼吸会产生酒精，超人会光合作用，所以超人是植物，所以蝙蝠侠也是植物，所以蝙蝠侠每天都在喝醉酒。”又一个聚在这里的孩子说。

不得不说，最后一句话对Wayne庄园日益变空的酒窖产生了犀利的讽刺效果。

Clark与Bruce身边已经围了一大圈小朋友。他们穿着Wayne孤儿院亮丽的蓝色与黄色T恤衫，浑身上下充满活力。

Clark忍不住揉了揉Peter的头，好心情随着窗外的阳光逐渐增加。Bruce的侧脸被阳光照亮，可以看到脸周细小的柔软茸毛，以及那一双被阳光点亮的钢蓝色眼眸。“为什么超人是植物，蝙蝠侠也是植物呢？”他问周围的孩子。

“因为他们是一对！”孩子们整齐划一地大声说，脸上满是憧憬和崇拜，以及单纯的快乐。

大家以一种让Clark都受到震惊的速度，把蝙蝠侠的橙色腰带，黑色装甲，超人的氪星衣服和红披风，还有头上的小卷毛组装起来，两个粘土小人的手被牵在一起。“世界最佳情侣！”孩子们举起自己的粘土作品，宣布。似乎还有孩子翻出一张“World's Finest”的海报。

“哇哦。”Clark呼吸一瞬间暂停。现在可不是怀疑自己到底平时向人们透露了多少恋爱信息的时候，现在是用心体会心里的甜蜜，并不要犹豫赶紧讨好生气的Bruce的时候。

他转头面向Bruce。

Bruce眨眨眼，忽而笑了。“你们该给超人刷一层叶绿体绿油漆。”

“但是蝙蝠侠肯定会给超人刷一层高级肉色油漆，所以超人的光合作用可以在油漆下面进行！”几分钟过去，Peter又多了一个新的坚信的想法。

“他们是世界最佳搭档，世界最佳情侣嘛！”孩子们一起心有灵犀地说。

Clark用超级速度相信了自己内心的直觉，并飞速给了Bruce一个巨大的拥抱，在孩子们“yoooo”的呼声中，与Bruce共同放声大笑。

 

Fin.

后记：

“原来你没那么生气啊。”

“我又不是不爽。”

“？！！那今天！！！”

“你睡沙发。”

“......哦。”


	5. Lifeline：Thrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是我比较喜欢的一篇吧

*借鉴lifeline：whiteout，一款很棒的游戏；

*布鲁斯还在年少的旅途中，克拉克则不怎么幸运。大量私设；

*ooc和bug属于我，他们属于彼此

 

1.

大草原的太阳把自己撕碎成无数血红的碎片，肆意抛掷向八方四面。重力牵引之下，那细碎的光芒碎片缓缓沉入地平线，陷进簌簌的枯草。

布鲁斯爬上一棵枝桠伸展的大树，打算在此度过又一个独身一人的夜晚。这种睡眠毫无舒适可言，毕竟第一要务就是把自己牢牢绑住，防止在梦境里掉下来，把脑袋砸到地面。

这样做了之后，布鲁斯仍不能入睡。他最近总是这样，身体疲惫到昏沉，脑子却清醒地高声歌唱。模糊的意识告诉他，他的思维早已被困顿的身体停滞在昏沉的半梦半醒之间。

他抬头仰望天空，那玫瑰红与枯萎金色的混合体。角落里，半轮浅浅的蓝白弦月已经开始等候。当太阳彻底落下，月亮与群星就将大放光明。

有时他觉得自己仿佛一路坠入地心，被岩浆吞噬燃烧。有时他觉得天空在看他，用她永恒不变的空洞的眼，无情地注视。

而他就这么看着，把自己死死捆在一株干枯僵硬的木头上，就这么看着。

疲倦在融化和凝固。

直到他的通讯器忽而响起。

 

2.

【通讯接入请求。】

布鲁斯沉思了一会儿，接入通讯。通讯器完全是备用品，配置顶级反追踪系统。是阿尔弗雷德吗？可他已切断了自己与韦恩庄园的联系。他知道这很残忍，而他为自己的残忍而深感愧疚与厌倦。

/怪异，模糊，倦怠。/

【正在连接。】

【（静电声）】

好吧，这绝对不是阿尔弗雷德。是个意外吧。布鲁斯手指移动，准备掐断通讯。

/疲倦，困，乏力。/

【有......有人吗？】

通讯器里忽然传出一个小心翼翼的声音，听起来像个少年，可惜音质很差，电子合成气息浓厚。布鲁斯动作停止了。

/累，不可以，清醒。/

接下来又是一阵静电的嘈杂噪音。

【（静电声）】

【......想......意外。】

对面的信号似乎很糟。

/失落，迟疑，空洞。/

布鲁斯借此观看太阳的坠落。落日足够安静到让他的心脏渐渐收获宁静。

【请......帮帮我。】

【（静电声）】

【（静电声）】

【呃……让我试......几秒......（静电声）】

【好点没？】

这次是个干净清爽的少年的问候。布鲁斯沉吟片刻，开口回答。许久不言导致他的嗓子疼痛，声音沙哑而粗粝。

/虚弱，清醒，黑暗，笑。/

“已经没有静电声了。你是谁？你做了什么？你怎么找到我的？”

对面明显愣了一下子。

【呃，我用力敲了敲我的通讯器外壳，就在刚才。我没有找你，我只是......随便点开一个频道，其他的频道都是杂音。唔，就算是你的频道也不太稳定。我想天气在帮倒忙。】

/疯狂，黑暗，困惑。/

布鲁斯重复问：“你是谁？”

【我，唔......】对面支支吾吾了半天，最终失落地说，【我不清楚，我一定是撞头撞的太严重了，什么都想不起来。】

【我是说，我的后脑勺现在非常疼，而且我只能想起一些基本的东西，名字和我怎么来的都忘了......】少年的声音非常沮丧，还透着一股不安。

【稍等！我发现我的衣服上有个佩章，“Kal.Fifth.L”？K-a-l？】

/拒绝，痛苦，愤怒，恐惧。/

“那么我叫你卡尔。”布鲁斯以不容置疑的声音说。“你现在的状况？”

【啊哦，好，那就卡尔......这个名字听起来很好。我不知道，从温度来判断，超级冷。我可能在从西伯利亚到阿拉斯加的任何一个地方。我不知道我在哪里，我是谁......呃，抱歉，我是说，我穿着保暖的白色连体衣服，戴了比我的脸还大的护目镜，附近有一个摩托雪橇插在冰上，还有一个摔坏的旅行箱，你觉得那是我的吗？】

任何人都能感受到卡尔的紧张和茫然，布鲁斯更不例外。此时他知道自己很可能意外接到一条求救通讯，不幸的是，他自己也孤身一人。

【哦还有......请问，怎么称呼您？】卡尔补充。

“B.”布鲁斯简短地回答。

/头疼，迷茫，重复，夜晚。/

他突然意识到现在是自己的睡觉时间。他很久没有睡着了，所以任何时间都该是他的睡觉时间。克制住又一个哈欠，他说：“你应该去看看，那些东西。”

【你好，B.】得到了一个代号似乎使卡尔非常满足。听起来卡尔不在乎布鲁斯平淡的腔调。他的语速加快了。【好的，听你的。这真是场噩梦，我只剩下你......不过，呃，我还没缓过神。我现在全身麻木，移动困难，这连体衣服！稍等，这下好了，越来越妙了……我似乎在一个冰冻的湖上，那个雪橇已经有一半沉到湖里了，旅行箱看起来也很糟，但我好像没有别的选择。你觉得呢，B，我该去看看哪一件东西？先去哪边比较好？我有点纠结。】

“摩托雪橇。”布鲁斯试着回答。困顿使他无法完全集中精神。

/反驳，冲突，停止，无能为力。/

【可是......它周围的冰太碎了，很可能会裂掉。】

【但话说回来，那里很可能有些有用的东西。也许它能解释这一切，解释有关我的身份。如果它能开，我就能逃走了……我觉得值得冒个险，就是要非常小心......这是个好主意吗？】他又自己解释。

/决断，毒，黑色，烟雾。/

“那就去，这是你的生命。”

卡尔喘了口气。【你说的对，我只是太......我试试。】

通讯器传出一阵浅浅的风声，还有衣服摩擦的琐碎的动静，和金属拉链碰撞的声音。卡尔正在尝试。冰原上的少年一时不做声。

布鲁斯重新和他的天空对视。天空不存在边界。它流动着浮云，内里空洞深邃。

忽然，通讯器里爆发出一阵混乱的破裂、水花与尖叫！

/不，不，不。/

布鲁斯骤然握紧通讯器，几天几夜里第一次感受到情绪的波动和突然的清醒、就像昏昏欲睡又被老师一巴掌扇醒的学生，或者突然坠落枝头的雏鸟。“卡尔？”他大声问。“卡尔？卡尔！”

通讯器传出沉寂的水声，卡尔没有回答。

他死了吗？

他死了吗？

水声混乱而急躁，布鲁斯几乎可以想象出男孩在冰水中挣扎的绝望，而这绝望同样传递到布鲁斯心中的寒冰中。他眼前泛起金黑的晕圈。他不该因为自己的疲惫而疏忽于这样一条玩笑般巧合的求救，他不该对卡尔用冷漠的语气和态度，他不该让卡尔踩到碎冰上，他不该......

他不该活下来。这条念头再一次从年少的、尚未走出黑暗深渊的少年心中闪过。

他精疲力尽地把通讯器按在胸前，恐惧再一次蔓延。从佐罗，小巷，到散落一地的珍珠项链。

水声不停，夹杂了卡尔的呼喊尖叫。布鲁斯的呼吸开始变得急促，冷汗打湿了他的鬓发。

这是他的错。

恐惧把布鲁斯拖向深渊，他常常在精神的悬崖边上起舞。他既不想坠落，又渴望坠落。黑暗中有他的安息所。

这里就要感谢那将他牢牢困在盘曲树枝上的皮绳，避免了年轻人意识模糊地摔下树去。

“不......”布鲁斯无声地呼喊。“别再......”

良久。布鲁斯几乎完全沉浸到自己的世界里，直到他听见那微弱打颤的声音锲而不舍的呼唤。

【B？B？】

卡尔一遍又一遍地重复，呼唤布鲁斯。他的上下颚牙齿发抖碰撞，声响跟随电波传来。

但是他还活着。

布鲁斯从恐慌的发作中惊醒，愤怒地斥责自己的失神。他清清嗓子，却不知道该说什么。

对面是孤独无依，濒临死亡又绝处求生的求救者。他！该！怎么做！谁来教教他！没有人！

/孤注一掷，不顾一切，筹码，转盘。/

“对不起。”布鲁斯控制自己的声音保持平静，力求掩饰自己忽而到来的糟糕情绪。“你还好吗？现在怎么样？”

他觉得自己该给对方留下一个绝对可靠的理智形象。他为此修饰了自己的声音，让其平静无波，果决、肯定、理智、充满力量。

他必须非常认真！非常！极其认真！

【我......冰没冻住，上来.......没事，我，活着.......我......很冷......我该......火，我该烤火，我的衣服......】卡尔冻到语无伦次。【我很难受......】

“去拿旅行箱。”布鲁斯命令。“我很抱歉，这是我的错。”

/子弹，飞行，血迹，哭。/

【不......这不是......】卡尔一边蹒跚前行，一边焦急地说。【谢谢你陪我......谢谢。】

 

3.

旅行箱很容易打开，里面很幸运地有一整套换洗衣物。这次不用提醒，卡尔就扒了身上的衣服，换上干燥的新衣。他已经冷透了，也不在乎被风再冻一遍。【我好多了……B，谢谢，我先找找有没有......咯......火，呃，必须有点什么......】

“没错。旅行箱里有什么？”

【哦，还有一个上锁的小箱子，锁得很好的手提箱，和，天啊，火柴，咔，我要欢呼！火柴！我看看......】

对面的男孩四处走了走。他的天真快乐似乎完全使他遗忘了自己几分钟前的濒死经历，少年快活的声音干净得像极地的太阳，尽管声音依旧在颤抖。布鲁斯深深地做了个呼吸。

/阳光，玻璃墙，橱窗，跑车。/

【还在吗？B？】

【我这里有好消息！我找到了一些枯死的树——在冰山里，真的是绿洲了。这里的一切，嘶，全是冰雪，我好不容易才从白茫茫的光里面找到这些树。不管怎么样，我可以去生个火，你觉得我该去吗，B？】

卡尔在相信电波对面素不相识又差一点害死他的人。即使他刚刚导致卡尔差点死在冰湖里。吊桥效应，雏鸟的印随效应......布鲁斯想到了一大串名词，却都认为这不够恰当。

/放弃，执著，电流，火光。/

布鲁斯清楚地知道自己不值得这一份信任，但他不得不去承担它的重量。

“你很可能会受冻而死，去，卡尔，生火，记得带走手提箱。”

【是，长官！哦，那些树离我真远，我不怎么确定能够在天黑之前赶过去......没关系，我可以试一试，我想问题不大。我在前进！B，你说呢？】

“你做得到，卡尔。”布鲁斯鼓励道。

【嘿，当然。现在我手里提着一个手提箱，唔，它不重，上面还带了冰碴。真奇怪。这是个什么样的手提箱啊，它里面会有什么？我真好奇。B，多谢你能在这里，没有你，我真可能把自己冻成一块巨大的冰块。我是不是有点啰嗦？】

“还行。”

【抱歉，之前我太......脑子启动不了。现在好多了。】

最后一缕暮阳从草原的边际坠落，卡尔仍在茫茫冰原中的阳光下前行。布鲁斯的精神比前两天好了些，可能是因为电波为他带来了对话者，也可能是他找到了一份自己可以担住的责任。责任就像绳索，沉重又稳固。

卡尔一时没了话语。布鲁斯能听到卡尔忽高忽低的呼吸和一阵阵抽气声。卡尔可能把通讯器挂在了脖子上。他的身体一定非常好，毕竟不是每个人都能够从碎裂的冰面下逃生。

他应当需要更多的鼓励。布鲁斯想。他得救他。

/水流，冰，土壤，葵花。/

“你能做到，加油，卡尔。”

卡尔笑了。【多谢，B，你让我觉得我都不冷了。说实话，我真的觉得好多了，这简直不可思议。我脑子里剩余的常识告诉我，别人来这么一遭，已经死得不能再死了。但我还活着。我剩余的常识还告诉我，我以后该给你一个热烈的感谢拥抱。】

繁星从黑暗中浮起，一如陈列在天鹅绒上的橱窗宝石。不，珠宝无法比喻星辰，星辰就是一个个明亮的沉静的点，在数百万光年后，用数千个太阳的能量燃烧，又在数十亿载年月后缓缓发出叹息，安然长眠。

【B？】星光之下，卡尔静静地问。【你说我能活下来吗？】

“毫无疑问。”我不知道，布鲁斯想，但我如此许诺。“Survive，Live，Thrive.”

对面传来笑声。卡尔的笑极富感染力，干净，欢畅又纯粹。【多么美的祝福！其实挺不好意思的......但我就是想听听你的鼓励，它们让我感觉棒极了。】

他又随即对自己的情绪稍加收敛。【我这边很安静，没有人。这很奇妙，我似乎走了很久，我在前进，但我又像是完全没能向前移动，或者说我在原地行走。那些树，它们总是在那儿，一直那么遥远。B......你还在吗？】

“在。”

【我不知道......没事，我可以知道，你在哪儿吗？唔，我甚至不记得这世界上都有哪些地方是可以“在”的，好像整个世界都被冰块和冷水填满了。所以，你在哪儿呢，B？】

/珍珠，金银，毛线，煤气灯。/

枯草无声无息地安睡，草原上的风停了，偶尔会传来遥远的野兽的长嚎。

“我在草原上旅行。”布鲁斯回答。

【草——原！那是什么？】

“你不记得草，却能认出树？”

【啊，那些知识像是存在我的脑子里。实际的东西，有点像钥匙，我一看到，就知道那是什么......我猜我撞坏了我的记忆区域，我的后脑勺在疼。】

布鲁斯接受了卡尔的解释。

他想知道卡尔究竟是谁，但卡尔明确表达他的失忆。摩托雪橇，旅行箱，他是出了意外的旅行者，还是别的谁？

未解之谜。

“草原是，”一边思考，布鲁斯一边扫视了四周，月色下青黑的地面。他记得血在月光下是黑色的。

“一片由草覆盖的土地，而草，是狭长的，从地面中生长出的柔韧尖刺。”

【刺，草会伤害你吗？】

“它可以，但它做不到。”

【那它好看吗？】卡尔期待地问。

“现在不，这里天黑了。”

【哦……其实，虽然雪挺单调的，但我觉得它很漂亮。我想个词语——很新鲜？它在反光，很干净，洁白的，很遥远。如果没这么冷就好了，不，它该是这么冷，因为它很古老，很安静......】

“卡尔，要记得它反射的光芒有能力置你于死地。如果你坚持直视反光，直到把自己弄成瞎子。”布鲁斯警告并提醒道。同时，他试着想象冰原的模样。“把你的护目镜带回去。”

【被你发现了啊！你说的对，B，我现在就感觉眼睛好像在发热，我不该把它摘下来的。呃，我揉一揉......好多了，可惜这样颜色就变得很奇怪。】卡尔遗憾地道。

布鲁斯却突然为此感到愧疚了，为了他打断掉卡尔对美的欣赏。不过两人都清楚布鲁斯是对的。

/锋芒，利爪，浴室，沉没。/

【你说你那里天黑了，那么你需要休息一会儿吗？B？我都打扰你......不知道，我没有计时工具，我都打扰你很久很久了，竟然我才发现？我可真是......额，B，你需要休息一会儿吗？我很抱歉。或许我可以到了那里之后再叫你？要不然你休息好了再联系我？只是，请不要切断通讯就可以。我的屏幕是闪着蓝光的，它让我感到很开心。拜托了，B。】

“永远不要为了不属于你的错误而道歉，卡尔。我不需要休息，前两天我的休息非常充足。任何时候我都会在。”布鲁斯回答。

对面沉默了一下，【多谢，有你......稍等？稍等！哇哦！我真不该这么乱七八糟慌乱的，但是，那真是惊讶到我了！祝我好运吧B，我可能不需要千里迢迢跑到枯树旁边去了？嗷！......太激动，手提箱撞到腿了呵呵。】说到后来，卡尔的语气越来越热烈。【终于有点动静传出来了，还有图样在变化了B！】

“你看到了什么。”布鲁斯询问。

【一架直升机！】

 

4.

【那是架闪亮亮活生生的直升机！我猜那是救援飞机。它离得挺远，不过它正在下来，它下来了B！等等，等等，我该怎么办？帮个忙吧……】

布鲁斯思考着。与卡尔不同，他的第一反应是敌方搜寻者。毕竟卡尔并不完全与一个普通游客的形象符合。但他毫无证据。

他需要在毫无证据的情况下，冒险做出随时可能决定卡尔生死的选择。

/判断，可能性，恐惧，强迫。/

“先趴下。我们不能确定它的敌友。”他指挥。“你有与其相关的任何回忆吗？

【完全没有......可能有一点？确实完全没有，那是错觉。我想我该趴下掩饰行踪。我已经这么做了，虽然这里什么能遮挡的都没有，但我可以装死。就是地上一级冷！】

“直升机怎么样了。”

【它在打转，可能在找我？我猜的。】

【不，它打转......转得也太快了，它好像失控了，完全失控了？它的速度太快了，好像还在冒黑烟，一点规律都没有。它，啊！它坠下去了......不！】卡尔激动地吸气。

“它坠毁了？”布鲁斯补全了内容。

【是的......我的天，我感觉糟透了。它坠毁在......离那些树另外一边的地方。挺远的，不过对于我现在的位置差不多。我该去哪里？B，拜托了，为我做个决定吧……虽然我觉得我该去飞机那里看看，我想知道里面有没有人。嘿，在我的记忆里，你可是第一个和我说话的人，可是我看不见你，我想看看还有没有其他人......你知道吗，我现在竟然在担心我会不会和普通人长得不一样！而且可能有人半死不活地等着我把他从燃烧的机舱里拉出去，虽然我不确定那是不是好人。】

“你现在在干什么？”布鲁斯说。

【哦哈，被你发现了，抱歉，不过我已经开始朝那儿跑了，我的脑子完全控制不住我的脚！对不起，你同意吗？你同意我的决定吗，B？】

/相信，不信任，信任，不相信。/

“去吧。”布鲁斯谨慎地回答。“记得小心，到那附近之后告诉我。先不要被人发现。”

卡尔爽快地答应下来。【当然，听你的。】

飞机上可能存在通讯设备（与他自己手里这个本来都不该起作用的拆到七零八落的垃圾铁块不同），有物资，有人（有活人的可能性无限接近零）。如果顺利，卡尔能在今天与他说再见。

布鲁斯已经开始构思他的道别，他会腾出一小时来祭奠这场奇遇。

他等待着卡尔的下一步行动。

/焦急，愤怒，冷静，冰川。/

天色缓缓变动，有时墨色更深几分，有时冲入一线危险的藏蓝，有时天空一裂，涨出道灰青的裂口。卡尔专心于脚下的路，向着目标行走。

有时，布鲁斯能听到冰原上隐约传来的风的呼啸。而草原偶尔也会巧合地荡起涟漪，就像漆黑的海潮，颤动如同闪电，霎时间从一段贯彻向另一端。

大概过了一个半小时，通讯器里再次传来卡尔的声音，轻轻的。【B？还在吗？】

“是的，卡尔。”布鲁斯打起精神，驱散掉困顿。“你找到飞机了？”

【没错，它在燃烧，温度很高，我站在这里都能感受到热量。不靠近火焰之前，我都不知道之前我有多冷。我去看一看？】

“去吧，卡尔。放轻脚步。”

【没问题。】

过了约七十秒，卡尔说话了。【B，里面只有......一个人，他没有动静，他在......燃烧。】

“......你还好吗，卡尔？”

又过了大约两分多钟，卡尔回答道：【好点了，B。】卡尔的嗓子哑了，声音很干。

这是卡尔亲眼见到的第一个人类，以面目全非的形式，一条生命骤然消失他他眼前。

布鲁斯有理由怀疑他吐了。

/恐惧，怀疑，疑惑，厌恶。/

“没事了。你可以......”布鲁斯本想说‘不看那具尸体’，话到嘴边又成了“可以检查一下尸体上的信息。”这是理智上的正确抉择。

卡尔猛吸了一口气。【好，好，B，我要灭了火。天呐，火的燃料是这具......我想把火灭掉，不然我没法检查尸体不是吗？这里有......很多雪，我要灭火了，我要灭个火。】

卡尔忙碌起来。

一段时间之后，对面没了动静。布鲁斯知道尸体附近的火已经熄灭。他有些违心地通知卡尔：“去看看那具尸体？”

卡尔沉重地说：【好的，B。】

【他被烧焦了，应该是黑头发，我看不清他的脸。】

【他坐在驾驶的位置上，胸口被金属刺穿了。我祝他在着火前就已经......离开了。】

【他穿的衣服也被烧毁了，不过，等一下我把它拿出来。】

【他也有个佩章，Kal.Eighth.L我不知道这意味着什么，B，我有点害怕。我会不会认识他？为什么和我的佩章这么像？】

【其实还好，没有很害怕。呃，基本没有别的了。】

/愧疚，花盆，相片，项链。/

卡尔的尸检手法与报告明显相当不专业，但布鲁斯完全生不起苛求的意思。“这可能是个具有特殊含义的字符串。你可以不再看他的尸体了。能进入直升机内部吗？”

【不能，直升机后半段毁坏太严重了。没有能用的东西了，除了它有些地方还在燃烧。】

“你的手提箱还在吗？这里有热源，把锁开了。”

【它还在，锁看起来有点复杂？】

“什么样的锁？”

【很复杂的电子锁？不管了，我直接砸吧……一，二。】

传出了金属碰撞的响声。

【它开了。B，里面有一包牛肉干。是个惊喜！我的肚子都响了，但我......我承认我吃不下去。】

他该在卡尔见到死尸之前让卡尔开手提箱，这是个错误。

“留着它。还有什么？”

【另一个金属盒子，没有锁。我开了。】

【里面是......一本书？】

“什么书？”

【普通的纸质书。阿西莫夫的机器人系列？】

布鲁斯直觉不安。“我不建议你阅读，卡尔。是新书还是旧书？”

/寒冷，孤独，白焰，金属。/

【全新的，一点痕迹都没有，我想。我不会去读的。况且天太冷，我也没有阅读的心情。】

“没有别的了？”

【......没有了。我的意思是，连份地图之类的都没有。接下来怎么办？】

“估计一下火焰能够燃烧的剩余时长。”

【不会太久，我觉得不会太久。B，我需要离开。】

“没错，你还需要在天黑前尽快找到庇护所。”布鲁斯说。“附近有任何标识吗？”

【没有，只有雪，四面八方看起来都差不多。】

卡尔的话变少了，他察觉到。

“那么你......”布鲁斯尚未作出决定，话语就被卡尔打断。这是卡尔头一次表现出强硬的一面，尽管少年的声音在轻微颤抖，如同绷紧的弦线。

【草原会在冰原的哪个方向，B？我想赌一把，我想朝着你的方向走。】

 

5.

/够了。/

就像一道闪电轰然劈落，布鲁斯情不自禁地颤抖了一下。他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，声音依旧沙哑。这是独自在无人区行走的后遗症。“南方，来南方，太阳的左手方。”

接下来的旅途更加沉默，谁都不知道南方会有什么，更大的可能是什么也没有。那样他就必须听着卡尔的声音被寒风吞没，听着他的被救助者一步步迈向死亡。事实上，卡尔一直在这么做，布鲁斯已经意识到，在一片正常的冰原中，一个凡人死去的可能性到底有多大。

就像机毁人亡的驾驶员，布鲁斯不能判断出那个人是死在坠落冲撞中，还是被火活活烧死。但卡尔的死亡，明显更可能是一步步失去生机。布鲁斯甚至痛恨起接通通讯的自己，又继而痛恨害怕聆听死亡的自己。

卡尔不再像之前那样不安又放松地聊着闲话，这使得气氛更加沉静，也与这一片黑暗中的草原更加相称。布鲁斯忽然决定在第二天偷个懒，他不想从树上下去捕猎了。

不久之后，卡尔逐渐恢复过来，却也和之前不尽相同了。布鲁斯隐约听到卡尔似乎在哼歌，

【B。】

“嗯？”

【前面有片影子。我去了。】

 

再过不久，卡尔到达了那一片影子。【给你个惊喜吧，B。我的运气很好，不介意的话，请继续做我的幸运符。这是一个小木屋。】

“附近还有别的建筑物吗？”

【没有，B。只有一个小木屋，真的木头建的屋子。以及，我听到了动物的叫声？我回忆一下，我应该认得出。】

【狗叫。】

“这很不寻常。不该出现一栋单独存在的建筑物，在前后数十里荒无人烟的冰原。除非建造者能预测知道会有人来。”

【我明白了，B，这里可能有问题？但我没有选择，这边同样开始天黑了，我能感受到温度在下降，即使现在还不算太冷。你说过我需要一个庇护所。】

“是的，所以我建议你尽量小心。先去查看狗叫。从哪里传来的声音，房屋里？”

【不，不是，是房屋后。我去看一眼。】

【是一条......很瘦的狗，它叫的很凶，你应该也听得见。】

“没错。”

【它被关在一个小棚子里，有把锁锁住，它快叫疯了，瘦得骨头一条一条清晰可见。我确定它相当饥饿。我想把牛肉干给他，既然我根本吃不下。】卡尔说。

布鲁斯表示了不赞同。“你多久没有进食了？卡尔。先填饱你自己的肚子。剩下的当然可以给这条狗，但不要轻易把狗放出来，它可能伤人。狗的脖子上有项圈吗？”

【......没有，B，没有项圈。】卡尔说。

“狗叫声停了，为什么。”布鲁斯敏锐地问。

【......B，我已经把牛肉干给狗了，我做不到看着狗继续挨饿，或者听它继续叫了。我觉得它在求救......】

“你想要至少救下一条生命？”布鲁斯说，却根本没办法谴责卡尔。“是因为之前的事让你自作主张？”

【不完全是，B。我觉得我像在杀死它，如果我明明可以却不救它。我为什么不试一试？你说的没错，我该先和你商量的，是我向你求助，我该先与你说，我太着急了。这很抱歉。那个人......我没有办法，但这一次我或许能做到。】

“但事实是你不可以，你可能会为了这条狗死在这里，你多久没有进食了。”

卡尔好像笑了。【B，相信我，我不会死的，直觉。这条狗安静下来了，虽然它看上去还是很饿，哦，它也很老了。我真的觉得......即使我试过，它还是活不了多久了。它看起来真的——很可怜。】

“我猜你已经把狗抱到自己怀里了？”

【你料事如神！没错，B。还有，我感觉它的生命在死去，即使我给它喂了食物。哦，它舔了一下我的手指，几乎吓到我了......它身体很烫，就像个小型火炉。她很乖。】

“她太虚弱了？”布鲁斯问。

【而且太老了，B，我并不能救她，我早该知道。】卡尔的声音很平静，之前坠落的直升机让卡尔开始改变，这是他自己的濒死经历都没能带给卡尔的。

“但这条狗没有在孤独和饥饿中逝去，没有在笼子里，而是在你的怀里。”布鲁斯说。他发觉自己的感性程度在升高，在与卡尔相处的过程中。

/风雪，恐惧，火把，玫瑰。/

【B，给它起个名字吧。】

“Kale，比你多一个e。”

【什么意思呢？】

“......羽衣甘蓝，一种植物。没有特别的意思。”

【足够了，B，谢谢你。】

【哦。】

【她动了动脑袋，她有一双很美的蓝色眼睛。她在看我。】

【她走了。】

【再见。】

通讯器的那一头传开压抑的抽噎，而布鲁斯听到了。

不管倾尽所有，还是分毫不予，该离去的生命绝不会停下脚步。但谁又知道，这是否本是一条不该离去的生命？

布鲁斯能救下卡尔吗？他日后又是否能救下更多的人？

上帝也不会知道。或许上帝知道，但他不会做改变，那就等同于不知道。

但布鲁斯知道，他不会放弃卡尔，正如他忽然明白，自己同样难以接受，‘杀死’一条老狗。

 

6.

“卡尔，你现在怎么样？”布鲁斯沉声问，使用了更多的声音细节性心理安抚技巧。

【我还好。】卡尔回答。【我得承认今天我过的不怎么样，希望明天会变好些。我把Kale埋了吧。】

“需要墓志铭吗？”布鲁斯不知怎的，就这么问了。

【那是什么？】卡尔茫然道。布鲁斯顿了顿：“别管它。你完成之后，进入那间小木屋。查看里面的内容。然后告诉我。”

卡尔忙了一阵，听起来像是他用某种工具撬开了连成块的雪。Kale得以安息。

【门没锁。】卡尔说，【这间屋子......像是专门给路人准备的，我终于可以摘掉我的护目镜了。台上有面包和酒，还有一些风干的肉。壁炉里有已经叠好的木柴，旁边就是打火石。B，那为什么门口要拴着一条等死的狗？这是为谁准备的？】

布鲁斯已经产生了一些猜测。他把那些猜测罗列在心中的清单里，等待更多的证据。

“你得吃点东西了，卡尔，还有，你会生火吗？”

【我，唔，我去试一试。】

【等等。】

【再来一次。】

【啊......等一下。】

【这一次应该......】

【好了，可以了，火在燃烧，B。】

“你成功了。你那里的天气怎么样。】

【天气。我听到了风声？天已经暗了......很暗，就这么几分钟的时间里。你说我该吃些东西。】

“没错。”

【那你呢？】卡尔忽然发问。【你吃东西了吗？我没有听见......我已经占用你太多的时间了。你一直都没有休息。】

“你同样没有休息。”布鲁斯以不容置喙的语气回答。他似乎是饥饿着的，但他对于饥饿和疼痛的感觉都太模糊了。

【B，拜托。】卡尔坚持道。【我......我知道这样做相当不怎么样，但我想用自己威胁一下你，你不让我听到你在吃东西或者喝水，我就不碰我的面包。呃，先为我的威胁道个歉。我超级——不好意思。】一开始他的语气还假装强硬，说到后来，卡尔就加上了一声控制不住的笑。

布鲁斯退让了。他把自己身上的绳索松开两圈，以便直起身子，去拿他的背包。背包几乎就是块破烂的布片，里面堆了几块烤焦的肉，让人毫无食欲。布鲁斯还没能学会制作食物，他觉得自己永远也学不会——每个人总在某方面少了点天赋。

他刻意发出了较大的咀嚼声。对面的卡尔发出扑哧一声。【你在吃什么呢？】

“香焦玛芬。”布鲁斯说。“还有欧培拉。”食物缓和了他的胃疼，可惜他有点渴，而水剩的不多。

【呃......那是什么？一种......能够大口嚼来嚼去的植物茎？和戏剧？好吧，听起来很有趣。】卡尔说，【那我要开始开动我的食物了，B。面包冻成了面包冰块，我去拿到壁炉边上烘一烘，以及这瓶酒。我还不知道我的酒量怎么样呢，希望它不错。我现在已经坐在壁炉边上了，这里很温暖，我的肌肉在放松。我觉得我能听见我的血流动的声音。】

/温暖，星辰，宇宙，脉搏。/

布鲁斯咽下了一口烤肉，把剩下的食物扔回包里，在树上躺好。天蒙蒙亮，世界的尽头有着奇异橙红混合灰色的色彩。“现在天气怎么样了？”他问。布鲁斯并不希望一场突如其来的暴风雪。

【还在夜里，很......安静，偶尔有一两道风声，从很远的地方传来。屋子里越来越暖和了，酒......酒也温了。我看看，29度？我不清楚，布鲁斯，这样的度数算高吗？我要做好一口下去倒地上的准备。】

“不算高。”卡尔的知识储备内容不太符合常理，而这可以给布鲁斯的信息清单添加几条证据。

卡尔松了一口气。【那我就喝了。咳，咳，啊。（吸气）我的脸像烧起来一样，一股热气冲上来，我觉得我的耳朵肯定通红。这真是......奇妙的感觉。就像我要飞起来一样。我的腿好像变轻了？奇妙极了。】

【面包变成面包干了，又酥又脆，味道不怎么样，但是在这种天，我有一种复活了的感受，我都开始犯困了......这就是酒饱饭足？妙极了。食物，这就是食物。】

【我似乎得躺在地上睡觉了，但这已经很棒了，我爱这间屋子。我爱它，B。】

【你呢？B？让我回忆一下，你们应当有一个睡觉的地方，床。那是怎么样的东西？】

“柔软的厚厚的布。我的是……”一条僵硬枯遒的树枝。“一块白色的舒适的垫子。”

【是雪一样的颜色吗？】

“床是温暖的。”

卡尔轻轻笑了两声。【我知道了，我知道了。我的木板们也很温暖，可惜它们不怎么柔软。不瞒你说，说到床，我总觉得它应该和星球们有点关联。】

布鲁斯听到卡尔翻了个身。

【对着火焰睡觉会伤害我的眼睛吗？】

“会。”

对方又翻了一个身。【谢谢。】年轻的迷失者语调低沉。

卡尔的声音逐渐染上睡意。而草原上的天色越发亮了。布鲁斯和卡尔有一搭没一搭地聊天，十分之五的时间两个人沉浸在安静的火焰噼啪与微风的波纹中，剩下时间中的十分之九又是卡尔睡意朦胧地描述他感受到的温暖和对布鲁斯的感谢，夹杂了几句他的淡淡的疑惑。卡尔不是个习惯于向着别人吐露自己负面思想与情感的人，他似乎天性里就没有这样去做的意识。他温柔又天真。

剩下的时间，布鲁斯会回答卡尔的话，告诉卡尔自己在倾听。他发觉专注于卡尔的时候，总是缠绕着他的愤怒与痛苦会悄然离去，消失无踪。偶尔布鲁斯向卡尔描述草原上遥远的动物的嚎叫，和风引起的青黑的夜草荡漾的纹路轨道。

卡尔的声音越来越低，他在无边无际的冰原中沉入了他记忆中的首个酣梦。

而布鲁斯有了困意，而这困意一发不可收拾，疯狂地席卷了布鲁斯的大脑，从脚趾间到脖子。在他意识到自己犯困之前，布鲁斯就已经一下子跌入了梦中。

 

7.

“卡尔！”布鲁斯突然从睡梦中惊醒，下意识惊呼，意识才逐渐回归。他这才意识到自己睡了一觉，不禁懊恼地发出一声低低的诅咒。

对面的人立刻回复。【B。你醒了？】卡尔打了个招呼。【这边是早上好，你那边，下午好？】

“哦。”布鲁斯干巴巴地回答。一觉醒来，久不休息的大脑反而发出了尖利的警告与呻吟，就像一根滚烫的钉子猛然扎进了混乱的大脑。但布鲁斯知道，如果他能继续好好休息，那么他的精神状态很快就能全部恢复。理论上折磨自己毫无必要，但布鲁斯总是把愤怒与痛苦当做强大与冷酷的黑色养料。他尚未找到其中的平衡。

【这真巧，我也刚睡醒，现在正在仰望天花板。】卡尔说。【今天我该出门吗？我不可能永远留在这里。】

“是的。”布鲁斯进入状态。“但你应当首先对这间屋子进行一遍搜索。”

【好。现在我站起来了。壁炉已经熄灭了，但今天没有昨天冷，可能因为这是室内。这间木屋大概只有十来平方米，没有其他相连的房间，桌上空空如也，有一个木制的柜子，没有其他的家具。我去看看柜子。】

【柜子没有锁，通过......向里面按压一下就会弹开？我刚才是抠着柜子缝强行撬开的，好吧。】

【柜子里是一套衣服，和我身上的是同一款式。还有一双靴子。】

“描述一下这件衣服。”布鲁斯忽然说。

【这是一件白色的连体衣，从脖子连到脚，很厚。它有什么问题吗？】

“你不清楚大部分常人的穿着。”布鲁斯肯定地判断。“人们通常穿上下装，而且从里到外穿三到四层不同的衣服。”

【哦......这能说明什么？】卡尔像是在喃喃自语，布鲁斯几乎能想象对方皱起了眉。【我更好奇我是谁了......】

“暂时没有答案。柜子里还有什么？”

【一把刀，大概有我一只手长，看起来很锋利。稍等，它的确很锋利，可以很轻松地刺到地板里。一件不错的工具？可是它有什么用呢......这里连一只动物都没有，除了我。而且出了门，我怀疑金属会一不小心就死死粘在我手上。】

【边上有一块小牌子，我看看......】

【Kal.Second.L】

【第二个，第五个，第八个，这是我们家的起名风格吗？他们是我的亲人吗？为什么我们在冰原上？】

“卡尔。”

【嗯？】

“没什么。没有别的了？”

【让我来四处看一看......稍等，桌子底下粘着什么东西？如果我没注意，绝对发现不了。那是什么？像是一块布，单独就一块布，上面还有......我钻到桌子底下去......血印子！这是谁留下的！】

【这是一块......大概有十二英寸的布料，它的材质和我的衣服很像，不，它们就是同一种材质。】

【会是上一个来到这里的人留下的吗？那个Kal.Second.L？请稍等，它粘在底板上，不容易弄下来。另外，我闻到一股不妙的气味。就像是......暴露在潮湿的空气中的铁和铜。】

【我拿下来了，那块布。B。布的背面，哦，这是用血写上去的字......我......字的样子有些模糊了，而且上面有好几个字母都已经缺失。我知道这股不妙的气味了。我该庆幸这里不是热带吗？】

【‘Kal.someone.L’，这个人知道会有一个Kal来这里，‘有一双眼睛......看着......有一双耳朵在倾听，’，后面缺了一串，‘为你留下刀用来切开......’，呃，‘你会感谢我’。】

卡尔的描述为布鲁斯的猜测增添了砝码，而答案逐渐变得呼之欲出。

实验品。

超乎常人的身体素质，白色连体服装，以序号作为名字，和格式化的记忆。

而这里又是哪里？

实验场。

被设置好的初始环境，定点安排的休息室，和可能散放在各处的道具。通讯器帮助实验品获得与外界沟通的能力，测试他们的交流能力，补充他们的常识，同时提供一定心理支撑。而如果接到讯息的人不是他，将被联络人在事后进行一些处理也绝非难事。

人体实验，或者造人实验。

/愤怒，恐惧，冷静，冰层。/

布鲁斯更加打起精神。或许，他能拥有解决这一事件的义务。

 

思考只需一瞬，布鲁斯没有作太长的沉默。“有为真的可能性。”他缓缓说。“这个人的意思应当为，你正在受到监控。”

“你的姓名佩章还在吗？”

【差点随着上一套衣服扔掉。谁知道为什么我还带着它？】

没错，用佩章作为监控设备的可能性很小。易丢失，易损坏。布鲁斯想。而且这不需要用刀。那么就只能是......

“你能找到任何需要移除的存在问题的身体部分吗？”布鲁斯顿了顿，“从留字者留下真话的角度考虑，监控装置最为可能被安置在你的皮肤下层。”或者某块骨头里，仅凭猜测。

【我......没有，我不知道。】卡尔一哽。【我分辨不了，现在我开始幻觉浑身疼了，尽管我十分确定我的肩膀疼仅仅是因为在地板上躺了一夜。对了，这是否意味着，我们的通话同样处于监控之中？】

“你能获得联系到我的机会，应当也在你的监控着的眼中。”布鲁斯握紧通讯器，蓝盈盈的电子光芒穿透他的指缝。“你处境不妙。”

卡尔短暂地停了一刻。【很明显如此，你是对的，B。那么如果我有麻烦，这麻烦会对你造成影响吗？如果有人在监控我，会导致有人来监视你吗？你会有危险吗？】

卡尔竟然在担心这个！布鲁斯控制不住地轻轻吸了口气。“不会。我配有防追踪的系统。”

【那太好了！我相信你。好吧，我的真话是，我不希望你切断连接，所以我很高兴你能留下。】卡尔直白地道出自己的内心，随即又认真补充：【不过一旦你发现有什么不对，请立刻与我告别，我相信我自己也能活下来，因为你曾经出现在我身边。好了，那么，B，你认为我该继续担心这个监控吗？我怎样才能在有人在我身上放了一只眼睛的情况下逃走？】

“在你不能找到与监控有关的更多实用证据时，过度关注它是一个不明智的选择。”布鲁斯说。“房间里没有其他物品了？”

【这次真没了，至少我没能再找到。看来我该早点离开了，趁着天还早。如果我更小心，说不定我能把白布更完整地从桌子底下撕下来。而现在，我该到冰天雪地里去探险了。】

【有没有方向建议提供，B？外面四面八方都一个样子。】

布鲁斯沉吟片刻。“还记得昨天的树吗？”实验中不应存在没有用途的道具。

卡尔反应了两秒。【是的，我想起来了，昨天走到一半没有去的那些树。我得回忆一下那是哪一个方向......好，我想起来了，大概。那么我现在就朝着那些树出发了。这听起来就像个宿命的神秘地点，就算昨天逃过一劫，今天也必须前往的神秘地点。】

布鲁斯轻轻笑了一声。

【你......笑了！B！哈哈哈哈哈！好极了，现在我的心情......好极了，那么我们出发。】卡尔低声哈哈笑着，一共笑了五声，前两声一组，三四两声一组，再以一个吸气结束。

最后，他“呼”地吐出一口气，随着“吱嘎”的门轴声，踏入寒意彻骨的冰原。

 

8.

前往那片树林，不，那几块枯败的木枝的路途，是宁静而美丽的。至于这“美丽”一词的根源来自何方，就只能凭借臆测追寻思维的踪迹了。或许它来自苍黄的草尖那炽阳的金纹，或许它来自通讯器界面上幽幽的蓝光，如同深湖倒映天空的纯净湛蓝，或许它来自遥远的另一端，距离布鲁斯无限遥远的白茫茫的冰雪，或许它来自卡尔口中轻声吟唱的不知曲调的旋律——他从那旋律中听到了灿金色的雪中太阳。

半梦半醒的空隙间，有风声在盘巡，忽而高远，忽而临近，从大草原的边际和冰雪的山川中一同传来。在这样的环境下，朦胧的情感会更为细腻，人们转而仰望天空，仰望层云背后光芒万丈的天堂，仰望头顶那从两百万年前延续至近今的神灵的栖息所，从而忽然追忆起起伏不定波涛滚滚的光阴命运。

很难说布鲁斯以何种眼光在看待自己的命运。他内心燃烧着冰冷的火焰，却四处寻找不到可供燃烧的木柴。他曾那么多次地想，他要判处天下的盗匪罪犯以死刑，可他又探问自己的内心，惊惧地意识到那不会是他的索求。他希望茫茫的草原能给他答案，他希望莽莽的人世能给他答案，让他得以洗去手指间缠绕的鲜血与黑暗。

他记得黑暗的模样，深远，恐惧，威严，空寂。五光十色的霓虹的斑斓是人类涂抹的油漆，而云雾下，昏黄的煤气灯边的阴影才是永恒的主题。

但他见过光明吗？

布鲁斯将通讯器举到眼前，无形的电波画下优美的隐形长线，稳稳牵住冰雪的一面。那里的阳光将在雪白中折射出无数的边角。

而在雪地上，卡尔留下一行跨越冰川的脚印。

【B，我离目的地不远了。一小时，最多再过一小时。】卡尔低声说。【植物们一动不动地立在那里，当然，她们怎么会动呢？】

“从现在的距离来观察，你都能看见什么？那些植物的附近是否还有别的物体？或者声音。”

对面传来一阵窸窣和重重的落地声，应当是卡尔在从一个坡上滑下。

【哦！】

【......一具尸体。】

/死亡。黑夜。狭窄。陪伴。/

“什么？”布鲁斯愣了愣。

【我知道这跨度有点大，B。但我刚翻过一个雪丘，就发现我面前又多了一具尸体，在雪丘底部。突如其来，惊吓远大于惊喜。这不会又是一个Kal吧！】卡尔长长地呼出一口气，单词一个一个不连续地蹦出来。【那些树，看起来就是树。没有叶子。我有种糟糕的预感，我们只是想要去那些树，这一次却还是会被中途打断。可望不可及的树！】

【我没有找到这具尸体的牌子，但他衣服上明显有个留给佩章的缺口。你认为他是那个Second吗？我很怀疑。】

【他的头发是黑色的，我的也是。他睁着眼睛，他睁着眼睛。他有一对蓝色的眼睛。】

“他的眼睛是否出现浑浊？”

【不，没有，他的眼睛很蓝。面无表情，但他的眼睛！就像是在看着我一样。我还是为他合眼吧。我是不是该把他也埋起来？】

【他的脑袋后面，头发被血冻成了僵硬的一大块，冷冷的又黑又红的一大块。他是被人从身后袭击了吗？】

“他是怎样躺在地上的？”

【正面朝上，双手叠在胸前，表情平静。哦，我想推翻我的猜测，他的四肢摆放得很规矩，表情也没有惊恐。他给我很强的熟悉感，我几乎能从这个表情上读到他在想什么。那是......安宁和平静？就该是这样的。我的......天呐。为什么！他为什么！我敢打赌他是在等死，为什么他没想要活下去！为什么他躺在这里等待死亡？他看到那些树了吗？他为什么要放弃？】

“他的伤口是怎样的？”

【被冻住了，除非我把他脑袋后面的是头发一起扯下来。抱歉，我觉得我做不到，那有点过于可怕了，就像是我要主动去杀他一遍。不过，咳，我摸了一下，伤口不深，最多削掉了一层皮。】

“但头发没有被冻在雪地上？”布鲁斯敏锐地抓住关键。

【你是对的，B。】卡尔回答。【这是说明......他在躺下之前，血就已经干了吗？】卡尔的两句话中间有一个短暂的停顿，布鲁斯几乎能想像到对面的卡尔轻轻皱了一下眉头。经过判断，他深深怀疑，卡尔的双眼应当同样是蓝色。

“是的。”

【啊......好吧，这又是谁所做的呢？我到现在都没碰见过一个活人。】

“如果他是Second，那么伤口有极大的可能是他自己制作的。卡尔，你知道，那块布上想要说些什么。至于他的死因，这仍旧是一个秘密。”

【你是说......我得学着这位尸体，把我的脑袋后面划一道口子！我有种强烈的自杀感！如果这是真的，这个‘他’是怎么能做到下手的？以及，我刚发现，他手边没有通讯器？我开始浑身发冷了，我怎么判断我应不应该这样做？如果有人在看着我，我一定会把监控的东西去除掉，可是我总觉得我更可能给我无辜的脑袋来上无辜的一刀！抱歉，我开始紧张了。】

“你可以试着触摸，你后脑有任何异常吗？我想你还没有摸过自己的后脑勺。”

【好，这很简单。我摸一摸......这里，嘶，B，这里有一块皮肤......这块皮肤有些向外凸出，一个长方形，一个该死的长方形！我是骂脏话了吗！这是个有我指甲盖那么大的长方形！我预测普通人类没有这块长方形？】

“没有。”布鲁斯肯定了他的设想。“这很可能会是那个监控设备，可惜我们没有证据。”

【我也这么认为，我才意识到我才意识到我的后脑勺那里一直在疼。之前我以为那是心理作用，或许我现在仍这么以为。但，它确实越来越疼了。我觉得我该把它拿下来。但把它拿下来......不，没什么，我该这么去试一试，大不了就是秃掉一块头发。】卡尔犹豫了一下。布鲁斯几乎能猜到他想到了什么，除了监控的可能之外，摘下一块作用成谜的神秘芯片极有可能导致对身体的伤害乃至死亡。可能性不大，也不小。他们心照不宣地没有说出。这是一种很奇妙的无理由的默契。

“你确定要取下它？”布鲁斯作了最后的确认。

【嗯？】

“如果它确实起监控作用，那么你的信号会突然在这里中断。而且如果你彻底迷失，他们会无法再找到你，而这必然导致死亡，毕竟存活意味着希望尚存。”

【啊哈。】卡尔笑了一下。【B，一想到有人可能在偷听我们的谈话，我就感觉糟糕透顶。这就像是抛硬币，在硬币落下前；谁也不知道结果，但它就是有百分之五十的概率获胜。我们都知道做什么都会有风险。】

“我练习过让我想要的那一面硬币朝上。”布鲁斯突然回答。直觉给了他不安。

【那么请让我们胜利的那一面朝上吧。我们不可能停在原地，我们都清楚这一点。这也是你的希望，对吗？B，有时我简直感觉我们心意相通，这不是错觉，B。你是世界上第一个和我说话的人。】

“哈。”布鲁斯干巴巴地发音。卡尔直接大方的“道谢”让他不由自主地握了握手中的通讯器。

卡尔深呼吸后说。【我确认一下这块东西大概的形状，顺便许愿它埋得不深。现在我把刀拿出来了，我可以预感到这会一级痛。】

布鲁斯屏住呼吸，又将肺里的空气缓缓呼出，聚精会神地关注着对面的声音。

/无能为力，命运，破晓，梦魇。/

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！】一阵强烈的痛苦的尖叫传来，伴随着重物倒地的声音。

果然出事了。

布鲁斯握了握拳，重又放松。他是不可以紧张的那一个。

/白炽灯，海港，道标，归鸟。/

“卡尔？”他大声问，重复着。“卡尔？”

对面良久没有回答。布鲁斯清晰地感受到自己的心跳已经严重超负荷增速，就像在浓稠的黑色泥浆里挣扎搏动，痛苦又沉重。但他不慌乱。他的心灵仿佛找到了一个奇异的锚点，沉稳地拴住停留。哦，那是他幻想中的卡尔的蓝眼睛。

“卡尔？”

“卡尔？”

“卡尔？”

屏幕一暗，通讯被切断了。

这是谁都没法怪罪的，必须接受的硬币反面。

布鲁斯闭上眼，止不住地小幅度不规则摇头，伴随着轻度的颤抖。

仅仅几个呼吸过后，屏幕又重新亮起。

/到此为止，失望，恐惧，拒绝。/

【通讯接入请求。】

他毫不犹豫地接通。

【正在连接。】

【（静电声）】

卡尔的声音重新响起。

【有......有人吗？】

“是的。”布鲁斯低沉地回答，声音沉稳如坚冰。他隐隐猜到什么。

【我，唔......我不清楚，我一定是撞头撞的太严重了，什么都想不起来。】

【我是说，我的后脑勺现在非常疼，而且我只能想起一些基本的东西，名字和我怎么来的都忘了......】

【稍等！我发现我的衣服上有个佩章，“Kal.Fifth.L”？K-a-l？你刚才叫的卡尔是我吗？】

该死的！

 

9.

|300sec|

“卡尔，我是B，是......正在帮助你的人。你刚才意外失去了记忆。你需要相信我。”布鲁斯说，他心里不太平静，连带着他说话的声音也更低沉。

【什么？我是卡尔？好吧，这个名字听起来还不错。不是，这是什么情况！我什么都不记得了......你说你在帮我，可是我怎么能确定你是在帮我？这听起来太奇怪了......你看，我现在在......稍等，你说你在帮我，那么我在哪里？】卡尔尝试着抛出了一个问题，随即又不安地说：【好吧，这其实不能证明什么。可是......至少我能确定你到底是否了解我这边什么情况，不然你是怎么帮我的。我实在不知道你是谁？虽然，如果你真的在帮我，那么非常感谢你......】

布鲁斯沉默了一下。“你在一片冰原上，身边有一具尸体，远处能看到一些枯树。”

|240sec|

【哇哦，真的有......天哪我才发现，我一醒过来就在一具尸体旁边！真是，可怕......不会是我杀了他吧，B，不是吧！天哪，这天真冷，还有我后脑勺特别疼，能告诉我到底发生了什么吗！我为什么会在这里，你到底是谁？我一直在用一个字母称呼你吗？或者你的名字是蜜蜂（Bee）？那就太搞笑了。我刚才在做什么？我的记忆去哪里了？】

“不，你没有杀人，放心，卡尔。以及，你的确在用一个字母来称呼我。”

【理智告诉我我不能就这么轻易相信你。你有点可疑......不过理智显然在这地方不顶多少作用，B，刚才发生了什么？】

“我们正在尝试取下你头上的监视器。它在你的后脑部位。在我们正要执行时，联络突然中断，而你失去了记忆。初步猜测为，你的行为触发了监视器的反击程序。一个会导致失忆的监控装置，必须被去除。它的危险级太高了。”

【哦，我摸到它了。是一块大概有我指甲盖那么大的长方形吗？我的天，所以呢？我们现在还是要把它弄下来？我在和一个认识了不超过三分钟的人讨论从自己的头上切掉一块肉，这就像个鬼故事，我就像鬼故事里的傻乎乎的主角。可是，该死的，我竟然连一个鬼故事都想不起来。这个尸体有力地提供了鬼故事素材，想想看，一片空无一人的冰雪，一具惨死的尸体，一个低沉诡异的声音。抱歉，B，你的声音很好听，对不起......】

布鲁斯打断了他。“深呼吸，卡尔，调整你的呼吸节奏。你没必要紧张，我在这里。”

【......哈哈，我的心跳声已经大到足够传到你那边了？】卡尔尴尬地回答。

“你的呼吸节奏紊乱，语言逻辑缺失，难道还需要更多证据来证明你的紧张？”布鲁斯说。

【好吧，好吧，B。多谢了。我现在不那么紧张了，这叫什么事啊？所以，我现在就是要把那块长方形弄下来吗？我该怎么做？】

“你附近应该有一把刀。”

|60sec|

【你是对的，它在我脚边。就是它害我特别怀疑我杀了那具可怜的尸体，好在它上面还没沾血。我有点下不了手，你之前是怎么说服我的？如果有人在看着我，我一定会把监控的东西去除掉，可是我总觉得我更可能给我无辜的脑袋来上无辜的一刀！】

“那具尸体切除了监控器，你会发现伤口很浅，最多只削掉了一层皮。”布鲁斯尝试用事实给卡尔信心。“而且显然监控器很小。你最多无故失去一些头发。”

【这说服力不怎么够......我怎么确定我把它弄掉我不会出事呢？比如突然倒地不起。】卡尔犹豫着说。【我才认识你......五分钟，而我直到现在还在用一个字母称呼你，你却已经知道了我的名字。真的很对不起，我在怀疑你，但是......（深呼吸）。】

“你不需要信任我，但你可以判断出，这样做对你是无害的。”

【好吧。好吧，这实在很难说服我。请告诉我更多和我们有关的事。给我一点时间。我还对你什么都不知道呢。】

“可以。”布鲁斯同意了。如果是他，也绝对不可能在一无所知的情况下轻易相信一个“好心人”，尽管卡尔的性格比自己更友好。他没有任何证据说明自己的好意，而卡尔也不存在任何信任他的理由。“你是在昨天......”他正要开始讲述。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！（重物倒地声）】

|0sec|

这就很麻烦了。

 

|300sec|

【通讯接入请求。】

【正在连接。】

【（静电声）】

卡尔的声音重新响起。

【有......有人吗？】

“你现在倒在一片冰原上，失去了记忆，头很疼。你身边有一具尸体，远处有一些枯树。你的手里拿了一把刀，衣服上有一个佩章，Kal。你是卡尔。而我是在帮助你的人，你可以叫我B。以及，那个人不是你杀的。”

【呃，哈？什么？什么情况？你怎么知道的......你说的都是对的，除了那把刀，它可不在我手里，它插在地上。可是，你是谁啊？B，你是谁？刚才发生了什么事情？我为什么会失忆，我又为什么在这里？我怎么相信你？】

|240sec|

“你可以选择相信或不相信我。现在你的后脑部位被安装了一个监控器，它有能力清空你的记忆。这导致了你的失忆。你需要把它切除。”

【哦......我摸到它了......可是，天呐，我如果不相信你，我该怎么下定决心把它弄下来？这听起来很疼......而且有点危险......确定我不会再一次‘被失忆’吗，如果你说的是真的？呃......B？】

“那么，你需要什么，帮助你产生对我的信任，从而作出你的决定？”

【我不知道！B，B，我不知道！我的心跳得飞快......让我想想，我在一片光秃秃的冰上头醒过来，躺着，头疼的要命，莫名其妙地联系到一个声音，这个声音立刻把一大堆信息塞进我的脑子里，并企图说服我在我无辜的脑袋上开一道无辜的口子。B，是我随便点开一个链接发出通讯，为什么你会认识我！我们不该才认识吗？】

|180sec|

“这不是你第一次联系到我，你每一次拨出通讯，接通的人都是我。”

【这真是奇怪透了！听起来像个恐怖片......】

“是你拨出的通讯。如果你不对接通者怀有信任，你请求通讯的意义在哪里？卡尔，我们认识的时间，足够让你对我怀有足够的信任。”

【不矛盾吗？哦我简直是在下意识地乱反驳（深呼吸），你一边说我对你怀有信任，一边又说我可以选择相信或者不相信你。搞什么啊！我真的很希望你可以被信任，我为什么要拨出通讯？我怎么知道，我就是第一反应就这么去做了，我希望......我希望......你看，我一醒来，什么都不知道，一个人在这片空荡荡的地方，一个人，天空和地面统统是冰冷的白色......】

“卡尔，你不是一个人，我在这里。”

|120sec|

【你这个混蛋！（哽咽声），B，你是谁......我在呼叫你之前，我在期待些什么？我现在满意吗？我想要有人告诉我我是谁，我该怎么做，我想要有一个人可以去相信，现在这个人出现了，我又在怀疑他，因为他不是个陌生人却又是个陌生人......B，告诉我我们是谁，拜托了，让我能够相信你......】

“你的名字在你胸前的佩章上被找到，Kal.你通过通讯器确实联络到一个陌生人，那是我。我听着你度过了完整的一天，交换了时间和地点。”

“我们发现你的后脑勺上的监控器，在之前尝试取下它前，你被击倒并失去记忆。我认为你触发了它的反击机制。现在我们仍旧要取下它。”

【清晰明了......我......】

“你为了获得帮助而发出通讯，现在帮助就在你眼前。”

|60sec|

【或许你是对的！行吧，我不管那么多了，你是可信的吗？你是的......是的，所以我现在要把它切下来吗？这显然不是我第一次失去记忆了对不对，你很熟练。那是什么在触发它的反击机制？我一直失忆，你重复解释也很累，所以你找到它的反击机制了吗？】

布鲁斯毫不犹豫地肯定地说。“是的，我们在上一次失忆时解决了这个问题。现在你只需要直接做。”

【那么它是什么呢？我忍不住好奇......】

“它是......”布鲁斯卡住了。上一句话语中的肯定在此刻以一种讽刺的形式展现。没错，卡尔太敏锐，他容不得欺骗与隐瞒。

【你不知道？你不知道......】说不上卡尔话语里的态度是失望还是愤怒，是酸涩还是渴望，这太复杂，如同戳破一个五彩斑斓的肥皂泡。【那么这一次你为什么骗我，你其实放弃了这一次，你放弃了这个我。你在收集信息，这几分钟的记忆是一个实验。B，你真的不知道它是什么？我不该问你，我不该问你，我太恐慌太贪心了，可是我本想相信你！你是谁，求求你告诉我你是谁！】

|0sec|

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！】

 

三百秒，五分钟，每五分钟进行记忆清洗，原因应为避免对大脑造成过度损伤。

/欺骗。/

不放弃上一个五分钟的卡尔，就救不了下一个五分钟的卡尔。所以我......我得让这个卡尔消失。

/欺骗。/

我的猜测......请成为正确的。

/死亡。/

我是谁？

 

|300sec|

【通讯接入请求。】

【正在连接。】

【（静电声）】

【有......有人吗？】

【呃......有人在听吗？你好？】

“卡尔。”

【唔？什么......你是......？】

“你是卡尔，我是......你的朋友，Bruce。如果你什么都不记得，请不要害怕，我在这里。”

【Bruce。布鲁斯。布鲁斯......】

“是的。”布鲁斯对卡尔说。“卡尔，我在这里。我是布鲁斯。”

或许在这之后，在他回到哥谭之时，布鲁斯将再不复存在。他会是布鲁斯韦恩，会是布鲁西宝贝，会是......还有一个谁呢？他尚未决定，但他必将戴上一副漆黑的面具，把真正的自我包裹在蜜糖与苦艾酒的漩涡中。

但，在电波的另一端，在空旷渺远的天地之间，在这个年少的无人能够铭记的过去，他可以在卡尔面前，做布鲁斯。

|240sec|

【布鲁斯。】卡尔的声音轻柔，像是生怕惊飞停落在花蕊之中的蝴蝶。【布鲁斯，我......我这里发生了什么呢？我什么都想不起来......我的后脑勺痛极了，这和我失去的记忆有关吗？我现在有很多的问题......】

“但我们所剩的时间并不多。”布鲁斯说。如同温水流淌过静脉，他惊异地发现自己的声音变得温和又柔软。这不是他预定的布鲁西的声音，也不是他设想中蒙面的未来的腔调。

“现在每隔五分钟，你的记忆就会被清除一次，所以我们需要在剩下的四分钟内，取下你后脑部位的监控器。”

【我摸到它了，布鲁斯。我......该怎么做？我的天哪，我身边躺着一具尸体，他的头上全是血。我附近有一把刀，周围一片冰天雪地。】

“但刀上并没有血，对吗？那具尸体和你没有关系，只是一个不幸死去的人。”

|180sec|

【好的，谢谢。我真害怕他会是我杀的。这有点像一个标准款的恐怖片开头，但是恐怖片的主角不会有陪着他的朋友。你是不是......已经听见我失忆好多次了？】

“是。”布鲁斯喉头一紧。是他没能帮助，不，保护卡尔。

【那很累吧？我几乎忍不住在害怕，在担心你到底是谁，可是我又觉得我该相信你。之前几次，如果你一直在尝试说服我而我一直没有相信你......我可以替他们道歉吗？】

对于标准的卡尔式回答，布鲁斯选择了布鲁斯式反馈。“永远不要为不是你的错道歉。”他停顿了一下。“没关系，卡尔。”

【布鲁斯，谢谢你。】

“把那把刀拿起来，小心一点......”说到这里，布鲁斯愣住了。

该死的！那是把金属刀，万一粘在皮肤上就麻烦透了。这里的气温不足以迅速将血液凝固，但冰冷的刀刃加上气温就可以。他们得先把刀弄到足够热，并短时间内迅速搞定切割。他敢打赌那具尸体在这上面吃过不少亏。

【然后呢？】卡尔小心翼翼地催促。

布鲁斯看向天空，沉重的绛紫和淤积的血红已经开始了无情的堆集。和前一天他接起通讯的那一刻何等相似。时间流逝之快，惊心动魄。

“卡尔。对不起，但这次恐怕我们仍旧会失败。”

|100sec|

出乎意料又在情理之中，卡尔失落却不伤心。【那就麻烦你再重复一次这个过程了。】他用玩笑的口气说。【发生什么了？】

“我们需要先让刀刃足够热，否则它会被冻住。”布鲁斯咬紧牙关说。他感受到天空向下压来，胃里如同坠着铅石。“还剩......约八十秒。”

【时间不够了。】卡尔总结。两个人一时没有对话。过了十秒左右，卡尔“嘶”了一声。【我把刀捂在肚子上了。感谢我的衣服竟然有夹层。它真冷。】

“卡尔，你还好吗？”

【我得问你还好吗。】卡尔认真回答。【你的状况听起来比我还糟糕。你的心跳快要通过通讯器传到这边来了。布鲁斯，很抱歉又得让你再重复一遍这个过程。】

“差一点就成功了。”布鲁斯无意义地嘟囔。“这就像是在等待你的死亡。卡尔。”

|60sec|

【我可没这么容易死，布鲁斯。】卡尔回答。【你为什么这么想？】

“记忆很重要，它是组成我们生命的一部分。”

【而失去记忆就不再是之前的人了？可你还在一次次地救我，布鲁斯。记忆很重要，但我总觉得这世界上会存在比记忆更能证明一个生命存在的事物。这很奇怪，我才醒来四分钟，却已经敢指导你了。布鲁斯，谢谢你在这里。你说过，永远不要为不是你的错道歉。】

“现学现卖。”布鲁斯故意冰冷地回答。

【可不是吗？】卡尔笑了。【还剩一小会，我能做点什么？】

“或许......写！把这些事记录下来，快！”布鲁斯灵光一闪，飞快地叫喊。他心跳如擂鼓。

卡尔被骤然放大的音量吓了一跳。【写......写点什么？】他大声说。

他停了数秒，咂了下嘴。

【写好了。】

|0sec|

 

|300sec|

【通讯接入请求。】

【正在连接。】

【（静电声）】

“卡尔？你还好吗？”

【呃哈，我还行？你是谁？我是卡尔吗？】

“你是卡尔，我是布鲁斯，你的朋友。”

卡尔的语气忽然欢欣雀跃起来。【布鲁斯，你就是布鲁斯？】失忆的人快活地叫喊。【我这里地上有一行血字，我敢打赌这是我写的，因为我的手指头还在流血。虽然我什么都想不起来，头还疼得像要裂了。我真高兴，我可以......它写着呢。】

【“Trust Bruce.”】

【我相信你。我该怎么做？】

|240sec|

布鲁斯松了一口气，轻松迅速袭来，让他得以放松被绷紧的背脊。“我们没有太多时间，所以请尽快。你腹部衣服的夹层里应该有把刀？”

【是的，布鲁斯。】

“它现在是温热的吗？”

【它是，这是我把它放在那里的原因吧。它几乎划伤了我。】

“触摸你的头部后方，你会摸到一块长方形的凸起。”

【没错，我摸到了，它有点吓人。】

“好，你需要用刀把它切下来。它的深度不会太深，操作时请尽快。它能够每隔五分钟清除一次你的记忆。我们还剩三分钟。不用着急。”

【啊，听起来好疼！】卡尔夸张地说。【好，我稍微准备一下。】

|180sec|

【是直接顺着边缘切就可以了吗？】卡尔问了一句。【真是......难以下手。】

“是的。小心一点。”

【那我就动手了。】

【（吸气声）】

“还好吗？”

【还——行，刀很快。】卡尔吐字有些模糊。【但很奇妙，这不疼。我甚至没什么感觉，除了一点心理障碍。】

“你能直接摸到那个东西吗？”

【能的......它是个薄片，有一根很硬的丝连着，天哪，它连到我脑袋里头去了......我该把它拔出来吗？】

硬币有两面，但它落地前永远不会有结果。从一开始，这就是赌博。

“先把其它部分切下来，再接着把那根丝，”天空风起云涌，绛云层积，“抽出来。”

【（吸气声）好。我的手指黏糊糊的，血快要结成血壳子了。】

|90sec|

【那个薄片已经分离了。那根线......嗷，这个有点疼。】

“慢慢拉，我们还有时间。”

【我知道，我知道......一定能成功的对吧？】

“当然。”

|60sec|

【这种感觉真是相当古怪，就像是......你听了会不舒服吗？那就算了。】

“不，告诉我你的感觉。”

【当然可以，如果你坚持。这很难形容，很像一种拉扯感，还有滑动，黏糊糊又依依不舍，可能会像是打了麻药之后拔掉一颗恒牙？我不知道这么形容对不对。】

“看样子并不很疼。”

【是的，这还行，这根线真长，我觉得我已经抽出来快有我一根手指长了......（重物倒地声）】

“卡尔！卡尔？”

【我没事......天空，它是红色的吗？还有我现在想笑......哈哈哈哈哈......】

|30sec|

物理干涉大脑运转的恶果，焦躁，愤怒，冰冷，恶心，负面的情感和飞逝的时间一起大笑着袭击了布鲁斯。他大声冲着电波的另一端叫喊：“你还在往外抽线吗？”

【线？线......什么线？我的腿，我感觉不到它们，呜哇，呵呵呵呵呵额......】

“卡尔？你......”这该死的东西，无所谓了！“现在，快速把线拔出来。”

【什么线啊......那是，嘿，天空，（笑声），那是什么？】

|15sec|

“卡尔，听我说，我是布鲁斯。你明白吗？我是布鲁斯，相信我，把线抽出来。”

【你是谁？布鲁斯......】

|10sec|

“你能听懂吗？”

在硬币落地前，一切悬而未决。

“卡尔？”

【布鲁斯。】

|5sec|

【这是什么？】

|3sec|

【疼......它疼......】

|2sec|

【我听懂了，嘶......】

|1sec|

【啊！】

|0sec|

硬币落地。

 

10.

生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光。——《新约》

黄太阳。

黄太阳悬于万尺晴空。

【布鲁斯。】太阳之子说。

 

11.

“卡尔。”布鲁斯想要说点什么，却突然找不到任何词语来表达。词语被创造，用以交流和表达。它点燃了人类创作的灵感和火花，又限制了他们难以出口的思想与情感的震颤熔岩。面部表情，肢体语言，双眼中明灭的光泽，共同帮助词语完善着一个人的形象。

电波单调的起伏抹去了几乎所有为词语作补充的道具。

但它遗忘了声音的韵律和节奏。K-a-l，急促的短音，末尾回味无穷的转折，轻微颤抖又叹息着的波动，在草原与冰雪间，传递出无穷尽的暗流汹涌的感情。

【布鲁斯。】B-r-u-c-e，漂亮的发音，轻快，流畅，像流风与飞鸟，像原始大陆上沉睡的皮毛顺滑油亮的豹。【我想起来了，布鲁斯，我想起来了。】

【我不想说谢谢。Thank you，这个发音，我觉得它又短暂又弱小，它不够，远远不够。】

“那就不说。”布鲁斯回答。没错，语言的精妙固然无穷无尽；但相较于感情，它又如此羸弱而苍白。他相信卡尔也懂得了这一点，他们几乎能够猜透彼此的心思，在此刻。

【我该说些什么呢？】卡尔低低笑了。布鲁斯可以想象他躺在冰面上，伸展开四肢，面向天空的姿态，他猜测卡尔有一双比天空更蓝的双眼，猜测他有浅如暮春蔷薇的嘴唇。

【我爱你，这够了吗？】

“你说呢。”布鲁斯陈述。

 

12.

【这根线的尽头有一块绿油油的小石头，上面沾了一些可以用“哎呦喂”来表达的不明液体。我真讨厌这玩意。它让我感觉非常非常难受，为什么我之前没有察觉？外面那个小长方形片上有一些纹路，不知道是干什么的。】

【另一件很神奇的事是，我开始觉得我脑袋上的那个口子在......愈合？从现在开始，我们正式从恐怖片走进了科幻片。】

“你确定在愈合？”布鲁斯警觉地问。

【我摸了一下，我想是的。它......的确在愈合？真是件怪事。还有，我想把那块绿色的小石头扔掉，我觉得再呆在它旁边我要吐出来了。这是个什么玩意？】

“它在伤害你。它对你还有别的影响吗？”

【现在我不知道。就是很难受。】卡尔诚实地回答。

“那就把它扔了吧。”布鲁斯说。他听见卡尔“嗯”了一声，然后是挥手带来的袖子摩擦声。卡尔把石头扔走了。

【现在好多了。我甚至觉得我变轻了。和昨天喝酒时相似。一种漂浮的感觉。那么那块小长方形怎么办？我该留下它吗？】

“你确定要把我们弄下来的监控器继续带在身边？”布鲁斯发出无情的嘲笑。

卡尔迅速回击：【你确定要在这里和我怀疑我的智商吗？】他停顿了一下，无奈地小声念叨：【虽然我的脑子似乎有不小的可能性差点坏掉。我刚才在想什么？】

于是卡尔扔掉了小长方形。

经过几句讨论，两个人决定继续向那几棵神秘的枯树走去。卡尔这里也到了下午，正如布鲁斯已经得到了把每一个星座一个个数过去的客观条件。【要是这一次再被莫名其妙的事件打断，我一定会把几棵树加入到我的‘神秘事件大清单’里。】卡尔轻快地说。

“清单里还有什么？”

【还有‘布鲁斯为什么这么好’，和‘我什么时候能见到布鲁斯’。】卡尔一本正经地列举。布鲁斯不确定自己需不需要配合卡尔发出一点懊恼的哀鸣。

/心跳，阳光，冰雪，雾气。/

不了，那会降低自己的形象得分。

布鲁斯强行无视了卡尔的话，并咳嗽一声，清清嗓子，瞟了一眼通讯器上的计时。“快半小时了，你到了吗？”

【没那么快，布鲁斯。另外，告诉你一件神秘事件。】

“......发生了什么？”卡尔的语气并不慌张，布鲁斯也无法命令自己放松地瘫在树上的身体紧张起来。这大概是短时间内情绪大起大落的后果。

卡尔淡定地说：【我似乎能透视了。】

行吧。都这么多稀奇古怪的事情了。想到这里，布鲁斯“哦”了一声。“你看见什么了？”

【通讯器的谜一样的内部结构。我以为你会惊喜一点。】

“我还以为你会吓一大跳。”布鲁斯平静地回答。

空气中的沉默持续了最多不过五秒钟，随后卡尔爆发出一阵快乐的哈哈大笑：【我真的吓了一大跳，当我突然看见我的手指骨头在动！】

“哈哈。”布鲁斯用两个分开的，完全没有起伏的ha-ha回答了卡尔，并加上一段不变调的陈述。“我被吓了一大跳。”

随后他把通讯器拿得离自己脑袋远了一点，悄悄“噗”了一声。

【好吧好吧。】卡尔泄气地说。【布鲁斯不会被吓坏。】

布鲁斯想了想，压低声音，吼出嘶哑的咆哮：“因为我是黑夜，我是恐惧。”说到一半他就产生了“我这是被什么东西附身了”的羞耻感，却仍坚持咆哮完。

很好，卡尔快笑疯了。【你这得在后面再接上一句台词，三句连着比较完整！最好背景再来一道闪电。】他打趣道。

布鲁斯恢复了正常的平静的语调。“有道理，列入考虑。”他看了看天。“我这里是夜晚了。”

【晚上好，我这里还是下午。】

又过了一会儿，卡尔忽然尖叫：【我他......】

“你又发现了什么？”

【我的眼睛正在疯狂放射激光！一会强一会弱的......】

/上帝。/

布鲁斯不知道该说点什么。他似乎见证了一个非人类的诞生史。从理性角度来说，他该专注于处理掉制作出这些试验品的组织机构，并对这家伙提高警惕。谁知道还有多少个“Kal”，他又还能弄出多少个超能力？

 

【嗷。】

【我闭了一会眼睛，结果走路时被绊倒了。然后神秘激光的开关就被关掉了。我到底是个什么啊？你知道什么用来表达比“我的天”更强烈的情绪的词语吗？我需要一点赞助。】

从感性角度来说，布鲁斯竟然想要欢笑。从八岁到现在，他本以为自己已经将真心的快乐遗忘。但是卡尔，这个非人的家伙，他就是浑身上下透着一股神奇的“超级能力”，他正在让布鲁斯找回笑意。

/说话，喜剧，悲惨，喜剧。/

“你知道电影分级吗？”他答非所问。

【电影？分级？】卡尔疑惑地重复。【不知道。】

“如果我们还想停留在全年龄，我就没法回答你的问题。”

卡尔十分好奇，尽管他还不知道电影是什么。【那还有什么分级？】

“在限制级，我们会说‘吸屌吸出一嘴尿’。”

【什么玩意哈哈哈哈！这是你现编的吗？】卡尔兴致勃勃地快速说。

“这是我在某个加拿大酒馆有幸观摩到的现场。”

【你确定是有幸，不是不幸？你之前都在做什么啊布鲁斯......稍等我的激光又放出来了，这是个什么神秘触发机制？】卡尔无奈道。

他们不得不停下，花了一点时间来尝试控制住这个新能力。卡尔学习速度很快，并没有过太久，他就基本学会收放自如。【我不喜欢这个能力。】卡尔抱怨。【它有点凶。】

这一路终于没什么杂七杂八的其他问题出现，到达那几棵枯成干木柴的死树时，卡尔以夸张的口吻表达了自己的感动。最后，他附带上一句：【果然“千辛万苦”的闯关难题在我们全年龄级别的故事里常常意味着出乎意料的收获宝箱。】

他们用热视线烧去一层厚厚的雪面，下到卡尔透视偶然看见的金属蛋形建筑物中。

 

13.

他们首先进入了一条走廊。建筑物里空空如也，地上镶嵌的苍白灯管有亮有暗，过分一点的灯管选择闪烁不断，成功把气氛重新从科幻片拉回鬼片。墙壁上随处可见被氧化的金属烧焦烙印，一道道伤疤残忍地割裂。卡尔不由得顺从此处的阴冷氛围，放轻脚步。他的说话声本身变得更小，充满了牙缝里挤出的气声，然而回音却又将他的话语无限扩大重放。

【如果我不能透视......】

“你就下不到这里。”

【所以这意味着这就是最终的神秘关卡。】

“亦或者是打通支线才有的隐藏结局。”

两人默契地接着对方的话，一应一合，毫无停顿，仿佛他们本该是一个人。

【你竟然会玩游戏？】卡尔说。“为什么不。”布鲁斯用平直的语调回答，尽管他心里竟然有些羞恼。“你竟然还记得游戏？”他尖锐地反问。

卡尔只能回答：【你知道我的答案。】

“你的记忆内容不定。”

【嗯哼。】他骄傲地哼了一声。不知道他的骄傲点在哪里。

走出走廊后，卡尔又穿过一个空荡荡的小隔间。隔间一面的墙是厚实的玻璃窗，玻璃之后是实验室的经典配置——全封闭的银白色金属构成了坚硬的牢笼。卡尔走近了些，被一具紧贴在玻璃侧墙面上的干瘪死尸吓了一跳。死尸显然死得很透，皮肤失去弹性，紧绷在骨头上，勾勒出一条条弧线。通过透视，卡尔能看见尸体脑中发着绿光的石头，和绣在领口的Kal.Third.L。

一连许多房间都和这间基本相同，让卡尔感到好些的是，他并没有见到更多尸体。有的隔间里安置了几台机器，有的有带铁锁的手术台，更多房间中空空如也，除了一成不变的灯光。

【我似乎能听到很小的呼救声，仔细听还有哭声和笑声，还有燃烧的火焰和呼啸的动静，甚至鸟鸣......很乱，是我在幻听吗？】卡尔自言自语。布鲁斯没有回答。

再往前有三条岔道。卡尔先走了左边。三重门已经被人打开（门上有个深陷的手指印），里面是一大片各种各样的仪器，大部分早已停止运行，只有零散的几部机器还亮着一点灯，指示错误的红点一闪一闪，地板则被这光点一阵阵地照亮。卡尔与布鲁斯一起探索了几台机器。仅仅通过描述，布鲁斯也无法判断机器的具体用途，只能大概判断出有的是测样品成分的，有的又是用来配置材料的。接下来的一大片区域都由各种实验器具组成。两人得不到更多信息，只能退出来，换右边那一路。

右边看样子是研究员的生活区域，现在空无一人。卡尔在那里见到了浴室、餐厅和宿舍，没有娱乐场所。可以预料到在这冰天雪地的地下，可怜的研究员们生活有多枯燥。

中间那条路通向那些反派角色的基地中又一经典场景。“马厩”。他们把这个名字烙在了大门上，然而事实上，“马厩”里是一排排透明的罐子，里面盛满浅黄色的液体，中间漂浮着一具具躯体。躯体大多残缺或畸形，有大有小。大则高过三米，小则不过一臂。多足者，头部隆起者，肋生骨翼者，应有尽有。这些生物的颜色也不尽相同，雪青色，棕褐色，浅橙色，应有尽有。卡尔承认他脊背发冷，

越深入这些培育仓的丛林，躯体的形状就越分明，然后卡尔见到了几个胚胎，看起来无限接近正常的胚胎。

随着他的前进，胚胎开始成长，沉睡不醒的稚童，眉峰紧缩的少年，神态安详的青年......他们安静地漂浮，赤身裸体，身形健美，肌肤白皙，面容安详。

亦如预料，他们拥有同一张脸。

/毁灭，救赎，唯一，手掌。/

卡尔除了必要的描述，已不再多言。

房间尽头躺着又一具尸体。无论见过多少死者，不管那是谁，卡尔都无法麻木地接受对方的死亡。他哀而不伤。对于这具尸体，卡尔同样俯身蹲在他面前，郑重地对尸体露出安抚的微笑。

随后，他起身向前走。耳畔隐约回荡着远处葬礼的哀泣与唱诗班的圣歌。

 

14.

通讯器里的脚步声停下了，随即是一声巨大的震响。沉重的金属轰然倒地。

【布鲁斯，我面前有扇门......我发誓我只是轻轻推了一下，然后它就倒了......】

“你对着地面锤一拳试试？”布鲁斯建议。

【砰。】

卡尔用舌头叩击上颚，发出一声“嘚”。【地上凹下去一个拳头形的坑？——我的新超级能力出现了。以后还有什么？我会变身成超级喷火恶龙吗？】

“很有可能。”布鲁斯表示赞同。“新能力对你还有什么影响？”

卡尔不那么确定地回答。【没有了吧。】说着，他走进门后的大厅。大厅里有几堆灰烬，还有散落在各处的烧焦的碎布和......碎骨，以及到处都是的头发丝。空气中的气味告诉卡尔这里曾经发生过什么——可怕的焦臭！大堆垃圾焚烧炉里烧焦的腐肉在炎热酷暑中放置了过一个月的苍蝇乱飞血肉模糊的场景凭空浮现。强烈的刺激再次激发了卡尔的新能力。

【布鲁斯。】卡尔只看了一眼就暂时退出，忙着解释。【我想我的超级能力要加一条超级嗅觉，这个冲击力......（呕）】

就着卡尔的呕吐，布鲁斯冷静地问：“是死者吗？”

【不，没有......（呕）只有灰，到底有多少个......（呕），带激光的卡尔？】

卡尔艰难地说。密闭空间里的屠杀气味对他的超级鼻子和超级胃造成了极大的打击。他根本控制不住地吐了一地。恐怖的气味一路杀进他运转愈发迅速的大脑。狠狠刺激他的神经。

“至少八个。”布鲁斯提示。“还记得之前坠机的Eighth吗。”

【记得，没错，可怜的八号。】卡尔回忆起那具尸体，恍惚间产生了遥远的距离感。仅仅一天过去，他却感觉这已经过了几个世纪。【不知道这里又是哪一个kal。我尽量先屏住呼吸......超级嗅觉在这里太可怕了。】

卡尔冲进房间。

【这里有个巨大的投影屏幕......相当科幻的那种。屏幕从一个柜子状的机器里投影出来。房间的其他地方还有一些桌子的残骸，和金属椅子腿条。我去看看投影屏幕。】

“有其他人去向的痕迹吗？”布鲁斯给出提醒。

卡尔刚才迅速跑走吸了一大口气再跑回来，气喘吁吁地回答：【有不少人去了天堂，然后......我不知道，没有发现痕迹。呃，没有脚印，也没有声音。】

/冷静，微笑，死亡，头骨。/

“去地狱的可能性更大。”布鲁斯毫不客气地回答，同时他听着卡尔跑来跑去，忍不住劝告说：“你可以学着控制超级嗅觉了。就像控制你的超级视线。”

【我来试试......吧。在把我的胃折腾到空空如也前，我尽量完成。】

两个人折腾了很久，久到布鲁斯打了个哈欠，惊觉月上中天。卡尔胃里的食物不幸没保住，全部吐了一地。到后来连卡尔都不确定，他到底是学会了削弱嗅觉，还是习惯了糟糕的气味。

不管怎样，卡尔已经能够正常地待在房间里了。他们开始研究神秘的大屏幕。

【这玩意......哎呀。它是触摸感应的，我刚才碰了一下，它整个抖了抖，像是连接不稳定的那种。然后现在可以......它现在可以操纵了。它要求......输入用户名和密码！所以我们怎么办？】

“先搜索房间细节。”布鲁斯提示。他是绝对不愿意放过这个明显的信息来源的。“很显然之前有人来过，他有很大可能是另一个Kal。除了要求输入信息外，屏幕上还有什么？”

【什么都没有，如果这个绿油油的背景色不算。】

“你可以先输入一组数据试试。看看错误答案会导致什么反馈。”

卡尔依言执行。【‘输入错误，您还有两次机会。’这行字没有消失，一直停在这里。也就是说，前一个人输入成功了，没有触发提醒？用户名和密码会在这间房间里留着吗？】

“我认为很有可能。之前的二号留下了监控器，如今看来兼职抑制物的信息。而你们之间，据我观察推测，在一些方面存在共性。你们很可能都拥有善良的天性。”

卡尔猝不及防呛住，咳嗽不停。【多谢夸奖？】他微微不好意思地回答，语调里满是不确信和潜藏的喜悦，宛如突然被夸奖的小孩。【那么我去翻翻这些灰。】

很不幸，灰里除了一小半没烧干净的手指头，什么东西都没有。卡尔惊吓着把手指头扔了出去，结果它在墙上砸出一个小坑。

“你可以正式在自己的能力里加一条超级力气了。”布鲁斯隐隐不安地调笑。卡尔不停展露的强大能力让他心跳加速，但是......布鲁斯却难以用看待威胁的方式对待他。

【超级......超级？】卡尔被这种音调毫无起伏的冷笑话再一次噎住。如果卡尔就在他面前，布鲁斯甚至能想象出对方的瞪视和微妙的皱眉。威胁......得了吧。布鲁斯想要微笑。

卡尔此刻正在把“超级”当作咒语口令一样不停重复。这次的情绪是又羞又恼？这算个什么形容词啊。卡尔一边在自己脑子里念叨。

/非人，珍珠，快乐，恐惧，快乐。/

他的话语无意间忽然刮起一阵思维的风，揭开一层迷雾。布鲁斯瞬间想到一种可能，“上一个卡尔应当也解决了他的抑制物，否则他不会拥有把这里烧成一片灰烬的能力。而一个卡尔留给另一个卡尔的信息，也只有卡尔能看得到。”

卡尔跟上了布鲁斯的思路，恍然大悟：【我得用我的超级能力们？可是......我的超级能力，我怀疑还没有能看到特殊物品的能力？它一直在随心所欲地朝不同分支发展。或许我的能力和上一个卡尔不重合。】

“那就让我们继续开发你的新能力。我们可以首先尝试一些经典项目，比如透视？”

【我的透视基本就没关掉，除了钢板和电路，我什么都还没看到。】卡尔遗憾地说。

“你可以试试盯着一个地方看，看看能否触发新能力。它们显然就埋在你的基因里，只等有朝一日出现起效。你的个人意愿很可能也和触发能力有关。”

卡尔安静了一会，布鲁斯听得出他的呼吸越发平稳和缓。他情不自禁地跟上卡尔的呼吸节奏。这是一曲子很舒服的旋律。

许久之后，卡尔压低声音，生怕惊醒什么似的，小声赞叹：【它起效了......我看到的......（吸气）太惊人了。】

 

15.

【这些颜色......我根本没有词语能够形容！比暗红更红，比靛青更紫......就像波动的云层，还有无处不在的细小的点与线条，从我身边环绕着投影出去，它们很快乐，这些线条不可以触摸，但它们显然很柔韧；这些光，是光吗？一层一层铺开，就像一圈一圈的鸡蛋壳，还在轻轻颤抖？星星被倒进房间里了......她们的速度不一样，快的一瞬间就逃跑了，慢的至少用了两个瞬间......这是我的新能力......】卡尔小声描述，如同朗诵一首诗歌，充满陶醉。【Amazing.】

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，缓解心中的震撼，尽管卡尔绝对看不到他脸上的表情。“你看到了光......？”

【我想是的。】卡尔很快回答。【这可是光啊！那些我根本不能形容的线条......】

布鲁斯接道：“不属于可见光谱。”

【但现在她们属于了，我的可见光谱！我的神奇能力列表需要刷新。】卡尔难掩惊喜地说。【我真希望你能看见，原来空空荡荡的角落里早就被这些朋友给占满了。】

布鲁斯不得不咳嗽两声来提醒卡尔别太沉迷。“还记得我们的目的吗？”

卡尔说：【当然记得，布鲁斯。我们得找到信息......墙上有一行颜色奇怪的字出现了，准确一点，投影在墙上的一行字。你是翻了剧本吗？God-Creating，LL6660908，以及‘不用谢，Kal.’我去试试。】

从卡尔不断展现出的能力来说，这个用户名相当契合这些家伙的野心。布鲁斯分析着。那么后面的密码又代表了什么？LL，意义不明。但是666和0908则极有可能分别代表了撒旦与圣母玛利亚。该组织没有选用777的上帝，而选择666撒旦，则表明他们又将手下的作品充满鄙夷地看作魔鬼。他们对卡尔的力量艳羡而妒忌，敬畏而恐惧。

“输入成功了吗？”一边思考，布鲁斯一边问道。“里面有什么？”

【实验记录。】卡尔说。他正忙着浏览。上百个文件按照时间排序，有序地排列在屏幕上，如同纵横的冰凌。【很多很多......从七年前！】

他怀着震惊与恐惧，点开第一个文件。

|获得样本。进行初步测试......结果：恢复力与身体强度远超常人......五感远超常人，视力达到微米......力量达到0.9吨......|

连着几个文件都与这个被抓到的样本测试有关。布鲁斯听着这些结论，难以避免地想到“样本”被测试的方法。他愈想浑身愈冷。大草原风起，强势地剥夺去他的体温。

接下来的文件内容有所更新，还配了几张图片。|A03导致样本细胞衰弱与死亡。太阳光大幅提升样本恢复能力。判断样本与0107号异常事件有关。以0107事件中所收集信息，重命名为Kal.L。|

A03就是绿色的石头。而0107没有更多说明。

再往下，就是大量的生物实验与基因研究。这一部分重复的失败与逐步推进的成功持续了整整六年，一直到八个月前才改变。

|实验体1号完成。进行室内实验。命名Kal.First.L。肢体协调出现问题，大脑无法控制四肢。实验体回收。|

|Kal.First.L.01，测试继续......失败。实验体回收。|

|Kal.First.L.02，测试继续......失败。实验体回收。|

|Kal.First.L.03，测试继续......失败。实验体回收。|

......

|Kal.First.L.07，测试继续......肢体协调完成。建议开始下一步实验。实验体回收。|

7个一号，一共用去了两个月的研究时间。

|脑域操纵进展缓慢。建议多种方案同时对比进行。|

|二号系列负责人：马丁·尼克劳斯|

|三号系列负责人：菲舍尔·卡恩|

......

卡尔看到了自己的编号。|五号系列负责人：安迪密恩·沃尔希里。特别备注；沃尔希里定期需求药剂T380|

【看来我属于一个特别的系列。】卡尔说。他继续往下翻，后面的文件出现了音频。

那些是监控器的内容整理与记录。

/停止，继续，继续！/

|第三系列01：生存时间2小时13分钟09秒。|

“我不喜欢这个通讯的小玩意！我为什么要留着它！”

“我很冷，我希望更冷一点，冷，哈哈，这样我才活着？怎么办？”

“衣服是.......束缚，我喜欢这个词......丑陋，可笑，无法忍耐。我要脱掉衣服？呵呵，这样我会更冷，这很好，很好......”

|总结：第三系列方案存在问题。调整洗脑模版指令，制作新实验体。|

三号01拥有与卡尔一致的声线，但他的语调中充满了疯狂和压抑，就像黑暗中的乌云与闪电，让人毛骨悚然。两人克服自己的情绪，坚持点开下一份文件。️

|第四系列01：生存时间11小时20分钟56秒|

“你不相信我，为什么......我真的在冰原上，这不是一个玩笑......为什么不相信我？”

“没有人会相信我。别，不要切断，不要！留下！留下，你说话啊！”

“我不知道我的名字......这不是笑话，我很冷，我看见......天空的颜色......”

|总结：第四系列交际模块不足。调整指令细节，制作新实验体。|

|第七系列01：生存时间21小时34分钟16秒|

“没有......哪里都没有......除了冰雪，我只有冰雪，抱歉了朋友，我可能要和你说再见。”

|总结：场景设置建议添加合适工具与初始条件。制作新实验体。|

|第三系列02：生存时间27小时14分钟33秒|

“嘿，兄弟，我觉得这挺没意思的。你看，我附近什么都没有，也没有其他人，我也不觉得我能走出去。给我个建议，让我看看我该不该活下去吧。”

“你说抛硬币？注意一下，我这里可没有硬币。还有啊，生命这么美好又浪漫的词语，它可真漂亮，就像漂亮的蓝眼睛姑娘，我不能用硬币决定我该不该活下来，运气没有资格决定我该不该活着。只有我！只有我能决定我要不要活下来！只有我自己能决定，你不能，谁都不能！我为什么要问你，可是我又为什么要问你我该不该活下来？因为你告诉我我们要共同决定一个问题......因为我在遵守规则。”

“我决定了。你也知道我的决定。陪我吗？这样我们就能见面了。”

|总结：第三系列大幅度调整。模板全面推翻重设，保留备份（记录为‘说服力’）。制作新实验体。建议同一时间释放多个实验体。附：处理事故死亡接收通讯实验员。|

/寒冷，决心，必须。/

【第三系列很厉害。】卡尔屏住呼吸说。布鲁斯表示同意这条讽刺，并发现了疑点。“接收通讯实验员？你的通讯对象本来......也该是一个实验员？”

卡尔迟疑地说：【似乎是的。】

他们继续往下看。

|第八系列01：生存时间6小时29分钟57秒|

“我杀人了。糟透了，朋友。最恐怖的是，我是不是该感到愧疚？我是不是该为他的死感到自责和痛苦？但是我没有，我的朋友，我抓住他的肩膀，然后一拳砸断他的鼻梁。接着我不断地打他，不断地打他，我记不清......我没有愤怒也没有紧张。这像是一个普通的任务，一个不值一提又必须做的事。我停不下来，而他反击，他嚎叫......你听见了，为什么不回答我。是因为我重复地砸他的脑袋，直到他死，对吗......我什么都感觉不到，我缺乏感情？我是个凶手......而我甚至扒掉他的衣服，搜了他的口袋。我还是个小偷，一个贼。求求你，回答我吧，你可能比我自己还要了解我，我是个怪物吗？”

“你不回答我。没关系。我也快死了。”

|总结：第八系列基本合格。战斗素质达标。建议删减感情模块（过于丰富）。制作新实验体。|

/不，感情，恐惧，希望，灯油。/

“你不是怪物。”布鲁斯说。卡尔“哈哈”两声，轻轻说：【我知道。但谢谢你。】

|第二系列01：生存时间38小时06分钟08秒（测得）|

“有什么东西不太对。真是可怕......我的脑袋后面有什么？我得把它弄下来，稍等，做点记录，不用谢......”

|警告：监控器被强制拆除。第二系列合格，智力达标。建议综合第二系列与第八系列能力。建议添加禁止拆除用反击装置。建议暂不添加生存必须品，保证Second.01死亡。|

............

【哇。】

“哦。”

连着五个月，这个组织共制作了八十多具实验体，做了五十多场实验。实验体最长的存活了超过一星期，最短不过一小时。

二号系列只生产了三个，后来者没有再成功拆除过监控器，死因皆为大脑重置损伤过度。

三号系列普遍有强烈自毁倾向，心理极端不稳定。最后一个三号死在了室内隔间。

四号系列与六号系列实验次数最多，这两个系列的思维最接近常人，但实验体回收后发现，他们的超能力全部过于弱小。直到最后，这两个系列都只出过“失败品”。

七号系列同样接近成功，但他们完全无法控制自己的能力，基地的修整基本都是七号系列的破坏结果，超过八成的七号系列产生过宁愿不曾诞生的想法。最后七号方案被叫停。

八号系列同时无法控制自己的战斗倾向与战后的自我质疑。

五号系列，也就是布鲁斯的卡尔的系列，在这五个月中始终没有“产品”产出。

/糟糕，秘密，恐惧，揭发，海鸥。/

【这意味着什么？我这一系列的负责人安迪密恩·沃尔希里在做什么？】

布鲁斯凝视头顶的天空。天边已然泛起了珍珠的乳白。“这是个关键。”他说。

【我想也是。记录到七天前为止......这里发生了什么？所有人都死在了这个房间。】

【以及，等一等，最后一个实验体，没有配上详细记录，被命名为Kal.Fifth.L-pre。我以为会是我？那我是怎么回事！没有更多信息了。布鲁斯，我......很难说。你会接受一个实验体吗？】

“接受？你指哪方面。如果指你的存在，是的，我接受你。”他停顿了一下，心一横。“作为朋友。”

卡尔舒了一口气，口气里有一丝不确定，也有温柔的希望。【人类......人类从不满足，所有人都在期待更多。我还不了解人类，我不知道怎么创造，怎么歌颂美好，怎么做出抉择......但我不该恐惧了。布鲁斯，你是我最好的搭档。永远。那么接下来我们做点什么？】

“附近有存储设备吗？我需要这些数据。”布鲁斯说。他需要这些数据，作为犯罪证据，也作为一种保护。他不希望有更多的残忍实验被进行，也不希望有人借这些数据伤害卡尔。就像他所承认的，既然卡尔已经成为了他的朋友，那么他就必须保护好他。

卡尔果然与他心有灵犀。【你想抓这个组织的领导者......我也想！另外，告诉我我没有自作多情，你在帮我。】稍微喘了口气，卡尔继续说。【当然！你当然在帮我，布鲁斯！谢谢你能一直在我身边。如果我们能见面，我一定会给你一个长达十分钟的拥抱；如果有什么我可以帮你的，我一定会倾尽全力。可惜现在我没发现附近有磁盘之类的东西。】

布鲁斯没好气地回答：“不准再在回答问题之前加一大堆情感咨询话题。”

【然而你并没有打断我。】卡尔用胜利的态度宣布。【或许......我可以把整台机器拆下来？】

“......”拒绝回答。

卡尔很快否决掉不切实际的念头，同时若有所思。【有一个例外。】他想起来。【有一个人与众不同，不知道他身上会有什么线索或者帮助。】

“你是指那个没有死在这里的研究员。”

【对！其他人都死在了这里，或者离开了，除了他。】

“生活区里没有人......你记得里面更具体的情况吗？”

【大致是井井有条的，但是有些细节】卡尔回想到，【匆忙，比如倒掉的水杯，或者床上的一条皮带，他们是急着赶来这个大厅了？】

“但是有一个人死在门外，尸体犹存。他是怎么死的？我有理由怀疑他就是安迪密恩·沃尔希里。”

此刻卡尔已经回到了之前的房间“马厩”，他开始重新打量那具尸体。【他的左手腕有个针孔，身边放着一个空针管。看起来是自杀。右手摆在胸前。没错，他就是安迪密恩·沃尔希里，他有个名牌。】

卡尔翻了尸体的口袋，里面掉出一张纸条，字迹凌乱而尖锐。【牧羊人】纸条上写道。

随后卡尔挪开尸体僵硬的右手。沃尔希里的外套下面藏着一个移动硬盘。【看来我们很幸运，缺什么有什么。】卡尔说。【可是这让我感觉我像个小偷。借用某一个Kal的话。】

他把硬盘连接到电脑上，电脑屏幕再次闪烁，这次它闪的时间更长。等待之中，房间里的灯突然熄灭，黑暗骤然降临。卡尔小小地吸了口气，幽蓝的屏幕变作鲜艳的红，明晃晃地昭示着一个词：危险。【灯灭了，还有投影变成了红色。】他告诉布鲁斯。

“硬盘里有什么？”

【还没加载完......哇哦！】

【有一行字直接弹了出来，我还没有动它。‘我是安迪密恩，沃尔里希。’】

/心跳，呼吸，脉搏，血管。/

“这个人是故事的核心人物。”

【显然没错。‘我释放了怪物。’上一行字自动切换成了这个。他在说谁？我，还是那个pre？】

【‘所有的怪物都必须被消灭。我已经错了太多。’这是其他人都死了的原因吗？他怎么可以这样做！】

【‘因为他们骗了我。没有人能救她。’】

“我想‘她’是需要药剂T380的人。经典手段。”布鲁斯低沉地说。

【‘但是我已经错了。我看着一百个实验体死去，我又将杀死一百个共事的友人。’】

灯光闪了一瞬间，重新熄灭。鲜红的灯光映照在卡尔的五官上，犹如鲜血淋漓。而布鲁斯的弦月已逐渐暗淡，浅浅钩在云端。

/心跳。恐惧。挽回。河流。/

【‘最后，我释放了原罪。’】

“他在指代你，卡尔。你不是实验体......所有的实验体都有各种各样的缺陷，而你不是实验体，你是最初的样本。”

【这让我的心情跌宕起伏......我刚说服自己接受我是个克隆产品或者什么机器人并决定做个人，我该感到高兴吗？但......不，我并不能对此感到多高兴。无论如何，我轻松了些。】

【‘于是一切都走到了结局。’】

【什么意思？】

“原罪，他认为你的存在被发现导致了这一切。所以他认为你也在结局里。”布鲁斯迅速分析，“总有失去希望的疯子把错误怪罪在受难者的身上。”

【为什么我们不为自己的抉择负责？】

“所以学着做个人，但别学他。”

【我学你。】

“不，卡尔！我......不值得。”

【那谁值得？你是我所认识的第一个人，也会是我所认识的最好的人。】

布鲁斯敢保证自己的心跳绝对超速了。他正待反驳，卡尔忽然加快语速。

/海洋，火山，极地，回归。/

【稍等，你一猜一个准。我的妈呀什么，认真的吗！又来这一套......又来？认真的？】卡尔不知看到什么，音调拔高地喊。

不需要他解释，另一个机械合成的女声已经传入了通讯器。【‘基地已启动自毁程序，协议通过，请滞留人员尽快撤离。倒计时开始，300，298，297......’】

/命运，人类，造物，反对。/

卡尔第一反应是看向隔壁房间里的培育仓。【布鲁斯，我得告诉你，在这个档口我又多了个新能力，吵死了！该死的，啊啊啊......不，不，我听见他们还活着......那些‘实验体’，他们有心跳！我听见了，我听见了，老天啊，我几乎听得见哭声，到处都是哭泣和哀嚎......这不是幻听，我敢肯定。他们在哭......】他在尖叫。卡尔在痛苦地尖叫。【声音越来越大，还有水声，电流声，风声，气泡破裂的声音，歌声，笑声，电动机器在嗡嗡响，树木被砍到的树叶簌簌，杀死羊羔的叫声，电锯，“别走杰西卡”，“我要买歌帝梵”，“你还没睡觉”......】

/梦魇，清醒，阳光，火苗。/

【270，269，268......】

“听我说，卡尔，你救不了他们！你只能救你自己。”

【你说什么......我听不清，太吵了，什么声音都有，我要疯了！那个孩子在在咳嗽，货船沉没了，所有人都在尖叫；伊芙狠狠扇了布莱克一巴掌。布鲁斯，说点什么！（倒地声）】

“卡尔，把注意力放在我身上，控制住你的听力。”布鲁斯大吼，手心全是汗水，通讯器变得湿滑，要掉不掉。

【我在尝试，我在尽力，布鲁斯，继续说点什么！我很难分清我是在幻听还是真的听见了，我听见培育仓里传来哭声。我又听见枪声。听力很难控制。】卡尔语无伦次地大声说。布鲁斯确信卡尔几乎听不见他自己的声音。

“卡尔，培育仓没有活人，它们没有醒过，它们从未拥有意识。你对性有了解吗？它们更像精子，一次性爱产生上亿条，最终却只有一条能成为胚胎，那时它才拥有生命。从未醒来的事物就不能被称为生命。”

【你在安慰我，布鲁斯！我们都不完全这么想，但我们都知道我救不了任何一个实验体。他们还在成长，还没有做好准备出生......胎儿是生命吗？】

“我......”布鲁斯没法说下去。他想要郁闷而愤怒地嘶吼。我不知道，卡尔，这是个从未被解决的问题。

【你不知道，我也不知道......这是个问题。我宁愿他们是，我问了我自己我为什么这么希望，然后我发现这是因为我们拥有相同的基因，我不是人对吧，那么我是这个世界上的最后一个Kal吗？心跳声，我开始无法判断心跳声到底从哪里传来了，这像是个错觉，可能他们早已死去，可能他们确实从未活过......谁有权利给予我们生命？】

“一个答案是上帝。”

【你的答案呢？】

/气泡，香槟，辛辣，光。/

“我还没有想好。”布鲁斯第一次承认自己的茫然。这就像被打开的易拉罐，一边滋滋漏气，一边往外冒泡。“我承认我还不知道，我想过很多答案，我想过我们有没有资格夺去生命，我还不那么确定......”

【而我在想我的生命，布鲁斯，这里没有交通工具，没有生活用品，没有补给，没有人，什么都没有。我突然发现，我就算走出基地，步入的也不过是冰天雪地。】

卡尔的语气陡然沉着下来。除去惊慌，他音色本身的温柔和介乎成人与少年间的沙哑变得更加明显。

无能为力的感觉再一次狠狠揪住布鲁斯的心脏。他怎么可能......没有意识到这个问题。但他自己都无法主动联系他人，他的帮助到此为止。

/不。/

布鲁斯跟随卡尔沉默。奇妙的是，伴随他纠缠他十年的恐惧与愤怒也在此刻消弭，他忽然获得了正视记忆里暗黑小巷的勇气——这勇气一直潜藏在他的骨髓中。

/寂静，清风，雪花，温暖。/

“你是对的。”布鲁斯说。“你确定选择放弃？我不希望你这样选择，但我会尊重你。”

【不，我没有这个意思。】卡尔失笑，笑声怪异地失真。【放弃似乎不该是我的风格，我只是想要弄清楚......不，没什么。我还是在给自己找借口，可是我确确实实跑不动了，你听不见，我快要疯了，我一直在努力克服它，但我站不起来。我想过一瞬间，我或许该陪我的“物种”一起消失，但这是不负责。如果我能做到，如果以后还有机会，如果任何时候有任何机会，我发誓我不会放弃任何一条生命。可惜我甚至救不了我自己。】

“我也发誓。”布鲁斯低声说。“你能动吗？”

【还不能。】卡尔苦笑。【我的身体也开始不听使唤了。完全不听使唤，动不了。我感觉不到我的腿。】

【60，59，58......】

“卡尔，你认为什么组成了生命。”布鲁斯安静地问。“我想过责任，关联，义务，债款，补偿。甚至仇恨。你呢。”

【爱？这个单词蹦进了我的头脑。几千英里外的一家人正在离别。大洋彼岸正在举行一场葬礼......那本该是婚礼，但意外无处不在。南半球有对朋友，一个拼命挽留另一个不去参军，另一个则坚持不动摇。】

“爱，或许吧。”

两个人安安静静地倾听对方的呼吸，这让布鲁斯联想到流动的极光与飞鸟，还有黑色的海浪与灯塔。

/生存，生活，生长。/

【10，9，8......】

布鲁斯远远将手中的通讯器扔了出去。通讯器画出一道弧线，消失在草丛中。

“卡尔，你听得见吗？”他对着天空说。“我在这里。”

“我一直在这里。”

【3，2，1。】

【0。】

【I’ve got you,Bruce.】

天空向他伸出手，他紧紧握住。

 

16.

卡尔迎着朝阳向他飞来时，布鲁斯看见了他的蓝眼睛。

“你来了。”他说。

卡尔降下来，悬停在他面前，笑容真诚而温暖。他像是属于天空的造物，自由地徜徉往返。“布鲁斯，我听见了。你的声音一直在我这里，连同你的心跳声。”他指指自己的耳朵。“我在听。”

“基地炸毁了？”

“是的......我真的很遗憾，它整个炸掉了，什么都没剩下，就在我学会飞行的下一秒。”卡尔的眼角略有湿润，他睁大眼睛。

“没有谁是万能的，除了神。”布鲁斯说，若有所悟。“但我们必须做的更好。”

“你是对的。”卡尔尽力微笑。他的笑容很美，纯净而天真，肃穆而庄严。“介意和我讲讲你的故事吗？”

布鲁斯微微迟疑，最终点点头。“当然可以。”

过去不可割舍，它们是存在不可或缺的一部分，它们打磨塑造，让我们成为现今的模样。一切失去的，错过的，遗憾的，伤害的，都永远不可能消失不见。

但太阳还是升起来了，就在草原与天空交界的边际，光芒由此渲染开无边黑夜。

 

End.

 

彩蛋1:

卡尔更久远的记忆也开始逐步复苏。不久后，卡尔，或者说走丢了七年的克拉克拉着布鲁斯，揣揣不安地敲响了斯莫维尔的家门，并在玛莎的怀里泣不成声。

最后，他们享用了世界上最美味的苹果派。

 

彩蛋2:

克拉克带着布鲁斯回到爆炸的基地，他们尽力收集了残留信息。

两周后，莱克斯·卢瑟因严重偷税漏税被捕，其他罪行也在进一步被揭发，莱克斯集团的黑料整整霸占了一个月的新闻头条。

 

彩蛋3:

克拉克找到了他的孤独堡垒，终于确定了自己的物种。

随后他兴高采烈地把堡垒钥匙复制了一把，送给布鲁斯。

 

彩蛋4:

若干年后，布鲁斯无情地用“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”否决了“三原色蝙蝠装”的可怕建议，并在制服里加了一层铅。“为了防止外星人的偷窥”。

 

彩蛋5:

众所周知，超人和蝙蝠侠的关系极其不融洽，甚至差到超人残忍地拒绝了帮蝙蝠侠在咖啡里加六块糖的简单要求，每一次。


	6. 【Hishe】谁脚踏了几条船

*大型ooc现场！不喜勿入！放飞自我，写到后来和hishe咖啡馆也没啥关系了......

 

又是一个美妙的咖啡馆午后。克拉克正在享受咖啡馆里难得的空无一人的时刻。他们提前包了场，预备友情为打完紫薯的复联留充足的座位。

不，人还是有的，比如坐在他对面的布鲁斯aka蝙蝠侠。此时蝙蝠侠正在聚精会神地在他的蝙蝠手机上戳来戳去，脸都快贴到屏幕上了。布鲁斯拒绝给自己的手机更新换代，现在仍旧在使用古老的键盘和翻盖。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”克拉克忍不住打断了他。“你在看什么？”

“研究复仇者联盟大战灭霸的视频。”蝙蝠侠说。“以及做灭霸和达克赛德的脸谱对比分析，来判断他们是否存在血缘联系。”

“你不能因为他们长得像就说他们有血缘关系！他们不在同一个宇宙，就像哈尔和韦德的妈不是一个人。再说了，你就算要分析，也得再加上一个天启啊。”克拉克挥挥手臂，表示严肃抗议，随即又有点委屈地说：“你好歹帮我也点杯咖啡啊，我快无聊死了。”

咖啡馆惯例，蝙蝠侠自动获得“无限续杯”buff，而超人从来没咖啡喝。有时候克拉克甚至怀疑过这家咖啡厅的老板也有超能力，毕竟即使布鲁斯把他的专属咖啡杯外带，里面也能盛满咖啡。上次隔壁灭霸打完响指，超能力咖啡杯甚至差点跟着布鲁斯化成灰（他开始嫉妒咖啡杯的生死不离了。）

蝙蝠侠从手机上抬起眼。“拒绝，除非你先把昨天那栋楼的钱赔我。”

超人抗议道：“强人所难！你知道我还没还清我妈妈农场的贷款！”

“这不是我的问题。”蝙蝠侠使用了“冷漠无情的下巴”，驳回超人的申诉。“你不是被布鲁斯韦恩包了吗？难道他没给你钱？”

超人目瞪口呆，窗外戴安娜叼着一只冰激凌飘过，露出慈祥的微笑。

确认过眼神，戴安娜也认为蝙蝠侠终于有丝分裂了。话说有丝分裂的副作用包括ooc吗？

布鲁斯又低下头继续玩手机，无视了克拉克执着的凝视。他敢保证布鲁斯心里快笑死了，虽然他依然在使用“蝙蝠侠的面无表情”。

克拉克盯了半天，缓缓把胸前的“S”拉开，庄严地伸出手，从胸口往外掏东西。他一直很感谢自己的胸肌，毕竟若是胸前一马平川，口袋里放东西就会变得特别明显。但因为他的胸撑起了一个空档，口袋中间就不仅能放得下一部手机，还能放下一包跳跳糖。鸡肉味的，嘎嘣脆。

“难道布鲁斯不是把你包了吗？”超人用充满了怨念的口气阴森森地说。他点开收藏夹，随手就翻出一篇报道：“你看这篇，《韦恩风流史：王子与骑士》，为什么蝙蝠侠能午夜飙车无证驾驶不被罚款？为什么蝙蝠侠能破坏公物飞檐走壁高空坠物？因为韦恩集团替他买了保险！所以一旦蝙蝠侠脚底打滑布鲁斯韦恩将获得巨额赔款足够后半辈子白吃白喝......”越是往下读，超人的语气就越浮夸。

窗外的汽车按按喇叭，呼呼地飙走了。一阵乱七八糟的灰尘糊上窗户，看起来像是某个被计划生育的化灰倒霉家伙。

蝙蝠侠打断了超人愈发扯淡的抑扬顿挫感情充沛的朗诵。“这只能说明布鲁斯韦恩毫无商业头脑，投资技巧糟糕。”他随后又噼里啪啦敲了一波键盘，给超人发了一封邮件，并意味深长地说：“作为联盟主席，请注重个人道德形象。”

邮件“嗖”地传输到超人的手机上，一如挑衅的号角，决斗前的破手套。

超人严肃地点开邮件，就像拆一枚能把华盛顿炸上天的炸弹。（然而事实上，真的出现能把华盛顿炸上天的炸弹的话，最简单的方法之一就是把它一口吞。）手机屏幕上放出零点几秒的系统自带动画效果后，一份电子报纸就pia地出现了。“《总裁与记者与超人：五十度灰还是英雄救美？》‘我亲眼看见超人把手放在了韦恩那漂亮的屁股上，’一位匿名路人反应，‘而五分钟前那个记者才在大半夜独自一人衣衫不整地走出韦恩庄园的大门。我简直不敢相信！就连超人和记者都能和我们的哥谭王子有一腿了，为什么我周围的人都不吃蝙布呢？’”

蝙蝠侠好整以暇地双手环住咖啡杯，一双白色护目镜后的眼睛放射出犀利的X光·改。

超人越看越生气，把手机猛地拍在桌子上。桌子不堪重负，凄惨地裂开一条细缝，而神奇的改良版诺基亚手机则完好无损。他怀着莫大的冤屈与内心沸腾的悲愤冲蝙蝠侠小声bb道：“你不相信我对你的一片真心吗B？我们花前月下风花雪月度过了多少个浪漫的R25的夜晚，我给你带了多少杯拿铁咖啡，你心里不知道吗？你看看这篇报道，《蝙蝠侠与记者：深巷情缘》，你和克拉克肯特有多少个深情对视？你甚至让他做过专访，你还在他那不足100平方米的公寓中留宿过，我待你一片真心，你就非得拿这个来回报我吗？”

蝙蝠侠嘴角向下一压，线条凌厉。他索性放下手机，用他那低沉沙哑的嗓音咆哮：“那你得先就肯特衣柜里你的红内裤做个解释。一个是超人卡尔，一个是记者肯特，金风玉露一相逢，一炮泯恩仇，从此结下不解之缘？克拉克肯特写的超人报道数量甚至超过了露易斯莱恩。”

超人哑口无言，挥舞手臂为自己辩解：“蝙蝠侠，你知道我的真心，我们才是天生一对，我们的母亲有着同一个名字！那个名字是......”

“Martha！”蝙蝠侠低低重复，突然用咖啡杯在桌上重重的一敲，发出“砰”的一声巨响。“Why did you say that name！”

“It‘s my mother’s name！”

超人掷地有声地大声吼道，同时用脚哚地板，以达到真实掷地有声的效果。此话恰如一声惊雷从天而降，“轰”地劈醒了在此争执的一对SB.

蝙蝠侠仍是一副不动声色的面孔，心中却已是风云变幻。他叹息道：“既然你如此执着，那我便成全你。可你若要与我相伴，就得先断了你与那布鲁斯韦恩的关系。”

超人亦是长叹一声：“可惜那韦恩掌控了我全联盟的财政大权，我实在是......唉。”

“我自有办法。你只管与那韦恩断交，我自能为你处理完成。再不济也能为你料理后事。”

超人倏然惊恐道：“你真要我与那韦恩再不相来往？可你......如何能叫那韦恩乖乖听话？”

“BECAUSE......”

“稍等你别说了......好吧我知道了。Again.”超人重新在座位上瘫成红黄蓝的一大坨，额前那缕卷毛无力地垂落。

“I’m BATMAN！”

 

//彻底放飞自我，飘了飘了233


	7. 【hishe】蝙蝠侠与精灵球

*依旧是大型ooc现场！

*借鉴hishe系列的蝙蝠侠go

 

还是一个美妙的咖啡馆午后。克拉克正在享受咖啡馆里不会持续太久的空无一人的时刻。虽然他们提前包了场，预备给打完紫薯的复联留“充足”的座位，但还是有一些奇奇怪怪的家伙开始在门外徘徊，其中包括了一位愤怒的弗丽嘉——那天她正在英灵殿享用她美妙的下午茶，突然天花板就破了个大窟窿，一大堆阿斯加德人和阿斯加德灰稀里哗啦地砸了一地，并污染了她那还没做好心理准备的可怜红茶。神后当即捉住奥丁一阵爆打，并气冲冲地跑来咖啡馆询问怎么找到漫威编辑部。

不，人还是有的，比如坐在他对面的布鲁斯，aka蝙蝠侠。

此时蝙蝠侠正面无表情浑身肌肉紧绷地盯着对面的克拉克......的手机。众所周知，这世界上存在着一款神奇的游戏Pokemon Go，通过ar技术在各个位置生成可爱的小精灵以供捕捉。而这款游戏的巨大魅力使它不仅仅在人类中传播，而是遍布世界各大种族，比如火星人，半神，瓦肯人，克苏鲁，SCP-682，乃至氪星人。而此刻的克拉克正在聚精会神地在他的手机上戳来戳去，并缓缓举起手机对准了蝙蝠侠的肩膀。

“超人。”蝙蝠侠打断了他。“你在干什么？”

“我在玩Pokemon Go！这个游戏真是棒透了，我前几天刚成功占领了反派酒吧的道馆，并捕捉到一只......稍等，你别动！你的肩膀上停了一只妙蛙种子！让我把它......嘿嘿嘿。”超人的语气中充满了快乐和稚童般的纯真（或者说三岁小孩般的）。“你好啊妙蛙种子，”他露出了一个十六颗牙齿的笑，同时缓缓移动手指，“不如你......哈！”

只见超人手指飞快地一划，就成功丢出一个红白相间的精灵球，可惜那球与绿油油的妙蛙种子擦肩而过，不幸正中蝙蝠侠漂亮的下巴。超人失望地嘟囔：“让我给你投喂一点甜甜的浆果......”

“你竟然在玩这个蠢游戏？”蝙蝠侠十分嫌弃地说，同时保持一动不动的姿势，好让超人抓到他的妙蛙种子。

“这可不是个蠢游戏。”超人心不在焉地反对，同时双眼仍旧紧盯屏幕，手指不断滑动，嘴里念念有词：“到精灵球里来！到精灵球里来！到精灵球里来！”

蝙蝠侠开始好奇为什么超人的手机屏幕还是完好无损的，而不是被戳出了十七八个指头印。说到这里，超人吃鸡的时候会不会因为太激动而一下子戳穿了屏幕？

“你重复也没有用。”蝙蝠侠无情地指出这一点。“pokemon go 的设计不包括声控。”

超人心不在焉地点点头，果断换了一条咒语：“羽加迪姆-勒维奥萨！”

超人已经走火入魔了。蝙蝠侠想。“简直不敢相信。”

“愿原力与你同在！到精灵球里来！”

经过不懈努力，妙蛙种子终于被超人成功捉到了。

“噫！好！我中了！”超人自己把两手拍一下，笑了一声，道：“噫！好！再坚持两秒别从球里出来......行了，到手！”

超人终于满脸带笑地放下手机，向蝙蝠侠宣布特大喜讯。“我捉到了！”

蝙蝠侠叹气：“终于捉到了。”

超人重新把手机举到面前，给他新捕捉的小精灵起了个名字。“我该叫你......你有绿油油的头顶......出来吧，赫拉！”

窗外的戴安娜一手举着冰激凌，一手敲了敲窗，送上严重的一级警告。

“好吧，我改个名字。”超人迅速投降。

“你真幼稚。”蝙蝠侠嘲讽道。

超人反驳：“你才是呢！否则你早就玩这个游戏了。”

“为什么我要玩这个游戏？”

“因为它很有趣，而且不收费。就算有钱人也得乖乖遵守游戏规则，不得氪金不得充卡。你必须乖乖在城市的各地转悠，才能成功捉到小精灵们。”

看起来某种仇富心理似乎已经深度入侵了贫穷的超人的潜意识。

然而钱真的对这个游戏不起作用吗？蝙蝠侠相信世上无难事只怕有心人。

一边的超人依旧在卖他的安利：“......你永远不知道某一天会碰到一个什么小精灵，这都是惊喜。”

“我已经在这么做了。”蝙蝠侠回答。他的身体微微前倾，这让超人也开始向前伸长脖子，冲着蝙蝠侠的鼻子尖前进。

“你也玩这个游戏？”

“我是说在城市的各个角落飞檐走壁并遇到‘惊喜’。每天晚上。”

“这不一样！”

“这当然不一样。我的‘惊喜’总是更刺激。”

“捉小精灵也很刺激！”

“每个罪犯都可能半路逃脱！”

“每个精灵都可能半路打破精灵球！”

“每个罪犯都很危险！”

“小精灵也很危险！你可能在街上盯着屏幕走着走着就掉进下水沟，关键是掉进下水沟之后我就还得帮他们把手机也捞出来，然后我就得回去洗制服，然后我就会浪费更多时间，然后我就会被佩里扣工资并被迫在死线前完成更多的报道！然后超人就会因为被迫赶稿而无法集中精力拯救掉进下水沟的玩家！然后下水道就会被堵塞，然后城市就会污水泛滥影响全城居民的生活质量！”

“我每天要捉一窝罪犯！”

“我每天要捞一吨掉进下水沟的Pokemon go玩家！”

............

“你赢了。”蝙蝠侠喝了口咖啡。克拉克敢打赌他一定在护目镜后面翻了个白眼。

 

一天后的咖啡馆。

由于二月距离4月26日还有很长的一段时间，复仇者联盟还没有打完灭霸，他们也就还没有机会来喝咖啡，弗丽嘉不幸还不得不在咖啡馆的门外徘徊，咖啡馆里仍旧空无一人，除了布鲁斯韦恩aka蝙蝠侠。

“唉。”超人叹了一口气。

“咕嘟。”蝙蝠侠喝了一口咖啡。

“唉。”超人叹了一口气。

“咕嘟。”蝙蝠侠喝了一口咖啡。

“唉。”超人叹了一口气。

“咕嘟。”蝙蝠侠喝了一口咖啡。

............

“唉。”超人叹了一口气。

“咕嘟。”蝙蝠侠喝了一口咖啡。

 

“唉。”超人叹了一口气，忽然惊觉：“你的咖啡怎么还没喝完？”

蝙蝠侠反唇相讥：“你怎么还没叹完气？”

“因为我的肺活量大啊。”

“因为我的咖啡杯容量大啊。”

“但是我已经呼完了五升的气，你为什么还没喝完五百毫升的咖啡？”

“Because I’m Batman！”

 

“好吧。我实话告诉你，pokemon go设计的一点都不科学合理。我的速度太快了，你知道，每秒环绕地球七圈。这导致我根本没办法孵化我的精灵蛋！游戏大概认定了我在超速开车，我能怎么办？在城市上空缓慢挪动吗？”

“......不，游戏大概认定了你在超速开飞机。”

“嘿，pokemon，我没有开飞机，我只是飞得太快！”超人对着屏幕说，随即长叹一声：“真是太令人沮丧了。”

蝙蝠侠又喝了一口咖啡。“真是让人绝望。”他说。

 

“蝙蝙蝙蝙蝠侠！！！”

“又怎么了！”

“我被游戏封号了！”超人脸色惨白一脸绝望，就像某次他飞回家后发现当日份的玛莎苹果派已经被蝙蝠侠提前吃光。“他认定我使用了外挂，可是我真的只是飞太快！永久封号！难道我该举着这部手机去找游戏公司，告诉他们这只是因为我能每秒环绕地球七圈吗？”

“别。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说。“你是想让全世界都知道克拉克肯特是超人吗？”

“我可以说克拉克肯特把他的手机借给我，因为我的手机......掉进马桶里摔坏了。”

“你是想让全世界都知道克拉克肯特和超人有一腿吗？”蝙蝠侠改口嘲讽。

超人可怜的小卷毛在嘲讽中不幸失去了希望，“吧唧”贴到了额头上。

蝙蝠侠继续喝咖啡。

 

“蝙蝙蝙蝙蝠侠！！！”

“又怎么了？”

“我的游戏账号解封了，他们查明我没有使用外挂，还友情赠送了一个马上就要孵出来的精灵蛋，哦可爱的精灵蛋~”超人离喜极而泣只有一步之遥，就像某次他发现虽然当日份的玛莎苹果派已经被蝙蝠侠提前吃光，但是当日份的阿尔弗雷德小甜饼给他多留了一份一样。

蝙蝠侠深沉地看着沉迷游戏无法自拔的超人。

“让我看一看我会孵出什么......天哪！”超人惊喜地小卷毛忽然飘了起来。“天哪！”

只见屏幕上出现了一只黑披风猫耳朵，整个人只露出一个可爱的下巴的蝙蝠侠！

“竟然是蝙蝙蝙蝙蝠侠！！！”超人兴奋地冲出门环绕地球飞了七圈，兴高采烈地问还在喝咖啡的布鲁斯。“你是怎么做到的！你是怎么成功添加角色的！”

“Because I’m BATMAN!”

 

最后的最后：

钱真的对游戏完全不起作用吗？

那要看你的钱是不是足够把游戏公司买下来。

 

//这一篇的hishe原剧情走的比较多，以及，继续放飞


	8. 《海王》发生时正联在干啥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 含绿红

*ooc警告！

*包含hishe中的一些梗

 

1.

“为什么妮可基德曼，不是，亚特兰娜会被迫回到海里和她根本不想嫁的人结婚？”超人困惑地问。

正义联盟正在观看蝙蝠侠收集到的所有有关海王的信息和视频。自从海里发生了一些稀奇古怪神秘危险的变化，蝙蝠侠就开始警觉地整理亚瑟的资料。

“亚瑟的母亲不是被抓走的吗。”戴安娜说。“可怜的女王。”

闪电侠咔擦咔擦地吃薯片。钢骨正在尽责地辅助蝙蝠侠寻找更多年代久远的信息。

“但是......亚特兰蒂斯的搜索效率显然特别低，亚特兰娜女士连孩子都有了才找到她。如果他们搬到内陆地区生活，离海洋远一点，可能到现在亚特兰蒂斯还不知道他们的女王跑到哪里去了......”超人忍不住说。

闪电侠挠挠头罩：“这很有道理耶。可能他们没想到。可怜的女王和库瑞先生。”

超人严肃地摇摇头，凭借穷人之间感同身受的直觉，惋惜地说：“肯定是因为他们买不起内地的房子。太可惜了。”

戴安娜惊讶地说：“我认为是因为亚特兰蒂斯人不习惯内地生活，就像我花了很多年适应人类社会一样。”

闪电侠与超人对视一眼：“我......觉得买不起房的可能性更大。毕竟她都被迫要和别人结婚了，而且看起来她还不幸被处死了。”

蝙蝠侠忍无可忍：“闭嘴。现在海王在哪里？”

Siri：“在亚特兰蒂斯。”

“亚特兰蒂斯在哪里？”闪电侠问Siri.

“目前无法定位。”Siri用甜美的女声回答。

“那怎么办！”闪电侠惊叫。

“......”蝙蝠侠掏出一包薯片堵住了闪电侠的嘴。

 

2.

“为什么我们要围在这里旁观他们兄弟俩打架？”超人抬头小声问。

此刻超人正躲在一块巨大的岩石后面，旁观亚瑟和奥姆那惊天动地难舍难分激情四射的火之环大战。

他的头顶飘着一个红通通的闪电侠，而闪电侠的脑袋上照着一个绿油油的鱼缸状氧气头罩。听到了超人的问题，闪电侠抬起头小声快速问：“戴安娜，为什么我们要在这里围观他们用三叉戟互相戳，即使谁都戳不中谁，而三叉戟也不只三个叉？”他的声音经过某人友情赞助的头盔的隔离，听起来就像嘴里含满了嘎嘣脆的薯片。

闪电侠上方的戴安娜闻言，抬头传话问道：“为什么我们要围观他们解决家庭情感冲突？”

戴安娜上方漂浮着一只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，他的斗篷在身后随着水流无风自动不断起伏，愈发显得阴森恐怖。

蝙蝠侠低沉沙哑的声音透过变声器冲底下嘶吼：“因为planB，如果亚瑟打不过并将要被打死，超人，你去把奥姆拎上天。”

 

3.

“为什么我们要围观亚瑟湄拉和这个苍蝇头的追击战？是因为planC，如果亚瑟打不过并将要被打死，我就该去把这些杀手全都丢进监狱吗？”

超人正搂着蝙蝠侠的腰在高空观看战局。

此时海王与湄拉正开启了疯狂跑酷模式，在意大利西西里岛上一路火花带闪电，掀翻屋顶砸完酒瓶，并大肆破坏名胜古迹包括若干古老的雕像，给可怜的居民们造成了严重的心理阴影。且不论西西里岛的民众是否真的会受到惊吓（毕竟是意大利西西里），他们造成了难以计算的战损是既定的事实。

蝙蝠侠的脸色越来越难看。

越来越难看。

超人看着底下两条鱼高超的拆迁水准，这强烈的即视感让他忽然明白了什么。

“你是在评估战损吗......B......”他提起战损就心虚，不过想到下一次联盟集会上的战损代表估计不是他，超人不由得默默松了一口气。

蝙蝠侠用阴冷的语调回答：“这次战损叫特查拉赔。上次他跑来瞭望塔炫耀奥斯卡提名，还没付瞭望塔的门票钱。”

超人为难地说：“他现在还是一堆灰啊......”

“2022黑豹2出再找他。现在先欠着，记得到时候叫他付利息。”

 

4.

“为什么你要来围观亚瑟拔三叉戟？”超人好奇地问蝙蝠侠。他们通过某种蝙蝠侠的不可说方式顺利先亚瑟一步到达海沟国里的神秘洞穴。

“如果亚瑟库瑞没能成功拿起三叉戟，你去把它拿下来。”蝙蝠侠指挥道。“作为planD。”

“咦为什么是我？你去拿呗。”超人抱着蝙蝠侠悄悄飘在岩石的一个凹槽里围观。

“只有有资格拥有它的人才能拿起三叉戟。”蝙蝠侠低声说。

“那就更应该你去了。”超人挑起眉，纯净的蓝色眼睛中倒映出蝙蝠侠的身影。

“......”蝙蝠侠沉默了。

超人仿佛又忽然明白了什么。

“你是不是嫌弃那套黄灿灿绿油油的衣服太丑！”

“......”蝙蝠侠觉得自己不该继续沉默了。

“那一定是在嫌弃那套衣服是从死人身上扒下来的！”

“安静，超人！”蝙蝠侠迅速堵住了超人的嘴，用只有蝙蝠侠能做到的方式。

 

5.

“为什么我们要在这里看亚瑟和他女朋友在两军面前公然接吻？”正义联盟满脸冷漠地围观海洋生物大战美人鱼军团。

“国际惯例，一场大战前必须有一个男女主的浪漫吻戏。还记得毁灭日那次的露易丝和你吗，超人？”闪电侠的头盔上传出一个声音。

超人痛苦地说：“别提了。已经结束了。”

“因为蝙蝠侠现在在你旁边对不对哈哈哈哈！”不能拥有名字的声音发出了一阵大笑。

“蝙蝠侠正在听。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地制造低气压。蝙蝠侠正在把你做成表。

神秘人瞬间静音。

“planE，如果亚瑟亲到停不下来以至于错过战斗，闪电侠负责把他们两个拉开。”成功使无名氏安静之后，蝙蝠侠宣布。

“为什么是我？”闪电侠惊讶地问。

“因为超人到时候将负责把奥姆拎上天。”

超人拼命点头表示赞同。

 

6.

“什么？你们一直在围观？”亚瑟震惊地大声说。

联盟成员同时乖乖点头，除了某个因为没有姓名而没去成的家伙。

亚瑟沉默了一下，选择拉起他美丽的女朋友去见自己都还活着也不叫玛莎的父母，并决定与这个吃枣药丸的联盟说再见。

直到厚厚一沓战损通知单的下发。

和联盟成员们因为被秀一脸而产生的精神损失赔偿金。

亚瑟：mmp

 

 

p.s.

“友情”提供闪电侠一系列绿色装备的某人：在DCEU，他并不能拥有姓名。

没能下水的钢骨：报废千万条，生锈第一条。海底脑进水，亲人两行泪。


	9. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *be警告

Where have you been

Where did you go

Those summer nights

Seem long ago

 

阳光颤颤抖落晨色，将浅浅的金边镀上华贵的帘幔。它穿过厚重的玻璃的折射，静静落在床榻之上，伴随他安睡沉眠。陈放一夜的空气仿佛盈溢出陈酒木塞的醇厚气味，而昨夜的落雨又朦朦胧胧地添加上氤氲湿意。空气在落雨中沉淀又发酵。

布鲁斯睁开眼，世界一瞬间模糊，随后逐渐清晰。柔软的床铺远大于他的实际所需，所以他的身边有些冰冷。他的精神早已习惯枕边人的永久缺席，但身体还没有，本能还没有。

他偏过头，将视线投向窗外。窗帘相较昨夜并无变动，只是被挂钩松松牵住，拉开在窗户的两旁。

时间尚早，哥谭城却已隐隐传来人声。此时的千万家户中，应当已经飘散出融化黄油的香气。或许还有烤焦的吐司，面包边被撕掉，随手扔进一旁的垃圾桶中。煎蛋滋滋作响，就着涂抹面包所剩的被倒入锅中的黄油。但也不能排除那些陋巷中的小店，灰白瘫软的薯条被二十四小时供应，用以填饱口袋中硬币叮当的哥谭人空空如也的胃袋。

哥谭常年少见日光，近些年已经好了不少，由于几家冒烟的工厂的倒闭，但它仍不能与大都会作比较。当大都会星球日报的金球反射出瑰丽的色彩时，哥谭塔楼的尖顶仍旧沉浸在半明半昧的积云暗日之中。这让布鲁斯陡然联想起一件翻扬的红披风。它就该在日光下划过晴空，割裂云层。

一切都在改变。一切。

布鲁斯习惯性地尝试直起上半身，腰侧两部的肌肉却毫无征兆地发出严厉的警告，嘲笑他不该低估阴雨天的威力。这可不好受。

既然如此，时间又尚早，布鲁斯也就不心急于起床了。当初总有人大胆地趁他睡得迷糊时，私自为他换上一整身衣服，要么就是为他套上一条深蓝的浴袍，再抱着他一路直通餐桌。当他彻底睁开眼醒来时，迎面就已经是热牛奶的甜香了。最过分的一次，他被整个裹在一个巨大的暖洋洋的被子卷里，像个夹心面包一样，软乎乎地摆在椅子上，半梦半醒地被喂完了食物，又抱回床上继续睡觉。克拉克说他睡觉就像只猫，死死用爪子抓住被子不松手。布鲁斯由着他笑，当晚就公报私仇给他加了班。

现在他照样睡懒觉，却终于学会了盯着天花板等日出。他会趁着这段时间做一个放松——蝙蝠侠竟然学会了浪费时间，超人恐怕会惊恐地用透视强行给他来一套全身扫描。

然后他会想想达米安。达米安还太年轻，他还穿不上漆黑的披风，也戴不上尖耳的面具。他的下巴还太纤细，但布鲁斯不得不在心中承认，男孩的眼中已逐渐倒映出哥谭那裙撑架起的丝绸绫罗，还有光彩四射的霓虹灯。

一切都在改变。

窗外的积云悄然露出一个细小的开口，无声地试探着放出一道金光。金光撬开布鲁斯的窗锁，在墙上留下一个刺眼的斑点。不多时，斑点逐渐消失，乍现的缝隙再一次闭合。

布鲁斯再一次尝试起身。不幸的是，他严重磨损的肌肉与骨骼仍旧不打算放过他。如果不用手撑一把，他今天将没有能力从床上直起身。布鲁斯为了用力而曲起双腿，而疼痛则顺着意图蔓延到大腿根部，给他造成了更多的麻烦。酸痛什么都不算，但无力是不可避免的。他很清楚地记得刀伤的疼痛，当然还有枪伤。严格来说，外在的伤害根本就不痛。就像被一阵深秋的晚风刮骨而过，疼痛如同冰寒的湖水，锋锐又麻木；有时它也可以被形容为深海的火山，内含灼灼愈发的岩浆，沉寂在万米海水的高压下。它烙印在躯体上，仅仅等同于又一个野性而丑陋的装饰。蝙蝠侠战斗时偶尔会产生一个错觉，他是站在自己的躯壳之外，对战斗评估指点；指尖牵着木偶的线，操纵哥谭的怪物在深夜起舞。但疼痛归疼痛，伤害归伤害。深埋于骨骼之间的钢钉支撑起他的身体，又在雨天带来了无尽的不便与烦扰。

他想起上次夜巡。一个常规的动作忽然牵动了他严重磨损的膝盖软骨。达米安飞快地托了他一把，成功避免了蝙蝠侠摔下屋顶的惨案。如果这真的发生，哥谭的帮派恐怕立刻就会进入彻夜狂欢。但阿卡姆的家伙们就不一定高兴了，他们未必希望看到一个衰弱老去的蝙蝠侠，正如没人会观赏头发花白皮肤松弛的老舞女的脱衣舞。

其实阿卡姆的疯子们也老了，只不过疯狂总是掩饰时间流逝的利器。同时，理所当然的，新一代阿卡姆常住户口估计不久也将迎来诞生，或许就在达米安继任的同时。

一切都在改变，但总有些事情是不变的，比如日复一日悬于太空的瞭望塔。戴安娜的年轻永恒不变，魅力随着时间的沉淀与日俱增。巴里愈发成熟。他不再是偷偷满城飞跑的年轻孩子，并蜕变为更加可靠而坚定的义警。他的笑容却不曾改变，正如他永远吃不完的高热量披萨与巧克力球。

这很好。

他又想到大都会了。思维的速度永远无法被意识捕捉，这一份联想的源头也不得而知了。大都会很好，越来越好。这是件很有趣的事，却也不无道理。一切一闪而逝的奇迹在历史中都会成为必然，成为过去不可割裂的一部分。更多的地铁在修建，公园的草木欣欣向荣，繁荣的商场里人来人往，女人们拎着包，擦上403号的口红。就连猫都学会了自己从树上下来。几十年前的大都会在发展，正如几十年后的大都会也将继续发展。高大的雕像仍旧立在城市的中央，偶尔会有淘气的孩子跳上卡尔艾尔指向地面的宽大手掌，在他的手心盘膝而坐，或者试着去抚摸超人英俊的脸颊，模仿他嘴角上扬的弧度。人们总用“古希腊的雕塑”来形容这人世间阿波罗的容貌，这个比喻对于那些不过三四岁的孩子来说应当格外恰当。他们没有真人来瞻仰，只能日日行经那雕像。

星球日报的金球仍旧在太阳下反光，卢瑟的大厦也坚挺不倒。卢瑟近些年来越发像个好人，做慈善，搞科研，四处演讲，向着他的总统梦进发。当年大都会的反派大狂欢，这位超人的死敌竟也大大方方地开着机甲辅助正义联盟将罪犯们扔进监狱，人们被逼着称赞他。

克拉克其实和他开过不少卢瑟的玩笑。有时他们一起在一个懒懒散散的冬日赖床，布鲁斯的汗水粘在克拉克卷曲浓密的黑发上，就像点点晶莹的钻石碎屑。克拉克告诉布鲁斯莱克斯卢瑟有一个装满了假发的抽屉，夹层里附带一个神秘的铅盒。克拉克还以为自己猜中了里面的内容，不就是绿色的小石头吗？直到某一天，他意外发现那是一支眼线笔。

布鲁斯于是追问了克拉克得知的方法。后来他们错过了早饭，并被阿尔弗雷德赶去自己洗床单。

好吧，太阳又往上升了十来度。他真的该起床了，总是躺着不动会导致脊柱僵硬疼痛。布鲁斯伸长了双臂指向天花板，就像要抓住白天藏起来的星星——这个动作给他带来一些童真。他抬起肩颈，以及小半个上身。但抬到差不多到了肋骨的位置就不行了，那里的肌肉已经无力到无法提供一点点收缩和拉伸。真是该死的陈年旧伤，让他甚至没法直接依靠腰腹的肌肉直起上身。但时间不该被诅咒，时间是个好朋友。她推动着世界前进，扶着人类的手向前走。

联盟的新鲜血液还在成长，就连达米安也尚未摆脱“孩子”的称号，尽管这孩子拒绝承认。

还有人在等他。

布鲁斯猜测太阳已经升的很高了。云层又将它遮了起来，但他知道太阳东升西落，永不停歇。每个人都知道。

布鲁斯用手肘撑了一把床面，侧着身下床，去寻找自己的拖鞋。

 

//尝试设想在克拉克死后的最好结局


	10. 大事不妙

Summary：克拉克感到大事不妙。

本文又名：超人今天倒霉透顶。

 

老套却浪漫的烛台已经买好，通过实验，克拉克确认摇曳的烛火能在三叉的烛台上印上波动的火色，金属的色泽会闪耀着在雪白的桌布上留下一条明亮的反光。

还有玫瑰花。当然，怎么能没有玫瑰花呢？为了得到满意的玫瑰，克拉克提前三个月开始在他的孤独堡垒搞秘密植物种植。他试验了无数种微弱的基因差别，在小数点六位数的差别附近反复调整，才最终得到让他满意的成果。克拉克敢发誓这辈子他都没这么拼命使用过自己的超级大脑。

最终他成功培育出了披风红的玫瑰、蝙蝠黑的玫瑰、超人蓝的玫瑰以及布鲁斯眼睛蓝的玫瑰，附带草莓味的香气、黑布林味的香气、蓝莓味的香气和胆矾晶体的......香气？

无论怎样，他获得了一整束香喷喷甜蜜蜜的玫瑰花。每种25朵，一共一百朵，重达1.5公斤。

还有食物。如果想要和布鲁斯韦恩有个私密的空间约会又不好意思总是去庄园麻烦阿福，你就得学会自己当大厨。经过长期的学习和努力，克拉克终于学会了烤出阿福特供小甜饼和玛莎神奇苹果派，以及制作各种布朗尼芝士蛋糕慕斯蛋糕提拉米苏马卡龙拿破仑蛋糕黑森林蛋糕覆盆子蔓越莓薄荷奶油甜甜圈等等一系列的高热量甜食。从那以后，克拉克偶尔甚至忍不住怀疑布鲁斯到底是爱上了他，还是爱上了他的甜点。毕竟在阿福的甜食严格限制下，能额外补充糖分使布鲁斯对克拉克的亲密度直接上升了好几个百分点。

房间里的布景也搞定了。地点就在克拉克的公寓中。克拉克纠结了半天，最终确认只要把家里收拾的一级整齐就够了。繁琐和夸张未必是追人的好主意，尽管他坚持适度的浪漫。

还有伪装成普通约会的电话，克拉克全程没敢呼吸，才好不容易保证自己的声音听起来毫无破绽。他告诉布鲁斯这就是一个普通的约会之夜，以期能给布鲁斯带来一个惊喜——虽然他猜测布鲁斯早就弄清楚了自己到底在悄悄干什么。

终于，到了最后一关，克拉克再一次透视了他新烤的十二寸水果巧克力馅饼。别管水果巧克力是水果还是巧克力，这是氪星科技。

里面的纯手工精心打磨钻石戒指还完好无损地乖乖躺在馅饼里......稍等？我的戒指上哪去了？戒指呢？求婚戒指呢！最重要的不可或缺的东西呢？没有戒指买什么蜡烛，没有戒指种什么玫瑰，没有戒指求什么婚！

距离约定的夜晚约会时间还有六小时，提前到场需要一小时，还剩五小时来找戒指。

克拉克感到大事不妙。

 

克拉克首先用透视飞快地整体扫描了自己的整个公寓，并发现自己卫生间里又多了一个蝙蝠摄像头。好吧，这样和卧室与客厅里的加起来就是整整十二个，克拉克把它封为一年十二个月每个月都能收到蝙蝠侠深情注视的象征。经过严肃认真紧张活泼的一小时地毯式排查，除了床头和墙壁的缝隙中有一个用过的套套之外，他连根戒指毛都没找到。

克拉克接着想到今天早上下楼倒的那一袋子垃圾。他对可怜的戒指的去向毫无印象，或许它在自己早上擦桌子的时候不小被抹布扫进了垃圾袋？大有可能，今天早上他始终恍恍惚惚不在状态，满脑子都是排练求婚的1080p蓝光高清建模影像，以及求婚后一系列需要用上fbi警告的成人的快乐。想想布鲁斯那完美结合力与美的腰部弧线，以及那个棒透了的屁股，就没人能怪罪克拉克根本无法把自己的脑子重新清洗得不带颜色。

克拉克最后扫了一眼房间，沉思了整整一十三秒，终于下定决心。他悲壮地在头上套了条沙滩裤用来遮脸，换上松松垮垮的运动套装，然后飞快地冲出门，直奔大都会最大的垃圾处理厂。他还没打算让人拍到超人光天化日之下贫穷到捡垃圾为生。

垃圾场的味道刺激得超乎克拉克的想象。有一瞬间他甚至怀疑垃圾场里是不是被扔了一堆废弃氪石——他的鼻子已经当场去世了。各种隔夜的隔周的隔月的饭菜是一种味道，酸奶混合泡菜又是一种味道，该死的混成酸菜可能都没这么复杂。还有烧焦的塑料与不知道为什么竟然还在分解的氯化镁，阵阵黄绿色的气体悠悠往上飘。氨气这玩意的刺鼻味道也没打算缺席，谁知道哪来的巨大化学气体罐子！奶油和鹅肝和沙拉酱，脏衣服和臭袜子和纸尿裤，汽油和番茄酱和洁厕灵。超人的超级大脑飞快又无法控制地分辨出所有气味，分门别类列出表格在脑内刷频，并按腐败时长和使用频率降序排列，有效帮助克拉克总结出大都会人民最近的生活平均水平是否已经踏入全面小康。

过了一个让超人最后去堡垒吐了十分钟的九十分钟，克拉克终于悲伤地确认他没有把戒指不小心扔进垃圾桶。光是气味还不足以让堂堂钢铁之躯吐个昏天黑地，关键在于他震惊地发现深埋在垃圾堆六米之下的一个蛇皮袋里头竟然有一个母盒！不，不用想这玩意是怎么跑到地球上的，毕竟天启星人手一个无限续杯，不小心弄丢几个母盒过于正常。为了那个发着绿光的诡异盒子，克拉克在内心一声哀嚎，左顾右盼确认没人后，一头扎进垃圾堆，在令人窒息的气味里流连忘返，最终抱得母盒归，头上顶着一片烂生菜。

克拉克发誓他这辈子都不可能再穿一次现在套在他身上的运动服和沙滩套头裤，这是被注入灵魂的气味，就算用硝酸都洗不掉。

在孤独堡垒把母盒碾成渣渣后，克拉克在次氯酸钙池子里泡了个澡，又在活性炭里打了个滚，最后用紫外线好好从头到尾消了毒，蔫哒哒地飞回了大都会。

接下来，克拉克继续思考他的戒指到了哪里。此时还剩两小时，他掐指一算，忽然想到自己可能在昨天做馅饼实验的时候把戒指一口吞了。

当时他正在认真研究怎么样在使戒指位于馅饼中央的情况下烤出一个合格的馅饼，毕竟戒指在一定程度上对馅饼的烤制起到了影响。要知道这可是神奇的氪星配方水果巧克力馅饼！于是克拉克就多尝试了几遍。昨天他一共吃了四顿馅饼，每顿饭都是馅饼，才让他感觉自己的把握足够了。可是他记得每次都把馅饼里的戒指拿出来再吃馅饼的啊？

克拉克仔细地回忆了一波，猛然想起有什么不对。他最后一次吃馅饼是作为夜宵，当时他正在一边吃馅饼一边和远在哥谭又恰巧兴致高昂的布鲁斯玩......电话性爱。

就是克拉克心跳一百八满脸通红地在电话这头瞎那啥指挥，哥谭人懒洋洋地一边主动补充操作细节和细致入微的情景描述，一边由着克拉克用超级听力享用自己宛如裹了蜜糖的呻吟和喘息。当然，电话线那头还传来了润滑剂的水声和一些小玩具的奇妙动静。

所以克拉克完全不记得自己是否“咕咚”咽口水的同时一口吞了戒指。

很好，克拉克这回不得不在头上套上一个巨大的购物袋，换上一身常年不穿的老睡衣，去了大都会的下水道系统。

我们都知道为什么被吃掉的戒指会进入下水道。

然后他跑遍了大都会所有的下水道，通过超级视力的花式应用仔细检索了所有的角落，并尽力无视没控制好不小心看到的大量细菌真菌。说不上下水道和垃圾场哪一样更好一点，反正克拉克决定等会儿再去孤独堡垒用盐酸泡个澡。

令人悲伤的是，他仍旧没能在下水道里找到他的戒指；他唯一见到的就是大量棕黄色物体和浅黄色液体和一只黄绿色的杀手鳄。杀手鳄被突然出现的购物袋怪客吓了一大跳，并发出了愤怒的吼叫，还企图砸塌他所在区域的承重墙来泄愤。克拉克花了十分钟友情把他打包塞回哥谭的下水道，还贴心地用钢铁水管子结结实实扎成一团，脑门上贴个502粘的纸条：“你的反派”。

其实克拉克还期望过他在下水道能看见忍者神龟来着。

令人失望的下水道之旅后，克拉克还剩下悲伤的一小时。他真的觉得大事不妙。难道求婚就要被迫无疾而终了？克拉克表示拒绝。

他开始考虑徒手现场制作。

碳的原料他在堡垒还有一堆，克拉克坐在煤球堆里开始“捏泥巴”。他尝试先把一块碳搓成长条，再压压扁，揉成一个小圈，最后用力一挤。一个造型过分奇怪的环状物就产生了。

纯度一塌糊涂，光线折射路径诡异，而且克拉克敢保证这玩意套住布鲁斯的两根手指都绰绰有余。

他把环状物扔到一边，捡起一块新的碳，用他的超级大脑仔细模拟一遍捏钻石的全过程，然后小心翼翼地一点点把钻石圈圈搓出来......不，这次看起来像是一块没炸好的鱿鱼圈。

克拉克长叹一口气，继续皱紧眉头手动捏钻石。之前的纯手工戒指一共花了他六个月的时间，从设计所有的轮廓线、反射面到如何让光影从不同角度产生不同的效果。他甚至为此啃完了若干人类心理学和珠宝设计著作（足足五个T的资料！）。紧接着他又拜托乔艾尔给他准备配套的一系列高精度机器。那枚戒指可不是他徒手能捏出来的。

而且戒指的环也不是纯钻石。纯钻石会硌死人附带划破手指。

克拉克感觉就连索隆造魔戒都没他造得仔细。说到这个，他本来还打算和布鲁斯一起在戒指上刻下名字，他相信这些经典款的浪漫，毕竟爱情是一个永恒的话题。古往今来的传奇多有始于情爱者，从特洛伊的战争到达芙妮的桂冠，罗密欧与朱丽叶的月下告白被传颂了五百年，爱情轻飘飘地在人们心间洒下清冽的泉。

他记得某位希腊的哲学家说过，每个人的灵魂都本应拥有两双眼睛与两颗心脏。降生于人世时灵魂纷纷一分为二，成为了个体的生命；每半片灵魂都穷尽一生，在追寻与他完美契合的被分离的半身。

他又想到之前他送给布鲁斯的氪石戒指。他知道布鲁斯的腰带里一直放着一枚小铅盒，如果布鲁斯没有改造盒子，那么那枚氪石戒指就应当躺在柔软的黑色天鹅绒中静静沉睡。

克拉克看着手上的洋葱圈戒指，沉默地把它扔进了垃圾堆。

 

布鲁斯用舌尖舔了舔沾满糖浆的嘴唇，留下盈润的水色。他略微挑起一侧的眉尾，声音有些沙哑又富有磁性，每个音节都经由阿波罗谱写与赫菲斯托斯打磨。

“还有什么事吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯问，他蕴涵了美妙月色的钢蓝的眼，此时竟与克拉克的瞳色无限接近。深不见底，直通灵魂。

克拉克牵起布鲁斯的左手，用大拇指和食指小心翼翼地紧紧环住布鲁斯的无名指。两人的心跳在这一瞬间完全同步，随着同一曲乐章的节奏与旋律而起舞。

“我想与你共度余生。”

 

后记：

若干年后，一枚神秘的钻石戒指从天而降，“啪叽”一声砸到了布鲁斯的头。

布鲁斯等了五秒也没等到“智慧生命已锁定。来自地球的布鲁斯韦恩......”，最终确认这不是一枚灯戒。

然后他用戒指狠狠敲了一下克拉克的脑袋。

克拉克抱着布鲁斯亲吻他被砸痛的头，接着嘴唇就对上了嘴唇。

我们仍未知道这枚戒指穿越时空的玄学。


	11. 我也不知道怎么起名

*梗的源头来自机器鸡

*纯沙雕，我也不知道怎么起名

*ooc警告！大型ooc现场！

 

1.隐形战机

某个风和日丽的上午，克拉克飞过正联大厅前方时，忽然看到哈尔在向他招手。他好奇地降落下来。

哈尔穿着全套制服，绿盈盈地发光。他坐在离地一米五左右的空中，翘着二郎腿，脸上带着浅浅的日常笑容，但通过对哈尔面部肌肉的细致分析观察，克拉克直觉事情有什么不对。

哈尔前面的空气中坐着戴安娜，坐姿端正，一脸严肃，专心致志地舔她的蔓越莓味冰激凌。女战士的目光与克拉克稍微一交汇，又很快欲盖弥彰地转向前方。

哈尔见克拉克来了，笑容加大，邀请道：“嘿，要上来坐坐吗？我们打算开戴安娜的隐形战机去兜风。”

克拉克狐疑地挑挑眉，轻盈地一跃，稳稳坐在了哈尔后面一个位置上。此时三个人都坐在了半空中，屁股底下什么都没有，显得场景分外奇妙。最奇怪的是，克拉克也开始露出一本正经阳光向上的微笑，双手放在膝盖上，坐姿标准得像是刚进小学的一年级生。

蝙蝠侠与他翻滚的黑披风气势汹汹地路过，白色的护目镜后眼神意味不明。

克拉克抖了抖。哈尔大胆地向蝙蝠侠招手：“要来坐隐形战机吗？”

蝙蝠侠用目光解剖了三个看起来像飘在半空的家伙，带着他翻滚的黑披风大踏步离开。

哈尔叹了口气，遗憾地摇摇头。克拉克觉得自己的微笑快绷不住了。他清清嗓子，调整状态，提醒道：“亚瑟来了。”

哈尔眼睛一亮，欢快地冲亚瑟喊：“我们要开隐形战机出去兜风，你上来吗？”

亚瑟愣了愣，开心地答应了。“好，这太棒了！我还没坐过隐形战机呢。”

他稍稍往后退了一小段路，来了一段助跑，随后腿一蹬，纵身一跃，稳稳地朝着超人身后的空座位落去。

然后就他妈直直穿过空无一物的空气砸到地上，尾椎骨一阵巨他妈痛。

“嗷！”亚瑟发出了经久不息的惨叫。

哈尔终于憋不住发出了爆笑。三个坐“隐形飞机”的家伙纷纷飞起来，各自直立着飘在半空。超人双手环抱在胸前一脸正直，但整个超都在轻微抽搐；绿灯侠捂着肚子狂笑，笑得海王从不敢置信到愤怒到面无表情；神奇女侠心虚地默默舔冰激凌。

显然，从一开始就没有什么隐形战机。三个家伙就是在半空中飘。

我特么知道你们会飞，我不会飞，你们满意了吗混蛋！

摔得疼到想向鱼倾诉心中的悲愤的海王第无数次感到联盟迟早药丸。

与此同时，蝙蝠侠在大厅门后发出了“我就知道会这样”的看透一切的犀利目光。

 

2.双面人

当双面人出现在蝙蝠侠面前的时候，蝙蝠侠正蹲在墙角吃薯条。

事情的经过是这样的。众所周知，蝙蝠侠最近的凯夫拉装甲对他而言越来越紧身，身材曲线也越来越明显，裹住全身的披风一扬起来，面对他的反派或者小丑或者超人就会发出窒息的尖叫和火辣的目光。为此，阿尔弗雷德正式下达了甜品禁令，一个月之内不允许超人以任何方式给蝙蝠侠捎甜食，否则就禁止他进入韦恩庄园整整一星期。拉奥啊，那可是七天一百六十八小时一万零八十分钟，六十万四千八百秒！

超人退而求其次，给蝙蝠侠带的夜宵换成了麦当劳最近出的螺旋薯条配草莓酱。

蝙蝠侠和超人一起左顾右盼一番后，蹲到了一处隐蔽的无法被卫星监控的墙角，开始吃薯条。

就在这时，双面人抛着硬币从巷口钻了出来。

蝙蝠侠迅速把薯条一把塞进超人手里，起身备战。一人在巷口，冷月拉下一道长长的鬼影，朝巷子里探来；一人在巷尾，漆黑的披风融进深夜的暗影，苍白的脸颊上是点点从嘴角蔓延出的血红。光影变幻，风云寂静，霎时间气氛紧张至极。

蝙蝠侠忽然想到什么，缓缓抬起右手伸向腰间的口袋，白色护目镜后的双眼紧紧盯住面前的敌人。双面人全身肌肉紧绷，尤其是握住硬币的右手，痉挛般地颤抖着。

蝙蝠侠从腰带里掏出一张餐巾纸，擦掉了嘴边的草莓酱和薯条渣，并将餐巾纸团成团随手丢给身后的超人。超人乖乖把纸团扔进了两百米外的垃圾桶。

“这次你想要什么。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地开口，变声器中传出嘶哑的咆哮，宛如暗夜中的魔怪鬼魂。

双面人微微一笑，并不说话。他高高地抛出硬币。硬币在空中翻滚，折射出无数道散乱的银光。终于，硬币稳稳地落回他手中。他快速握起拳头，又徐徐摊开手掌，掌心是一枚烧焦人头朝上的硬币。

双面人向前跨了一步。蝙蝠侠也向前跨了一步。

双面人再次抛出硬币，这一次，是正常的人头朝上。

双面人又向后退了一步，蝙蝠侠原地不动。

双面人又一次抛出硬币，是反面，他前进一步。蝙蝠侠原地不动。

双面人又一次抛出硬币，是正面，他后退一步。蝙蝠侠原地不动。

双面人又一次抛出硬币，是正面，他后退一步。蝙蝠侠原地不动。

双面人又一次抛出硬币，是反面，他前进一步。蝙蝠侠原地不动。

超人目瞪口呆，愣愣地飘远了一点。

在经历了三十三次反面和二十一次正面后，双面人终于走到了蝙蝠侠面前。薯条已经有些凉了，超人想了想，用热视线加热了薯条，保证等会蝙蝠侠打完反派还能继续吃夜宵。

双面人盯着蝙蝠侠眼睛前面的护目镜，道：“我想要什么？”

他再一次抛出硬币。两人同时抬头又低头，视线追随着翻滚的硬币，仿佛这枚硬币能决定全世界的命运。

正面。完好的人头。

双面人加深了笑容。“这就是我想要的。”他说。

他最后看了一眼面前冷漠无情的蝙蝠侠，带着无限的惋惜与遗憾，狠狠重击了自己的头，把自己打晕了。

蝙蝠侠沉默地看着双面人倒在地上，低沉地叹息道：“薯条给我，把他扔进阿卡姆。”

 

双面人番外：

又是一个夜晚。超人与蝙蝠侠再一次遇到了越狱的双面人。

超人问道：你为什么不用抛硬币来决定要不要抛硬币呢？

双面人：那我怎么决定要不要用抛硬币决定要不要抛硬币？

超人说：那就再用硬币来决定要不要用抛硬币来决定要不要抛硬币。

双面人：那我怎么决定要不要用抛硬币决定要不要用抛硬币决定要不要......

蝙蝠侠：闭嘴，滚。

 

3.可怕的蝙蝠（字面意义上）

“我开始后悔了。”

“......”

为了给克拉克与布鲁斯一个私密又愉快的蜜月假期，阿尔弗雷德挥一挥手，提着旅行箱去了阿尔巴尼亚旅游。

一开始这一对新婚夫夫感到十分快乐，每天半夜不睡觉不到中午不起床。学会了做饭的克拉克有效地满足了布鲁斯的胃，并负责洗碗洗衣服拖地擦窗台（只需一分钟就能完成全部内容），两人生活清闲又自由。

直到某一天，地下蝙蝠洞里传出了一些奇怪的气味。

克拉克忍无可忍，布鲁斯疑心重重。莫非蝙蝠洞里有什么神秘的人入侵了，然后释放了慢性毒药？

蝙蝠侠全副武装手持蝙蝠镖，超人制服穿好披风飘飘，在踏入蝙蝠洞的一瞬间摆好战斗预备姿势，随时准备迎接任何挑战。

他们静悄悄地打量起四周的景象。

蝙蝠洞里一片寂静，除了不间断的滴水声遥远地传来。电子屏幕发出浅绿色的幽光，照亮了蝙蝠洞中心的小平台，却衬托得平台周围的潭水愈发黑暗幽深，目不可视。这是未知所带来的恐惧。

忽然，某个角落传来了轻微的小的响声，小到没有超级听力的蝙蝠侠完全没有察觉。

但超人不仅听到了，还听得一清二楚。什么东西落了地？

他呼吸一滞，迅速打横抱起蝙蝠侠朝着那个神秘的角落飞去。蝙蝠侠配合默契地从腰带里掏出小型手电筒，果断照亮了面前的石壁。靠近声源，那股腐烂变质的气味越发明显。

一束苍白的灯光照亮。

只见面前的石壁，乃至蔓延至水中的突出的岩石上，满满一层，全部铺满了厚度达到两厘米的蝙蝠洞里的住户们——蝙蝠的粪便。

两人同时倒吸一口凉气，如临大敌，惊恐地飞速退回平台，面面相觑。

克拉克颤巍巍地问：“阿尔弗雷德的打扫范围包括蝙蝠粪便？！”

布鲁斯陷入了诡异的沉默。

他们开始后悔让阿尔弗雷德出门旅行了。

 

4.骗炮

克拉克最近突然沉迷电视剧和电影无法自拔。经过分析总结，他得出了一条自认为十分有效的骗炮攻略。

只要男主角为了正义大战一场后累到虚脱，再冲女主角露出一个温柔又虚弱的笑容，坚决表示：“我没事。”他俩就可以粘粘糊糊搂搂抱抱地滚回房间一战到天明了。

他打算一试身手。

某一次战斗结束，看起来完全没受伤的超人忽然一个踉跄，顺着墙壁虚弱地瘫倒在地。只见他脸色苍白，嘴唇干裂，挣扎地尝试爬起来，同时一双天空蓝的眼睛深情地凝视着蝙蝠侠，仿佛有无数话语欲语还休，简直能勾得无数少女失魂落魄。

蝙蝠侠脚步一顿，开口道：“怎么了。”

超人终于重新起身，又没有站稳，直接扑进蝙蝠侠的怀里。

蝙蝠侠下意识地接住了超人。

耶，计划成功一半。

超人抬起头，缓缓说：“我没事。”说完又偏过头，控制不住地咳嗽。

蝙蝠侠和怀中可怜的男人僵持了半分钟，最终冷哼一声，扶着超人进了蝙蝠车，一路超速飙车，把他拉回韦恩庄园。

韦恩庄园！

超人的内心噼里啪啦地放礼炮。

最终，蝙蝠侠带着仍旧虚弱的超人进了一间卧室，把无力的超人扔到柔软的大床上，随后摘下了自己的面具，露出布鲁西宝贝甜蜜又英俊的脸庞。哥谭王子的容貌，暗夜骑士的装束，在此刻形成了完美互补与对比，性感神秘至极。

克拉克的内心开始疯狂尖叫，并随时准备脱掉自己的衣服。

布鲁斯轻轻笑了半声，带着黑色手套的手指顺着克拉克的鼻子滑到他的嘴唇，充满暗示性地压了压，又在他脖子上缓缓画了个圈。

克拉克感觉自己快要爆炸了，要不是为了目前的人设，他估计已经朝着布鲁斯扑了上去。

快，快来！克拉克内心刷屏。

但见布鲁斯又拖长了声音，梦幻般地笑了半声，猛地戳开了床头的红太阳灯！

力量如潮水般退去。这出乎了克拉克的预料。他想要从床上起来，却被布鲁斯按住肩膀狠狠压回床上。他心里有点懵。

布鲁斯重又戴回面具，恢复了面无表情的状态，低沉地宣布：“今晚你在这里休息。”

蝙蝠侠大踏步出了房间，克拉克听见了门落锁的动静。

他又尝试关掉灯，却发现红太阳灯的控制权已经被夺走。

克拉克目光呆滞地望向门口，感到心哗啦哗啦碎成了无数片，心底一片深深的寒意。

DC宇宙三大错觉之一，蝙蝠侠不知道。

他！知！道！我！在！骗！炮！

哦嚯凉透。


	12. 【hishe】马赛克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是在本宣布不演后写的

*不怎么hishe...

*ooc警告

 

随着一声音爆的炸响，咖啡馆的天花板上破了个巨大的窟窿，碎裂的灰尘淅淅沥沥地往下掉，撒了一桌子。

桌子的一侧坐着一团黑漆漆的浮动的雾，雾团里坐着一只被层层笼罩的蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠把咖啡杯从桌上端走，防止杯子里进灰。黑雾流动着跟上他手的动作，覆盖在他的手指头上，于是一团神秘的黑雾就卷走了一只咖啡杯。

桌子对面的咖啡馆常驻人员之一——超人此刻不见踪影。显而易见，他刚才直直冲破天花板飞上了天，蝙蝠侠估计超人现在已经到了六千度的高温太阳边上去冷静了。他迅速心算出这一个天花板大洞的修缮金，并决定拒绝继续为这个不走门的家伙支付赔偿。

黑雾卷着咖啡杯向上飘，并把褐色的浓咖啡向着大概是嘴的位置的雾气里倒进去。雾里传出吞咽声。

没过多久，三原色的超人又从天花板上的洞里直直钻回了座位，并顺口吹走了桌上的灰，还用热视线简单地给头顶的洞烤出个边框。他又一次万分认真地把对面的蝙蝠侠从头顶到脚底用透视扫描了一遍。这次的扫描结果依旧，蝙蝠侠不仅被黑不溜秋的雾气给包裹住了，他还整个被马赛克糊了一层，浑身都是方块格子和像素点，分辨率直追dos机。

马赛克成精的蝙蝠侠这次毫不介意被x视线扫描。除了他是个男性以外，他敢保证超人什么都看不清。

然而残忍的现实第无数次告诉他，超人的智力成谜，比过山车还飘逸。

“你......现在还是男的吗......”超人犹豫了很久，终于纠结着开口了。

黑雾里的马赛克猛抬头。

“我只能大致辨别一下你的体型，胸部估计有D，你太模糊我又看不清男性的形状......”超人一边解释，一边盯着蝙蝠侠应该是胯部的地方使劲瞧，尝试进行更细致的辨认。

蝙蝠侠冷冷地从腰带（大概是腰带部位的马赛克）里掏出一部蝙蝠手机，噼里啪啦地迅速打字，并把屏幕上的字展示给超人。由于蝙蝠侠的新语音包和口气风格还没有定下来，他现在尚且没法说话。他的马赛克也是这个原因，蝙蝠侠还没得到自己的新外形呢。

“滚。”

看来再怎么变，蝙蝠侠的脾气也死都改不了。

超人缩缩脖子，挥着手求饶：“我懂，你是对的，我改。”认错三连。

他收获了蝙蝠侠的一个胸腔颤动，超人打赌这是蝙蝠侠“哼”了一声。

超人再次扫描一遍对面的马赛克团团，忍不住叹气：“看来我必须得暂时试着去适应你的过渡造型了。你什么时候能弄到下一张脸？”

蝙蝠侠继续打字：“等到下一个演员的定妆照和新造型做好之后。”

超人垂头丧气：“这个过渡造型真的超可怕。它有点像电影里吸血鬼变成的一团黑雾，或者床底下趴着的鬼娃娃什么的。”

黑雾的头晃了晃，应该是蝙蝠侠点点头。就算是超人，也实在没有办法从一团黑雾中辨认出更多的细节了。想到这里，超人就有点控制不住的难过：“我好不容易适应了上一个你，毕竟他是第一个比我还高的蝙蝠侠。”他委屈地解释。“不过我其实超喜欢那一款，你知道，成熟的男人魅力数值爆炸，而且他超......帅气（可爱）又有男人味（软萌，但超人只敢想不敢说）。再之前的也很不错啦，不过这几年一直都是上一个你，我们一起喝咖啡顺便吐槽复联，偶尔骂一骂TK和华纳，吹一遍诺兰的票房再被亚瑟用票房嘲讽，在咖啡馆喝掉了几千杯咖啡......啧，一段超难忘的时光。换人我完全没有预料到！”

蝙蝠侠打字道：“确实很难忘。但我们已经喝了八十年咖啡了。”

超人恍然道：“这倒是。互相也换了好几代了，我们还在这里喝咖啡，哈哈。当年复联还查无此联，一大堆各种各样的电影都还没出，就连咖啡馆都还装修的超级超级朴素......那是八十年前了。没现在这么有趣，但反而同样是很值得回忆的过程！”

“没错。”

“毕竟那时候我们更基一点～”超人眉开眼笑。

“而你那时候还执着于把内裤穿在外面。”蝙蝠侠无情地吐槽。

超人低头瞄了一眼自己的配色，决定把这个话题揭过去。“对了，我换人的时候看起来是什么样的？我总是一口气死过去，再醒过来就已经换完了。我怀疑我是死亡频率最高的超级英雄，so sad.”

“一团一动不动的白光，直径22.4英寸。”蝙蝠侠从腰带里掏出一个笔记本电脑，开始改用电脑打字。手机打字实在是一个很累的活动，更何况对于一团黑雾与马赛克来说。

“那为什么你是马赛克？”超人嘟囔着翻了个白眼。“随便啦，我就等你的下一个人设啦。我一直都搞不清外面和我们的世界到底有什么关系。你觉得呢？”

“有一定关系。”

“......嘿，不带你这么玩的！我只是想说外面的联系和我们这边真的超好玩了，明明我们只是为了争一次谁的电影拍的好，结果就多了一部蝙蝠侠大战超人。”超人摊开双手，苦恼地耸耸肩。“就像是明明那只是个光滑美味的橙子，外面的世界就偏偏能给橙子刷上一层黑漆告诉别人这是个炸弹。”

“有道理。我们在互相影响。比如漫威，因为演员不续约，大家都在被发盒饭的边缘跳芭蕾。”

“哈哈哈，我觉得跳探戈更有趣！”超人大笑着说。“无所谓啦，反正我们就是我们，就像你换了多少个演员，都还是我的蝙蝠侠一样。只不过这不容易很快接受，就像很少人有能接受除了休杰克曼之外的金刚狼。”

“把冠词去掉。以及，我开始祝愿我的新形象继续比你高。”蝙蝠侠打字道。

超人沉默了一下：“身高不能决定某些事，你懂的。”

蝙蝠侠继续胸膛的有规律颤抖，似乎是一阵冷笑。超人忽然有点怂。他迅速凭借直觉寻找求生欲：“我帮你添咖啡。”

超人扫了一眼咖啡杯，大叫：“怎么还是满的！”

蝙蝠侠懒得回答，或者说懒得打字。果然，超人已经意会了他的态度，看起来更怂了。他清清嗓子，小心又好奇地生硬转移话题：“你......现在需要换衣服吗？你现在衣服和人都是马赛克。”

“需要。”

“怎么换？！”

蝙蝠侠身上的雾忽然全部散掉了，马赛克也重新清晰起来，就像一块玻璃被忽然擦拭了个干净。坐在超人对面的，又是一个完好无损清晰度极佳的蝙蝠侠。

超人咽了口口水，视线从蝙蝠侠的胯下一掠而过，正直地经过蝙蝠侠那个性感的下巴，与他的眼睛对视，猛然意识到什么。

“你是怎么换回来的！”超人惊叫。“不是还没出新演员吗？”

蝙蝠侠语气毫无波动：“因为我们在hishe宇宙，一个全靠画的二次元非真人宇宙。”

超人停顿了好两秒，才反应过来，恍然大悟地一拍手，眼睛亮亮万分惊喜地补充：“我们本来就只是我们自己，我们本身的特质是不会被改变的。其实穿成电影的造型和性格都可以算作去cosplay了。”他说着说着就笑了出来。“我们总是在玩cosplay，各种各样。”

蝙蝠侠用眼神告诉你什么叫“你竟然才知道。”

在领悟了新技能后，超人控制不住童心大发，玩得不亦乐乎，身上的造型一套一套不停更换，把之前主世界所有出现过的版本都试了一轮，立领的无领的袖口有装饰的没有装饰的，玩够之后，最后才换回经典的红黄蓝三色与外穿的内裤。

“你是怎么想到可以切换造型的！”他兴奋地说。

蝙蝠侠用关爱残障儿童的眼神扫了超人一眼，继续喝他永远喝不完的咖啡。

“Because I’m Batman!”

 

后记：

“所以你今天废话那么多是因为你认为我说不了话来反驳你。”

“......我错了！B！我错了！”

 

//太困了所以这篇比较糙


	13. 布鲁斯的AI朋友

*ooc属于我，他们属于彼此

 

 

1.

 

布鲁斯收到了他的六岁生日礼物。那是一个可爱的儿童款手表，有着浅蓝色的外壳，柔软的表带长度刚好环住布鲁斯的左手手腕。表盘设计得很新潮，是一个纯黑的电子屏幕，看起来酷极了。

 

布鲁斯很喜欢这份生日礼物，而当他发现戳一戳表盘调时间的旋钮旁边的小按钮，屏幕上方就会投影出一个小小的全息影像时，他简直要爱死这个礼物了。

 

妈妈告诉过他，今年的生日礼物会是一个大惊喜。妈妈真好！

 

全息影像大概有二十厘米高，构成了一个五六岁的孩子的模样。布鲁斯猜他就是最近很流行的那款AI伙伴。他闭着眼睛一动不动，黑色的头发微微卷曲，一缕小卷毛乖巧地垂在额头上。仔细靠近观察，布鲁斯发现他的新朋友的皮肤比那些名贵的瓷器更光滑，脸颊上还有一点点淡淡的红晕。他的身体还没有自己的手臂长！布鲁斯迫不及待想和他聊天了。

 

“嗨？你听得见吗？”布鲁斯难掩激动的戳了戳投影看起来软乎乎的小手（竟然有触感！），犹豫了一下，又揉了揉影像卷卷的黑发。

 

影像不理他。

 

布鲁斯“哼”了一声，不情不愿地翻出了说明书，哗啦啦地翻找。他挺讨厌这些字超级小还废话很多的说明书的。很快，他就找到了对应的解说。“请对您的影像说出您的名字。”

 

“你好啊......我是布鲁斯，你在吗？”布鲁斯快活地问。

 

果然，他的全息影像睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊地朝四周看了一大圈，就像完全没睡醒一样。他的眼睛是漂亮的蓝色，通透得像是在发光。布鲁斯敢打赌这比哥谭天气最好时的蓝天还要蓝一万倍。

 

“你......好？”影像睁大了眼睛，向前小心翼翼地倾出上半身，满是好奇地问：“你是谁？”影像伸出手，就像想要碰到布鲁斯一样。

 

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，很高兴认识你。”布鲁斯忽然想到什么，一下子坐端正摆出一副很严肃很有威慑力的表情，模仿着他父亲遇到陌生人的样子，对影像说。

 

“哦……你好，布鲁斯！我也想告诉你我的名字，但是妈妈不允许我随便告诉陌生人我的名字。”影像跳了跳，忽然不好意思地红了脸。“我妈妈管得可多了。”

 

这是让我设定ai的名字吗？布鲁斯想。他隐约记得说明书上解释过，ai原来没有名字。

 

“那我可以叫你......克拉克吗？”布鲁斯问，不自觉压低了声音，眼睛紧紧盯着他的影像看，似乎是在配合对方的体型调整姿态。

 

“可以啊？”克拉克不那么确定地回答，随即又高兴地扬起头：“当然可以！克拉克，我喜欢这个名字！听起来很可爱。”

 

布鲁斯反而又有点害羞了，他小声解释：“我只是随便起的......”

 

“那也很棒嘛。”克拉克摊了摊手，脸上满是甜甜的笑意。他歪过头，眼睛闪亮亮地说：“我们可以把这个当作只有我们两个知道的名字吗？这听起来很——厉——害——很——神——秘。从来没有人陪我玩过这个。”

 

布鲁斯简直有点受宠若惊。他算是理解为什么最近这款ai这么火了。“当然，当然。”布鲁斯重复道。“只有我们两个知道这个名字。”

 

克拉克笑了起来。“我们的秘密！我还没有过一个秘密呢。我竟然有秘密了！”

 

“够了啦！”布鲁斯开始恼羞成怒了。从来没有哪一个同龄人对待他像是对待一个同等身份的朋友。他们都喜欢他，或者就是讨厌他。克拉克让布鲁斯开始感到不太适应。“只是一个名字而已。”

 

克拉克摇摇头，一点都不生气，神秘地对布鲁斯说：“妈妈告诉我，名字非常重要。”

 

“......也许吧。听起来很有道理。”布鲁斯回答。他懊恼地抓了抓头顶，这让他的头发开始变乱。

 

“因为随便乱说名字，尤其是烂大街的麦克杰克史蒂夫，会很容易使某个地方的一大群人同时作出反应。弄错人特别麻烦，所以妈妈告诉我不能乱说名字。”克拉克认真地向布鲁斯解释道。他对妈妈的这个要求印象深刻，虽然他还是不怎么懂。

 

“哦。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。提起这个，布鲁斯就感到一阵尴尬。有人的确在大街上喊过“布鲁斯”，等他回头的时候，恰巧看见那家伙搂住一条斑点狗，挠了一把狗耳朵，抱着狗就走了。他差点为此叫爸爸给自己改名字。

 

面对克拉克疑惑的目光，布鲁斯拒绝任何解释。他才不要把丢脸的糗事到处说。

 

 

卡尔·艾尔在家里的大仓库里翻翻找找，企图翻出点什么有趣的东西。仓库里堆了一大堆杂物，有一些杂七杂八的哲学家手稿，牛顿的炼金瓶子，《～%i#族（宇宙文）的星环，或者ksbdidhe的臭袜子和hebdj老先生的眼药膏。妈妈最近非常忙碌，就允许卡尔自己到仓库里面玩。

 

卡尔最后在架子底下找到一个手环，他回忆了一下，觉得这个看起来很像“地球”上的手表，或者说斯托拉星上的重力控制器。他好奇地摆弄了几下子，手环突然亮起来，把卡尔吓了一跳。

 

“是否同意开启投影？”一个机械音说。卡尔咽了口口水，有些害怕又很兴奋。这就是未知事物的魅力？

 

“同意？”

 

“影像捕捉成功......建模成功......开始投影。”机械音继续说，同时手环上弹出另一个影像。那是个和卡尔差不多大的男孩，同样拥有一双蓝色的眼睛，黑色的头发梳理得规规矩矩，身上穿了一套小西装。不过他把自己的领结扯松了，宝蓝色的蝴蝶结歪在一边。

 

“你......好？你是谁？”卡尔睁大了眼睛，充满好奇地问。他伸出手，试着去触碰对面男孩的手，那是白皙又柔软的孩子的手。

 

 

2.

 

布鲁斯没事就会和克拉克聊天。玛莎和托马斯不会来听他与自己的AI朋友倾吐心事，而布鲁斯知道一个AI更不会把自己的秘密告诉别人。

 

“克拉克是我的AI朋友！”布鲁斯骄傲地想。“他是我最好的朋友。”

 

比如这一次，布鲁斯终于忍不住向克拉克抱怨那些烦人的慈善晚会了。

 

“先是有一个头发上涂满摩丝的老头子在台上叽里呱啦讲一大串话。”布鲁斯说。“第一次听的时候，我还觉得他们是好人。后来我敢打赌他们内部流传一个发言模版，每次改动内容不超过百分之十，而且其中又有一半是因为他们可怕的口音。”

 

克拉克“咯咯”笑了两声，半真半假地埋怨道：“你让我想到了妈妈有时候会去见的几个老头子。他们特别无聊，只会一脸严肃地背着手走来走去，有时候还会高高在上地指责妈妈。不过妈妈从来不听他们的。”

 

“他们指责你妈妈什么啊？”布鲁斯好奇地问，随即又补充：“这可以说吗？”

 

“没关系，妈妈没有不准我告诉别人。不过我也没有特意听，好像有一次是说妈妈对一个叫‘雷霄苦’还是‘拉小嗷古’之类的人太宽容了，然后妈妈回答他们那个人没有违反规则，她不会留下他。”克拉克回答。此刻他的投影是趴着的，布鲁斯把自己的左手放到玻璃桌子底下，这样呈现出来的影像就能趴在玻璃桌子上面了。他知道一个投影不会冷，但他还是把冷冰冰的玻璃捂热了一点。

 

“你的爸爸不把那些老头子弄出去吗？有人毫无道理地说我妈妈坏话的时候，爸爸会扶着那人的手臂一路把他送出门。”

 

“我没有爸爸。”克拉克耸耸肩，脸上有一点难过。“现在的妈妈告诉我，我爸爸妈妈和我的家乡都死掉了，但是我应该活下来。她收养了我。”

 

布鲁斯惊叫一声，愧疚地捂住嘴。“对不起！”

 

克拉克眨眨眼，露出一个甜甜的笑。他的小虎牙若隐若现。“没关系，现在的妈妈对我可好了！”

 

 

卡尔再一次发现他的手环上弹出一个投影，最近他一直把手环套在手腕上。

 

他迫不及待地想要和对面的朋友聊天了。妈妈对他很好，他想要什么都能得到，但是他从来没有见过能够和他一起玩的朋友。最接近同龄人这个词的是一个皮肤是橙色的小姑娘，但是小姑娘脾气很凶，第一次见面就差点用手里的一支箭把卡尔捅了个对穿。

 

卡尔往床上一趴，他发现对面的布鲁斯举着左手，摆出一个奇怪的动作。

 

这是地球的特殊习俗吗？卡尔暗想，并因为布鲁斯喊“克拉克”的声音而笑个不停。他很开心。

 

“你平时都在做什么，布鲁斯？”卡尔有些好奇。

 

“我？我要去上学。”布鲁斯哼了一声。即使是布鲁斯韦恩，也没办法在六岁时就喜欢上学校。“他们教的东西一点意思都没有。为什么我要学习两位数的加减法，当我可以口算四位数的乘除？而且我必须要做作业。你呢，你平时都在做什么？”

 

卡尔想了想，环顾四周。他的房间顶上是模拟的星空，远处有一颗超新星突然爆炸，一道炫目的光芒一闪而逝。宏大的星云缩成渺小的一片晶亮的雾气，沉睡在天鹅绒的黑幕深处。

 

房间的周围摆满了杂物，有一整面墙是书籍。为了读懂这些书，卡尔至少学会了几十种宇宙语言。他从里面找出几本地球书籍展示给布鲁斯。“有时候我会读书。有时候我会和你聊天。有时候我会一边和你聊天一边读书，比如现在。”他俏皮地眨眨眼，睫毛轻轻一颤。

 

布鲁斯说：“这些书......看起来真古老。这是什么纸？”

 

“莎草纸？羊皮？牛皮！我可分不清！”卡尔吐吐舌头，把崭新的书翻开。无论他读多少遍，这些书都是崭新的，保持着它们最初的模样。“最近我在读这本......这里有一个故事。有一个学者，他想要和朋友出海，就准备了一艘大船，确定了日期和目的地，找到了最好的水手。”

 

“然后呢？”布鲁斯感兴趣地问。

 

“然后他们遭遇了暴风雨。”

 

“哇哦！他们没事吧！”

 

“我不知道。”卡尔说。“学者的朋友惊慌失措，于是学者对他的朋友说：‘我该做的都已经做完了，剩下的得看水手的了。’学者的朋友又去找水手，水手对他说：‘我该做的也已经做完了。得看天刮什么风了。’”

 

“‘现在是什么风？’朋友不甘心地问。”

 

“‘北风。’水手回答。”

 

“‘什么时候吹西风？’”

 

“‘这得看老天爷啊，我亲爱的先生。’”

 

“那最后......他们怎么样了？”布鲁斯压低声音问，就像在试探一个秘密。

 

“我不知道啊，布鲁斯。这就不是我们能知道的事了。”

 

 

3.

 

“我的爸爸妈妈最近也很忙，他们又去出差了，还好没把阿福带走。不然我吃什么？我会把厨房炸上天的！”布鲁斯对克拉克说。现在是半夜，十二点的钟刚刚敲了几下子。布鲁斯趿着拖鞋，悄悄溜到厨房找零食吃。克拉克的全息影像浮在半空，布鲁斯借着克拉克发出的光来照明。

 

克拉克仰面躺着，手枕在脑后，天蓝的眼睛在黑暗中比水晶更美。它们像是在发出光芒。“你的爸爸妈妈最近都很忙吗？为什么？”

 

“听说......对了，是亚特兰蒂斯和亚马逊人的关系突然恶化，然后爸爸就要去沿海的产业去做点什么......弄不清楚。”布鲁斯苦恼地皱起眉。托马斯和玛莎已经好久没回家了，等他们回来，布鲁斯决定请求他们带自己去游乐场。他想去城里新开的游乐场，尤其是里面的马戏团很久了。

 

克拉克似懂非懂地晃晃脑袋。“我的妈妈最近也出门了。她经常出差，跑到各个星球上去工作。但这一次她是和几个阿姨一起出门的，似乎是要去研究‘金苹果’的具体效果。对了，阿福他最近怎么样？”

 

“老样子咯。”提起阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯就控制不住自己的笑意。他想到老人的甜饼大餐了。但是再一联想到可怕的每天两杯牛奶，布鲁斯立刻清空了面部表情，怀着点郁闷的小型报复说：“不过我觉得他快秃了！头发越来越少了！”

 

克拉克“噗嗤”笑出来。“秃顶！好惨！那你的爸爸妈妈在出差，你的阿福在秃顶，你呢？你最近怎么样？”

 

“在学校教到两位数的乘除的时候，我已经学会了解三次方程。”布鲁斯骄傲地宣布。“爸爸说他八岁的时候没有我聪明。”

 

“我已经学会我的第三十一样语言了！”克拉克努力装作很平淡的样子，向布鲁斯宣布，而全息影像里的小男孩每根眉毛梢都洋溢着“快来夸夸我”的期待。布鲁斯翻了个白眼，夸奖道：“哇。克拉克好厉害。”

 

克拉克满足地眯起眼。他才不会告诉布鲁斯这三十一种语言里，有一半都是地球的语言。

 

“今天你要听故事吗？”克拉克问。

 

布鲁斯端着从厨房台子上拿的小饼干盘子溜回房间，把自己摔回柔软的床上。小饼干竟然是热的，细想有点......吓人。

 

“好啊。”他回答。

 

 

距离克拉克第一次见到影像里的布鲁斯已经两年了，他们时常向对方分享自己的事情。布鲁斯不知不觉地在克拉克的房间里占据了一个角落。克拉克在那里堆了给布鲁斯做的手工，给布鲁斯准备的故事，和给布鲁斯画的画。他会在布鲁斯断掉连接后，给布鲁斯悄悄用蜡笔画像。

 

最近克拉克读了很多地球的书，那些故事随着克拉克的深入了解而变得愈发迷人。他没读过童话，反而读了一大堆剧本诗歌之类的作品。文字有着一种奇妙的魅力，而能与布鲁斯分享这一点更增添了文字的趣味。他们一起揭开文字的面纱，探秘背后的故事。

 

“你知道苏格拉底吗？”克拉克翻开一本书，找到自己折了角的地方，同时问。

 

“知道啊，一个非常出名的哲学家。”布鲁斯在另一边回答。“他的故事我基本都听过！”

 

克拉克有点气馁，又忍不住问：“那你知道为什么他拒绝跟着学生越狱吗？我不怎么懂那一段。为什么不活下去，如果总有希望在那里？”

 

“稍等......”布鲁斯跳下床，找到了自己的书柜，从里面翻出一本书。他有在书上做笔记的习惯。“我的一本书里说过，是因为苏格拉底遵守法律。另一本书里说是因为一个人不能因为法律不合自己的利益就不去遵守，每个人都有道德义务去接受法律判决，即使法律被滥用也在所不辞。慷慨赴死是对雅典的感谢与回馈，因为这座城市给了他生命并哺育他一生。”

 

“那你觉得呢？”克拉克说。“你会那么做吗，如果你站在他的位置上？”

 

“啊......那要看我还有没有没做完的事。如果还有人等着我，我就一定会去越狱。当心愿已了之后，我会走进我的牢房，因为那是我该去的地方。”布鲁斯找到了自己的笔记。那时他的字迹还很稚嫩，但字里行间的气质已经逐渐生长出点点灵魂。

 

“很有道理......”克拉克若有所思地喃喃。“这真棒。”

 

“嗯。”用夜宵填饱肚子之后，布鲁斯开始犯困。“我有点困了......克拉克，我们可以说晚安吗？”

 

“最后，我想好了克拉克，去游乐场太耗时间，爸爸妈妈很忙......我想让他们晚上陪我去看《佐罗》，一部新出的电影，讲述一个英雄的故事......”布鲁斯说着说着就没了声音，他睡着了。

 

“晚安布鲁斯，祝你好梦！”克拉克立刻回答，同时让声音变得温柔。他头顶的星空在回旋，静静散发着永远不灭的光。布鲁斯，他比星星的光芒更灿烂。

 

 

4.

 

Feet don’t fail me now

 

步履不再蹒跚

 

Take me to the finish line

 

带我走向终点

 

Oh my heart

 

我的心

 

It breaks every step that I take

 

它随着我踏下的每一步碎裂

 

But I’m hoping at the gates

 

我却仍旧，希望去往那扇门

 

 

他听见枪响，“砰”。

 

像一道闪电，黑色的闪电。子弹必定拥有闪电般的速度，因为远在他的意识反馈之前，疼痛就击穿了他的身体，从一侧到另一侧，将他狠狠撕裂。

 

子弹，像闪电，是电流，伤口烧灼着火焰，比十二月的夜晚更加黑暗的火焰，夹杂着冰雹与暴雪的冰冷火焰。

 

他向后倒去。

 

 

布鲁斯发现自己躺在石头做的地面上。石头就是石头，大大小小切割不均，却被削得相当平整。幽蓝的火焰给石砖渲染上诡异的颜色，于是灰白的石头转变为寒冷的坚冰。

 

周围竖起高度惊人的墙壁，保守估计有数百米，再往上看，就是一片漆黑。墙壁背后传来潺潺的水声，细碎一如私密的言语。冥河在流淌。

 

不，确实有人在说话。嘶哑的嗓音，尖锐的嗓音，低沉的嗓音杂糅在一起，肆无忌惮地聊天。声音从无数个方位传来。

 

【为什么是布鲁斯韦恩】【韦恩夫妇】【他们活着】【谁】【布鲁斯】【又一个韦恩】【命运】【玛莎】【时间线】【闪电】【时间】【悖论】【布鲁斯韦恩】......

 

支离破碎的语音难以被理解，布鲁斯强行平复着自己的心情，顺着通道向前走。鞋跟敲击在石头上，发出空洞的响声。

 

再往前，四周的墙壁变成了通天的书籍。书籍的形式极其多样，包括厚重的石板，树皮，普通的纸张和羊皮，到由金属盒子里放出的投影。它们摇摇欲坠地叠出无穷尽的高度，只需轻轻一碰，就会轰然坍塌。

 

幽蓝的火焰也渐渐熄灭，黑暗毫不留情地逼近，布鲁斯强迫自己走进了黑暗。他没有犹豫，因为他忽然明白了这于事无补。黑暗总是在那儿，他只能选择走进去，往里面走。

 

隧道终于完全陷入黑暗的深渊。布鲁斯开始害怕，恐惧就像十月的浓雾，纠缠不休。他碰了碰自己的胸膛，很干爽，没有任何血迹，这几乎叫他迷惑了。他该死了，他本该已经死去，死在那条漆黑的小巷子里，把他的父母抛在身后，任凭玛莎伏在自己儿子冰冷的尸体上哭泣。灯光会避开那一片区域，乌云笼罩月色，原始的黑暗降临。

 

是的！布鲁斯韦恩已经死了！

 

布鲁斯恍然大悟，随即又被一阵强烈的窒息感袭击。

 

不、不、不！爸爸妈妈才回家，他们今晚还有一个美妙的夜宵之夜，阿福说要教自己烤最简单的小饼干，然后大家会吃掉一桶限量版的冰激凌。我会把这学期全部是第一名的遥遥领先的报告单给妈妈看，然后接受爸爸给我新买的一大袋子领结......

 

我要回去，我要回去！

 

恐惧，疯狂的恐惧由内而外地把布鲁斯撕开。他仿佛听到了另一个世界玛莎怪异的大笑，和托马斯愤怒的吼声。他得回去，有人在等他，有人需要他！

 

布鲁斯缓缓转过身，脚下越来越快，他开始在空荡荡的通道里狂奔。皮鞋鞋底大声敲击地面，回声来回回荡，冲击他的鼓膜。

 

不，不，不，他不想死去！

 

他要回去！

 

还没到时候！

 

布鲁斯在过道里飞奔，黑暗却死死咬住了他的尾巴。无论他跑了多远，他仍旧身处黑暗。他觉得自己像是一块扭曲的泥塑，融化在挤压的黑暗中。他开始失去意识，又强迫自己集中意识。

 

“不！”布鲁斯大喊出声。

 

时间与空间早已在模糊中失去意义，直到某一个瞬间，可能比他的叫喊要晚，也可能比这更早。布鲁斯骤然停下脚步。

 

前方亮着一个小小的光点，金黄色，就像圣诞树尖端的星星装饰，布鲁斯却无法不质疑这棵树下有的是礼物抑或刀枪。恐惧已然将他攥在手心，他却不甘就此绝望。

 

他让身体顺从双脚的意愿，向光点走去。

 

克拉克穿着天蓝的紧身衣站在那里，手中捧着一只发光的小球。核聚变在小小的星球中反复爆发，散发出炽热的光芒。他身后的红披风垂落在脚边，勾勒出小腿的轮廓。

 

“你......来了。”克拉克迟疑许久，呐呐地让几个词语从嘴边弹出。“布鲁斯。”

 

布鲁斯走到他的朋友面前，走到他曾经以为是AI的克拉克面前。“你也死了吗？”他问。“你是谁？”

 

“我......我早就死了，我和我的星球死在同一天，被氪星的毁灭烧成灰烬......这里是我的家，我是卡尔·艾尔，氪星最后的孩子。”克拉克几乎想要转身逃走，但他必须站在这，向他唯一拥有的朋友把一切解释清楚。“但是这条世界线上的我还没有到死去的时候，所以妈妈收养了我。我从没想到你会来得这么早，我只能穿上我最好的衣服来接你......”

 

“你的养母是谁。”

 

“死亡，她是死亡。”

 

尴尬在两人间弥漫，而苦涩在克拉克的舌尖爆炸。他察觉到某些布鲁斯对他身份的猜测，他发誓只要被问起就如实回答，但他不敢主动去坦白——他不敢。

 

他担心布鲁斯对他身份的恐惧与厌恶，从未有过一个地球人接受过一个亡灵朋友，不是吗？

 

尤其是现在这个朋友还要带他走，带他踏入亡者的国度。

 

克拉克焦躁不安地动了动手臂，他简直是在乞求：“和我走吧，布鲁斯，你已经死了。”

 

他这么说着，但他从布鲁斯的眼睛里看到了海面上燃烧的烈火。

 

“你觉得我会不接受你的身份吗？”布鲁斯尖锐地质问，随后又摇头：“克拉克，我要回去。”

 

“但你已经死了，布鲁斯，你已经死了！”克拉克大声道。“跟我走吧，拜托了，否则母亲会清空你的灵魂再把它当作三头犬的饲料，她一贯这样对待死者！布鲁斯，我带你去看我的房间，我的花园，我在那儿种植了水晶的玫瑰和白银的藤萝，我在树上搭建了小屋，我们可以在树上吃金色的苹果......”他上前一步，想要拉住布鲁斯的手。“只有我们两个人，我们可以一直在一起，请别走......”

 

布鲁斯却抓住克拉克的手腕，压回对方身侧，再后退一步。他看着克拉克洋溢着哀求与愧疚的湛蓝双眼，正如克拉克凝视着布鲁斯眼中的流光、水滴与火焰。“对不起，克拉克，我要回去。”

 

“已经结束了。”克拉克哀伤地说。

 

“不，还没有。我要回去，有人在等我。”布鲁斯的坚定随着时间的流逝而增加，即使他的双手在颤抖。“爸爸，妈妈，阿福......克拉克，我必须得回去。”

 

“但是......”

 

“不，克拉克！”布鲁斯突然拔高音量。他再难保持平静。“那次学者的航行，你还记得吗！该走的路我还没有走尽，我还没能做完一切我能做的，我还没有到只能等着西风降临的时候！苏格拉底，你还记得苏格拉底的牢房吗？一切结束之后，我保证我发誓，我用我所拥有的一切去发誓我会回来。克拉克，现在我要离开。”

 

在他们之间，克拉克手心的星星持续放射出耀眼的光芒，于是两人的影子背道而驰，拉长在空寂又黑暗的走廊上。

 

“克拉克......”布鲁斯再一次执着地呼唤，克拉克却忽然转过身，任由披风划出一道锋利的弧线，重又落下。他背对着他唯一的朋友。

 

布鲁斯的心仿佛从悬崖边开始坠落，坠入无底的深渊。

 

“克拉克？”他用微弱的声音呼唤。

 

“布鲁斯。”克拉克低声自言自语，如同在做下一个极其艰难又痛苦的决定。毫无征兆地，他忽而将手中的星星塞给身后的布鲁斯，声音由小到大，由犹豫到坚决。“跑，跑！布鲁斯，向前跑！你必须跑过长廊与黑暗，跑过死亡，穿过不存在的门与界限，跑回生者的世界！”他喊。

 

布鲁斯愣愣地握住星星。光与热从指尖开始蓬勃生长。

 

克拉克背对布鲁斯，指关节用力到发白。他冲他嘶喊，声音因过度的感情而破裂。“跑啊！”

 

于是布鲁斯开始奔跑，他在黑暗中奔跑。前方一片漆黑，但他手中有一颗星星。恐惧，愤怒，失落，留恋，一切的一切都被光芒照褪，遗留在亡者的国度，遗留在克拉克的居所。

 

他最后一次回头，克拉克孤独地站在黑暗中，目送他离去。

 

布鲁斯的脚步越来越快，越来越轻盈。重力不能再束缚他，一成不变的黑暗在他的身体两边飞速后退。那极尽遥远的交汇处，隐隐有一线比错觉更渺小的光点。

 

那是光。

 

他跑向生命。

 

 

布鲁斯在玛莎的怀里醒来，他惊异地发现自己的左手竟然挡在自己身前，手腕上的手表被击了个粉碎，手上与身体表面不深的伤口血流不止，却不再有生命威胁。

 

子弹被克拉克轻轻挡了一挡，布鲁斯得以复生。

 

玛莎感受到布鲁斯的动静，抽泣瞬间停止，但嘴角张扬的血迹已被泪水冲去。不远处暴怒的托马斯把罪犯打到人事不知，见到布鲁斯没有死去，亦是让泪水划过面颊。

 

“我没事。”布鲁斯有些虚弱地对着他的父母说。他想哭泣，于是他就这么做了。“我爱你们。”

 

再见了，克拉克。

 

期待与你的重逢，在生命的彼岸。

 

 

We are born to die.

 

我们向死而生。

 

 

5.

 

受到小巷里布鲁斯几乎死亡的刺激，托马斯韦恩与玛莎韦恩最终披上了纯黑的披风，携手在哥谭的滴水兽上守望这座罪恶的城池。但他们内心深处的某个点，或许还有那么一点相信着，希望的花苞仍在泥潭深处，等待着有朝一日的绽放。

 

夫妇二人许诺，同意让布鲁斯成年后也加入黑暗中的骑士的行列。但布鲁斯知道自己不会等那么久。

 

 

那是一个晴天，哥谭难得的晴天，灿烂的阳光穿透阴沉厚重的云层，将金色的光束投射在熟睡中的孩子身上。

 

窗上传开几声清脆的敲击，如同新雨的舞蹈，亦或是雏鸟的啼鸣。布鲁斯茫然睁眼，恍若未醒。

 

有人身穿天蓝的衣裳，携着身后飞扬的鲜红披风，宛如油画、浮光的泡沫与缤纷斑斓的幻梦。

 

克拉克漂浮在窗外，阳光将他的影子投进室内，投到布鲁斯的身上。

 

“我离家出走了。”克拉克说。

 

Fin.

 

//3里暗示过闪点，所以布鲁斯死在小巷。


	14. Do you breed

　　*bvs背景，神经病脑洞，ooc

　　*Breed意为繁殖

 

　　现在让我们翻开超人当年的日记，找到他与蝙蝠侠初见的那一篇。（事实上这一篇特别好找，折角红笔加粗画爱心）

　　据记载，那是个艳阳高照晴空万里的深夜，一切晴朗的天气都为超人与蝙蝠侠的初遇奠定了美好的气氛。当时说的其他几句话并没有出现在超人的日记里，除了蝙蝠侠对他说的最后一句话，超人表示他至今记忆犹新。 

　　他那好脾气的伴侣，在被强行打断夜间巡逻以及被拆了一扇车门后，镇定自若地询问天空中漂浮着的超人：

　　“Do you breed？” 

　　好吧，大家可能会发现最后一个词和我们通常所公认的那一句并不相符，那是因为超人被从远方忽然传来的一个女孩激动的“我要日蝙！”的尖叫扰乱了一瞬间的思绪，一时没听清。 

　　所以超人恍恍惚惚间听到了一句“Do you breed.”

　　你会繁殖吗？

　　哦。

 

　　超人的日记里没有记载他当时到底回答了一句什么，我们只好抱着好奇直接跳到下一段。

　　接下来的一段包括了超人极其丰富的心理活动。首先，他用他潦草的字迹记录了自己的茫然。

　　“我觉得我对地球文化一定还有什么不了解的地方，我以前一直以为我足够了解地球文化了，真的！breed难道还有其他意思吗？为什么会有人第一次见面，就问一个凶巴巴的家伙你会不会繁殖啊！” 

　　看来超人对自己当时是凶巴巴的一清二楚。难道他有专门练习过？让我们继续往下看。 

　　超人随后开始查必应、维基和谷歌，搜遍全网breed的释义，却仍没有找到更多的解释。联盟主席曾认为自己会被蝙蝠侠挑衅或者怒斥，然而他只获得了有关繁殖的问候。 

　　最后，在联盟主席买下一套牛津词典并认真查找资料后，他终于承认，breed就是繁殖。

　　对了，当我们把这个词用在一些卵生生命身上时，这个词代表了产卵。 

　　“难道蝙蝠侠是在好奇我是不是胎生？或者我是从某个蛋里面爬出来的？要么就是无性繁殖？总不会是自交吧......可是他为什么要关心这个啊！” 

　　“也许有那么一点点合理性？毕竟如果蝙蝠侠是一个热爱科学又无所畏惧的人，那么他好不容易亲眼见到一个活生生的非碳基（咦我是非碳基的吗）外星人，那么追问他们的生理信息也挺正常的？” 

　　主席不愧是主席，我们都没法理解这哪里正常。不过经过后来分析，我们猜测这里超人一切大脑当机的曲折脑回路都是因为他遇到蝙蝠侠之后被丘比特一箭射穿了脑子而不自知。 

　　“而且说不定蝙蝠侠是个好人，这么关心一个种族的繁衍和存活问题！他在关心氪星的未来吗？我觉得我快被感动了，真是个神奇的好人。”

　　“另外产卵什么的......唔，我本来就想去问问乔......”

 

　　接下来的日记充满了各种“我今天救了三只猫”，于是让我们直接跳到下一段。

　　“我看见那边亮起了蝙蝠灯......为了调查蝙蝠侠的具体情况（我相信他是个好人了）我跑遍了大都会所有的角落并且惊讶地发现这座城市竟然有那么多秘密房间。在卢瑟绑架了她之后，我在十秒内跑完了大都会全部一百三十二个可能的绑架藏匿地点并救回了她。卢瑟气得头发在颤抖。”

　　“不去看看蝙蝠侠是不是太不给他面子了？下雨天站在雨里等挺冷的。而且他好像挺好奇氪星的繁殖，或许我可以和他合作，培育一些后代。”

　　再后来发生了什么？我们可亲可敬的超人并没有把内容详细记载在他的日记里，我们认为这是因为他需要保护彼此的真实身份。接下来的内容由蝙蝠侠愿意公开的资料中选取。该部分笔记字迹清晰有力如同刀刻，一笔一画力透纸背。

　　“超人降落在地面上，面无表情。”

　　“蝙蝠氪石机关枪启动。”

　　“超人被击倒。”

　　“超人尝试解释，他在解释中向我证明了外星人脑回路的清奇与天真。” 

　　“我将长矛抛开，并尽力帮助超人取出子弹。我错了。” 

　　“毁灭日出现。神奇女侠出现。”

　　“超人身死。”

 

　　本期的《超人与蝙蝠侠》科普栏目即将结束，或许大家都在好奇这之后又发生了什么。我们将以一句话来结束本期的内容。

蝙蝠侠笔记的最后一条，经鉴定，由超人亲笔书写，就补充在超人的死亡的后一句，并在末尾附带一个笑脸符号。

　　“然后他在棺材板底下又做了个仰卧起坐。”

 

后记：  
1.有关不曾被记载的那点事：  
氪星人真的会产卵。  
2.有关1的展开：  
“弄......出去，不准留......嗯......在里面！”  
3.超人当初到底回答了什么  
据蝙蝠日记记载，当他问出Do you bleed之后，超人挑衅般地回答“No，but you will”并迅速转身离开。这就是蝙蝠侠再次与超人相见后极其愤怒并直接使用氪石机关枪把他突突了的缘由。

 

//半夜三更速写练习


	15. 我眼中的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双死亡he

　　I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

　　我将你比喻为幽暗中的玫瑰之吻

　　And now that your rose is in bloom

　　而如今，你的玫瑰正在盛放

　　A light hits the gloom on the grey

　　像一道光，打破了灰暗中的朦胧

——《Kiss From a Rose》

 

 

　　“您好，请问您在等谁？”

 

　　船夫询问河边伫立的男人。那人身材高大，容貌英俊，一副老土的黑框眼镜丝毫无法遮掩厚重镜片后他湛蓝眼眸的光彩。他就这样静静站在河边，遥望道路与世界边际相交接的远方。

 

　　“我在等我的爱人。”戴眼镜的人回答。

 

　　船夫又不禁好奇：“您的爱人？那是一个怎样的人，值得您为之等候许久？船已走了几个来回，其他人都已渡过河去了。”

 

　　戴眼镜的人小小扬起嘴角，于是他的黑框眼镜霎时间就转变为天真又纯粹的简单装饰，而他的年龄也不再容易辨认了。他很年轻，毫无疑问；但他的眼神却难以用来界定出他所经历过的岁月。孩童的天真和青年的执着一同溶解在阅尽千帆的成熟者的温柔中，起着阵阵波澜。

 

　　“我的爱人？”他停顿了一下，语气柔和。在漫长的等待中，船夫总是乐意去倾听客人的故事，而客人也不会介意分享他的往事，当他确确实实为他的往事而骄傲与心喜之时。

 

那么，让戴黑框眼镜的人开口吧。

 

“他是一个难以单纯用语言去描述的人。如果可以，我想把他比作一幅油画。”

 

　　“这幅油画与普通的画是截然不同的。普通的画像往往只拥有一双玻璃珠镶嵌的眼睛，他们只能呆板地注视画框里普通无趣的高脚杯，或者茫然地让目光滞留在永远不会腐烂的假苹果上。稍优的作品就有了神采。他们仿佛在遥望某扇窗外嬉戏打闹的稚龄孩童。眉梢里蕴含了蓝天与浮云，他们看得见什么是美，也乐于去享受美。”

 

“而我的爱人，你是不敢与他对视的。因为他严厉的目光会狠狠刺中你的心灵。他仿佛在质问，扬起头颅，踏着火焰而来，拷问你的良心。你羞于回应，但你的血液在血管中沸腾，脉搏不断加速直到最快。你胆怯地发现，他身后是被雨水和泥泞灌满的黑暗小巷，是霓虹灯之下狂欢至死的不夜城，是倒塌的高楼和海潮的无情冲刷。但你再看他所站立的地方，他站在海边的古老高塔之上。在一片灰蒙蒙的残骸碎石中，在血与火的灰烬中，你会看见废墟里开出一朵娇艳的玫瑰花。”

 

　　“我也愿意把他形容成一首歌。大自然的歌是纷乱的虫鸣和野兽的咆哮。在斑马的哀鸣中，鬣狗一口口撕下它的皮肉。这是大自然的歌，原始，野性，捕食与逃亡共存，人人忧其性命从而放纵自我。人类欣赏的音乐由管弦与打击组成。最优秀的指挥统率全局，于是提琴紧跟双簧管而流动，音符在空气中回旋。但有时，音符构成的丝线会一层层将你束缚捆绑，把你死死固定在座位上，你将无法再呼吸也不能再逃离。”

 

“而我的爱人，他是雪花融化的寂静，是夏日花开的安宁。你途经他，你路过他，你也许会忽视他。他也就在一边旁观，他在等候，也在观察。但你靠近他，你拥抱他，雪花就会融化在你的骨血里，繁花就会盛开在你的心跳中。他是风的歌曲，无声的歌曲。你也许看不见他，但他就在那儿用无声的旋律去拥抱你，把整颗心的爱都悄悄装进信封，放进你家门口的邮箱里。”

 

“但他最像一个吻，这个吻不一定要烙在你的嘴唇上，也不一定要温度炽烈到滚烫。滚烫的吻会烧化你的皮肤，灼痛你的神魂。骤然爆发的激情往往不过昙花一现，它会在一夜间出现，又在日出时消散，连艳丽的烟花也不会炸裂而出。那使你的心裂成两半，将你烧毁撕碎，扔进冰冷的海港。不，你要知道我的爱人是一个来自玫瑰的亲吻。当你用手指轻轻触碰玫瑰的花瓣，那温柔的花瓣也会轻轻触碰你的手指。当你闭上眼，将嘴唇轻轻印在玫瑰之上时，玫瑰也会倾倒他的身躯。情感充盈在玫瑰的每一线纹理之中，它蓬勃又内敛，它将所有的情绪揉成一条细细的水流，缓慢地沾湿你的皮肤，渗进你的细胞深处，悄然将你的基因改变。你的基因开始变形，双链回旋，构成了一个来自玫瑰的触碰与最纯净的吻。”

 

“那么你爱他，你有多爱他？”船夫继续问。而乘船客笑意氤氲。

 

“就像爱着来自玫瑰的亲吻那样爱他。”

 

于是从远处，从道路与世界边缘的交际处，走来一个男人。他穿着西装衬衫而不是外套，不打领带也不愿意系上所有的纽扣。他的仪态自然而优雅，鬓角生长着几率灰白的华发。

 

“我也有一位爱人。”新来的人走到小船旁边，语气轻松而和缓，就像五月的暮雨。

 

“哦？那可愿为我们讲讲您哪位神秘的爱人？”船夫说。

 

新来的人打量了一番戴眼镜的人，忽而叹息着摇头。“我的爱人身高六英尺三英寸。”他说。“体重235磅，出生于氪星，成长于地球。”

 

“他的能力多种多样。在与布莱尼亚克的战斗中，他掌握了飞行。他的双眼射出由体内储存太阳能转化为的高温射线。可调节强弱和范围，除了可用于攻击敌人，还可以在为伤者手术时用于清洁伤口与缝合伤口。他的X光视力能透视大多数的物体，能看到极微小的微粒和极遥远的恒星。他吸入大量空气后吐出飓风，可冻结物体。他的听力、防御力和力量不存在上界，这让他变得危险又惹人惊慌。”

 

“但他还能在一瞬间内计算出按复利计算的多年累积战损欠款，他还能织出全世界最对称，颜色却最不协调的一双袜子。他能把整个庄园的树修剪成该死的爱心，也能学会用热视线加热咖啡和披萨。他的亲吻可以持续超过十分钟，并且学习能力极佳。黄太阳带给他能量，而他就像一束最明亮的阳光，将废墟里生长的玫瑰照亮。”

 

中年人凝视着年轻人。“我的爱人名叫克拉克·肯特，你认识他吗？他是我灰暗朦胧中的光。”

 

年轻人于是绽放出最快乐的笑，而泪水却顺着他的眼角划过脸颊，最终流进他的衣服。

 

“那么你认识布鲁斯·韦恩吗？他是我来自玫瑰的亲吻，我的爱人。”

 

他们一起坐上船，递给等待已久的船夫两枚金币。于是小船便载着他们，渡过了冥河去。


	16. 让权力在阳光下运行

*闪点超x布鲁斯

*本文所有「」中内容原型来自某学科课本，而那门学科给我的周末增加了整整十面作业

*ooc警告，沙雕警告  
　

前情提要（然而事实上我没有写过前情）：

来自Earth-■■■的蝙蝠侠一直知道自己的世界缺了一个超人。看到自己平行世界同位体的蓝大个们，他偶尔也会产生那么一点点微不足道的羡慕——就那么手指尖大的一点点儿罢了。

直到某一天，蝙蝠侠在海港一个神秘的集装箱里，找到了一只骨瘦如柴可怜巴巴的排骨超。

 

「蝙定职责必须为，蝙无授权不可为」

瘦巴巴的克拉克认认真真地在自己的小本子上把这句话记下来。

也许是受到了平行世界的影响，布鲁斯同样给这一个卡尔起名为克拉克。而与其他世界又不同的地方在于，克拉克的全名是克拉克·乔·韦恩。

他本来以为这个克拉克会因为对这个世界的陌生和恐惧而与自己保持距离。然而事实上，克拉克恨不得天天腻在他身边。

“你，找到我，只有你。”还没学会语法的克拉克执拗地拽着蝙蝠侠的披风。两个人僵持在蝙蝠洞里，蝙蝠侠试图用冷冷的紧抿的嘴唇来吓退克拉克，而克拉克则坚持用仍旧十分消瘦的脸颊轮廓线来引起布鲁斯的同情。

五分钟后，蝙蝠侠恼火地猛然转身，并注意不把自己的披风扯烂。因为看起来克拉克绝不会把布鲁斯放去正常夜巡，蝙蝠侠不得不从喉咙口发出一声小小的咕哝。“该死的。我得给你加点规矩。”

蝙蝠侠重新走回他的蝙蝠电脑前面，而克拉克仍旧拽着他的披风，跟在他后面飘。没错，就是飘，飘得比蝙蝠侠的头顶还高。天知道他的黑披风被反拉到半空的场面有多蠢！

“克拉克。”蝙蝠侠转过身面对克拉克，严肃地说。“我假设在这里的一个星期已经足够你学会写字。”

“我会。不熟练。可以。”克拉克结结巴巴地解释，他看起来很不安，就像生怕被抛弃的刚出生的小动物。

蝙蝠侠点点头。“很好。现在，我希望你记住以下内容。”

克拉克的身体肌肉逐渐放松了些。他点点头，“好。”

他从布鲁斯的眼前消失了一瞬间，又重新回来，一只手拿笔和纸，另一只手抓住还没来得及落下的蝙蝠披风。

“首先，松开我的披风。”蝙蝠侠命令。

克拉克猛地松开手，把手举过头顶。这使得披风“哗啦”一下子掉下来，正面糊住蝙蝠侠的头，并让蝙蝠侠的两个小尖耳朵在披风上顶出两个凸起。

蝙蝠侠若无其事地把披风掀到背后，并清了清嗓子。

“现在，落到地面上。”他说。

克拉克乖乖踏上地面，控制不住地前进两步。蝙蝠侠不得不把手搭到克拉克的肩膀上，来阻止他继续靠上来。

“我们需要明确几件事，几条规则。”蝙蝠侠宣布。“我要求你做的事，你必须做到。我不许你做的事，你绝对不可以执行。”

克拉克用力点头，眼神清澈。

“我做你做的，我不做你不做的。”

“……是你做你需要做的，你不做你不可以做的。”

“你需要做你做的，你不可以做你要做的。”克拉克尝试重复蝙蝠侠的要求。虽然他说的还是不对，但即使是蝙蝠侠，也实在没办法责骂一个眼睛里满满都是你的倒影，态度还极其端正乖巧的大男孩。

“克拉克做布鲁斯允许他做的事情。”蝙蝠侠转变了教学方法，并期望能取得进展。

“克拉克做布鲁斯允许克拉克做的事。”克拉克敏锐地察觉到自己的错误。他又开始不安了，这导致他的手指开始和自己的裤子作斗争。

“这次对了。”蝙蝠侠松了一口气，并表扬克拉克：“你很棒。”

克拉克表情瞬间由暴风雪转为太阳天，他甚至露出一个大大的笑容，再一次尝试把自己挂在布鲁斯身上。可惜这次他还是没有成功。

“那么我们开始第一条。首先，克拉克不可以阻止布鲁斯的夜巡。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地教导着，这有点像是重回幼儿园当老师。但让蝙蝠侠做幼儿园老师？得了吧，除了他们都有让不肯睡午觉的小孩睡着的特殊能力——一个精神方式一个物理方式。

“克拉克不可以阻止布鲁斯的夜巡……”克拉克明显失落下来，难过地垂下头，笔在纸上划拉了两下。

而蝙蝠侠硬起心肠：“克拉克暂时不可以出现在除了布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德之外的人眼前，直到这条规定被布鲁斯改变。”

这次克拉克倒是没什么抵触，只不过他又略微地收肩，来表达自己的犹豫。“那么克拉克，做什么？”他问。

蝙蝠侠沉默了一下，说：“当布鲁斯回来时，克拉克把咖啡送到布鲁斯手里。”

克拉克立即疯狂点头，激动地在蝙蝠洞里绕了1080度。他看起来就像一只傻乎乎的蠢鸟，还是黑不拉几瘦瘦小小的那种。但自己捡回来的氪星人，还能退货不成？

蝙蝠侠等他停下后，让克拉克把本子给自己，看一看他都记了什么。

“克拉克不阻止布鲁斯夜游。”

“克拉克不出门。”

“克拉克倒咖啡。”

这位超人的字体还相当幼稚可爱，而且他还用错了一个词。不过对着刚走出实验室的克拉克，蝙蝠侠只能认命地把“夜游”改成了“夜巡”，并把本子递给克拉克。克拉克接过本子，直愣愣地盯着布鲁斯写的字看。

“明白了？”蝙蝠侠说。收到了克拉克的回应，他拍拍对方的肩膀，上了蝙蝠车扬长而去。

克拉克继续盯了一会儿布鲁斯的字迹，突然从本子里另外撕下一张纸，一笔一划地模仿布鲁斯的字母写法。

他害怕，每一次的分离都在害怕，为了也许不再能拥有的重聚。

他是如此地讨厌这种乱七八糟的感情，又是如此满心甘甜与快乐地体验它。

看了看写满字的纸，克拉克森心虚地把它团起来一口吃掉，并向阿尔弗雷德学习了如何加工出布鲁斯偏爱的咖啡口味。

 

「树立求真务实的工作作风」

“克拉克！”布鲁斯哀嚎一声，尝试挽留他被抽走的被子。“你不可以这么做！”

克拉克坚决地抽走了布鲁斯那被体温弄得暖洋洋的被子，并从口袋里掏出他的小本子，无辜地照着上面读：“3月17日凌晨3：46，阿尔弗雷德委托克拉克在3月17日10：30将布鲁斯叫醒。”

习惯裸睡的布鲁斯恨恨地磨牙，并把自己缩成一个团。“被子还给我，再过五分钟来叫我，现在出去。”

克拉克抱着被子又走远了一点。被阿尔弗雷德养了一段时间，每天乖乖吃饭睡觉晒太阳，克拉克的身体已经好了很多，看起来效果类似于豆芽菜长成了白萝卜。

白萝卜把脸藏在被子里只露出眼睛，他大胆地拒绝：“不可以！时间到了，你得起床了布鲁斯，不然阿尔弗雷德就会把你今天的甜点通通给我吃。”

布鲁斯郁闷地往床上一瘫，数了五次心跳后猛然坐起，试图凶狠地下命令：“我的衣服呢？”

但千万别指望一只睡眼朦胧还裸睡的布鲁西能制造出凶狠的冷气。也许他能，但氪星人皮糙肉厚表示免疫。

克拉克飞快地一闪，然后抱来了一件公主粉的衬衫和天蓝色的睡裤。没错，不是骚包的花花公子粉，而是甜美的公主粉。

布鲁斯震惊道：“你从哪里找来的？”

克拉克耸耸肩：“你的衣柜里。”

布鲁斯感觉自己触碰到了阿尔弗雷德不为人知的一面。

以及，他敢保证这个混蛋氪星人面部肌肉的走向是在憋笑。

 

「有效制约和监督权力的关键，是要健全权利运行的制约和监督体系。这个体系，一靠民主，二靠法制，二者缺一不可」

“今天我们出门。”布鲁斯一边往自己的脸上贴仿真短胡子，一边一脸严肃地对克拉克说。他已经把自己的肤色涂深，戴了一副深灰的美瞳，并换上休闲的夹克衫和牛仔裤。而兴奋又不知所措的克拉克正一遍又一遍地研究自己套头衫上收紧帽子用的绳子。听到布鲁斯说的话，他认真地点点头，问：“有什么需要注意的吗，布鲁斯？”

“不可以出门后没事就抱我。”

“好的。”

“不可以碰我的胡子，现在也不可以，松手。”

克拉克讪讪收手，转而挠了挠自己的头顶。“没问题。”

“别再玩你的套头衫了，让它活下来好吗？”

“我可以……把我的帽子切下来玩吗？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯已经习惯了克拉克那些奇奇怪怪的问题，有时候他甚至有点怀疑这家伙是故意的。看那双真诚的蓝眼睛！它们会在它们的主人偷吃布鲁斯的甜饼时无辜地闪光。

“当然——不可以。不准用你的超能力。”布鲁斯无情地否决掉。“直到你能完成你全部的训练，比如起飞时不把地面踩出一个坑。”

克拉克遗憾地戴上帽子，伸出手想要和布鲁斯牵手。显然他又被拒绝了。

于是两个人一起溜出韦恩庄园，开始在大街上闲逛。

哥谭市依旧一年三百六十五天有三百天不见太阳。他们走在城市里的主要街道上，路过一个商业区。在克拉克的眼神恳求下，布鲁斯无奈地给他买了一个冰激凌，一杯零度可乐，一罐美式咖啡，和一串叮当响的风铃。为此布鲁斯警告克拉克，如果他发现风铃被挂在蝙蝠洞的天花板上，那么他接下来一周都不要想着早上获得叫布鲁斯起床的机会。

克拉克迅速答应了。“我想把风铃挂在我的房间里。”他说。“我要在上面画图案。”

“不准画蝙蝠。”布鲁斯头疼地说。“你已经有了一个蝙蝠水杯。”

克拉克委屈地撇撇嘴。恭喜他的内心年龄已经从三岁半成长到了六岁半，差不多和小学生们持平。“可是我还没有一个蝙蝠风铃……我可以在上面写一个W吗？”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，氪星人的种族天赋里一定包括了幼稚。

于是克拉克开心地笑了。被养得很好的氪星人现在看起来比布鲁斯还健壮，拜托，这家伙已经220磅了！更别提他五官本身比布鲁斯的五官线条棱角更加分明，身高也更高些。考虑到他的体格和肌肉，如果他不笑，看起来就会像一个凶巴巴的战士或者邪恶的统治者。

让他笑着吧。布鲁斯想。

还是那句话，自己捡回来的氪星人，还能退货不成？

“你可以写一个W。但是你不可以用W写满你的风铃，就像之前那个杯子一样。我会定期检查你的房间，监督确保你没有在柜子上画蝙蝠。”想到之前这家伙的行为，布鲁斯不得不明确提出一些要求。

“好的，布鲁斯。”克拉克爽快地答应了，同时把头凑到布鲁斯的饮料吸管上喝了一口柠檬水。

就知道自己在家不该把牛奶偷偷换给克拉克！谁给他养成的喝别人饮料的习惯！

布鲁斯愤怒地劈手夺过克拉克的可乐，一口气把它喝了个精光。

不要问我周围的路人脑子里都想到了什么。

最后，克拉克帮布鲁斯打跑了某条巷子里几个抢钱包的小混混（他们真不该从巷子里抄近路），并在征得布鲁斯允许后，把钱包里剩下的十美元送给了小巷深处睡在纸箱里，奄奄一息的老人和小孩。

 

「布鲁斯的管理和服务是否被克拉克认可和接受，这是区别布鲁斯有无权威的标志」

布鲁斯只想说他的权威在克拉克这里越来越低，与阿尔弗雷德的权威走向恰好相反。当阿尔弗雷德请克拉克监视他吃掉足够的蔬菜时，克拉克绝对会无视布鲁斯的抗议，把更多的西兰花叉进布鲁斯的盘子。只有在阿尔弗雷德暂时不在场时，克拉克才会迅速帮布鲁斯把他的牛奶喝掉，并舔舔嘴唇，露出一个大大的笑容。

而且他会无时无刻地突然出现，比如夜巡后的某个转角，或者他常待的滴水兽。这直接导致哥谭市多了一个新的都市传说，而有些人已经给神出鬼没的蝙蝠侠合作者起了个外号——“罗宾”。

但……好吧，布鲁斯承认克拉克是挡刀挡子弹的一把好手，而且他屡次警告克拉克不准跟上来的条令从来不起作用。当克拉克几乎学全了他所有能力的应用方法之后，氪星人愈发肆无忌惮来去无踪。有时布鲁斯想过把克拉克放生，他逐渐感受到，这个越来越强大的家伙不该被哥谭市这么个小地方限制住。这里不值得他。他该在全世界的天空中翱翔，展露他独一无二的善良，帮助所有他想帮助的人。他的光明与哥谭格格不入。有时克拉克会突然走神，眼神遥望远方，需得布鲁斯的呼唤才能缓过神来。布鲁斯知道他在听，他在看。

而这是克拉克唯一表示出强硬的反对的一次。

“我拒绝，布鲁斯。”克拉克双手交叉抱在胸前，想都不想就拒绝了布鲁斯的提议。“你允许我姓韦恩，你给了我名字。”

布鲁斯头疼地捏捏眉心。“你不该被限制在这里。我了解你是个怎样的人，我已经了解了你，从我找到你的那一天起。我给你我的信任，我相信你能做得足够好。”

他焦急地等待克拉克的离开。

克拉克歪歪头，执拗地说：“不，你还不了解。我的心里有一个空房间。”

 

「权力是把双刃剑」

最后克拉克还是飞向了天空，因为布鲁斯问他有没有听见哭号和哀泣，有没有听见刀锋刺入肌肤，血液从动脉喷涌。他问他有没有听见火焰的燃烧和高楼的倒塌，有没有听见死亡。

布鲁斯早就为克拉克准备了他的红蓝战服，他早早就在等待这一天，等着他目送克拉克飞上天空远离的那一刻。

克拉克从不属于他，克拉克不属于任何人。他是自由的个体，而布鲁斯不可能留下他。

不知道为什么，布鲁斯忽然感觉胸口有点闷闷的疼痛。他知道这是因为蝙蝠侠的旧伤导致的疼，他无比清楚这一点。

 

「克拉克坚持以公开为常态，不公开为例外原则，推行决策公开，执行公开，管理公开，服务公开，结果公开」

在蝙蝠侠因为失血过多而产生的无力意外从楼上坠落时，他落进了一个硬邦邦的怀抱。

克拉克慌张地把蝙蝠侠紧紧抱住，飞速前往蝙蝠洞，并在门口遇到了提着紧急医疗箱的阿尔弗雷德。

“谢谢你，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德面不改色地领着克拉克把布鲁斯带到了手术台，并熟练地帮蝙蝠侠取出了留在他身体里的三枚子弹，转而准备为他接上断掉的肋骨和又裂了的胫骨。

克拉克固执地守在手术台边上，眼睛里的委屈和心疼几乎就要凝成实质，黑压压地环绕在他周围。他当然不会干扰到阿尔弗雷德的动作，他只会让布鲁斯心里塞得慌。

“我没事了。你可以走了。”考虑到不久前才强行把他赶走，布鲁斯选择了不那么严厉的一种语气。又或许他也隐隐有着一丁点大的痛。这是以前夜巡时擦过心口的子弹造成的吗？

阿尔弗雷德却干脆利落地站直了，宣布：“我去准备夜宵，克拉克少爷。”

布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着他的管家扬长而去。

克拉克趁机抓住了布鲁斯的手，把他按回平躺的状态。他在一瞬间做出了决定。这让布鲁斯无比清晰地意识到，面前的超人和他一年前捡回来的实验体是多么的不同。新闻里，网络上，“超人”的名字早已在全世界流传。

布鲁斯为之欣慰，当然了，蝙蝠侠总是会为了一个真正的英雄的诞生而欣慰，尤其是在他知道这个英雄到底是一个怎样的人之后。

但是超人却抓住了蝙蝠侠的手。

“布鲁斯，最近我想明白了一件事。”克拉克说。

“什么事。”布鲁斯在心里骂了一句上帝。而上帝很无辜，为什么祂要因为一个凡人内心的十二级台风而被骂？

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”克拉克想都没想，直接告白。

哦。

什么！

布鲁斯差点从手术台上跳起来。蝙蝠侠把布鲁斯按回台上。

“……你错了，你会这么想是因为我捡到了你。”布鲁斯迅速说出一个准备好的回答。

“不，绝不是。”克拉克的嘴角有了笑意。“从我见到你的一年后，我确定我想和你接吻；从我见到你的十三个月后，我确定我想和你上床。三分钟前，我确定我想和你告白。因为五分钟前，我明白了我见到你的那一刻产生的感情名叫爱。”

克拉克。克拉克·乔·韦恩。

谁都不知道布鲁斯在完全没有做出回应的五分钟内想了多少事，反正他最后只回答了一句话：“记得把肌肉放软，在你还想做什么的时候。”

 

FIN.

 

后记：

「我的权力由你授予」

每天早上醒来，看到紧紧抱在他身上的氪星人，布鲁斯都有那么一丁点儿想回到那个捡到克拉克的夜晚，把那个不带脑子的自己一脚踹翻踢进海里。

在某个克拉克突然想浪漫一把的早上就更是如此。毕竟没有哪个混蛋会把还自己没睡醒的伴侣用披风裹着套上头罩带出大气层看日出。

但当克拉克在无边无际的光芒中凝视布鲁斯的面容，轻轻赞叹“这真美”时，布鲁斯还能说什么？

自己凭本事捡的克拉克，凭什么要退货。


	17. 牛头人之谜

*牛（n）头（t）人（r）（伪）

*ooc警告！纯糖警告！

*联盟内部已掉马，露易丝只知道克拉克是超人，赛琳娜她没有台词

 

走道两边竖立着石雕的高柱，翠绿的碧叶与纯白的玫瑰自高柱顶端绽放，拢成一朵朵球形的花团。纯黑的西装完美地勾勒出克拉克如同希腊神衹一般的肌肉线条。若是平时，一套西装会让他倍感拘束。但今天，西装成了他毫无缺陷的躯体的一部分，成了他无瑕肌肤上的第二层外壳，专为这场婚礼而生长的新生皮肤。

克拉克身边，露易丝穿着大气的经典简约款白色婚纱，布料在腰腹处收紧，又顺着身体的走向展开宽大的裙摆。她化了妆，带着微笑，毫无疑问。

对面的布鲁斯与赛琳娜与他们相向而行，一同走向中央的高台。赛琳娜大胆尝试了自由设计的婚纱，紧身，低胸，露背，黑色的丝绸腰带末梢隐藏进长裙之中，又在高叉开口的长裙缝隙里若隐若现地摆动。

布鲁斯步履沉稳，面色严肃又平和。他穿着西装，胸口的口袋里，是一朵盛放的白玫瑰。

 

后来的每一天，每当克拉克回想起有关这婚礼的一切，包括前前后后的一切命运的安排与巧合，他都忍不住牵起嘴角。

笑得像个235磅的二傻子。

 

事情的起因在一个春日的午后，克拉克在南半球忽然听到露易丝的呼救，于是迅速赶到现场，把正在从高楼上下坠的记者小姐救起来。众所周知，露易丝是超人的女友，所以反派们不停把她从各个地方往下高空抛物，以求给超人制造麻烦，并制造更大的麻烦。

听了听周围的情况发现没有紧急呼救，于是超人打算稍微休息一下。他慢悠悠地抱着露易丝飞往星球日报的楼顶，享受一番大都会美妙的午后阳光。

而这给了露易丝足够的时间来下决定。

于是就在这个命运注定的午后，露易丝站在星球日报大厦顶端，对着漂浮在半空中的超人冷静地宣布：“我和赛琳娜在一起了。”

Jesus bloody Christ！

超人眼前一黑。

“......你和她在一起了？”超人不敢置信地重复。“可是......”

露易丝接住超人的“可是”，并向下深情地补充：“当我看到她的眼睛的那一个瞬间，我就知道我这辈子都不会再吻上别人的嘴唇。”

“可是......”超人结结巴巴地再次补上一个“可是”。现在他看起来距离克拉克只差一副黑框眼镜，就连额前的卷毛都蔫哒哒地歪在一边。

“你知道我和你根本就不是一对，一切都是别人的误解。而现在，我想我可以把我的恋情告诉你。”露易丝顿了顿，露出一个仿佛被泡在糖果饼干罐子里的笑容。这大概是所有热恋中的年轻人的通病，谁都躲不过这一遭，即使是新世纪女性标杆露易丝莱恩。

“我只是想和你说一下，因为赛琳娜似乎对我们俩一点吃醋......你会祝福我们吗？”露易丝打趣道。

超人晕晕乎乎地点点头：“哦......好吧......祝你们幸福......”

露易丝满意地下了楼，超人独自在天上疯狂转圈圈。

露易丝确实和他没半点有男女之情，撑死了也就是好闺蜜的友谊......但是赛琳娜aka猫女难道不是布鲁斯aka蝙蝠侠的现任女友吗？

我的绯闻女友给我靠近十年友谊的最好的搭档戴了绿帽子，虽然这和我没什么关系，但是我有点方，不，是非常方。

 

而同样在这个春日的夜晚，布鲁斯从一场鬓香鬟影的派对上退回蝙蝠洞，换上紧身的黑色蝙蝠轻甲，坐进蝙蝠椅子里，开始查看蝙蝠监控。或许是福至心灵（但这其实是蝙蝠日常），他点开了猫女那边的监听器。通常他会听到一串各种各样的猫叫，他给猫的声纹做过记录还起了名字，比如Kitty。

但今天有所不同，布鲁斯忽然监听到另一个女人的声音，丰富的某些经验（包括语调、停顿、语言风格、心理暗示）告诉他，这两位女士百分百在谈恋爱。他不由得集中了精神，开始迅速解析匹配声音信号，并顺手把一块小甜饼放进必须喝完的牛奶里浸了浸，一口消灭。

结果出得很快。

露易丝·莱恩。

蝙蝠侠紧紧盯着屏幕上波动的声音图表，双手交叉抵在下颌，陷入沉思。巨大的蝙蝠电脑屏幕发出的光让他本就有些苍白的脸色更加惨白。

赛琳娜是他的绯闻女友，尽管这一切都是别人的内心yy。或许只有同样是猫耳俱乐部成员的事实能增加一点他俩彼此间的认同。

但是露易丝莱恩是超人，也就是克拉克的女朋友。

我的绯闻女友给我用了快十年的最顺手的搭档戴了绿帽子，虽然这和我没什么关系，但我该死地对那个农场男孩感到有点愧疚。

 

于是超人悄悄飘到蝙蝠侠背后时，就见到未戴面具的布鲁斯双眼通红（考虑到他三天睡眠不足三小时），面色惨白，浑身僵硬，手指紧紧交叉着支撑住自己的脸颊，一动不动地监听露易丝和赛琳娜的约会之夜。

怎么办！超人的愧疚和心疼快要把他冲出大气层了！

 

从反光的金属中瞥见超人的身影，蝙蝠侠转过他的旋转椅子，用自己冷酷无情的下巴正对超人。拉奥啊，他虽然还没上他的黑色眼影，但布鲁斯已经涂上了白垩色的夜巡唇膏。敏锐的嗅觉帮助超人闻到了布鲁斯身上淡淡的皮革味，而超凡的视觉让他得以细观对方嘴唇上每一道细小的起伏的纹路。

好吧，克拉克，你得说点什么。

超人苦恼地皱起眉，轻巧地落到地面上，向前走去。不用怀疑他怎么进的蝙蝠洞，在蝙蝠侠得到孤独堡垒的最高权限的一年后，超人也成功收获了蝙蝠洞的初级权限。

他走到蝙蝠侠面前，沉声开口：“对不起。”

几乎是在同时，蝙蝠侠也用布鲁斯韦恩的声音说了一个“对不起。”两个人同时一愣。

我的绯闻女友把他绿了，虽然这不是我的错；我的搭档显然受到了很大的打击，看他都皱眉毛/眼睛红了！

“谁先说？”这对默契的搭档又同时问道。蝙蝠侠随后微微一扬下巴，示意超人先来。

“B，你也知道，露易丝和赛琳娜似乎......在一起了。”超人有些艰难地说。没有哪个男人能轻易接受来自女友的背叛。“我很抱歉，对于你和赛琳娜。”

超人表情真诚又紧张，蝙蝠侠则不得不打量起面前的超人。很明显这位一米九一的大个子此刻尴尬犹豫堪比一米七的高一男孩。但为什么一个被女友背叛的男人会为此抱歉？是因为超人不愧是全美道德标杆和想上床指数第二高的性感紧身衣肌肉男？

“是的，我已经知道了。”斟酌一番，蝙蝠侠谨慎选择一个波澜不惊的语调来回答。“对于你和露易丝，我也很遗憾。还有什么事？“

听到蝙蝠侠尤为平静的口吻，再联想到蝙蝠侠一向不佳的愤怒管理，超人感到事情越发糟糕。或许他该和惨遭绿帽的蝙蝠侠深入谈一谈感情，吃点苹果派补充糖分，来帮助对方解压？毕竟，这可以都是最好的朋友间该做的。

想到这里，超人让他天蓝色的双眼中蕴含上更深的柔和与安抚。“今晚你还要夜巡吗？”他问。

“毫无疑问。”蝙蝠侠简洁明了地回答。超人被绿后过于含情脉脉的神色让蝙蝠侠开始怀疑这哥们真的被气坏了他的超级脑子。“所以？你有什么事。”

“早点回来吧B，我想今晚和你分享一点苹果派，和一点沟通时间。我们很久没有深夜聚会了。”超人真诚地请求道。

很好，他今晚得确认这家伙到底出了什么毛病。

拒绝继续与那双漂亮瑰丽远超凡人的蓝眼睛对视，蝙蝠侠沉默地套上头盔，翻身进入蝙蝠车，用变过声的沙哑嗓音说：“好。”

“那我晚上等你回来，B。”超人高兴地说。

 

当蝙蝠侠夜巡归来时，时间刚过凌晨一点。最近哥谭情况距离普通城市的犯罪率只高百分之十了。这就是为什么今天布鲁斯能在不算太晚的时间几乎无伤回家。

克拉克成功地在三小时之内制作出两份热气腾腾的苹果派。将面粉，水与油按照五比三比一的比例混合揉搓，就能制作出苹果派的酥皮。酥皮裹上苹果馅子酥心，扎洞透气，烘烤五十分钟就可以出炉。如果你需要不断加热来保持口感，建议使用超人的热视线。

布鲁斯脱掉手套，擦去唇膏，拎起八分之一的派，边吃边往浴室走。不一会儿，他就只穿着一条宽松的黑色长裤走出浴室，大方地向蝙蝠洞电脑台前走去。热水的湿意从脖颈到胸膛一直滑向小腹，沾湿了他的肌肤，并在他黑亮又柔软的发丝上点缀出点点碎钻。习惯在蝙蝠洞不穿衣服的布鲁斯这次好歹套上了裤子。而除去白垩的唇膏，他本身蔷薇般的唇色就显现出来。

布鲁斯坐回他的座椅。克拉克绽放出一个有些忐忑的笑，迅速端来苹果派。

坐在椅子上的半裸男人用搭在肩头的白毛巾撸了一把头发，首先对克拉克说：“对于你的女朋友，我很抱歉。以及，提醒露易丝晚上不要尝试和猫女一起出门行动。我不希望因为两个沉浸在爱情中的小猫遇险而去救人。”

“不不不，不用抱歉！赛琳娜的爱情和你没有关系，也不对，反正你懂我的意思。还有我想她俩还不至于这么‘勇敢’。最后，对于你的女朋友的事，我也非常抱歉。”克拉克不知道该表达什么样的情感。毕竟他又不是真绿，只能硬着头皮说：“如果你真的遇到她们遇险却又忙于其他任务的时候，请允许我替你救她们吧。毕竟露易丝可是算在大都会的救援范围里。”说完，克拉克眨了眨眼，顺手从自己的盘子里拎出一块派递给布鲁斯。布鲁斯自己的那一份已经被吃得差不多了。

布鲁斯自然地接过派，一边用蝙蝠侠的眼神盯着克拉克......的嘴角（那里沾了亮晶晶的糖浆），一边抿了抿自己带甜味的手指。“不。”他回答。“这里是哥谭。”

“我不希望有人因此受伤，布鲁斯。”克拉克变得严肃起来，这让他下巴中央的凹陷更加明显了。“尤其是我终于找到我介入的理由之后。我不希望你因此遇险。”

“你是在怀疑我的能力吗，氪星人？”布鲁斯迅速反击。“即使你无所不能，每三天救一个加强连的人，哥谭也不会对你的三原色紧身衣表示欢迎。不，你不能保证哥谭的每一项业务都不带氪石的运输。”

“嘿B！就算你对伤痛毫无畏惧，就算你拥有处于人类巅峰的智力与体能，就算你是我最敬佩的人类之一，你也会有力所不能及的时候！你看你的大腿上又多了一道疤！而且很靠上……你不疼吗B？”克拉克激动地飘起一英寸，又很快落回地上，执著地盯着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯条件反射地捂了一下大腿，恼怒地咆哮：“关上你该死的透视，超人！”

克拉克双手抱胸。“好，我不管哥谭的事。但我还是希望到时候我能帮上忙。你可以在任何时候呼唤我的名字。你不是一个人。”

布鲁斯把手伸向盘子，结果什么都没摸到。这让他有点烦躁和郁闷。或许不只是没有甜饼让他烦躁。“不会有那种时候的，超人。现在，假设你无事可做，回你的大都会吧。”

超人耸耸肩，无奈地打算离开。他接受布鲁斯的决定也尊重他的选择，尽管他很怀疑到时候自己的感情会战胜理智。谁能在自己最好的搭档遇险时无动于衷？

正在这时，万能的阿尔弗雷德从一个谁都没发现的角落冒了出来（一个氪星人和蝙蝠侠都没能发现的角落！），彬彬有礼地邀请：“肯特老爷，现在已经是凌晨两点一刻了。如果不介意，就请在韦恩庄园留宿一晚。庄园的客房已经打扫整理好了。“

布鲁斯和克拉克面面相觑。一个不想留，一个不想对方留。

但没有人能拒绝一位和善的老管家的建议，尤其是在他是你最棒的朋友的管家/掌控了你的糖分摄入大权的情况下。

于是克拉克今晚留宿在布鲁斯的隔壁房间。良好的品德告诉他不能再用透视，但异于常人的五感使布鲁斯的呼吸与心跳声不间断地萦绕在克拉克的耳畔。那声音沉稳，和缓，坚定，安宁，就像海面上的一座孤岛，亦或是北纬七十度的抹香鲸。

克拉克今夜失眠了。

 

另一边的布鲁斯同样翻了几个身也无法入睡。他时不时会想到超人今晚的眼神。超人的眼睛装得下亿万星辰，在那一刻却只映照出蝙蝠侠的倒影。

况且在这个氪星人的影响下，他今晚连一杯咖啡都没喝。由此可见咖啡对蝙蝠侠还有助眠的作用。他索性坐起身开始冥想，顺便理清今天的思路。

露易丝与赛琳娜的爱情故事确实并未引起超人的悲伤和愤怒，由此可见超人有九成可能并非将一颗心交给了他的记者同事。这一点可类比猫女与自己，两人之间只有绯闻没有真实。

在知道这件事后，超人要求进入哥谭以对这二人施加保护。他在乎她们，还是这只是救难者天性的美好道德？他在乎的是谁？

超人知道猫女与自己“分手”后，有对某个人的担忧和隐藏极深的放松（蝙蝠侠总能看出来）。为什么自己的分手会引起超人潜意识的喜悦？再联想到他频频往哥谭跑的日常习惯......

布鲁斯顿悟了！

超人暗恋的是猫女！

怪不得蝙蝠侠和猫女传绯闻时他的战损似乎有所上升！

 

而睡不着觉的克拉克也开始回忆。布鲁斯在知道赛琳娜离开他后无动于衷，由此可见其实他很可能并非爱上了猫女，毕竟自己和露易丝也是纯绯闻。

但是在谈到自己与露易丝分手后，布鲁斯的心跳频率绝对上升了百分之零点二五！激素的分泌也产生了微妙的变化。

最后，作为哥谭首富的总裁韦恩的的确确有过约会露易丝的情史......

克拉克顿悟了！

布鲁斯其实喜欢露易丝！

难怪我和露易丝传绯闻的那段时间他那么凶巴巴的......

 

第二天早晨，在明媚的阳光中，克拉克放出他的超级听力，准备享受一下清早生机勃勃的地球之声。有人在晾衣服，有一对儿情侣在讨论早上要不要用黄油去煎鸡蛋，一株郁金香在特供的温室里徐徐舒展开柔软的花瓣......然后他听到了自己的名字。超人每天都在被提起千百次，以各种各样的语言......什么！

克拉克惊坐而起。

“......渣男！怎么能这样对蝙蝠侠......太过分了......”是一个十来岁的姑娘愤愤的声音。

我怎么对待B了？克拉克有点懵。这听起来像是在骂负心汉一样......

同时，布鲁斯眼看天色渐亮，却仍旧毫无起床的动力。他迷糊着从床头柜上捞起手机，准备先刷一遍今日新闻，等阿尔弗雷德进来喊人。

哦草。

不，蝙蝠侠完全没有被惊到，他巍然不动处变不惊。

“《惊爆！黑暗骑士惨遭ntr，世界最佳情侣将何去何从？》”

他冷着脸点进了这条网页搜索量当日第一的新闻。

“昨日，超人再一次救下危难之中的露易丝莱恩小姐，并终于展露出他完美假面之下扭曲的内心。”

“众所周知，超人与蝙蝠侠是世界公认的一对情侣。他们合作合拍，相互理解，一个是大都会的光明之子，一个是哥谭市的黑暗骑士，从他们的第一次合作起，就已经开始被人称作天造地设的情侣。他们的感情经过多年的磨合，本该已经牢不可破。”

“但就在昨日，面对露易丝莱恩小姐对于自身恋爱情况的坦白，超人一瞬间的失态终于被揭露人前。我们通过超高清远程无人摄像机调取的画面，可以清晰地分辨出超人的口型。（附视频）‘你和她在一起了？可是......’”

“这时疑问就出现了。超人为何会如此地在意一个被救助对象的情感问题？想必各位看官的第一反应，绝对是超人对莱恩小姐暗藏心意。”

“有人会说超人和莱恩小姐的感情仅仅是普通的友谊，那么又是什么样的友谊能让超人忽视他们之间的暧昧流言数年不进行澄清？又是什么样的友谊能够使超人一直到今天都拒绝正面承认他与蝙蝠侠的恋爱关系？”

“黑暗骑士惨遭绿帽，世界最佳情侣的未来，让我们拭目以待。”

神圣的流血的耶稣基督啊，这可真是个人才。

蝙蝠侠开始往下翻评论。只有三分之一对这个事件深以为然，有三分之一表示为什么卢瑟那个奇葩又被人放出来了，还有三分之一在哈哈哈哈哈。

他不知怎的松了一口气。看来有脑子的人不在少数。这篇文章推论的基本公理就不对，他和超人是世界最佳拍档，不是世界最佳情侣！

由于蝙蝠侠不知不觉就这个话题陷入了不提供脑内字幕的心理活动，让我们把镜头先切换回克拉克。不幸的超人飞出门救了一栋着火的女宿舍里的女孩子们，并尴尬地了解了事件的始末和不同人对于这件事的神奇的态度，最后不得不逃跑一般躲掉了女孩子们疯狂的采访。

然后他享受了大量不同的反馈，针对他和蝙蝠侠的友谊。

事情全部结束已经贴近上班时间，估摸着布鲁斯还没起床，克拉克在自己留宿的床上留了字条，叠完被子就直接去上班了。

接着佩里叫他赶稿，主题要求是超人的情感问题。

饶了他吧！拉奥啊，他要怎么写？他和布鲁斯只能是纯洁的战友情啊！

 

克拉克是与他刚系上扣子的的格子衫和土黄色的大外套一起冲进星球日报的大门的。知名踩点狂魔再一次揪住了死线的脚后跟，此处我们应当为他配上一套油管风bgm，来嘉奖他的卡点能力。

在一进门就被佩里下了新任务之后，克拉克面对他空白一片的word文档表示自己很茫然。最后，他打算通过一些并不存在的“肯特超人专访”作为证据，来一个正儿八经的澄清，说明超人和蝙蝠侠绝对绝对不会有一腿，当然，和露易丝也没有。

在他坐下后不久，露易丝走过来瞟了一眼他的屏幕。“早上好克拉克。”她打了个招呼。“看来我让你多了些麻烦。”

“这没什么麻烦的，露易丝。”克拉克耸耸肩，暂时停下了赶稿的手。“我们都知道每天都有一打有关超人的新闻等着被写下来。我只是很难理解为什么会有那么多人坚持认为......超人和蝙蝠侠是一对。难道他们不是仅仅是一对好搭档吗？”

“唔，大概是因为正义联盟的三巨头中神奇女侠已经明确表示自己有男友，所以大家只能把剩下的两位配对了？”露易丝沉默了一秒，脑海中闪过她在论坛上的产粮号。

克拉克对此无言以对，只能跳过这个话题。“你和她怎么样了？”

“我们很好。”露易丝说。“我最近在申请去哥谭出差。而且她能帮我拿到不少我自己绝对拿不到的素材。”

克拉克得说仿佛在露易丝眼里看到了“我要头版”的字幕条。“好吧，祝你好运，也祝你们过得好。以及蝙蝠侠让我提醒你晚上不要和她一起行动，那太危险了。”

为了掩饰克拉克的真实身份，他提议用读音相似的Batty来代替bat这个词。虽然这个代称也不是一般的诡异。

露易丝挑挑眉说：“什么？这不可能，除非我也能学会在墙上跑酷。那些酒吧和贫民窟才是我的业务范围，比如在一个社区帮派里发展线人。”

克拉克真没觉得这比飞檐走壁更安全。

“还有，你昨晚去见蝙蝠侠了？”她顺口问。

“是啊。我去见......等一等，他和你的爱人是不是并非真的是一对？”结合露易丝的性格，克拉克忽然反应过来。她绝不是能撬人墙角的人。

露易丝无语地说：“你竟然不知道？”

“我说为什么昨天他的态度很奇怪......”克拉克心里叫苦，并用手指掩饰性地推了推眼镜。“我昨天还去安慰他来着......”

“如果赛琳娜有恋人我会和她在一起吗？”露易丝抱怨道，“你竟然会去为了这个安慰蝙蝠侠，这听起来像一个你为了见他而找的合理借口。”

克拉克回想昨夜的事，心有余悸。“还好他昨天心情好，不仅没有把我‘滚出哥谭’，还允许我留宿了一晚。之前有段时间他心情不好，开会的报告措辞就变得......非常有穿透力。”

“稍等，在他家留宿！”露易丝惊讶了。“深夜留宿，而且是蝙蝠侠同意的留宿？你明明能一瞬间回来！”

“是啊。怎么了？这不是很正常的吗？”克拉克迷惑地说。

“......我现在非常庆幸我和你之间真的没有过爱情。”露易丝表情一言难尽地拍了拍钢铁直男克拉克的肩膀，走回了自己的座位。“祝你们好运，小镇男孩。”

克拉克依旧万分不解，只得摇一摇头，开始工作。手指碰到键盘的那一刻，他忽然多了个奇妙的打算——为什么不登上超蝙论坛来看看大家到底怎么把自己和B当成的一对！

而且......好吧，不给自己找借口了，他就是想看看。

于是超人点开了全球最大的超蝙同人论坛。

 

大半个白天都被困得半死的布鲁斯睡了过去。在超人回去后，没喝咖啡的坏处就迅速显现出来。一吃完早餐，布鲁斯就倒回了床上，开始睡回笼觉。

最近世界和平，就连蝙蝠侠都难得获得了稍事休息的资格。他要抓紧时间睡一大觉以应付接下来一个月的熬夜，以及今晚瞭望塔的排班。联盟今天等着一只头脑清醒的值班蝙蝠，而不是一个昏昏欲睡的布鲁斯韦恩。

暸望塔。

蝙蝠侠花了两个小时用来检修瞭望塔。这世界上总是有太多讨厌的反派把瞭望塔当成他们的入侵切入点，即使超人和绿灯已经把他们的基地修缮过一遍，也总是存在一些漏网的安全隐患和防御缺陷。同样在今天轮值的戴安娜帮了不少忙。

随后他开始整理联盟新一期的会议报告材料。还有一些公关工作，有关超人与露易丝与蝙蝠侠的神秘关系。比起上一次超人被魔法控制之后的可怕舆论导向这不算大事，所以不需要刻意澄清，只需稍加留意防止言论恶化即可。

戴安娜则在一边守着紧急呼叫与危机监控。当她发现蝙蝠侠开始浏览克拉克肯特今日的浏览内容后，她也走到了蝙蝠侠身边开始旁观。

那是个著名的正联论坛，包括正经的内容和不正经的内容，也包括严肃的官方资料和丧心病狂的官方资料。

克拉克今天首先看了世界最佳拍档区的同人版块。其中包括cp向，当然。他在每篇文章的停留时间都不超过十秒，但考虑到他的“超级性”，十秒足够克拉克把一篇同人倒背如流。

而且克拉克看了至少二十本，先是按照更新时间随便点，然后就主动开始寻找经典同人，看完几本经典后又开始按tag搜索，比如多角恋（超蝙布什么的）和更多角恋（带上平行世界）。分级也从G级开始浮动乱飘。

戴安娜很不给面子地轻轻笑了一声，在嘴角紧抿的蝙蝠侠身边。

随后克拉克这家伙开始看同人图。蝙蝠侠开始打算让布鲁斯韦恩打击该论坛的某些肉色覆盖面积过大图片的泛滥现象了。

克拉克看得时间最长的是官方图集合。谁也不知道这些狂热的粉丝是如何拍到这么多蝙蝠侠与超人的合影的，而且有几张照片充满了借位技巧，比如其中超人与蝙蝠侠在楼梯上的吻（他们只是聊天时靠得稍微近了点！）。

再看这张图，蝙蝠侠掏出一个金属盒子谨慎地看着超人，而超人紧张又抱歉地耸起肩膀。粉丝们坚持说超人送给蝙蝠侠一个戒指盒子。这也没错，但这是一枚氪石的戒指，是信任的托付与保证，而不是爱情。当时......让他想想，超人似乎差点又被脑控，所以他翻出了他们的戒指——这真该死，听起来太基了。

还有这一张，这是哪里的草坪？超人的红披风垂在他脚边，风起之后，与蝙蝠侠的黑披风短暂地相触，边角一勾，重又散开。而这碧草接天背景下的巧合一幕被一架摄像机变成了永恒。

或者说说这张图吧。克拉克盯着这张图看了很久，超过十分钟。蝙蝠侠在这里笑了。嘴角上扬，线条流畅自然，他直直地立在超人身边，而超人的红靴踏在地面上，面上同样带着满是柔和与欣然的微笑。他们一同笑着看向同一个方向，尽管蝙蝠侠已经想不起这是哪里，而他们又在笑什么了。但这就是照片的功用，在你不经意的时候，忽然往你的心上栽上一株含苞待放的玫瑰，然后你就被迫去感受玫瑰一点点绽放开她的每一寸殷红花瓣，那脆弱的花瓣于是就这样挠在你的心口上，细细密密，又麻又痒。

论坛上确实有一些有趣的内容。蝙蝠侠想。但他还是要删照片，尤其是这种过分暧昧的照片。

“布鲁斯。”戴安娜忽然叫起他的名字。“你对最近的事怎么看？”

“都是无稽之谈。”蝙蝠侠生硬地回答，语速飞快，声音低沉。

戴安娜不置可否，她认真地盯着蝙蝠侠的脸瞧了一会。蝙蝠侠当然不会有任何心虚的感觉，他只是手指无意识地在台面上收缩了一下罢了。

“男孩。”戴安娜说。“你们认识很多年了。如果我没记错，快十年了。他和露易丝不是一对，你和赛琳娜不是一对。你们与女孩们的关系突破曾经都只差一层纸，但没人去捅破那张纸。”

蝙蝠侠静静地听戴安娜说。天堂岛的半神在此刻既像一位母亲又像一位挚友。蝙蝠侠知道戴安娜把这番话在心里酝酿了很久了，而他也知道，确实已经过了很多年了。

而戴安娜看起来简直有些悲伤了。这在她身上少见到可怕。这份悲伤并不沉重，它只是作为客观的事实而存在着，比化学元素周期表中最轻的元素更轻，又比供给生命呼吸的氧气更重。

“Bruce的寓意是森林。你会随着树木与森林而老去，他却只会随着太阳老去。布鲁斯，我想他还没意识到他要的是什么，而你还没敢意识到你要的是什么。问问自己吧，你们值得彼此，完全值得。”

蝙蝠侠停下了手头的工作。他仿佛能感受到血液汩汩地在血管中流淌。戴安娜的话语狠狠击中了他，强迫他去面对罩住心脏的硬壳中潜藏的情感。

问一问自己吗？

或许他确实该做出些改变了。欺骗与痛苦往往并无多少异处。

戴安娜伸出手，而布鲁斯接过了戴安娜手上的真言套索。当戴安娜贴心地走出房间之后，他把套索缠上了自己的手腕。

 

下班后，克拉克带着满脑子的同人文和赶了一半的稿子恍恍惚惚地回到自己的小窝。

什么是爱？

文字为爱作了太多互相冲突的解释。爱据说可以是占有又据说可以是放手，爱它又自私又无私，又能使人软弱又能给人力量。克拉克彻底被弄糊涂了。按照粉丝们的标准，他和蝙蝠侠之间有一百种符合“爱”的行为，但天知道克拉克从来没想过那么多。他只是觉得他就该为了蝙蝠侠开门，为了他带饮料，为了他把炸弹丢进太阳，为了他写一本氪星语教学字典作为他今年的圣诞礼物——他知道蝙蝠侠会喜欢的。他总是愿意让布鲁斯能开心些。

他还学会了玛莎的苹果派和阿尔弗雷德的小甜饼（虽然离正版还有差距），这样他就可以让蝙蝠侠在任何时间吃到他喜欢的甜点。他不愿意打扰睡着的妈妈或者管家。

但是这是爱吗？

克拉克不知道。

于是他问自己，他对布鲁斯有过欲望吗？

有，怎么没有，当布鲁斯伏在滴水兽上披风飞扬时，他就想要触碰他嘴唇上的每一道细小的纹路，虔诚地亲吻他的鼻尖与脸颊。他想要给他拥抱，用手臂环住他的腰，让红披风把他包裹住，这样他就不会冷了。

克拉克从来没有对布鲁斯坦白过，因为他不知道自己的反应属于纯粹的生理冲动还是附带了心理情感。他需要先弄清自己的想法，才能为自己以后做出的选择负责任。

他又问自己，他想拥有布鲁斯吗？

不那么想。他甘愿看着布鲁斯能凭着他黑色的蝠翼从大厦的尖端一跃而下，在哥谭的夜空里自由地前往他想去的地方，参加每一场他心甘情愿的战斗，即使那带来了刀疤与枪伤。

但如果布鲁斯离开？有朝一日忽然再也不见？有朝一日他一觉醒来，忽然听不见布鲁斯的心跳？如同一片茫茫大海中风雨不动的孤岛的声声心跳？

克拉克任由自己的大脑在一瞬间构建出全部的可能影像，而那影像如同一把尖刀，瞬间刺穿了他的心。不，他做不到任由布鲁斯向他说再见。

这是友情，还是爱情？抑或两者都不是？

而他总会找到答案。

克拉克回过神来，钥匙仍旧插在门上，只转了一小半，而他拿着钥匙，提着包，在门口站了整整两小时。

 

时间被按了快进，又像被按了暂停。千篇一律的日子让每一天变成同一天。按照常理而言，这时候该有一场巨大的生死危机，克拉克与布鲁斯会共同面对一个可怕的敌手，经历了什么信任啦牺牲啦悲情啦之类的心路历程，千钧一发之际反派被消灭，半死不活的一对好友经历生死看透内心，真情告白结局团圆。

而可惜之处在于，那一天发生的最大的事，就是克拉克发现孤独堡垒里栽种的氪星玫瑰开了。

布鲁斯送给他这里的第一枝玫瑰，氪星科技和人类品种的基因整合后代，那时候布鲁斯告诉克拉克这是找人培育的。但现在克拉克忽然不确定这真的是布鲁斯找人去培育的了。

布鲁斯总有点这样的毛病，心里面感情汹涌澎湃得像是暴雨里的大海，外表却被理智上了一层钢化玻璃壳。

经过乔·艾尔的二次培养，玫瑰已经不仅限于一开始的颜色。花海的中心是白玫瑰，然后下一圈是红与蓝相间的搭配，外围还有浅粉色，绛紫色，淡黄色，一系列纯色调的玫瑰。在堡垒的温室中，突然有一天，她们一同绽放。空气中仿佛弥漫着浅紫色的迷雾，袅袅蒸腾。

克拉克决定邀请布鲁斯来观赏这一片冰天雪地中的玫瑰海。

 

布鲁斯是穿着蝙蝠装来的堡垒，但在进入温室后，他取下了头盔。因为室内温度，克拉克能看见他额角一点点晶莹的汗水。

他们在花丛里漫步，玫瑰的细刺温柔地抚摸着两人的小腿，因为这些小刺并不能刺破他们的肌肤。克拉克琢磨着要开口，最后，他爽朗地笑笑，说：“布鲁斯，这些玫瑰很漂亮。我喜欢她们。谢谢。”

布鲁斯点点头。“不用谢。”他回答。

克拉克耸了耸肩，表面上平静放松，暗地里却在不停用拉奥的名字唱咏叹调。“我真的......很感谢你。你有点像一把钥匙，把一些东西锁住，又把一些东西放出来。你把我锁在这儿了，用......比如这些玫瑰。但和你在一起又是我最能感受到自由的时候、即使我能以光速飞行，我也感觉不到如同在你身边的，仿佛我是一片羽毛，一粒星屑的感动。这很特别。”

布鲁斯转过头，恰巧与克拉克的眼神对上了。那双眼睛里承载着中年人的沉稳，青年人的执着，少年人的忐忑，和稚嫩儿童的希望的光芒。氪星人的虹膜与人类略有不同，这让克拉克的眼睛比最珍贵的宝石更像大海，最宝贵的钻石更像星空：它们仿佛在发光。

布鲁斯自以为自己终于看懂了克拉克的眼神，正如克拉克也忽然明白了他要的是什么。

又或许他们早就明白。种子早早在冬季被播撒于泥土之下，又在冰雪消融之后破土而出，探出绿意朦胧的嫩芽。

他想起在瞭望塔、自己问自己的问题。现在他面前有两条路，让两个人都心碎，或者让两个人都心喜。而任何人都会选择第二条路。

尤其是，克拉克值得最好的，而他......他愿意给自己一点更多的信念。世事本该如此，他们早已向彼此交付了最深沉的信任，他们早就了解对方更甚于了解自己。隐瞒除了痛苦与错过，什么都带不来。

“克拉克，你是不是暗恋我？”布鲁斯冷不丁地发问，直白坦荡。毕竟蝙蝠侠在踏进堡垒的那一刻，就把面具给摘掉了。

克拉克被这句话骤然击晕了。他狂喜到指尖开始颤抖，却迅速克制住。

“那么你也暗恋我吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克充满深意地说。他的唇角线条加深。

布鲁斯也开始微笑。

“不，克拉克。我一点都不暗恋你。”

“那我也一点都不暗恋你，布鲁斯。我从未喜欢过你，从未爱过你。你呢？”

“你觉得我会在某一天给你央求我的感情的机会吗？毫无可能。”

“因为这都应该是现在进行时。”克拉克嘴边的笑容能让人醉死在其中，就连蝙蝠侠也不介意为其奉献出片刻的放纵。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克从花丛中摘下一朵盛放的玫瑰。

“我以为你会摘红玫瑰。”布鲁斯说。

克拉克将玫瑰递到布鲁斯手边，手指轻轻触碰到对方的手指。“但是我们刚好走到这片区域，很巧。所以，我送你一朵白玫瑰。”

白玫瑰的花语，我足以与你相配。

你的灵魂熠熠生辉，而我坚信自己能与你相契合。

布鲁斯从克拉克的指尖勾过玫瑰，似乎在喃喃自语：“婚姻是爱情的死亡坟墓。”

克拉克也低下头，在布鲁斯耳畔耳语：“看来我们只能一起上天堂了。”

 

再后来？再后来他们就结婚了。婚礼和露易丝与赛琳娜的婚礼一起举行，是为了感谢她们的恋情所带来的契机？随便啦。

韦恩总裁与肯特记者的婚礼再一次霸占头条，把莱克斯集团的毛囊保护技术挤到了第七版。可怜的星球日报的两位王牌记者都不幸成了当事人。佩里甚至动过让克拉克自己写自己婚礼的念头（尽管克拉克早就自己写超人的感情绯闻写出熟练度了）。

走道两边竖立着石雕的高柱，翠绿的碧叶与纯白的玫瑰自高柱顶端绽放，拢成一朵朵球形的花团。婚礼的每一个细节都是他与布鲁斯共同设计的。石雕是布鲁斯的特别订制，而玫瑰来自克拉克的氪星温室。

克拉克穿上刚做好的纯黑西装，向着迎面走来的布鲁斯微笑。他迫不及待地念了誓词，就根本控制不住地开始了一段五分钟的拥吻。值得一提的是，布鲁斯的胸口口袋里，插着一朵他的白玫瑰。

 

后记：

几乎整个正义联盟都来参加这场两对新人的婚礼了。官方解释是“为了庆祝联盟资助者的爱情胜利”，而事实上，大家怎么可能不来参加主席与顾问和主席的绯闻女友与顾问的绯闻女友的婚礼！没错，大家一度就是这么以为的。

而这样做带来一个漏洞。显然，超人与蝙蝠侠是没办法作为客人参加他们自己的婚礼的。

听说超人和露易丝或者克拉克关系亲密（管他到底是和谁），又传言蝙蝠侠和总裁是多年地下情真爱......

超蝙二人不来参加情有可原不是吗？毕竟他们俩的cp克拉克和布鲁斯可是在一起了！

各大报纸的编辑蠢蠢欲动。

《超人与蝙蝠侠逃避婚礼：正联主席与顾问惨遭背叛》

真绿，真惨。

 

Fin.


	18. 西方记者跑得快

*文中观点不代表作者观点

Summary：作为克拉克·肯特的同事，我有个槽必须吐

*第一人称叙述警告，超露过去式提及

 

什么，你要听故事？萨姆，你的童话书被你妈妈塞进旅行箱里和她一起去旅行了，你知道她搞出这种岔子的可能性和她每天洗脸刷牙的概率一样大……

我的老天爷你能不能安静下来，睡觉，萨姆！你已经六岁了，而现在的时间是你年龄的两倍。我不该给你看超人大电影，莉娜要知道你还没睡，我接下来一个月都进不了她房间。

我真是服了你了。该死的……行，你想听什么？听完故事你必须睡觉。

我的工作？

就是记者嘛。和你说过了，萨姆，我有个时刻把刀架在你脖子上催稿的老编，一堆聚众吸咖啡因的同事，和两个普利策。一个是个漂亮女人，哦当然没你妈妈漂亮，但她确实不错。还有一个是个倒霉家伙，大个子，品味可怕，过得不咋样，虽然也不讨人厌，但我们偶尔会想把他拖出去揍一顿。

我想我们全办公室的人都有点怒其不争，谁不知道他写得一手好文章，我猜他的外套下面身材也有料。如果他愿意当个作家，或者离开纸媒，如果他稍微有点上进心，他绝对不会还是现在的样子。那时候我们就可以看着他手腕上几十万美元的表叫他肯特大阔佬。但他一直一个模样，从我第一次见到他，他就穿着肥大的外套，就像把他的农场揉成一团套在身上一样土。到现在他都不肯换掉他的黑框眼镜，好像摘眼镜能要他的命。怎么会有这么怂的人，他在害怕什么呀！听说他还找了个男朋友，同性恋，这家伙是个同性恋。我倒不是歧视他，但是你可不能当个同性恋。上了大学后带个姑娘回来给你老爸瞧瞧，我当年就在大学遇上了莉娜。

这家伙差一点就能把到我们的普利策女王了，那段时间他们俩心照不宣，有空就往隔间里去，我还真以为克拉克，就是我那同事，能给露易丝套上一个戒指。但我那时候就看透了，他们两个可不会幸福。别看我现在糊里糊涂，我年轻的时候敏锐得很。露易丝总是戴了色彩斑斓的眼镜在看克拉克。她质疑他的服装品味，质疑他的能力，质疑他的工作。我知道她不是刻意看不起她的追求者，她只是每时每刻都忍无可忍地希望她的小镇男孩变得更闪闪发光，就好像她很确定克拉克能改进一样。她好像很清楚克拉克还有进步的一大片空闲余地，所以她恨不得开飞机拖着克拉克往前冲，把他牢牢套进一个更好更完美的模板里头去。露易丝不是爱慕虚荣也不是受不了贫穷。她不是这样的人。她的所作所为完全是好意，完完全全是善意的祝福。但没有哪个男人忍得了。一个男人知道自己是个玻璃弹珠，但他女人偏偏就用看钻石的要求来看这个男人。她看得不是玻璃弹珠，她看的是她心目中的钻石。

而克拉克呢？他太卑躬屈膝了点。他完全可以拉着女友就回家上……咳，萨姆，我就不说干嘛了。但是他不，他生怕女友抛弃他，生怕没人能牵住他，让这大船丢了锚。一个一米九几二百多磅的大个子，偏偏比初中生还胆小怕事。我真不懂他俩。

果然没多久这一对就分了。但要我说，这多半还是克拉克的错。

别误会，萨姆。克拉克绝对不是个坏人，我可能误导了你？他真的人挺好，虽然笨手笨脚的，但可不是你的每一个同事都能记着帮你带咖啡。天知道我只是随口和他开了个玩笑，他第二天就友情帮我带咖啡，我最喜欢的浓美式加冰。我从来没和他提过我的喜好，但他，这个心细的大个子就是什么都知道。你和他在一起，你会觉得他笨，但你也会感觉他可爱的。所以我们大家……这真是矛盾，我们有时候竟然喜欢他。

他从来不触怒别人，除了衣品也从来不让人不愉快。他和每一个他遇到的熟人打招呼，也和每一个陌生人微笑。他很腼腆，主动开口参与谈话的次数少得可怜。我们大家坐在一起谈天说地，嘲笑公共电话，嘲笑议会，嘲笑加拿大和莱克斯·卢瑟。他要么孤零零地坐在一边忙他自己的，要么就消失不见玩失踪。偶尔我想象我是他，我的衣服品味被人看不起，我不和别人聊天，我做了十几年的普通记者，我没钱没车也没有海边别墅，我被女友甩了又去参加她的婚礼，我变成了个同性恋而我的男友死都不肯公开关系，就像我的男友是个冷酷的感情骗子。你不觉得我太惨了吗？一塌糊涂，他的人生简直是坨屎。我不该背后骂人，但他就是把自己的人生活成了一坨屎，把一整副十三张同花顺一张一张散着打直到输到一败涂地。一个失败者。是啊，他是个知名记者，他的文章和露易丝的轮流霸占头版，但他还有什么？他一无所有，除了他七老八十的老妈妈，和一个年年亏损的该死的玉米田。克拉克·肯特是个失败者。

这段话似乎太黑暗了，对你来说，我亲爱的萨姆。但是——你竟然喜欢听？你确定？

行吧，那么我就再说点。看好钟，萨姆，到十二点半你必须睡觉。

克拉克还是个很神奇的人。我提到过，他会时不时地消失。这是真的，有时候我忽然想到：“克拉克肯特上哪儿去啦？”我就回头找他，而他的桌边总是空的。我是认真的，他总是忽然就消失不见。一开始我以为他是去洗手间了，在后来我确定他肾有病，然后我又不确定了，因为洗手间没人。上班时间，没人出门，但整栋楼你都找不到他的人影。他还会突然回来，一眨眼就从门外走回，坐回座位，累得就和在大西洋上游了两个来回一样。他打字飞快，不然他没法在一直消失的前提下交稿。后来我怀疑过他只是在悄悄和男友打电话或者之类的东西。我们后来知道他有了男友，男友！男人和男人，好吧我们是自由的美国人，就连老黑人乔都不采棉花了，杰克和恩尼斯也不会再活在我们眼皮子底下。好歹他们会藏在某个媒体镜头拍不到的荒郊野外才对。

可惜出现危险时他会忽然消失在现场，我们曾经以为他的大块头会让他见义勇为，事实证明体型和性格的关系不大于高加索山和东非大裂谷的关系。这让人有些失望。我们相信他不是懦夫，毕竟他很喜欢跑哥谭的采访，准确一点，他尽力揽下了九成跑哥谭的公务。我们乐得如此，毕竟不是每个人都受得了去一次就换一部手机和皮夹包。我怀疑他的工资都花在这上面了。但是他总是在紧急关头消失不见，他靠不住，克拉克·肯特靠不住。他永远在迟到，永远在消失。

但这都不是最神奇的地方，他最神奇的地方在于他的幸运。我们接到过这家伙的死讯，死在一次大袭击中，多可怕！你身边的同事忽然就变成了一个相框里的死人脸。而且最惨的是，超人也死在那次袭击里，所以我们都忙着工作，拼了命加班去赶超人之死的稿子。在他死掉的第一天，所有人就已经把他丢出脑子啦。一个死掉的小记者和一个死掉的超人，你更关心谁，亲爱的萨姆？果然是超人哈哈，但你在同情克拉克。我也同情他，但我们没空为他开追悼会，甚至没空多去想他，只能偶尔看见他的空座位，礼貌性地为他默哀，持续六个月。

第三个月超人回来了，第六个月克拉克回来了。他说自己真的差点死透，在韦恩集团的私人医疗所有幸当了六个月的植物人——因为他帮哥谭的宝贝挡了一刀，才半只脚踏上天堂。我们快被他吓死了，除了该死的幸运，和该死的倒霉，我们都没办法评论。这种事故简直是……很难说，不可思议？神奇？超人类超常理！随便吧，反正他的复活史已经变成全报社人的吹嘘源头了。“嘿，我们报社的普利策先生学会了和上帝谈判！”

不管怎么说，我们在第一个月对他嘘寒问暖，又在第二到第三个月逐渐恢复平常态度。我说过，他有时让人可怜，有时又有点讨厌，但他确实是个好人，他还是值得我们好好对待的。

只不过他是个生活的失败者罢了。当命运掐住你的脖子，我们学会了嬉皮笑脸地挠命运的胳肢窝，而他只会涨红了脸，告诉命运这是错的。

我能看出来他有自己的追求。我看得出来，从他的笔下文章里，焰火在里面噼里啪啦地炸响，熠熠生辉。它们起作用，他的文章起反响，让国会的老头子气得抓着烟灰缸当馅饼塞进嘴里，硌掉一嘴假牙。但我只是看不懂他。天知道我多希望他不要浪费自己的天赋！他这样下去，到他死也不会过得比一个堪萨斯农民更幸福。或许多了一点意义，但记者生产文章，农民供应口粮，谁比谁更好？

我们可悲的肯特记者。

 

你还想听什么？我们还有点时间，萨姆……行，我们聊聊超人。

超人还有什么新鲜词？天神的面孔，无所不能的力量，纯善，正义，永远阳光，永远坚定，他就是我们的一个理想标杆，所有男人都希望有朝一日自己能做超人。他太完美无缺了，完美的肌肉线条，非人的俊脸，耶稣再下来一次都不会比他更强大。而且他不就是我们的耶稣吗？他救人，他爱人，他高高在上因为他能飞翔，他无忧无虑因为他吸收阳光，他从棺材里复活，就像耶稣之死时长超不过三个早上。

超人永不放弃，超人永不虚弱，超人永不哭泣，超人永不悲伤，超人永不犹豫，超人永不缺席，超人永不痛苦，超人永不绝望……

超人可是他自己生命彻彻底底的胜利者，他把命运的掌控一下子狠狠扔出太阳系，冲着命运笑得像个神灵。

超人永远是赢家。


	19. 西方富豪傻白甜

*文中角色观点不代表作者观点

Summary：萨姆现在只想要他的故事书。

 

萨姆，妈妈很抱歉把你的故事书弄丢了……

上次你爸爸晚上给你讲了什么故事？是他的同事克拉克和超人？噢老天爷啊，我就知道他会讲这些。他总是对他的工作津津乐道。

那么，宝贝，你想听什么？还是联盟的英雄们吗？那么我们还剩蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠，绿灯侠……都可以讲。我知道你喜欢英雄们，他们确实很值得崇敬。

你想听蝙蝠侠。呃，其实我不算很熟悉这位英雄。要不然我们换一位？我们还有其他的选择，萨姆。

好吧好吧……这算是妈妈的个人偏见。但我没那么……崇拜蝙蝠侠，至少不像欣赏神奇女侠那么喜欢。这可能是因为我们生活在大都会而不是哥谭，我很难真正了解他。

对不起萨姆，你看起来很失望，但妈妈没法欺骗自己，说些我自己不认同的话。

首先，在我听到的传闻里，蝙蝠侠一直是个可怕的英雄。他不留情面，阴沉暴力，神出鬼没。况且他都拒绝称自己是英雄！传闻是不负责任的风，但是……我确实和传闻的想法差不多。

从外表上讲，想想我们的蓝大个，阳光，向上，说实话我爱他。神奇女侠气场十足，我相信她不是战士就是公主。联盟的大部分成员，妈妈都很尊敬他们。但是蝙蝠侠让我害怕。他让我感到恐惧，萨姆。他不苟言笑，蒙面，全身漆黑，要不是我知道他是正义联盟的成员，我会将他看成反派。他和反派的风格走一条路子，这是哥谭的特点吗？所有人都被阴云笼罩？

哦！外表不能说明什么，你得知道。这是妈妈的错，我给你带来误解了。但其实，萨姆，妈妈试过了解蝙蝠侠，因为妈妈相信能进入正义联盟的一定是英雄。可是我越了解他就越不明白……我不理解，这确实就是我的想法。

我猜蝙蝠侠有一段悲惨的过去，你认为呢？没错，我很怀疑一名从未遇到突发事件的人会隐姓埋名，走上这条道路。这是一条黑暗又残忍的路，而且最后他什么都不会剩下。他最可能是从贫民窟里走出来的，可能有个恶人父亲和职业不光彩的母亲，毕竟这是二三十年前哥谭贫民区的常态，而这也是最容易家破人亡受到伤害的家庭。

为什么我认为蝙蝠侠不是富人？富人都忙着花天酒地，或者一门心思和超人作对呢。他们拥有一切，凭什么自讨苦吃？联盟在保护着大家呢。

我以为他是为了报复那些曾伤害他的人才走上这条道路的。而他的某些行为我甚至以为他是为了释放自己的破坏与审判的私欲才这么做的，况且有那么多的人都认为蝙蝠侠与小丑只有一线之隔，那么多人都不认为他们间存在根本性的差异。我试着去了解他了，但是，萨姆，我没法更多地了解他了。

你知道有一个晚上在哥谭出差时，我遇到了蝙蝠侠。我没有和你说过我的经历。那天晚上我正睡着，忽然被楼上玻璃破碎的声音吓醒了。声音很响，响到我一下子就彻彻底底地吓懵了，那就像魔鬼敲响了地狱的洪钟。接着是混乱的物体碰撞破碎的声音，玻璃，木头，钢铁，一塌糊涂。然后是打人的声音……每一拳都打在肉体上，我甚至听见了骨头被打断的声音，喀。我听见有个男人在疯狂地尖叫求饶，他大喊自己什么都愿意说。后来他又惨叫了两声，才安静下来。他的尖叫恐怖极了，就像撕裂的布和猫爪挠玻璃板那么可怕。我在楼下吓到没法动弹。这一切都像一场噩梦，一部鬼片……我在想一个人是怎么做到摒弃所有的怜悯去折磨另一个人的，即使被折磨者有罪……这不是很可怕的一件事吗？他对人完全没有同理心吗！我知道那个被打的人有罪，我知道蝙蝠侠站在正义的一侧，但这名审判者的残忍更让我恐惧。他成功地震慑了我，如果恐惧就是他想要的，那么他很成功。他让我恐惧！萨姆，英雄让人们尊敬，只有心理阴暗的人才会厌恶他们。但蝙蝠侠让我害怕。

那之后我一直在做噩梦，我梦到我打碎了别人的眼球，我梦到我在折断别人的骨头，血味笼罩着我……我走不出来，我害怕他，萨姆，对不起我真的害怕他……

对不起萨姆，对不起，我太激动了……

那么言归正传……蝙蝠侠，对，为什么我不喜欢他……我还有些难以接受他不杀人。这是个经典问题，从正义联盟成立起，或许更早，我们就已经开始讨论为什么他们不杀人了。

我不知道谁对谁错，我真的不知道，我只记得我亲姐姐和她的孩子杰克在哥谭被小丑的炸药炸死。那时候杰克只有十六岁，吸入过多炸药引爆后的烟尘而死，尸体紧紧抱着我的姐姐，他还想保护她……那么好的孩子！为什么小丑还活着？

最阴暗的报道里说蝙蝠侠“需要一个反派来证明他的存在是必要的”，我没有那么偏激……我只是没法喜欢这个英雄罢了。一个黑暗的英雄，而我不认为真的有人能理解他。

或许哥谭确实在他的掌控下变好了吧……但微乎其微的改变到底是我们的错觉，刻意的吹捧，还是新时代的前奏，黎明前的黑暗？蝙蝠侠到底想要什么？

萨姆，妈妈不知道。你相信蝙蝠侠吗？你相信他吗？

你相信他……你还是相信他……好吧，萨姆，这很好。每个人都理应拥有个人不同的看法，那么请你继续相信蝙蝠侠吧，别被你妈妈影响了……唉，这真是……

 

相较蝙蝠侠，我其实更喜欢哥谭著名的大宝贝。

没错，就是布鲁西宝贝，布鲁斯·韦恩。

不用感到奇怪，萨姆。韦恩先生毕竟是从二十岁起就蝉联美国女性梦中情人榜首的男人，一直到超人和蝙蝠侠出现，才开始三人轮换。毫无疑问他是花花公子，名声烂透。但他英俊，富有，绅士，充满老派贵族的优雅气质，还有些甜蜜和天真。他天生就讨人喜欢。

我从来没想过能有朝一日改姓韦恩......那不用想，因为他不可能会是个好丈夫。但我年轻时的朋友七个里有五个幻想过与布鲁斯·韦恩共度一夜良宵。不论其他，他对女伴的大方世间公认，况且他的完美情人之称也颇为响亮。想办法弄到一个纵情声色的夜晚，再从韦恩先生那儿获得一点儿生活费......我的朋友们确实这么想过。她们有的来自哥谭，家里穷困潦倒，父亲酗酒母亲好赌；她们又倾慕她们城市的王子，又实打实地恨不得从这个天生的上帝宠儿身上，把她们一辈子受过又将受的苦赚够本儿。

另外，韦恩先生的慈善活动非常出名。无论是形式还是什么，哦，我相信他有一颗善良的心，毕竟他的外表是那样的甜蜜......我宁愿相信他的心灵配得上他的外表。他甚至还资助了正义联盟不是吗？

最后，韦恩先生身上最出名的事件无非是他小时候的惨案。萨姆，我们要学会同情，这是很珍贵的一样品质。我和我的朋友们都推测过为什么最后一个韦恩会成为一个浪荡子，最后我们得出的结论是他父母的死亡。他是个可怜的人，萨姆，你今年七岁，而假如你是布鲁斯·韦恩，那么再过一年你就再也看不见爸爸妈妈了。没有人给你讲睡前故事了，没有人带你去公园了……你只能一个人面对一座空空荡荡的大房子，还有烦人又残忍的记者，哦，不是说你的记者爸爸，萨姆。这很冷，这很可怜。

我曾经看到有人说真正的布鲁斯·韦恩一直停留在那个漆黑的小巷子里，等待着有人走进他的心，把他救出来。我想这很有道理。他害怕再失去，所以他什么都不敢做，什么都不敢相信，一直把自己锁在小巷里不出来。他的心是空洞又悲凉的，里面什么都没有。所以他不工作，不做事，放纵自己，不敢也不愿意有所作为。这不就是人们常做的事吗？在受伤后停在原地步步后退，等着别人主动去救他。能自己走出来的只是少数，可惜布鲁斯不在其中罢了。他脆弱易碎，就像精致的琉璃彩灯和一吹就散的烟雾。我相信当那个特别的人出现，他会抛弃一切不管不顾地去爱她，他会为了爱情疯狂；而当他失去爱情，我相信他会彻底绝望。有些报纸形容他眼中有“一抹迷人的深藏的忧郁”，我想这个形容十分恰当。

蝙蝠侠让人恐惧，布鲁斯·韦恩让人怜悯。不少人崇拜蝙蝠侠，更多的人唾弃韦恩的软弱无能和愚蠢浪荡……

萨姆，所有人都告诉我蝙蝠侠是沉默的英雄，尽管所有人都害怕他。他们宁愿一辈子都不要遇见他。

所有人都告诉我布鲁斯·韦恩是个可怜的傻子，所有人又都想从他身上赚好处，毕竟他的一枚袖扣就是我们三年的工资。

而我想这就是哥谭了吧。萨姆，我都说了些什么啊……

她为我们带来了小丑，韦恩和蝙蝠侠。一个盛产怪物、疯子、腐败、鲜血的恐怖地方，一座在黑暗中沉沦的城市。

而谁又救的了她？谁能带给它秩序和希望，谁能教会哥谭人如何去生活，什么是阳光？谁是那儿真正需要的骑士，谁会是航海的标识，谁又能成为哥谭城茫茫黑暗中的一点星光，一座指路的明灯，希望的灯塔？

会有这样的一个英雄吗？

你说，会有这样一个英雄吗？


	20. 西方搭档故事多

*萨姆系列之三

Summary：当年的孩子总要长大。

 

凯瑟琳，我的小雀鸟......哈哈，看看爸爸，哇，爸爸不见了，爸爸又出现了！爸爸哪里去了？藏到桌子底下了……

什么事，艾比？已经十一点半了？凯瑟琳，看来到睡觉时间了，不然你妈妈要举起她的钢铁打蛋器来打你爸爸了。

凯瑟琳啊......别哭，别哭，怎么了？

好吧，小雀鸟。那爸爸给你讲故事好不好？嗯，好就点点头？

那就讲讲......爸爸的爸爸妈妈，也就是凯瑟琳的爷爷奶奶给我讲的故事吧。

 

那是很久以前啦……当年我七岁，那是个必须要记住的年份......现在我已经二十七了。二十年！我还记得那一年发生过的所有事......

我的亲生父亲名字是艾伦，比超人的艾尔多了三个字母。我猜这是他那么崇拜超人的原因之一。我的妈妈名字叫莉娜，也许对英雄的喜爱总量守恒，所以艾伦的喜欢多了，莉娜的喜欢就少了。

每次艾伦给你爸爸讲故事，他总会忍不住把话题扯到超人身上。从我很小的时候，我就知道超人是天底下最完美的好人。他容貌英俊，湛蓝的眼睛里盛着无边的天空。说不定明天我们早点起来，还能看见他的红披风飞扬在城市上空。早就有人统计过数据，在日出时超人有超过七成的概率会在星球日报的金球顶上悬空一分钟左右。我的朋友为此特意买了离市中心近的高层，每天清早抓拍超人的背影。

八岁那年……有天晚上我一个人偷偷离家出走了。希望你八岁时可不要学我。

那是冬天，地上前夜里下的雪被踩成滑溜溜的冰，寒气钻进我的衣服里。我不记得我穿着什么鞋，但我记得我把鞋弄丢了，我的袜子也湿透了。我一个人呆在一座桥底下，我以为我快死了。

但是，就像故事里常说的那样，英雄从天而降。超人降落在我面前，用披风裹住我，把我抱了起来。

故事永远说不出真实的感受，在那一刻我意识到我曾经听到过的一切赞扬都无法形容超人。他的怀抱像晴日里的云，他的披风像壁炉里的火，他的面容隐藏在夜晚的阴影里，但他的双眼中倒映着晚空中的群星。

他对我微笑，安慰我不要害怕。我从他的微笑里读到了什么？我只是突然明白，原来这世界上还有人爱我......

他的披风是温暖的。

超人送我去了警察局，因为我不想回家。然后我就进入了新家庭，加入了我的亲人们——亚历克斯家，一直到如今。

如果没有超人，我的小凯瑟琳可能就不会跑到这个世界上啦！她还该在天堂做无忧无虑的天使，而不是陪着她父亲大半夜不睡觉。你觉得你要感谢超人吗，小雀鸟？

啊哈，小雀鸟笑了。看看你的嘴里，长牙了吗？还没有，那凯瑟琳怎么笑得这么开心啊？

唔，好吧，那我们再聊聊蝙蝠侠先生？隔壁哥谭的黑暗骑士？哥谭的球队都在五年前改名“蝙蝠骑士”队了，虽然他们一如既往地会被我们大都会的阿波罗队打出一个夸张的分差。

蝙蝠侠啊……莉娜当年不喜欢他。她对英雄们的偏见不小，我现在知道她也明白对错，但她还是不喜欢英雄们。安妮阿姨几乎一人带大了我的母亲，而阿姨的死让她的精神……

嘿，我在说什么呢？偏离中心了。那么让我想想，我要说什么呢？

不如讲讲我在哥谭的奇遇？

那是在我夜里遇到超人之前的事了。

我的第二个寄养家庭就在哥谭，那时候的哥谭还是很混乱的，夜里据说还会有魔鬼出来抓小孩吃，啊呜一大口！哈哈哈，有没有被吓到！

我那时候胆子比现在都大。又是一个凌晨，我把被子绑在窗边的桌子腿上，试图顺着被子溜到外面去。但我翻出窗外后就后悔了——脚下的地面距离我至少还有五六米。我住在三楼！而被子开始摇摇晃晃，离结松开恐怕只有一步之遥。

有时我转头看向周围，四周都是一片漆黑的影子，高低不定，鬼影重重，远处的市中心有通宵不灭的霓虹彩灯，黄红粉紫杂乱无章。没有谁能帮我。我在想什么？我想不了什么，因为我到这时才明白我还会害怕。最后，我只能抱紧被子，一动都不敢动。

随后我感受到一阵气流，微弱的披风伸展割裂空气的声音响起。那阵气流从我耳边划过，我的心陡然开始跳得飞快。那是蝙蝠侠，我知道，一个都市传说，不知是人是鬼的复仇的恶魔。他从我身边经过。

我本以为他就那样离开了，这让我松了一口气，又有些无措的失落。但紧接着我又感受到另一阵气流。随后是绳索极细微的收缩声，突如其来的靠近，和一个男人骤然贴在我耳边的平稳的呼吸。他的呼吸里带着淡淡的血味，我不确定这是错觉还是真相，但我很突兀地被一个想法击中了。蝙蝠侠，Batman，man，他是个凡人。

蝙蝠侠先离去再复返，我猜这是因为他本就在路途中，而我不是他的目标，我是一个中途出现的求助者。

在那一刹那我忽然想哭，但我来不及。蝙蝠侠极为迅速地揽住我，把我稳稳接到窗台上，又一瞬间随绳索荡去，回到追逐他今夜目标的路途中去了。这整个过程干脆利落，没有一丝一毫的犹豫和停顿，他就那样离开，不需要感谢，不需要回应。我在房间内趴在窗口向外看，拼命寻找蝙蝠侠的身影——我甚至没能见他一面，从始至终我只瞥见了他黑色的披风角。

寄养家庭被吵醒，当时的哥哥跑来砰砰砰地敲我房门。我却一直待在窗口，就像我的灵魂随蝙蝠侠离开了身体。在那一刻，我首次无比清晰地意识到，我的心脏在跳动，我的血液在奔涌，我的身体在呼吸，原来我仍旧是活着的。有人向我伸出手，把我从死亡的深渊拉上来，又无声地消失于夜幕之中，融入了黑暗。

那一夜的哥谭很安静，而随着夜晚的逝去与黎明的降临，在高楼林立的剪影轮廓，大地与天空交集的至黑的边际，逐渐晕染开了朝阳的红。

 

有个说法，一个人一生中能被任何一名英雄救，都是一次不幸中最大的幸运。而我幸运过两次。凯瑟琳，我真是幸运极了，才能有幸亲眼见证这两名英雄的故事，成为他们无尽传奇中的一个小角。我是如此幸运，因为我的心智允许我去憧憬又崇敬这些英雄。他们让我明白我生命与爱的价值，而像我这样的人，这世间又何止千千万万个。

我的凯瑟琳小宝贝，你说呢？哈哈，别玩我手指啦。瞧瞧你的小眼睛，我打赌你听懂了，虽然你还只会咿咿呀呀。

不打算睡觉了吗？唉……我真不擅长讲故事......

那行吧。我想想二十年前我还听了谁的故事……对了，还有肯特先生与韦恩先生这两位传奇角色。

啊哈，说“传奇”其实稍微夸张了点，我们这么说的原因在于他们出人意料的婚姻。

他们是十九年前结婚的，一点征兆都没有，突然宣布了婚姻。当时全美都是有关他俩离婚日期的赌局，结果不少开盘的因为这事亏到破产啦。

一直到今日，都没有传出过他们证据确凿的负面新闻，就连空穴来风也在七八年前断掉了。这是举世公认的一对佳偶。富豪与农人，商贾与记者，哥谭与大都会，他们对比鲜明，却彼此相配。有人说这源于他们灵魂上的共通点，源于他们的心灵能相互契合。

我对他们不那么熟悉，毕竟年龄差摆在那儿呢。我只知道韦恩集团为全美的慈善事业乃至基础设施投资做出了巨大的贡献，无数需要帮助的人因为他们重获新生。更别提他们对正义联盟的资助啦！没人敢否认。

肯特先生的知名社论一直被认为对某些法案的通过起到了直接的影响。他是个伟大的记者，他能用手中的笔改变这个社会。

韦恩先生啊……我就更加不熟悉了。报道里的他并无理想，风流浪荡。但他十八年前曾经陪肯特先生一起来看过我——可别忘了我的亲生父亲艾伦曾经是肯特先生的同事。我那时叛逆又迷茫，我觉得我该学好，又觉得还不值得。而他对我说过一句话，让我至今铭记。

“每个人都曾凝视过深渊，而当深渊回望时，有人眨眼回应，有人却转身走向光明。”［1］

 

蝙蝠侠教会了我敬畏生命，超人给了我爱与家庭，而布鲁斯·韦恩与克拉克·肯特告诉我如何生活。没有他们，我前路未定。而现在，我看得见希望在天空中永恒地高悬，指引我前行。

凯瑟琳啊，我在十八年前下定决心。或许我做不了超级英雄，但我要尽我所能。维基百科的英雄释义告诉我们，一名英雄将为了他人的利益做出无私的行为。那么，为什么我不能做一名“英雄”？人人都该是英雄。这也许也是正义联盟的希冀之一吧，他们希望看着人类一点点变好，从物质到精神。他们在前方开辟道路，而我们心甘情愿地紧紧追随。

凯瑟琳，我的小雀鸟，我的孩子。我祝福你健康成长，我祝福你的灵魂熠熠发光。

 

哟，到时间了，该睡觉啦！

早点睡吧，明天我还得早起，代表政府去和正义联盟做例行联系交流。毕竟只有早些到场，才能趁着摄像没开问主席要到他的签名照。我们部里有整整十七个朋友托我去要照片呢。

如果顾问允许，我说不定还能要到他们俩的合照——两人站在一起，红黑的披风相互纠缠。他们伫立在太空中瞭望塔的大窗边，守望着蔚蓝的地球。

那么晚安吧，凯瑟琳。

晚安。

好梦。

 

 

［注1］改自两个地球的危机结尾，蝙蝠侠对夜枭说的话。


	21. 冰箱便利贴之战

Summary：God Damn Sticky Notes！

*ooc都是我的错，超短段子，突然沙雕

 

1.

一个夜深人静的晚上，布鲁斯见克拉克已经睡熟了，就悄无声息地下床。自从布鲁斯开始在克拉克这边过夜，地板上就铺了天蓝色的绒地毯，而这导致布鲁斯总是懒得穿鞋。

他使出了蝙蝠侠高端屏息技巧和潜行技能，无声溜向克拉克的冰箱。他们婚后心血来潮，买了个巨大的冰箱。

正当布鲁斯想要打开冰箱门时，他忽然发现门上贴了一张便利贴。

“布鲁斯，如果你看到这张便利贴，就意味着你在深更半夜光脚光顾了我们的冰箱。为你的八块腹肌着想，冰箱里没有小甜饼也没有咖啡，只有莴苣沙拉和生菜拼盘。”

“以及，虽然你现在面无表情又怒火滔天，还请善待我们的冰箱，而不是打开门再愤怒地把门甩上。”

“最后，请穿袜子，防止脚冷。——爱你的，CK”

布鲁斯面无表情又怒火滔天地转身回了卧室，把自己摔回床上，并抢走了克拉克身上的被子。

 

2.

两天后的一个早晨，克拉克在清早的鸟鸣和全城人安静且富有节奏感的呼吸中醒来，睡眼朦胧地走向厨房。布鲁斯昨晚没留下，毕竟蝙蝠侠的工作可不轻易饶人。

他正要打开冰箱，却发现冰箱上多了一个便利贴。

“克拉克，为了让你繁忙的早晨变得轻松些，我为你亲手准备了早餐，现在它们就在我们的冰箱里。”

“这花了我很大精力，而我知道它们不会被浪费。你现在一脸惊恐又不知所措，所以请看向冰箱边的台子。——爱你的，BW”

克拉克一脸惊恐又不知所措地转身，心里哇凉哇凉。

台上摆着全套生化实验服，一大堆化学容器和实验操作工具，一个灭火器，三个备用防毒面具，两件防弹背心，和一个艾德曼合金的平底锅。

 

3.

又是一个三天后的上午，布鲁斯懒洋洋地从床上爬起来，拍掉了十点半的闹钟，晃晃悠悠走向冰箱，顺手撕下冰箱门上的便利贴，反应了两秒才忽然意识到，克拉克又给他下了新品种的战书。

他把便利贴展开，眨眨眼来使自己的眼睛聚焦。

“布鲁斯，感谢你的早餐，味道棒极了。为表感谢，我带走了你的化学香水，并特意制作了氪星科技纯手工纯天然无污染绿色有机香水作为替代。”

“为了保鲜，香水都在冰箱里。如果你拒绝使用，我想我也不会太难过。——爱你的，CK”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，狠狠拉开冰箱门。门轴不堪重负地嘎吱了一下。

冰箱里排了一整排绿得透亮的小瓶子，每一瓶上还贴了标签：“芹菜味”“青椒味”“香草味”“菠菜味”“大马哈鱼味”（这瓶不是绿色的）“生菜味”

“牛油果味”……

布鲁斯默默掏出冰箱里唯一一份正常食材——克拉克牌豪华自制早餐三明治，关上冰箱，表情严肃地撕下便利贴。

 

4.

一周后。

克拉克起床时发现自己的眼镜不见了。所有的备用眼镜一并消失。

他福至心灵，迈着沉重的步伐走向冰箱。套用兰尼斯特的话，每个人都得付他的账。

也许还得算上利息。

果然，冰箱上多了一张便利贴，其上文字用笔力透纸背，笔笔沉稳有力，平静中蕴含了风雨欲来的危机。

“克拉克，你的香水很有创意，所以我也改装了你的眼镜，用以改进你的生活品质。希望你能喜欢——爱你的，BW”

眼睛上多了个小蝙蝠的含铅标志。克拉克犹豫了一下，怀着大无畏的精神戴上眼镜。

似乎什么都没发生。

他和眼镜带着他怦怦跳的氪星心脏去了星球日报，找到自己的办公桌坐下，回头看看周围，却突然看到一个身影。

布鲁西宝贝穿着他的衬衫，没穿裤子，大喇喇地倚靠在后桌上，朝他伸出手，抛了个甜蜜的飞吻。

蝙蝠侠满脸冷淡，却脱到只剩最后一层紧身衣，黑色皮革勾勒出他充满力与美的完美肌肉曲线，背上一条拉链从脖颈一直拉到双腿之间。

越来越多的布鲁斯全息投影投射在了克拉克的视网膜上。

克拉克耳朵突然红透。他起身冲向门外，打算去买一副新眼镜，走到一半又遮掩着腿间冲向了男厕所。

 

5.

布鲁斯打开冰箱。

一只身上只穿了内裤的氪星人把自己团成一大团塞在拆除隔板的冰箱里，小卷毛上满是冰碴子。

克拉克双手抱膝以便把自己缩成一团。冰箱门打开的那一刹那，在零下四摄氏度的克拉克露出一个摄氏三千度的微笑。

“布鲁斯，”他说，“我很感谢你送我的眼镜，你为我做的早餐，和你这些年来与我共度的每一分每一秒。”

“我再没什么能送你的了，除了我自己。”

“爱你的，CK。”

 

后记：

在把卡住的超人先生从冰箱里暴力拆解出来后，他们不得不买了个新冰箱。

和一火车皮的便利贴。


	22. 给世界涂颜色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白灰，be

Tip：本文又名为《Amathia》，1w3完

Summary：上帝在创世的第七天憋不住去了厕所间，两个小天使不得不帮上帝为这世界涂颜色

*ooc属于我

 

1.

克拉克一个人漂浮在半空中，扇了扇背后的大翅膀，白色的碎羽化作光屑往下落。他还没来得及给自己涂颜色，所以现在从头发丝到脚脖子都是纯白的。

他是上帝最年幼的小儿子，对世界一无所知的克拉克。

克拉克拿着他的笔刷，蘸满了湛蓝的颜料，犹豫着是先给自己的衣服上色，还是把蓝色送给天空。蓝色是他最喜欢的颜色之一，它温柔，流畅。克拉克觉得蓝色会非常合适天空和海洋。他知道海洋起伏的浪涛会因为蓝色而富有层次，而天空会因为蓝色变得悠远又深邃，干净又澄澈。

正在克拉克思考时，地面上有个全身漆黑的小人朝他招了招手。小人从头顶的发旋到脚上的小靴子都是纯黑的，和克拉克正好相反。他背后披着披风，却没有翅膀。他表情冷冷的，深沉严肃又不安。

克拉克朝小人飞去，最后降落在他面前，友好地伸出右手，又忽然意识到右手有画笔，于是迅速中途换成了左手。

“你好，我是克拉克。”克拉克笑着打量黑色小人。“很高兴认识你，但是——你是谁啊？”

小人伸出左手握住了克拉克的右手。他迟疑地说：“你好……我是布鲁斯。上帝让我来找你。”

“上帝？咦，找我有什么事吗？”克拉克好奇地问，同时愣了愣，忽然瞪大眼睛。“你是……和长矛摆在一起的那个雕像！不，显然你不是雕像。你和长矛一直待在一起会疼吧，我一靠近那柄绿色的矛就浑身疼……”关心使他靠近了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯不习惯陌生人的接近，下意识退了半步，又僵住了，他哑着嗓子说：“不，不疼……我没有感觉到疼。上帝让我来帮你，克拉克。我们一起来给这个世界涂颜色。”说完，他沉默地走近了克拉克，打量着面前纯白的上帝之子。

克拉克于是欢呼一声，撕下一块云朵做成小船，拉着布鲁斯飞到半空中。

“这太棒了！”克拉克说，纯白的脸因为光线的阴影变得立体而生动。黑与白，是世界最初的颜色。

布鲁斯趴在小船边上探出头，他的黑披风铺开在白云上。“你现在在做什么？”他问。

克拉克苦恼地挠挠头。“你看，我这里有蓝色，我不知道我该用它来涂衣服，还是用它来涂天空。我的颜料不够多，而我的衣服太浪费颜色了。”

“你喜欢蓝色吗？”布鲁斯不觉一手抓紧了自己的披风，他认真地问。

“喜欢啊，这是一种超级棒的颜色……对了，那要不然我还是用它来涂天空吧！”克拉克忽然想明白了，干劲十足地扬了扬手中的笔刷。就算他是个纯白的小家伙，布鲁斯还是能从他的脸上读到天真的快乐。

“为什么？”配合克拉克的设问，布鲁斯问道。他一点点放松了手指。

“因为这样所有人都能看到我最喜欢的颜色，而我也能看到蓝色。把自己涂成蓝色，我就看不到天空的蓝色了。我希望大家都能仰望湛蓝的天空，都能在无边的海洋中游泳。”克拉克兴高采烈地解释。他立刻举起刷子，蘸满了蓝色的颜料，开始在天空中涂涂抹抹。每一笔落下，天空中就多了一抹蓝盈盈的光泽，黑白的世界逐渐被点亮。有纷纷扬扬的蓝色光点从高空落下，随着风卷成宏大璀璨的绸缎的浪潮，又飘然落到纯白的地面，染进了山间的小溪与空谷深处的勿忘我。

天空与大海有了颜色，克拉克的笔尖还剩一点儿颜料。他四处看看，发现布鲁斯已经站起，略微抬头仰望天空，像是在惊叹。“这……”他喃喃道。

克拉克得意地在空中转了个圈。“我们天空和大海！不过我这儿还剩下一点点蓝色……布鲁斯，我可以做一件事吗？”

“先告诉我什么事。”布鲁斯尽力提起他剩余的还没被冲垮的警惕。

“我想把蓝色送给你的眼睛。”

 

2.

天空与海洋在克拉克给予的色彩中欢歌笑语，她们争抢着匀出最纯净的蓝色献给克拉克，于是蓝色变浅的天空边角就成了流动的风，蓝色变淡的海洋边角就成了涌动的浪花泡沫。

克拉克从口袋里掏出另一盒颜料，在蓝色的湖水中洗净笔刷，开始蘸下一种颜色。布鲁斯划着他的云彩小船跟在克拉克身边，钢蓝的瞳孔中逐渐映照出穿蓝衣的克拉克的倒影。那是上帝的末子，天真又善良的新生神灵。

“接下来......我看看，我这里还有一些黄色。你说我该把黄色用来作为我胸前花纹的装饰色吗？”克拉克指了指自己衣服胸前类似三角形的标志。这个标志上还有一个弯弯曲曲的图案，奇怪难懂但又简约漂亮。“我觉得我可以把黄色涂在我的S周围，因为黄色是一种暖洋洋的颜色。上帝说我们的心需要温暖，否则寒冷的冰雪会入侵我们的胸膛，把我们冻住，那时候我就不是克拉克了。”

“那你是谁？”布鲁斯问。

克拉克耸耸肩，露出一个大大的笑容。“我就只是卡尔了。卡尔·艾尔，这是我本来的名字。不过准确一点，那也不是卡尔......好吧，这不重要啦。你说我要把黄色涂在我的衣服上吗？”

布鲁斯想了想，诚实地表明了自己的想法：“我觉得黄色和蓝色的冲撞太强，也许不那么好看。”

“嘿布鲁斯，你的黑色太单调啦，一点活力都没有！”克拉克委屈地反驳，低下头盯着手上的画笔，犹豫了一会儿，小声补充：“也许你是对的......”

布鲁斯往云朵小船里缩了缩，他突然后悔了。“抱歉克拉克，我不是说你配的不好......我只是觉得也许你可以......”他不确定自己该不该说出来，因为克拉克与他是不同的两种生命。布鲁斯从来不是上帝造出的天使，更不是上帝的孩子。但他不能告诉对方。

布鲁斯很希望更好的事在这片蓝白的世界里发生，但他还有一点儿不确定克拉克对这世界的态度。

克拉克定定地看了一会儿布鲁斯头罩上的小尖耳朵。“你是不是不喜欢我？”他小心翼翼地问。

“咳......不......”布鲁斯有点心虚。

然后克拉克就突然飘过来，捏了捏布鲁斯的蝙蝠耳朵。“那就好！”他心满意足地又揉了揉，惹得布鲁斯陡然起身，手滑过腰带的暗格。“你干什么！”

克拉克仗着布鲁斯追不上他，一下子窜上天空，停留在纯白的太阳边上。“我也喜欢你！”他大声说，声音从高处传来，清晰又明亮。“所以我把黄色送给太阳，这样所有人的心都可以获得温暖，我们都不会被冰雪冻住，不是吗？”

于是黄太阳的光芒照亮了整个初生的世界。光芒细细碎碎地点起湛蓝波涛的边角，流云中投射出一线又一线金灿的辉光，苍白的植物伸展开枝叶，在湛蓝天空下悄然生长。

布鲁斯垂下眼眸，良久，叹息道：“克拉克，你是个……好神。”

彼时克拉克已经坐到云朵小船的边缘。他在颜料包里翻翻找找，听到问题，头也不抬地回答：“我当然是个好人啦。”

 

3.

太阳赠予克拉克胸口温暖的金黄。克拉克穿着蓝衣，带着黄色的装饰纹，推着布鲁斯的云朵小船在高空飞翔。在他们俩没注意的时候，亚当与夏娃的孩子已经遍布了整个大陆。他们面色苍白，就连表情都是一片空白的。他们的心脏藏在透明的胸膛里，并不搏动。

布鲁斯告诉克拉克：“他们的心不在跳动。”

克拉克在空中观察人间，他失落地点点头。“你是对的，他们的心不跳动……”

布鲁斯脸上带了一点微妙的温和的笑容，漆黑的衣角被金色的太阳镀上一层流光。

他拿来克拉克的颜料包，直截了当地从里面找出一管红色递给克拉克。“这个可以帮他们。”他说。

克拉克毫不犹豫地接过红色，并回以惊喜又赞叹的笑。“没错，谢谢提醒！”

他拿起红色冲下天空，将奔流的殷红血液注入人类的心脏。鲜血在亚当子嗣的身躯中流动，唤起了人类的颜色。随着表情逐渐生动，人类脸上有了血色。他们欢笑，他们哭泣，他们抬头看着天空，再低头拥抱自己的家人，也许还有私生子。

克拉克坐进布鲁斯的云彩小船，鲜红的披风与黑披风纠缠在一起。拥有血液的人类送给克拉克红色。这人类鲜血的红是克拉克的披风，也是克拉克胸前的符号。

“这是什么意思？”布鲁斯碰了碰克拉克胸口的S，现在是鲜红的S。

“希望。”克拉克同样伸出手碰了碰自己的S，自豪地回答。他转而戳戳布鲁斯胸口的蝙蝠。“这是什么意思？”

布鲁斯低下头。“这是恐惧。”

“不，这不是。”克拉克反驳。

布鲁斯不作回答。他从腰带里翻出一个小盒子，举在手里看了看，不再犹豫，按动了盒子边的一个按钮。

盒子里发出“滋滋”的响声，待到声音平静后，布鲁斯打开盒子递给克拉克。早就好奇得控制不住的克拉克立刻凑过来看。

盒子里盛着绿莹莹的“颜料”，已经被分解溶化成了液体，如同一块美丽的翡翠，或者剔透反光的玻璃。不知为什么，克拉克见了它就下意识一抖。但事实上，绿色的液体并没有对克拉克产生任何实质性的影响，除了它的美摄住了克拉克的心神。

“这是？”他问。

“这是绿色。生命的绿色。”

 

4.

大地被各种不同的颜色点亮，布鲁斯在春天种下碧绿的葡萄藤，克拉克在秋天涂上明净的紫色。布鲁斯在冬天播下莲藕的种子，克拉克在夏天涂上柔软的浅粉。每到一处，拥有了心的人类就向克拉克献上温暖的祝福。他们眼中倒映出蓝与黑的影子，而克拉克用他全部的爱去回应。

“我还没那么无私，至少我还留下了我的颜色。”克拉克满不在乎地宣布，他跟着布鲁斯规划的路线，在整个大陆涂涂抹抹。旅途带来快乐，与更多更多的友谊。他们认识了很多特殊的伙伴，他们合作，照料着这个世界的每个角落。而在他们漫长的旅途中，克拉克与布鲁斯逐渐长大。他们的面容变得英俊，身躯变得高大。他们学会了在云端缓步行走，也学会了在人类的城市中穿行来往，融入茫茫众生。一切都在变化，除了卡尔内心深处的天真。

通常布鲁斯定下计划，而大家一起执行。克拉克和布鲁斯时不时就会有一点小矛盾，比如克拉克竟然又受伤了之类的。不过任何矛盾都过不了三个短短的瞬间。他们是全世界最好的搭档。

两人间最大的也是最后一个矛盾爆发在一个让人不愉快的下午，他们的人类朋友之一意外死亡。红衣的朋友躺在地面鲜血淋漓，他还那么年轻。他们的朋友，快活，勇敢，善良，正义的好朋友，为了保护他自己的种族，为了人类，被一个怪物残忍地杀死。而怪物端坐在他同样由人类守卫的白色宫殿中，高调挑衅克拉克的底线。

于是卡尔杀死了怪物。

布鲁斯告诫他：“你不能杀人！”

卡尔便不得不向布鲁斯解释。“不，我没有。”

“人类趋利避害，我们的朋友对人类有利，却被它杀死。它不懂得自然的法则，它并不是人类。”

布鲁斯有些犹豫。他同样厌恶杀人者，他又知道卡尔陷入了诡辩与自我欺骗。但卡尔是整个世界上最好的人，他深深爱着每一条生命，他怀着满心的爱与希望为他们涂上颜色。没有人比卡尔更爱人类。

卡尔还拥有世界上最聪明的头脑，神灵的能力与视野总是远超凡人。他有着良好的动机，他有着聪明的头脑，他有着改变的决心。而这样一个神，他会犯错吗？

布鲁斯不知道。

他选择给予卡尔信任。因为他看到了卡尔的平静和坚决，而这意味着理智的存在。一个理智的深爱人类的人，布鲁斯曾以为他不会错。

卡尔便开始了改变。

 

“我不能自私，布鲁斯。我必须是无私的，而这一点，我一直都没做到。我需求的太多，比如这颜色。它不该被我拥有。”卡尔喃喃自语着，把自己的颜色干脆利落地还给世界。蓝色的归天空，黄色的归太阳，红色的归人类，归还给人类的血。茫然的人类将手按上自己的胸口，他们感受到心脏的搏动，有力一如既往。

布鲁斯相信卡尔是对的，于是他分了一半黑色给卡尔。卡尔换上了黑色的衣服，留下纯白如初的披风；布鲁斯的黑色用去一半，他的制服变为灰色。

他们共享同一份黑色，他们共享同一份希望和目标。他们希望终有一日犯罪不再降临，他们希望终有一日全人类获得幸福与宁静。

褪去颜色的卡尔与布鲁斯在街头行走。他们换上常服，走在港湾边一座阴云笼罩的城市里。

“那是你救的人吗？”卡尔问布鲁斯。他见过那个衣衫褴褛满身酒气的男人，布鲁斯把他从混混的拳头下救出，使他能够活着回家见他的女儿。

布鲁斯停顿了一下，点点头。“是的。”

在他们面前，男人尾随着一对仪态优雅的上流社会夫妇。母亲牵着孩子的手，父亲揽着儿子的肩。男人跟着这一家三口走入一条小巷，从腰后掏出一把枪，因烂醉而颤抖的手将枪举起，眯着眼对准了前方的富人。昏暗的光线让男人置身阴影，而母亲仍握紧了她孩子的小手，与她的丈夫不慌不忙地走在路灯下。她脖子上挂着项链，猫眼石项链。

静谧的夜风捎来夫妇的谈话。“……玛丽……布莱尔……”

布鲁斯的呼吸变得不那么稳定。但他的姿态却不随之而走形。

在男人按动扳机的那一瞬间，卡尔闪身而出，拦下子弹。将男人按在墙上，熟练地烧毁他的脑叶。男人失神地跌坐倒地，手中的枪落在墙边，而他口袋里的半包海洛因和给女儿买的玩具熊也掉落在了潮湿的墙角处，被泥泞浸透。

被救下的家庭转过身楞楞地看着。当布鲁斯与卡尔离开时，他们依旧楞楞的，不发一言地立着。

“我保证不会再发生这种事。绝不会再有孩子看着父母被枪杀在阴暗的小巷中。” 卡尔向布鲁斯承诺。他看着布鲁斯的眼睛承诺，似乎在寻找其中的认同。他的语气坚定，但他的脸部肌肉线条昭示了他的紧张。可是布鲁斯却忽略了卡尔掩藏甚好的犹豫。

布鲁斯没有表达意见也没有表达情绪。他闭上眼又睁开眼，平铺直叙地重复：“绝不会再有了。”

卡尔最后的犹豫消失了。

 

5.

“太阳活泛了人类的心思，助长了他们的贪婪与愚昧。他们根本不知道自己在做什么，他们缺少掌控全局的手段，所以一直在犯下可怜的错误。只有宏观的控制才能达成整体的完备，只有能看到一切的神才能做到掌控全局。我需要指引他们，为他们划出规定的道路，告诉他们应该怎么做，才能去除他们的愚昧。愚蠢无知带来的罪恶远比任何罪恶都卑劣，因为它们可悲到不该被责怪，而只能被领导者修改。”卡尔告诉布鲁斯。

布鲁斯说：“我以为你不再爱人类。”

“不，怎么可能！我只是后悔于自己的缺漏。我明知人类不明白，我明知人类贪婪狂妄又愚蠢，我却从未想过要纠正他们。我降生于此世，本该为他们开辟道路。”卡尔回答。

他在日出时开始思考，在日落时想清了一切。他飞向下落的太阳，熄灭它，将它血红的火焰收回自己眼中。太阳的光转化为他的视线。

太阳熄灭。

卡尔掌控了太阳。

“我爱人类，所以我希望他们变得更好。”

布鲁斯却突兀地联想到自己亲手销毁作颜料的氪石。上帝在他临行时授予他夺去神子性命的权力，而他早已将其舍弃。

他摇摇头，甩去这个念头。

不远处有个小女孩采了花坛里的花朵，随后她被带走，连同她暴怒的痛哭的母亲。行人匆匆加快脚步，低下头从两人身边离去。没人敢驻足，没有人。

 

6.

美狄亚在歌唱：“我很清楚自己想做的事有多罪恶，但猛烈的情绪压过了内心的忠告。”

卡尔与布鲁斯坐在一间剧院的屋顶上，仰望天空中的星辰。剧院里的美狄亚在哭诉，在狂笑，在忏悔又兴奋于自己的行为。人类的座位将舞台层层包围，舞动的手的影子在昏暗中游移，他们在为了美狄亚哭泣。

卡尔侧耳倾听着屋顶下的动静。他冷静地对布鲁斯说：“人类不应该崇尚这样的行为。她在违反自己内心的忠告，而感情不该是理智的阻碍。”

布鲁斯仰望着天空指出：“理智本身的欲望出自感情。感情带来生存下去的渴望，而这一份渴望在我们的大脑中下大指令，指令引发理性的运转，我们得以活着。”

“你错了。”卡尔语调不变。他闪身离去了一瞬，美狄亚的歌唱骤然停止。

“她没事。”卡尔对着一瞬间皱起眉的布鲁斯解释。而现在的楼下已经安静了。他将目光重新转向天空，而布鲁斯随着他看星星。

“生存是本能，这与情绪无关，它不可更改。美狄亚缺少智慧，她让情绪导致了无知，让无知导致了错误。”卡尔说。“我们看那些星辰，它们各司其职，纯洁又正直。它们从不为自己的光披上面纱，也从不用情绪来打乱秩序。”

布鲁斯接着卡尔的话往下说：“秩序维持稳定，秩序让伊阿宋无法抛弃他的妻子，也让他的妻子无法杀死她的孩子。”

卡尔的声音跟在布鲁斯之后，顺利地连接补充。“这就是秩序。犯罪将消弭于秩序中，家庭不会失去钱财，孩子不会失去父母。我们消除社会的不稳定因素，帮助人类度过这个瓶颈。”

“那随后呢？”

“我们回天上吧，去见父神。在人类学会自己行走时。”

布鲁斯端详着卡尔的脸。成年后的神子身形健美，轮廓漂亮，羽翼变作冰雪般的披风。他的双眼比宝石更红。

布鲁斯端详着卡尔的脸。

“你是对的。”布鲁斯说。“我们能让世界更好。”

他将这句话一个词一个词地说出，就像在强行声明与宣誓，在刻意地强调那些游弋不定如同轻烟的信任与信念。

而卡尔报之以一个天真的浅浅的笑容。这笑容稍纵即逝，恍惚一如当初。在他将颜色还给世界后，只有布鲁斯还能看到他的笑。“我们能让世界更好。”他许诺。

在布鲁斯再次回答前，卡尔便闪身离去。他的速度甚至快到使布鲁斯无法捕捉任何残影。他听见了远方的暴动，于是他放下手头一切私事，去用他深信不疑的方式守护世界的和平与稳定。

布鲁斯在卡尔离开后用钩爪荡下屋顶，推开了剧院的大门。人们看见这灰色的领主，纷纷沉默着向后退去，缓缓让出一条道路。

鲜红的地毯覆盖在这条路上，红得刺眼。

演美狄亚的女演员安静地跪坐在地上，古典的衣带与地面相切。她神态安详，与美狄亚应有的疯狂和绝望全然不符。

布鲁斯扫了演员一眼，向众人询问：“下一场戏是什么？”

人群稍稍骚动，却没有人回答他。于是布鲁斯又重复一遍：“下一场戏是什么？”

一个瘦小的男孩怯怯从他母亲的背后探出头，用细如蚊蝇的声音说：“是悲惨世界，领主。”

男孩的母亲垂下头，悄悄用力把男孩推回自己身后。男孩也已耗尽他的全部勇气，顺势躲好，甚至放轻了呼吸。

布鲁斯一一审视面前的人类，审视他们无法抑制的惶恐，那恐惧渗透在他们每一个细胞里，又从每一个毛孔散发出来。

他最后让目光停留在女演员身上。那张宁静的脸上的安然与其他人的沉默，又是截然不同的两种无声。

而布鲁斯还记得悲惨世界音乐剧中最有名的插曲。

“你听见人们歌唱了吗？”

“翻越屏障，可有你所渴望的世界？”

“那么加入这场战斗，你将获得权利去赢取自由！”

他将这段歌轻声哼唱，而人群中起了波澜。他们推攘着倒退，惊恐的泪水终于落下，而绝望的愤怒逐渐爬上他们扭曲着的脸庞。

布鲁斯转身离去。

领主转身离去。

人群目送他离开，那目光，烧灼的，卑微的，恐惧的，愤怒的，满含泪水的，尽数交集与他一人身上。他们的泪水冰冷入骨，阴冷地渗进布鲁斯的关节骨骼。

布鲁斯想起那天克拉克告诉他，他的蝙蝠从来不是恐惧。

它是。

 

7.

在卡尔披上纯白的披风后，无数的麻烦随之而来。布鲁斯与政府谈判，与资本家谈判，与媒体谈判。制度的改变所带来的影响之大超乎想象。

恰当的宣传是最易谈拢的部分。与政治家协商总伴随着数不胜数的陷阱和隐患。经济政策的改变，货币的合理汇率调整以及贬值策略，各国间的进出口条约，税务工作的标准，普遍的基础设施，社会最低保障的统一建设，大型工程的施工，被禁止的职业的失业人员安排，统一分配的重要物资供应，农商工军的协调……一切的一切都需要修正。卡尔已经挤出了他所有的时间用于工作。罪恶的审理权在正义领主手中，救援危险制止犯罪的重担与镇压暴动的手段全部归于领主。他是全世界的法官、军队与行刑者。

从某种角度来讲，卡尔确实比整个世界的法律系统都更有效率。看看低到出奇的犯罪率吧！没有人能想象哥谭能够一整晚都不发生任何一起犯罪，但在领主的统治下，这确确实实发生了。

罪犯被完美地处理，派向各个需要的场所。公共设施的建设需要大量劳动力，而工作岗位的充裕有利于稳定社会的秩序。稳固，沉默，世界与正三角的相似之处逐步增多，包括它不再改变的结构，不可破坏的坚固，以及锋锐尖利的顶角。一切都要规范，与和平。

蝙蝠领主就在这寂静的哥谭上空巡逻。

安静。

她不发一言。

哥谭无声地冷笑，她坐在悬崖边缘，冰冷的海浪冲刷她身下的石壁。见到蝙蝠领主的到来，这位往昔魅惑浪荡的美人却不再对她的情人露出一丝一毫的热情。她转过头，对着背叛了她的领主吐出一口幽幽的烟圈。

她的骑士曾发誓要守护她，到头来却将她关进了笼子。

领主却不得不走向她。

蝙蝠领主在哥谭上空盘旋。

他看到一个孩子推开一扇锁已经坏掉的门，一步一颤地摔进房子里。

这个孩子的父亲斗殴寻事，被烧掉了脑叶。

这个孩子的母亲违法卖酒，被烧掉了脑叶。

这个孩子摔进空空荡荡的家，他没有钱，而这意味着他不能获得任何一条面包。为了城市整洁，现在垃圾每天集中清理三次，一切垃圾统统焚烧。

于是蝙蝠领主轻盈地落地，走进了孩子的家门。他微微俯下身，将要触碰这孩子瘦骨嶙峋的手臂。

而孩子骤然跳起，又因为过度的虚弱和过分的突发恐惧，死了。

 

8.

布鲁斯与卡尔各自占据着房间的一角。布鲁斯面前是巨大的电子屏，无数需要处理的文件积压在他的服务器，等待被审批。卡尔站在窗边，却并不空闲。他在思考，无数有关未来的方案在他脑内滚过，并被整理融合，扔进卡尔给自己设定的思维阁楼里。

“卡尔·艾尔，”蝙蝠领主突然开口。他的声音低沉又冷淡，很难说其中蕴涵了什么样的情感。

“什么事？”正义的领主分出精神，用以与布鲁斯对话。

蝙蝠领主同样没有回头。他眼睛盯着屏幕，却不断把同一页文件的滚动条来回滑动。

“我遇到一个完全无辜的孩子，”他强调了“无辜”这个词。

“他在父母因犯罪离开后，因无人照管而死。”这次的“犯罪”一词又被他轻轻一笔带过了。蝙蝠领主不打算说谎，但布鲁斯未必全然无情。

卡尔回过头，走向布鲁斯身边，将手覆盖在他操作电脑的手上。布鲁斯在那以前已经止住了无意义的来回翻动。

“这是我的疏漏和错误。我们需要一个后续处理追踪部门，用以追踪犯罪者的亲属。普通人需要受到保护。这意味着我们需要更多金钱，更多收容所，和更多劳动力。”卡尔主动认错。

从屏幕的反光里，布鲁斯能看见卡尔的眼睛。他们在镜面的反射里对视，于是一些像玻璃碎片一样尖锐又冰冷的事物被展露无遗。那里逐渐有了一条沟壑，一条结冰的大河。没人能判断冰层的确切厚度，故而两人隔江对望，没有人踏上冰面走向对方。

他们只是僵持，因为他们都相信对方会先走来，又都煎熬着想向对方走去。

蝙蝠侠站起身，直接与卡尔对视。这时那些锋锐冰冷的碎片又消失不见了，取而代之的是卡尔全然平静的眼神。领主身穿黑白的制服。而他胸前的符号，S的底色，却是血液凝固的鲜红。

“是的。我们需要。”最后，蝙蝠侠微微偏头，错开了对方的视线。他离开座椅，走向窗边。从瞭望塔唯一一扇尚未被金属封起的窗向外看，他们可以看见那颗蔚蓝的星球。

海洋起伏的浪涛因为蓝色而富有层次，而天空因为蓝色变得悠远又深邃，干净又澄澈。

“我们已经走过了转折点。”布鲁斯说。

“不。”卡尔却回答。“从来没有什么转折点，就像道路不会有尽头。我们还有很长的路要走。”

布鲁斯不确定卡尔到底是未理解他的本意，还是故意将其歪曲。他只是顺着卡尔的话说：“世界走到这一步并非一日之功，而让它继续改变依旧困难重重。我们……并非没有阻力。卡尔，你听见人们歌唱了吗？”他停顿了一下，“用你的听力。”

“我没有禁止人类的全部娱乐活动，我留给人类足够的自由。我有我的底线，而这条底线就是人类本身。”卡尔答非所问，因为他知道布鲁斯问的是什么。“要防止滥用权力，就必须以权力制约权力。语自18世纪的思想家孟德斯鸠，这是他的话，不是我的创造。这是人类全体的选择，而不是我自己的选择。”

“你听见人们歌唱了。”蝙蝠侠直接提取出他问题的答案，并以之回答，或者说质问卡尔。他的质疑隐晦却清晰，而卡尔默契地同样使用着暗示和隐喻。

“不是每个人都在歌唱。他们工作，生活，只有一无所有又以此怨恨这社会的人才会终日歌唱。”卡尔回答。

“但如果每个人都在歌唱？声音不必出口，因为歌词与曲调在他们心中流淌。”蝙蝠侠问。他无法忘却那个剧院，剧院地面上铺的鲜红的地毯，和冷暗的昏黄灯光。

“不。这是不可能的。我知道人类要什么，他们要和平，要稳定，要安定的社会和无需忧心的生活。我能满足他们，即使拼尽我所拥有的一切。”卡尔回答。他的每个字都被冰雪打磨得锋利直白，单纯又坚决。他的语气和当初并无差别，一样的天真又固执。布鲁斯能从他身上瞥见旧日的影子，但改变终究客观存在。

他们的成果呢？

这世界就是他们的成果，他们所行过的路的证明，他们伟大的功绩。

和罪恶。

“我们在建造一座乌托邦。”蝙蝠侠说。

卡尔点头。“是的，我们在建造一座完美的乌托邦。这就是人类想要的。”

蝙蝠领主没有再回答，因为谈话至此以失去意义。他无声地坐回了座位上，重新处理未竟的文件。卡尔看着他灰色的背景，等待了三十秒，走回他的窗边。

布鲁斯的直觉与理性通通告诉他自己，卡尔未必不懂他最后未出口的问题。

如果人们更渴望自由，你听得见他们的歌唱吗？

如果世界只会变得更糟，你听得见他们的歌唱吗！

而卡尔不愿回答。

 

9.

卡尔·艾尔端正地盘腿坐在红太阳房的中央。红色的光芒为他镀上一层血色，而这血色却和他本身的白披风格格不入。布鲁斯知道他从来不与灾厄或不详相关。无论是多年前的蓝衣，还是现今的白衣。

见到蝙蝠侠走进来，卡尔依旧是平静的。

来自异世界那些天真的理想主义者挑唆，或者说帮助布鲁斯将领主们击败。过去的他们将现今的他们击败了。卡尔也许早就料到了这一天，因为他面对失败的极端平静丝毫不像面对一次事发突然。

最终先开口的是卡尔。他的语气弥补了他先开口的弱势，但事实上从未有过确切的规定，先忍耐不住的人落后一等。

“现在我们走过了转折点。”卡尔说。

布鲁斯站在他面前，并无坐下的意图。他的声音从卡尔上方传下：“不，我们还可以有很长的路走。”

卡尔大概是笑了。一丝气声从他的齿缝里飘出。“走到哪里？B，告诉我走到哪里。是走到过去混乱荒唐，罪恶丛生的世界吗？是走到过去杀人者逍遥法外，义警东躲西藏的世界吗？你想把我们费尽千辛万苦建立的新秩序一手摧毁吗？”

蝙蝠侠没有立刻回答。他依旧穿着灰色的制服。在他“背叛”了领主之后，他没有换下自己的衣服。他保留着自己的灰色，甚至没有勒令卡尔脱下他的白披风。白披风在金属的地板上延展开来，绽放如同白色的玫瑰。

“不，卡尔。秩序需要存在，但不是以这种方式。”布鲁斯说。“也许你是对的，也许你不是。你看到和平，你却看不到和平之下掩藏的悲哀和暗流。”

“那你为什么不换掉制服？你应当那么做，否则你就无法说服我，因为你甚至都不确定我是错的。”卡尔一针见血地指出布鲁斯不经意间的失误，他同时又自问自答：“我犯了什么错误？布鲁斯，你知道多少穷人的孩子因为我们上了学，知道多少犯罪的恶人因为我们伏了法。你知道中东的战争是被谁停止的，你知道毒品交易是被谁取缔的。这是几代人梦寐以求的社会。人人都是好人，人人都有好报。”

他的语气已经开始波动了，但卡尔的眼神却是失望而非愤怒的。他甚至有些茫然，因为他以为布鲁斯支持他。即使他们有过纷争，他依旧这么以为。

而布鲁斯很清楚卡尔没有说一个字的谎言。协助卡尔处理事物的就是他，他清楚这一切。这也是为什么他仍旧站在这里，试着去说服卡尔：因为卡尔深爱着人类。

但好的出发点从不代表好的结局。他早该懂得这一点。

“我们的确走了很远。”布鲁斯首先肯定了他们的成果。“但我们的道路未必正确。”

“你认为我错了。”卡尔了然地道。他将手搭在膝盖上，面色冷淡。

而布鲁斯说：“你错了。我也错了。”

“不。”卡尔放低了声音，音色也变得更低沉。这简直是背着千里厚厚岩层的重量在说话，话语刮过了布鲁斯的脊骨，刺入他的心脏。

“不，布鲁斯，我们都是对的，只不过你不再理解我了。”卡尔讽刺地说。“你想救我，在你的角度上，你的看法里。你高高在上，宁愿偏听渺渺几人的无端抱怨，也不愿与我站在一起，倾听大众的话语。最高效的体制即为由优秀的统治者掌权的集权，民主的意义是不完美的统治者的补充。我不在你面前谦虚，因为你知道我可以成为最优秀的统治者。”

布鲁斯只知道他永远无法说服卡尔，假如他执迷不悟。他叫不醒沉醉在自己梦里的理想主义者，当这个人根本不愿意倾听大众的话语。

那么他又当如何做？

这注定是一个无解的迷题。但在无数条可走的路中，他唯一不会选择的是放弃。

他依旧没有坐下，因为这不合适。

“我知道你可以是。”他斟酌着说。即使已经开口，话语仍旧挣扎着卡在他的喉咙口，一点点往外挤压。“但是人类不需要一个统治者。你听不见大众的话语，是因为即使你能听见全球的声音，也听不见他们内心的哭泣。人类就是贪得无厌，人类就是不满足于生存。欲望的存在造就了人的存在，他们需要的是自由地活着。强加于人的意志终究不属于人类，我们没有资格干涉人类的愿望。我们在杀死人类，培养机器与傀儡。而我们构造的机器社会，必将走向极端的破灭。”

“你相信自己所说的话中的几成，布鲁斯？”

“七成。我不隐瞒我所运用的语言技巧。我相信七成，而我希望你能听进去一成。”

卡尔点了点头，不再多言。他固执的抿成直线的唇告诉布鲁斯他做的只是无用功。但卡尔不与布鲁斯争吵。理解只需一个瞬间。他们对彼此有多固执己见一清二楚，这是距离傲慢都只有一线之隔的坚持。

布鲁斯就站在卡尔的面前，不打算离开也不再说话，好像能在耐心上战胜卡尔，就能在理想上改变卡尔一样。卡尔不得不劝他：“你可以离开了。如果你要改变现状，那么你理应忙碌。”

这话竟然是卡尔说的。

布鲁斯盯着卡尔看了几秒，直到领主留下一个真诚又胜利的微笑。“我理解你。”卡尔说。“而如果你胜利了，我请求承担我那时候会被判处的全部罪行。如果我胜利，你也将作为背叛者而受到你应得的刑罚。”

布鲁斯有那么一瞬间几乎就要向前走向卡尔了，但他克制住自己的脚步，肌肉略微紧张又放松。卡尔说中了，他不会免去卡尔的任何刑罚也不会私人增添刑罚。在这方面，卡尔和他并无区别。

本不该如此。

一丝悲哀陡然浮上他的心头。他忽然怀念起当初的红披风了，而疲惫与倦怠涌上心中的岸滩。他开始会议自己当初的想法。

他由衷地相信卡尔不会错，又不负责地将错处全部推给卡尔。他没有及时做出任何阻止，他放任卡尔改变，他也是该受惩处的帮凶和罪犯。

这才是他穿灰衣的根本缘由。布鲁斯认定了自己有罪，而这身衣服，就是他的罪证。他依旧不能百分百地判断卡尔是不理解还是不愿理解，但对根源缘由的追寻绝不会产生意义，他们唯一能做的，只是顺着自己的路向前走。

“我杀了布鲁斯。”蝙蝠侠说。“再见，卡尔·艾尔。”

卡尔专注地凝视蝙蝠侠离去的背影，在那灰影消失于眼前后，他站起身走向闭锁的门。

“再见，布鲁斯。”他对着门轻轻说，确保监控背后的蝙蝠侠看不见他嘴唇的动作。

 

10.

那不是他们的最后一次见面，但确实是他们之间的最后一次谈话。蝙蝠侠经常来他的监牢，他们对视，眼神交流。不用太久之后，蝙蝠侠就会离开。

卡尔有一件事说对了。蝙蝠侠确实很忙，甚至比当初他们刚开始建立新世界时更忙。毕竟蝙蝠侠需要的不是回到过去，而是改进当前。

他太忙了，忙到留下了漏洞，忙到牢门在卡尔面前无声地开启，领主们重新迎接他们统领者的回归，忙到卡尔走出了牢房，并得以重新在地球之外的无尽太空中，沐浴阳光。

他在阳光中偶然听到了一个男孩的笑声，欢畅，自在，纯然的美好的喜悦蕴含其中。卡尔不禁看向男孩，他看见男孩的黑色发旋，白皙的皮肤，身上穿的小西装，黑色小皮鞋。他的父母陪伴在孩子左右，轻松，温馨，他们漫步在公园里，周围有小孩拿着玩具坦克在地上碰碰撞撞。

男孩有一双深绿的眼睛。尽管他黑发黑衣。

他又听见了人们小声的谈话。奇怪的是，领主们并非被怨恨的对象。人们似乎认为领主有过错，又认为领主仍能成为合适的领袖。旧政局逐步瓦解，在取而代之的更合适的新制度中，蝙蝠侠为选择追随新政体的领主留下了一个位置，一条赎罪的路。他做得那样完美，完美到让卡尔产生了一丝久违的震惊和恍惚。

最后，他在阳光中听见了蝙蝠侠的死。

他听见了他颈骨的断裂，锁死在喉咙里的破碎喘息与气声，与逐渐停止的血流。每个人体内的声音都是一曲欢歌，卡尔能听见一个人体内火山熔岩翻滚般的生命的隆隆响动，极地狂风的气流呼啸，和仿若雷鸣的脉搏跳动。

他沐浴在阳光中，听着蝙蝠侠体内如同沸腾熔岩的鲜血，与深埋其中的情感和涌动不息的理想，与一切的过往的痛苦与沉默，争执与理解，渴望和绝望，一同熄灭、凝固、沉寂。

他忽然想到那双蓝眼睛。天空余晖所孕育的蓝色，海洋波涛所卷起的蓝色，在一切开始之前的蓝色，最初的蓝色，他们曾共有的蓝色。

不知不觉间，卡尔已经离太阳太近了。炽烈的火烧毁他的披风，舔舐他的皮肤，所有的白色、黑色与血红都离他而去。他现在不着寸缕，比他来到世间时更纯粹，更干净。

余留的微弱的情感同样被烧毁在太阳的火光里。卡尔用绝对的理智审视每一个人类，他审视他们眉眼间流露的疲惫与惶然，他又审视旧时罪犯完全平静的眉眼。他将接受一切合理的建议，所以他知道他需要的不是回到过去，而是改进当前。

如果有选择，卡尔的理智又告诉他，自己未必会走到这一步。这注定是一个无解的迷题。但在无数条可走的路中，他唯一不会选择的是放弃。

卡尔飞回了脚下蔚蓝的星球，横跨星空，穿越云层，避开飞鸟，他回到了养育他的星球，光暗交界的起点。世界重新在他面前展开。

 

「有人在报告中说，蝙蝠侠死时看着天空。又有人在报告中描述，蝙蝠侠谁都没有看。」

「也许他是真的没有仰望苍穹吧，毕竟那时，独属于他们的太阳早已熄灭了。」

 

//Amathia，可译为聪明之愚，在英语里没有直接的对应词

//前后画风没合上与段落衔接我的问题，ooc我的问题


	23. 友达以上恋人以满

*ooc属于我

 

哥谭难得有这样一个春日。阳光穿透了厚重的灰暗云层，静悄悄地将明亮的色彩染上哥谭暗淡的老墙。从市中心那片少有人至的罗宾逊公园中央的人造湖开始，穿越上东城和跨河的桥梁，贯穿泥泞堕落的犯罪巷，最终到达河对岸城郊的韦恩庄园。这无声的光悄然降临，照亮了花园里三色堇柔软脆弱的蕊心。

阿尔弗雷德坚持让布鲁斯少爷在春日的午后出去晒太阳，而布鲁斯轻易接受了这一建议。他穿上睡袍，躺进藤编的躺椅。哥谭的阳光与大都会的不同，它有些冷，却仍旧足够珍贵。

布鲁斯考虑着再睡一会，但几分钟后克拉克来了。超人没穿他的制服，而是搭配了浅棕的宽大外套。平心而论克拉克的身材完全撑得起任何服饰，所以唯一将记者与超人区分开的，只能是克拉克刻意驼下的背脊。

此刻走来的不是记者，而是克拉克·肯特。他在约摸三米远的地方落下，然后走到布鲁斯身边，打了个招呼。“下午好，布鲁斯。”他说。

布鲁斯提起精神回了一个午安，又倒回躺椅上。他觉得自己可以抓紧时间恢复精力。不过在看到桌上的一盘苹果后，他改变主意，决定削个苹果。

“你有刀吗？”布鲁斯顺口问克拉克，却并不觉得克拉克会在口袋里放刀。他往桌子底下摸了摸，从夹层里弄出一把小刀。

克拉克吃惊地笑起来。“我帮你削苹果？你手上伤没好。”

“你认为一个能夜巡的蝙蝠侠会削不了一个苹果。”布鲁斯平淡地反驳了一下，而这惹得克拉克更大声地笑。他的胸腔明显在振动。

过了几秒，克拉克解释：“这让我想起我小时候，有段时间我经常削苹果。”

布鲁斯最终还是把苹果塞进克拉克手里，并问他：“为什么？”

“呃……其实我之前一直以为我的目的是练习透视，或者感受自己还是个人类。但拜托，这有什么值得专门去琢磨的？后来我意识到我就是喜欢削苹果。”克拉克轻快地说，他没有用透视，但苹果皮依旧完美地被削成一条长带，和果肉结合起来，更像一件艺术品。

布鲁斯想了想，“奇特的爱好。你和露易丝最近怎么样了？”

“露易丝，”克拉克用无名指扶了扶眼镜，这让镜片反光。“今天刚分手。我以为你知道了？”

布鲁斯没觉得奇怪，他的一些无伤大雅的监视早就告诉他这一对最近一直准备分手。记者和记者在有些方面确实挺合拍，但又有深刻的鸿沟隔在他们之间。

“如果你上午分了手，那么那时候我在睡觉。”布鲁斯回答，同时关注起克拉克正在削的苹果。他动作很慢。但他的手指很漂亮。

克拉克注意到了布鲁斯的关注。“手生了。”他有些不好意思地说，同时捋了一下垂落的苹果皮。“但成果还是不错的。”

布鲁斯小小哼了一声，重新缩回躺椅，抬头看天。阳光有些刺眼，但问题不大。

克拉克同样抬头，随后突然笑了。他今天总是在笑。

“我在想——蝙蝠侠白天不行动会不会是因为，阳光会把他被面具遮住的白种人脸和被晒成非洲人的下巴区分开。”

布鲁斯翻了半个白眼，然后顺便活动了一下眼睛，用视线画了个圈。“不，哥谭的白天通常没有太阳。”

“我开始考虑把那些云吹走了。吹到大都会去，这样我邻居就不会天天抱怨不下雨。”

苹果已经削了一小半。不得不说，他真的很慢。

布鲁斯不客气地冷笑两声，让蝙蝠侠短暂“附体”。这让浅棕色外套里面藏着的超人差点跳起来。克拉克迅速补充：“当然这是不可能的。”

然后他在心里试图自我安慰，哥谭的云里化工废料污染严重。

“对了，你对LGBT怎么看？”提到非洲黑人兄弟，布鲁斯的联想就突兀地把他带到了这里。

“LGBT？我没什么看法，考虑到我和任何人谈恋爱都是跨种族恋爱，性别意义不大。”克拉克说。“怎么了？”

“我打算让韦恩集团支持一下LGBT的彩虹旗。”布鲁斯说，语气变得认真。

“我记得莱克斯集团也在做这个项目。”克拉克回答。提到莱克斯时他并不友善，当然，那个家伙可不讨人喜欢。

布鲁斯点点头。“但他们的风格注定了这是一次虚假的政治行为。你知道他们在找谁当女同的形象大使吗？不公开的要求包括非洲人，被强迫，被堕胎，得过艾滋，穷困潦倒，偷渡欧洲……没错，这些要求里甚至不包括她是不是同性恋。他们需要这样一个形式上的使者，来博得闲的发慌的白左支持。”

克拉克低声喃喃：“这可真是糟透了。”他随即加大音量。“我支持你，从各种意义上。那么需要超人做点什么吗？我可以表示我是泛性恋。”

“至少现在，不要这么做。”布鲁斯严厉地说。“我不希望黑市氪石的购买者增添恐同人士，现在时候未到。”

“多谢关心。”克拉克挑挑眉，嘴角上扬。这个动作由超人做起来其实很戳人，因为他的五官太端正，态度又太纯真。苹果汁顺着他的手背滑进袖口，布鲁斯从椅子底下摸出一块手帕递给他。

他现在感觉到今天的阳光、话题和克拉克都异常合拍，一切都卡进了一个完美的点。就连那个苹果——恰巧是伊甸园的禁果——都符合一种氛围。这种稀缺的局面与巧合让布鲁斯忽然产生了一个他从未想过的想法。

“克拉克，我有件事要告诉你。”布鲁斯平静地说，视线盯着克拉克的手和苹果。

克拉克毫无准备也没有警觉。他同样平静又放松地问：“什么事？”

“我……”

克拉克忽然抬起头，表情立刻变得严肃而坚决。他飞速脱下外套和裤子，匆匆对布鲁斯说：“抱歉，我先走了。”

超人飞向需要他的地方，而削了大半的苹果被留在桌上。

布鲁斯把剩下的话吞了回去，连同一些想法一起，压回思维的最底层。他拿起苹果，一口口吃完。

 

后来又是一个春日的午后，布鲁斯躺在躺椅里，抬起手观察自己的手指。苍老的斑纹已经爬上他的身体，他的头发几乎全白，而他的骨头也已学会了向他报告阴雨天的到来。

不久克拉克来了，轻盈地落下。他还是那么年轻，皮肤光滑，眼神明亮。

年轻的克拉克走到布鲁斯身边，发现桌上放了一盘苹果。“需要我帮你削个苹果吗？”他很自然地问。

布鲁斯点点头。“刀在桌子夹层里。”

克拉克取出刀，在苹果上比划了两下，忽然皱了皱眉，眼睛里透出追忆。“我记得很多年前也有这么一个午后……”他说，“你当时应该想告诉我点什么的，但是我临时离开了，去处理太平洋上的一场火山爆发。”

“不记得了。”布鲁斯回忆了一下，但老人的记忆并不能支撑起如此细致的回忆。那个午后破碎成纷繁的光影，破碎成阳光、一些话题和克拉克和苹果，散落在记忆的各个角落。

克拉克遗憾地微微叹了口气。他削苹果很快，三下两下就削掉了果皮，留下无缺的果肉。“我觉得我也忘了点什么，可惜想不起来。”

他把苹果递给布鲁斯，而老人接下它，缓慢地一口一口吃掉苹果。苹果汁顺着嘴角与脸上的沟壑滑进老人的衣襟。睡袍已不足以抵御对他而言太过度的寒冷，他穿着毛衣。

等布鲁斯吃完后，克拉克说：“不过刚才我又想起来一件事。”

“什么事？”布鲁斯问。

“我从来没说过我爱你。”克拉克挑起眉，角度的问题使他的镜片有些反光，叫人很难看清镜片背后的双眼。

布鲁斯没怎么吃惊，他点头接受，并平静地回答：“我也爱你。”

两个人一同陷入沉默。

在说出口后，他们才忽然惊觉这一份感情的存在。最美好的时日里，这感情曾经短暂地一闪而过，又沉回思维的深渊。

年华已逝。但时间的潮水将情感沉淀。它最终被冲上沙滩，化作无华的贝壳。

也许已经晚了，但还不算太晚。

克拉克失笑，他的胸腔明显在振动。“噢布鲁斯，我就知道。”说完，他摇摇头，却没有个明确的对象。“别人说我们基还是有原因的。”

“我们……”布鲁斯也笑了，阳光在颤抖的白发上跳跃。“我们俩算什么关系。”

克拉克仍旧笑着，他与布鲁斯对视，就像意图要把这些年欠下的笑声尽数补偿。

他在大笑中挤出一句结论。“友达以上恋人已满。”

”


	24. 同床异梦

*ooc属于我，他们属于彼此

 

1.

克拉克·肯特着实庆幸于他小时候的那一场长途旅行。乔纳森和玛莎深知克拉克与众不同，而他们因此决定带着克拉克去各地走一走，去见证世界的模样。

而在旅行中，克拉克偶然经过了哥谭深夜的那条小巷，偶然地救下了韦恩一家，偶然地结识了布鲁斯·韦恩。

 

他比布鲁斯大了两岁，从小长大的环境也截然不同。克拉克生长在堪萨斯炽烈的阳光下，生长在农场的田野间。一阵长风吹过，高大的玉米叶会荡起一层层深绿的浪潮。而布鲁斯在哥谭的夜空下长大，雾气从海港涌上城区，融入了无边的黑寂，与寂静中潜藏的罪恶与诡影。

但出乎意料的是，这对朋友异常地合拍，仿佛天生就该是一对。

克拉克会请布鲁斯去家里做客，他们在田地间悄声躲藏，玛莎——两位玛莎则一同倚着门框，遥望托马斯和乔纳森在田野间无奈地呼喊寻找。这时克拉克会偷偷倾听妈妈们的聊天，并告诉布鲁斯：“你妈妈说我比你乖多了，因为我不会偷偷把午饭的菜叶子夹到桌上的花瓶里。”

布鲁斯就翻个白眼，“把皮肤放软点，克拉克。”然后他伸出手，用力捏捏克拉克的脸来泄愤。可惜松手之后，克拉克的脸上连个红印子都不会有，反而会产生一个快活的笑。

他们搭了自己的小屋，用锤子一下一下钉上钉子，再用泥土糊起漏洞与缝隙。小屋当然在室外，所以下雨时屋顶会漏雨。克拉克不得不把他降落到地球时身上裹着的红布粘到屋顶上挡雨。天晴之后。他们一起把布重新洗干净，然后挂到晾衣架上，看着轻盈的红布随风飞扬。

 

成长当然伴随着烦恼。克拉克抱怨：“我真的很想去参加足球比赛，但是我怕我一激动就会撞断其他人的骨头。为什么我不是个普通人呢！”

布鲁斯一边吃冰激凌一边附和：“我也不想上学了，太无聊了，好多知识只需要翻一下书我就都能看懂。我宁愿和你玩，至少你学习也非常快。”

“……嘿，那你愿意和我玩球吗？我也不想上课了，虽然这么想不好……”克拉克有点纠结。

“那我们就逃课吧。”布鲁斯说。

一道快到难以捕捉的身影窜出了校园。

他们也遇到过乱七八糟的事，比如拦路抢劫。毕竟是哥谭嘛。克拉克果断地击倒了抢劫犯，两个人商量了一下，把这家伙打晕，然后叫来了GCPD。

 

有一天，克拉克学会了飞行。他兴奋地告诉布鲁斯他要做个英雄。不久，红披风飞扬在了世界的上空。这一年克拉克十九岁。他还年轻。

后来，超人的名声响彻世界。人们爱戴他，感谢他，称他为希望的象征，和地球的孩子。超人的敌人存在着，但也仅仅是存在着。

与此同时，布鲁斯·韦恩之名亦为世人所知。他是天才商人，是全世界最有名的慈善家。他推动的立法首先一点一滴地改变了哥谭，进而改变了美国。而他的行为引领了新的潮流，富人行善，穷人进发。

有时克拉克会与布鲁斯闲聊自己一天做了什么。他告诉布鲁斯：“今天我遇见一个人。他给孩子买的气球意外脱手，又卡在了一棵大树上。他爬上树伊却下不来了，他的女儿就喊她在公园椅子上半睡半醒的妈妈：‘妈妈快来！’妈妈问怎么了，女儿喊‘爸爸在树上！’”

“然后呢？”

“在我到达的时候，他已经从树上脱身了。他说大家都知道不可以事事依赖超人，也感谢我的到来。布鲁斯，大家真好。”

 

超人和布鲁斯韦恩的婚礼被世界所关注。他们受到了全世界的祝福。

 

克拉克会抱着被子团里的布鲁斯睡觉，有时候他俩肌肤相亲。克拉克知道布鲁斯不喜欢生菜，所以他会帮布鲁斯偷偷吃掉，再一起被阿尔弗雷德批评。他在卧室门把手上系了铃铛，这样他进门能让布鲁斯知道。布鲁斯给克拉克买了几箱黑框眼镜和大量的衬衫，告诉克拉克这都可以做一次性用品。

他们有三套同款睡衣，但是布鲁斯就是不习惯穿着衣服睡觉。所以六件衣服都是克拉克在穿，每周一天一件，剩下的一天两个人一起不穿衣服睡觉。

晨起之时，他们看着太阳升起，光明照耀。一切都在变好。

 

「克拉克醒来时，恍惚发现自己做了个美梦。而布鲁斯躺在他身边，疤痕割裂他的皮肤，留下战斗与伤痛的徽章。

他轻轻地吻了一下布鲁斯的额头，打算去帮忙做早饭。而这却把布鲁斯弄醒了。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地问。

克拉克想了想：“我做了个美梦。”

 

也许现实不尽如人意，它客观存在，不可变更。

但克拉克深知现实中亦有着黎明与朝阳，也深知布鲁斯就在他身旁。」

 

 

2.

在布鲁斯·韦恩八岁那年，他第一次遇见了克拉克·肯特。在那条黑暗的巷子里，劫匪被一块凭空飞来的墙砖砸昏，而一个看起来甚至比他还小两岁的男孩站在巷子口，手上沾了些碎粉，朝他笑嘻嘻地挥手。

 

克拉克比他小了两岁，从小长大的环境也截然不同。克拉克生长在堪萨斯的玉米田里，而布鲁斯在哥谭郊区的庄园中生活。古典高雅的老宅塑造起独立于黑暗外的庇护，而黑暗顺着跨河的桥梁攀缘至此，渗进庄园之下的土地。

不出意料的是，生长环境的不同造就了两人的差异，他们摩擦不断，只不过往往能走向和解。

布鲁斯会请克拉克去家里做客，他们在花园里悄声躲藏，玛莎——两位玛莎则一同坐在房间中，从窗内欣赏窗外的景致。托马斯和乔纳森会交流种地的注意事项，这可是件怪事。这时克拉克会偷偷倾听爸爸们的聊天，然后告诉布鲁斯：“你爸爸说他想为哥谭做点什么，他想从开设更多的韦恩集团的福利院做起。”

布鲁斯点点头，“你去过现在哥谭有的福利院吗，克拉克？”克拉克说没去过，然后布鲁斯就告诉克拉克：“哥谭的福利院里经常死人，还有几个大家族的男人常去福利院里……”克拉克不太明白，听了听福利院里的状况，不一会就脸色发白。

他们有一个共同的房间，布鲁斯和克拉克一起布置它。他们在窗户的设计上产生了一点分歧，克拉克觉得韦恩庄园周围没有人，完全没必要弄窗帘。而布鲁斯认为必须有窗帘，最好是厚重的绒布，这样晚上才能挡住月光。

“可是为什么要挡住月光啊？”克拉克不服气地问。布鲁斯想了想，找到了答案：“红色在月光下是黑色的。”

 

成长当然伴随了烦恼。布鲁斯在十来岁开始学习公司事物的管理，而克拉克迟疑于他的未来。

“我想……你知道我听得见太多东西，我觉得我不该待在学校里继续听讲了，课本上的知识太简单。我想做些更有意义的事，我想帮帮别人……”克拉克说。

布鲁斯一边翻阅着历年公司措施和成效的整容表，一边表示自己支持克拉克。“我也想为哥谭多做点事，我相信我能做到。你说呢？”

“我们当然都能做到。”克拉克笑了，眼睛很亮。

他们遇到过抢劫，两个人乖乖举起手交出了所有财物。因为克拉克想做个英雄，所以他不能在平时暴露他的特殊。而布鲁斯后悔自己没学过格斗，不能用合理的战斗打败劫匪，给他惩罚。

 

有一天，克拉克学会了飞行。他郑重地告诉布鲁斯他要做英雄。不久，红披风飞扬在了世界的上空。这一年克拉克十七岁。他还年轻。

后来，超人的名声响彻世界。人们有的爱戴他，有的感谢他，有人称他为希望的象征，有人称他外星的侵略者。超人的敌人存在着，莱克斯卢瑟距离杀死超人只有一步之遥，而他从未放弃。

与此同时，布鲁斯·韦恩之名亦为世人所知。他是天才商人，是知名政客，是全世界最有名的慈善家。但他推动的立法无法改变哥谭，更无法改变美国。哥谭烂在了骨子，她不需要温吞无效的改革，她需要的是简单粗暴的革命。毕竟癌症不会在休养中自然治愈。他使尽手段，收效甚微。

有时克拉克会与布鲁斯闲聊自己一天做了什么。他告诉布鲁斯：“今天我遇见一个人。他家里被人骗光了钱，欠了巨额的债。几个人上门来抓他，把他拖上车。他的女儿就喊她妈妈：‘妈妈快来！’妈妈让女儿别说话，女儿瞪大眼睛小声说：‘可是爸爸在车上！’”

“然后。”

“在我到达的时候，他的父亲已经被抓走了。他的女儿害怕地躲着，他的妻子让我快点走，因为我不可能永远帮得上忙。我……布鲁斯，我……不管怎样，我尽力而为。”

 

超人和布鲁斯韦恩一生未婚。在他们唯一考虑过这件事的一天，哥谭的阿卡姆发生大规模越狱，盛大的烟花与火光燃尽了黑夜伪装的安宁。

 

克拉克会抱着被子团里的布鲁斯睡觉，有时候他俩肌肤相亲。克拉克知道布鲁斯不喜欢生菜，所以他会帮布鲁斯偷偷吃掉，再一起被阿尔弗雷德批评。他在卧室门把手上系了铃铛，这样他进门能让布鲁斯知道。布鲁斯给克拉克买了几箱黑框眼镜和大量的衬衫，告诉克拉克这都可以做一次性用品。

他们有三套同款睡衣，但是布鲁斯就是不习惯穿着衣服睡觉。所以六件衣服都是克拉克在穿，每周一天一件，剩下的一天两个人一起不穿衣服睡觉。

日落之时，他们看着太阳沉沦，互相慰藉。因为他们知道黑暗之中依旧罪恶丛生。

哥谭越陷越深，窒息于泥沼之中。商人救不了哥谭，慈善救不了哥谭。他早该懂得这一点。他是哥谭的庸医。而他仍只能拼尽全力，将自己的一切打碎剥离，以填补哥谭的骨架。

一个阳光下的慈善家救不了哥谭。

一个善于弄权的政治家救不了哥谭。

一个韦恩救不了哥谭。

如果他不能成为暗地里的守卫，阴影中的罪犯，黑暗中的骑士。

 

「布鲁斯醒来时，就知道自己做了个噩梦。克拉克的脸在他面前，温柔可靠，眼神澄明。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯问。

克拉克想了想：“我做了个美梦。”

“我做了个噩梦。”布鲁斯坦白。“不用担心，我很好。”

 

也许现实不尽如人意，但它仍旧出自所有人的努力。对与错共存，爱与痛共生。他要去战斗，否则将一败涂地。

而布鲁斯清楚地明白且感谢这一点，那就是面对不可避免的黄昏与日暮时，克拉克总会在他身旁。」


	25. 你们直男都是这么洗澡的吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是520贺文

*大型ooc现场！

 

　　因为想要入侵地球的比吧卡拉噗嗤咕噜怪砸坏了瞭望塔的供水系统，现在还能用的浴室就只剩下蝙蝠侠的一间。

 

　　战斗结束，戴安娜先去洗了澡，然后哈尔和巴里洗了澡，接着钢骨洗了澡之后，没洗澡的就只剩超人和蝙蝠侠了。

 

　　超人打算谦让一下，就指了指浴室：“你先洗吧，B.”

 

　　蝙蝠侠除了嘴哪都不动地回答：“你先。你的速度快。”

 

　　“可是我嗅觉很敏感……你懂的，你身上味道有点大。”超人十分为难。

 

　　“……给我忍着。”

 

　　“抱歉哈哈哈……”超人一阵尬笑，“那要不然我们一起？”

 

　　“不了。我身上味道大。”蝙蝠侠用超人之前不怕死的吐槽毫不犹豫地怼了回去。这让超人尴尬地连着眨眼。“不不不，我不是这个意思来着……不管了，反正我们都是男的，就一起洗吧。”

 

　　“你为什么要和我一起洗。”蝙蝠侠问。

 

　　“这要理由吗？俩直的在一起洗澡不需要想太多吧。”

 

　　“你之前差点公开承认你是泛性恋。”

 

　　“可是你是直的，我又不会对直的做什么。”

 

　　“但我不是直的。”

 

　　“你不是！我一直以为你是。呃，那我也不会对你做什么。我觉得我人品还不错。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“那你同意了？”

 

　　蝙蝠侠已经二话不说地扒了自己制服，光着屁股往浴室里走。他的头发已经被汗水打湿，一绺一绺地垂下来。

 

　　超人见蝙蝠侠脱了个干净，也迅速开始脱衣服。超级速度帮上了忙。直到他发现自己制服内穿了内裤——他竟然差点忘掉——才反应过来：“你制服里不穿内裤啊？”

 

　　蝙蝠侠用奇怪的眼神回头看了脱光光的超人一眼。“怎么了？”

 

　　“不会很磨吗……”超人有点迷茫。

 

　　“钢铁之躯会觉得裤子磨？”蝙蝠侠抓住了一个重点。

 

　　超人继续迷茫：“我制服特殊材质的……所以你的制服不磨？那我要不要去问一下乔怎么把裤子改到不磨那里……”

 

　　“超人，你洗不洗澡。”蝙蝠侠忍无可忍地打断了有关制服裤裆磨那里的话题。

 

　　超人沉默了一瞬间，迅速揽着蝙蝠侠的肩膀进了浴室。他对制服裤裆的设计问题产生了极大的愤怒和委屈，毕竟，真挺疼的。

 

　　蝙蝠侠扫了一眼肩膀上的手，没有把手拍掉。最近他俩关系不错，偶尔会去对方家里串个门，玛莎和阿尔弗雷德交流交流自家的儿子，再一起吃个饭什么的。双方家长都在催自家孩子早点结婚，而这对世界最佳拍档同时感受到家长催婚的压力，忽然就对彼此多了点同病相怜惺惺相惜。

 

　　现在浴室里有一个水龙头和两个没穿衣服的大汉。

 

　　“轮流冲水？”超人问。蝙蝠侠点点头，转开了水龙头。浴室里蒸腾的雾尚未散去，又被热水带来的水汽重新填充。因为单人浴室并不宽敞，超人难免瞟到了蝙蝠侠的身体。疤，肌肉，线条，和一星半点的鲜红的血痕。他能看到这些。

 

　　“要我帮你搓背吗？”超人问。原因的真相包含他有点好奇蝙蝠侠的肌肉线条的手感。

 

　　蝙蝠侠用他的蓝眼睛冷冰冰地看了超人一眼，“你确定？”

 

　　“我看你自己不方便洗到啦。”超人无辜地耸肩，旋即补充：“这没什么，反正我俩都是男的嘛。”

 

　　“考虑到你是泛性恋，我不得不怀疑你的意图。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

　　“考虑到你是双性恋，我……”超人突然哑了声，因为蝙蝠侠把一个小袋子拍在他胸口，并予以复杂的眼神警告，其中包括“给我闭嘴”和“一定是中了失智魔法”。

 

　　他接过袋子，发现这只是一包一次性沐浴露，不过韦恩集团出品的沐浴露品质肯定不用怀疑，还带了一点点极淡的气味。普通人类肯定闻不出这种独特的气味，但它让超人想到自己做的几个梦，比如湛蓝海平面下摇曳的温柔而遥远的百合。

 

　　现在蝙蝠侠涂了沐浴露之后，身上就染上了这么一点味道。不过这要是主动提出来，超人很担心过会儿就会被安排得明明白白。

 

　　他把沐浴露涂到自己身上。接着是洗发水，也是小包装的，超人看着蝙蝠侠把透明粘稠的洗发水挤到自己头发上揉开之后同样照做，不过蝙蝠侠冲掉第一遍泡沫打算洗第二遍时，超人发现蝙蝠侠只递给他一包洗发水。

 

　　他打量了一下周围，找到了墙壁上的暗格，就要绕到蝙蝠侠的身后伸长手去够。

 

　　蝙蝠侠正闭着眼睛双手洗头，察觉到身后有异常，就转了个身。

 

　　超人被蝙蝠侠的手肘碰了一下，本能地动作一僵，摔向墙壁。

 

　　蝙蝠侠听到声音不对，睁眼去拉人，结果发现超人似乎打算靠飞行来挽救自己摔跤的命运，他向上整个人一窜，在天花板上留了个小坑。

 

　　发现自己撞天花板后，超人一急，猛地下落，又在地上踩了个坑。

 

　　“……”

 

　　还未待蝙蝠侠说话，超人就十分娴熟并且似乎很态度良好地敬了个礼，“我错了B！”

 

　　蝙蝠侠瞪了他一下子，“等会去做魔法检查。”他下了定论。

 

　　“我觉得我这次没被魔法击中……”

 

　　“哦。”

 

　　“……好吧。”超人吹了一口额头前湿哒哒的小卷毛。

 

　　蝙蝠侠转身开始冲澡。

 

　　超人安静下来，等待蝙蝠侠洗完。

 

　　过了一会，蝙蝠侠听见超人略显尴尬的声音：“你能不能洗完先出去，我等一下。”

 

　　“又怎么了。”蝙蝠侠不耐烦地问，并转过身，发现超人已经面对墙壁站着了。很好，他现在想问超人到底又不声不响地干了什么坏事。

 

　　他走上前一步，水雾迷漫中，踩进了超人刚才踩出的坑里，不得不迅速抓着超人的肩膀来防止滑倒。

 

　　超人浑身一哆嗦。“还……好吧。”他颤颤巍巍地说。

 

　　蝙蝠侠已经站稳了。他现在有了种预感。

 

　　“转过来。”他命令。

 

　　“……不。”

 

　　“现在。”

 

　　“……等一下等一会谢谢……”

 

　　“转不转？”

 

　　“……”

 

　　超人视死如归地转过身。

 

　　蝙蝠侠学术性地盯着他腿间点点头，客观评论：“果然中了魔法。”

 

　　超人忍不住解释：“我这次真没中魔法！”

 

　　“你硬了。”

 

　　“可是你符合我的标准。我这最多就是生理反应，毕竟你背对着我动来动去的半天。”

 

　　“你不是自称人品不错嘛。”蝙蝠侠嘲讽道。

 

　　“人品和生理有什么关系？我就是生理上喜欢你这款而已。”

 

　　“你心理上不喜欢？”

 

　　“喜欢啊。”

 

　　超人的回答快到好像完全没经脑子，蝙蝠侠倍感疑惑。假设这人对我没意思，他硬这一下是什么意思？假设这人对我有意思，那他突然直白又是什么意思？

 

　　“你……”他缓慢地发出一个音节。

 

　　“怎么了？难道你不喜欢我？”超人的语气一下子委屈起来。

 

　　“……不。没有。问题在于你……”

 

　　“你想到哪里去了？我身体和心里都喜欢你况且我们都不直和我俩是好朋友冲突吗？”超人恍然大悟。

 

　　“……”蝙蝠侠还是觉得哪里不对。看着超人那儿完全没有软下去的意思，他干脆结束话题：“我帮你弄吧。”

 

　　这次轮到超人惊讶了。“哈？”

 

　　“你介意吗？”蝙蝠侠的态度平静得就像是马上要做手术的主刀医生。

 

　　“……我可以自己来。”

 

　　“这样可以快点解决。”蝙蝠侠快速说。他不等超人反抗，就伸手给超人来了一套，手指灵活，技巧娴熟，直接导致超人交待得飞快。

 

　　超人看着蝙蝠侠手上的液体陷入沉默。他从来没有这么快过。

 

　　蝙蝠侠冷酷无情地洗干净手指，披上浴袍往外走。见超人还愣在浴室里，催促道：“你好没？”

 

　　“好了。”超人反应过来，也披上了一件浴袍，有点不自在地走出来。他想了想，说：“我真的可以自己来的。”

 

　　“我乐意。”蝙蝠侠说。“毕竟我们，是，朋，友。”

 

　　“……我真对你没意思！你看今天520我都没干什么！”

 

　　“520是什么？”蝙蝠侠一时没想出来。“May 20th？”

 

　　“在中国是我爱你的谐音。”超人解释。

 

　　“……你怎么会关注这个。”蝙蝠侠无言以对。

 

　　“说不定什么时候就能用的上了。”超人已经恢复了他一贯的好心情，和蝙蝠侠一起往外走。

 

 

后记：

 

　　超人果然中了魔法。不过这次敌方念咒语的时候咬到了舌头，给超人上错了buff，上成了“幸运”。

 

　　


	26. 真的猛士敢于上班写同人

瞭望塔的灯光依旧亮着，而灯光之下，是亮起的电脑屏幕。  
一个神秘的身影快速闪进房间，坐到平时不属于他的那个座位上，快速点开一个红白色网站，将存了一星期的稿子从U盘导入电脑，上传更新。  
“12.21更新番外#2圣诞将至”  
不多时，一大批新的回复就接连冒出，刷满了电脑屏幕。  
“嗷太太你终于更了！我还以为你写文终于被JL查水表抓走了……一如既往地辣！”  
“大大我要x尽人亡了～”  
“吸口水吸口水，太太炖肉辛苦......”  
“这篇终于更新了我还以为大大把圣诞礼物Play给忘掉了！辣到爆！”  
“好奇一下太太什么时候更隔壁的超蝙布大三角？可以弱弱地期待一波......3p吗！”  
“精神食粮，太太你填补了我空虚的内心世界！‘把鲜红的柔软披风铺在战后染血的深灰泥壤’，‘一道白光击中了他的意识深处，蝙蝠侠感受到一股热流冲入’，哦……”  
“所以太太，超人是穿着沾过白色液体的披风在天上飞吗？lol”  
“终于有人也觉得蝙蝠侠带面罩特别有性张力了，想象一下做的时候，他的汗水顺着纯黑的面罩边缘滑落，性感的下巴线条收紧，情难自禁地发出低沉的呻吟......”  
作者回复：你给了我新的灵感。下一章预告：身着蝙蝠装的超人和蝙蝠侠在星球日报顶上做。  
“公开换装play！制服诱惑！”  
“作者大大我来联想一下～‘啊，卡尔……你很想被......看到？’‘B，现在是'蝙蝠侠'压着你，把你按在大都会最高的楼顶，人人可见的地方，狠狠操进你后面的洞里。’”  
“哈哈哈哈超人回去小心被揍”  
“楼上上还有dirty talk吗这个超不得了了！”  
作者回复：给上面的gn递笔。  
“不不不我要乖乖等太太发文#吐舌头”  
“太太你有没有考虑过写奴隶au？以下‘上’上或者主仆play？”  
作者回复：会被jl查水表。而且我不喜欢。  
“哈哈太太你要被查早就被查了！”  
“就是，太太的衍生拉郎记者总裁《惩罚》我还没忘：

克拉克将手指插入布鲁斯汗湿的发丝间，轻柔却不可抗拒地将他的头压向自己胯间。这使得他的耻毛抵上了布鲁斯的面颊，也沾上了那张漂亮脸蛋上流淌的泪迹。他能看到蒙住布鲁斯双眼的银灰色布料已被眼泪打湿，深色的水印晕染开来，如同银月下湖面荡开的浪纹。  
这是布鲁斯第一次为克拉克口交，而克拉克简直为此疯狂。他难耐地将阴茎更深地送进布鲁斯口中，着迷于他湿润而温暖的口腔内部。口交与正常的性爱不尽相同，后穴的紧致虽令人意乱，而上面这张嘴的妙处则更加多样。  
一开始布鲁斯主动卖力地用舌头舔舐他的性器，从顶端小小的铃口，顺着柱身一路舔下。他啧啧有声地含着这根阳具用力地吸吮，就像在吃一根甜蜜的糖果。克拉克看到他的脸颊鼓起，从嘴角溢出的口水滑进他的衬衫里，沾湿了胸口的衣料。他的乳头已经经历过一轮性爱，颜色鲜艳，红肿地挺立，将薄衬衫支起一个突起。  
但不久克拉克就变得不再满足。他的尺寸很长，布鲁斯含下一半，而他恨不得把卵蛋一起塞进布鲁斯嘴里。欲望的膨胀打消了他的迟疑，他开始扶着布鲁斯的后脑，将阴茎更深地插进他嘴里，以求更多的快感。  
突然深入难免激起了布鲁斯的反射，他向后仰去，试图挣扎，却被牢牢地限制在克拉克的身下动弹不得。得益于上一轮性爱，布鲁斯的手臂早就被领带死死绑住，束缚在他背后，而他后穴里残留的精液也因为剧烈的动作而流出体内，在大腿上留下斑驳而淫靡的印记。  
克拉克感受到布鲁斯舌头的舔弄变得无力，而他试图用舌头推走嘴里巨物的尝试最终全部变成了挑逗。口水被他的动作涂抹在阴茎上，就像绝妙的天然润滑剂。借此帮助，克拉克狠心压着布鲁斯吞下更多，直到他的鼻尖顶上了自己的身体，忽急忽缓的气息吹动胯下的耻毛。相较于口腔变窄的喉咙口挤压着他的阴茎，却反而使克拉克的性器变得更大，死死堵在那张迷人的小嘴中。  
蒙眼的布料起了皱褶，更多的泪水染湿眼罩。克拉克知道这是布鲁斯皱紧了眉毛。但出乎他意料的是，布鲁斯竟然不再抗拒，而是用舌头压了压嘴里的柱身，然后用牙开始规律地轻咬。他在连眼泪都控制不了的情况下，主动要求起更多。愉悦的焦急与窒息般的痛苦分庭抗礼，共同争夺他的神志。而布鲁斯宁愿从两者中选择愉悦，也就是性。  
意识到这一点的克拉克深吸一口气，开始在布鲁斯嘴里进出。他先抽出一小半，再捣入他口中，一次次地重复，狠命操着布鲁斯的嘴。他看见布鲁斯被摩擦红肿的嘴唇正贴在他勃发的欲望上，而他鼓起的脸颊里包裹着他的阴茎。他的头发汗湿，他的眼泪落下，他的乳头挺立，他的皮肤上遍布着艳红的爱痕。而在这种仅被插入口腔的情况下，布鲁斯甚至勃起了。  
这一切都让克拉克兴奋至极。他竭力控制住自己过度的急切，因为他知道这会把布鲁斯搞坏。一阵抽插过后，炙热的冲动涌向克拉克的下身。他猛地抽出了性器，而在完全抽出的同时，精液迫不及待地喷射而出，正射在布鲁斯的脸上。从额头到下巴，克拉克看到白色的浊液蒙上他光洁的额头，打湿了他高挺的鼻梁，还有不少落在布鲁斯殷红的嘴唇上，留下一线垂落的白液。  
与此同时，布鲁斯也射了。除了为伴侣而做的口交，他不曾借助任何外力，就将自己送上了高潮。一滴精液挂在布鲁斯鼻尖摇晃许久，最终坠落而下，滴进他们身下混杂的精液与汗水中，激起无声的涟漪。

 

“kj算什么～太太最近的超人魔法双龙蝙蝠侠简直啊啊啊！”  
“以及太太你的蝙布超克四角什么时候更第三章？自从上次记者克拉克把蝙蝠侠的披风塞进他屁股里，我tm就掉进了一个惊天大坑。”  
“那篇From dawn till dusk？我也在追.......”  
“如果说超人有一张G级的英俊的希腊神话脸，大大就是有一颗R25的神级脑子。”  
“《水面之下》太太你开了个头就真的没有然后了？就这么长？

“水流环绕在他们身周，却完全无法降低蝙蝠侠身上滚烫的温度。药物刺激之下，他的眼神逐渐充满了迷离的渴望，双手情不自禁地摸上超人的脸颊。而面对这种情况，超人同样再也无法多等，急迫地将口中的氧气通过绵长的深吻送入蝙蝠侠的口腔，并仔细地舔舐蝙蝠侠的上颚，搅动他的舌头。蝙蝠侠的紧身衣被超人撕开，露出他不着寸缕的身体。他的披风在水流中，与超人的红披风紧紧纠缠交织，而在披风之下，超人的手指滑过蝙蝠侠的锁骨、乳尖和侧腰，在他的屁股上狠狠一捏，最后直接探进蝙蝠侠的体内。  
肠道进入异物的感觉刺激得蝙蝠侠轻微抽搐，而水流顺着手指流进他的体内。随后是第二根、第三根手指。从未被入侵的后穴紧致又敏感，酸胀与情欲交融，撕裂般的疼痛溶解于药物的逼迫。超人将五根手指很快全部伸入蝙蝠侠体内，有节奏地抽动、扩张，抹平他肠道中的皱褶。  
痛苦带来抽搐，而意识的模糊使得蝙蝠侠将腿盘上超人的腰间，以便固定身体。然而这只方便了超人进一步的侵犯。水流激烈，冲进他的后穴，冰冷刺骨。超人用另一只手在蝙蝠侠的阴茎上一掐，他的阴茎立刻勃起。蝙蝠侠想要触碰自己，双手却被超人强行扣在身后。  
抽出手指，超人毫不留情地将他已经坚硬火热的阳具一下子捅进蝙蝠侠的穴口，而这把仍旧停留在蝙蝠侠腹内的水挤得更深。蝙蝠侠意图发声，他的嘴却被超人堵住。他只能呜呜摇头，这陌生的屈辱感与禁忌的快意正在把他的理智逼疯。  
随着超人的阴茎进一步进入他的体内，水也更深地灌进他的小腹，并且慢慢加温。超人开始一阵猛烈的抽插，水流也开始冲击他的肠道中每一个敏感的触点。蝙蝠侠正感到自己快要高潮，超人却突然停下动作，一动不动地把自己抽出一半的阴茎堵在蝙蝠侠身体里，叫他一阵难耐的不上不下的空虚。  
“告诉我吧。”超人暂时停止亲吻，低声附在他耳边命令。药物进一步起效，蝙蝠侠直坠深渊。他的脑子被操成了一团浆糊。一张嘴，水流就迫不及待地涌入他口中。  
超人仿佛得到了满意的答案，再一次吻住他的蝙蝠，阴茎先是退出，随后带着新流来的冰水一捅到底，深深贯穿了蝙蝠侠，水与他巨大的阳物使得蝙蝠侠的小腹微微凸起。蝙蝠侠彻底失神，阴茎一阵抽搐，吐出一股股乳白色的液体，散进流水。  
与此同时，超人也射在他体内，鼓胀的饱满与冷热的交替狠狠刺激蝙蝠侠的神经，叫他的意识里炸开了烟花。他的肚子发胀，思绪却迷茫又亢奋。  
而此时，超人竟然又将一根手指顺着交合的洞口缓缓伸入，随后是第二根，毫不留情，坚决肯定。蝙蝠侠无力地挣扎，试着阻止超人的暴行。而超人温柔而残忍地继续他的动作，修长的指节微微弯曲，蹂躏蝙蝠侠的内壁。身下的疼痛背后又是深深的快感与兴奋，而这兴奋背后又埋藏了无尽的苦涩。  
水流流通起来，没有不应期的超人就这么重新变得坚硬，与冰凉的流水一起开始了新的一轮抽插。”

“还有上次的甜点篇，甜蜜的混杂了体液的奶油交织在他们口中，长长的银丝滑落在嘴角。蝙蝠侠蘸着已被弄脏的蛋糕，涂抹在超人英俊的脸上。超人想要起身，却被蝙蝠侠的眼神制止，只能焦急地躺平。蝙蝠侠低低发出笑声，跨坐在超人的腰腹，开始主动用小穴包裹住超人的巨物，有规律地一起一伏。”

“......”  
“是脐橙！”  
“大超太年轻玩不过老爷！”  
“太太！太太在吗？”  
作者回复：在？  
“我我我！上次我见到超蝙的时候，我脑子一抽朝他们喊了一句‘Go get a fu*king room please’，喊完我自己都吓到了，结果，我保证，超人朝我眨眼睛了！天呐官方逼死同人！”  
“WF本来就基到没眼看好嘛。友情？谁家友情是这样的！上次我亲眼看到超人在蝙蝠侠下飞机的时候扶了一下！”  
“还有超人上次搂着蝙蝠侠从我头顶飞过去～”  
“这就是伟大的战♂友♂情啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”  
作者回复：笑而不语  
“对了我可不可以来一个脑洞，觉得太太一定能写得超辣的脑洞～贵圈真乱的类型，毫无节操和逻辑，人物ooc……”  
作者回复：嗯？好啊！  
“超人有一天在天上飞，他突然听到他男友蝙蝠侠的房间传来别的男人的说话声，飞过去一看，布鲁斯韦恩！”  
“超人敏锐地感受到一丝jq的味道，因为韦恩在给蝙蝠侠烧钱玩，字面意义。”  
“他联想到自己没钱，悲愤地从北极敲下来一块冰把火灭了。”  
“然而布鲁斯韦恩不小心被冰砸死了。”  
“超人感到十分愧疚，蝙蝠侠用氪星黑科技复活了韦恩，但这需要超人的f*”  
“然后超人心情复杂地f*了韦恩，结果被韦恩的男友克拉克看到了，克拉克愤而*了蝙蝠侠，后来他们发现四个人在一起有超级多的花样～于是从天上f*到地上，从森林f*到海里，从太空f*到孤独堡垒，解锁了超级多的新姿势新副本......”  
屏幕上的字仍然在不断刷出，正在这时，门口吹来一阵冷酷无情的寒风。  
哈尔僵硬地转过身，面对门口面无表情的蝙蝠侠。

后记：  
当哈尔被突然出现的超人以超级速度按到发亮的电脑前的椅子上栽赃嫁祸时，他整个人都是懵逼的。  
当蝙蝠侠在超人面前调了瞭望塔监控和电脑记录时，超人整个超都是凉凉的。

后记的后记：  
实践是检验真理的唯一标准。

Fin.


	27. 晚间电话

*ooc属于我，糖　　  
　　  
　　克拉克迅速把怀里抱着的公文包连同潮湿的灰色外套放到椅子上，并从裤子口袋里掏出手机，匆匆接通了电话。外面的雨不大，但他出门忘记带伞了。  
　　是布鲁斯。  
　　“晚上好，布鲁斯。”克拉克一手举着手机，一手摘下满是水珠的黑框眼镜，放到桌上。  
　　电话的另一边传来了布鲁斯的声音。他嗓子有些沙哑，估计是刚刚睡醒。  
　　“早上好，克拉克。”布鲁斯懒懒地说。“或者说，下午好。”  
　　克拉克花了千分之一秒来思考。他随即反应过来，法国比美国快了六小时，而布鲁斯又比日出慢了十个小时。  
　　“你睡到下午三点了？”克拉克瞟了一眼时间，忽然有了想笑的冲动。不过他忍住了。  
　　布鲁斯含糊地“嗯”了一声。“这就是没有你打扰我睡觉的好处。”  
　　那边传来了布料的声音，克拉克能猜到这是布鲁斯在穿衣服。布鲁斯一贯不穿衣服睡觉的。有时候他中午赶去庄园想要帮阿尔弗雷德做布鲁斯的“早饭”时，他可以在那大窗外看到睡梦中的布鲁斯把被子卷成一团紧紧抱在怀里，光裸的脊背被阳光照得发亮。  
　　他轻晃一下脑袋，甩走脑子里的景象，转而问道：“你睡得怎么样？你不介意我问一下昨晚几点睡的吧？”  
　　布鲁斯嘟囔了几声，听起来是从被子堆里撑起半截身子，又懒洋洋地倒回床上。“六……或者七点？”他回答。“做了个好梦。”  
　　“哦……”克拉克很怀疑布鲁斯的最后一句话，不过他不打算拆穿，因为这会让对方以沉默的不快来回应。他略过这个话题。  
　　“我今天也过得不错。采访已经好了，佩里说剩下两天我赶完稿子就可以在法国休个短假。我的个人爱好也没有碰到大麻烦，除了一个孩子一定要送我他新买的巧克力……”  
　　说到这里，克拉克无奈地笑了笑，眼睛不由自主地看向了他的公文包。一板超市里随处都可以买的黑巧克力正躺在包里，他吃了一半，是杏仁味的。  
　　布鲁斯又“嗯”了一声来做回应。但这次的回答声音有些遥远，克拉克猜测他把手机放在一边，好方便扣上衬衫的扣子。他把手机放在桌上，点开了免提，并打开笔记本电脑，开始整理资料。  
　　很快，布鲁斯穿好了衣服，于是克拉克拿起手机重新靠到耳边。他喜欢让布鲁斯的声音离自己更近一点，但又不愿意动用他的超级听力去直接聆听布鲁斯数千里之外的动静。对克拉克来讲，电话、小甜饼、眼镜与咖啡杯都是棒透了的发明。  
　　蓦地，他对着电脑文件夹里的一个“新建文本文档”产生了一点新的想法。  
　　克拉克眨眨眼，情不自禁地嘴角上扬。  
　　“布鲁斯，正好有件事我想问一问你。”他说。  
　　“什么事？”布鲁斯回答。  
　　“你可以问一问蝙蝠侠他愿不愿意和超人一起接一回克拉克·肯特的采访吗？”  
　　“……干什么？”布鲁斯直觉不妙。  
　　克拉克冲着眼前的屏幕莫名地摇了摇头，然后把那个整整229k的文档扔进了回收站。  
　　“这样克拉克就可以凭借这一条新闻向佩里请到足够长的假期，以准备他的布鲁斯·韦恩告白，或许还有后续的婚礼……”克拉克说。他的心驱使他做出一个决定，那就是果断放弃之前打的所有草稿，来一次临场发挥。  
　　布鲁斯忽然噎住了。  
　　克拉克不自觉地压了声线，使自己的声音恰到好处地更富磁性。他一度以为自己会为了告白而紧张，但自然流露的真情可从不紧张。  
　　“还有，克拉克很好奇超人和蝙蝠侠最近会不会打算宣布一些更私人却绝不出乎意料的事，当然如果蝙蝠侠不愿意，克拉克和超人也不意外。”  
　　克拉克没有说着说着笑出声，但屏幕上的反光里已经出现了一个快活地无声地笑着的蓝眼睛男人。  
　　布鲁斯更长久地沉默了。克拉克忽然发现自己的笑容变得有点僵硬。他还以为他知道这么多年彼此的感情早已包含了足够的爱，他以为他明白布鲁斯的心思，他以为布鲁斯会答应……  
　　正在这时，他的旅馆门爆发出一声巨响。  
　　布鲁斯面色不善地踹开门，一手拿手机，另一只手里拿了个小小的黑色方盒子，和一枝露水盈盈的红玫瑰。  
　　克拉克怔住了。他听到自己的心跳骤然加快。  
　　布鲁斯挑着眉，大步走向座位上的克拉克，  
　　“谁允许你先告白的？”  
　　  
后记：  
　　克拉克在韦恩庄园找到了一份厚厚的计划书和一台能够模拟手机信号心跳呼吸等等功能极为完备的机器。  
　　和定制的戒指加起来，布鲁斯为了能抢先告白而花费的金额目测……破亿？  
　　吓得克拉克赶紧飞到堡垒，手工赶出他编入了孤独堡垒最高权限钥匙的求婚戒指。  
　　


	28. 论某反派被一忘皆空的原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *大型ooc现场！

　　“中了我的魔法，你们就必须不停地自爆黑历史！然后我就能让正义联盟的两个超级英雄因过于羞耻而死啦！”  
　　某反派如是说。  
　　  
　　又一次中了魔法的正联主席陡然感受到一股来自虚空的神秘力量突然袭来。克拉克惊恐地发现自己的嘴正不受控制地说出一些不得了的东西。  
　　“那时候我还单身住在大都会的公寓里。一天晚上我给自己煎了一块牛排，要刷锅的时候发现找不到钢丝球，就……”  
　　“……用热视线切了一坨胸毛……再调了强度用热视线对胸毛杀菌消毒……你们知道我的毛发硬度很大……然后团成一团……刷了锅……”  
　　超人现在想把自己扔进太阳里藏起来。  
　　蝙蝠侠微不可查地表情一僵。然而神秘力量很快就眷顾了他。  
　　“三月十三日早上六点十七分，起床进厨房找三明治，错误地将芥末当成了沙拉。”  
　　他挑选了一条听起来没有超人的出乎意料的“普通”糗事，飞快而简短地说完，企图让黑历史不引起过多的关注。  
　　现在又轮到超人了。  
　　“半小时前一个小姑娘问我为什么要横着飞，而不是竖着飞，或者倒立着飞，斜着飞，躺着飞……”  
　　蝙蝠侠产生了不详的预感。  
　　“我也不知道为什么……所以为了尝试，我就脸朝天背朝地在空中仰泳……然后听到求救声，心里一紧张，没看路撞掉了韦恩大厦一个不小的角……”  
　　蝙蝠侠轻飘飘地送给超人一个“和善”的眼神，开口道：“在蝙蝠车里喝奶茶并洒到了裤子两腿中间。”  
　　且不论蝙蝠侠为什么总在进食上出意外，超人又艰难地开了口：“我在一些论坛里，就是那种很容易被查封的论坛里到处找片……为了研究有哪些花样和姿势等等……还在论坛里忍不住炫耀我一次能至少一小时而且不会磨破皮……”  
　　轮到了蝙蝠侠。  
　　“用蝙蝠镖切披萨吃。”  
　　…………  
　　克拉克已经缓过劲来，努力压下自己的尴尬并逐渐放飞自我，道：“人们叫我‘超人’，我也一直以为我这个‘超级’是某方面超级强……但是我第一次试的时候，我发现我‘超级快’。”  
　　超人的黑历史似乎勾起了蝙蝠侠的某些回忆，这让他面部肌肉一抖。  
　　他早已准备好下一个黑历史：“把外卖盒踢到蝙蝠车底下，开走车的时候忘记清理。”  
　　克拉克则在开车的道路上一去不复返。  
　　“有一次听到有反派骂我，我当时正在听巴黎一个歌剧院里地下室的老鼠聚众打牌，就没听清那个反派骂了什么。后来问蝙蝠侠，他反问我是不是打算亲身体验经历实践。”*注1  
　　“哦，那个词是cock sucker……”  
　　蝙蝠侠首先终于忍不住狠狠瞪了超人一眼，而超人回以纯真又无辜的狗狗眼攻击。  
　　他留下一个面无表情的表情，说：“晚餐吃金针菇，有一条金针菇卡在喉咙口下去一半，我要吐的时候超人问我是不是因为他上次没戴套。”  
　　超人一瞬间被蝙蝠侠的颜色段子所震惊，随即以下一个黑历史的形式进行了辩解：“那是因为上次B被一束奇怪的Ω射线击中却毫发无损，绿灯告诉我B会变成O，还会变得非常容易怀，我当真了……而且那天B喜欢的味道的套用完了……”  
　　蝙蝠侠打断了超人，以防他把自己喜欢的套子味道一并说出来。他想了想，说：“去沙赞的学校食堂参观，把我盒饭里的西蓝花叉出来给超人的时候被发现。”  
　　既然已经把颜色从黄掰回正常，克拉克也就顺着说：“有天晚上我们买了一箱子pocky，在我的公寓里，把pocky塞进麻醉枪到处射着玩并录了完整视频，还有爆米花和可乐也翻得到处都是，我们玩得很开心，并发现第二天地上爬了一大堆小蚂蚁……在这之前我一直以为我不会这么幼稚，我还以为B也不会。但是……总有几个恰到好处的瞬间，一声真心的快乐的笑，又或者只是一束霓虹灯混着月色洒落的暖色光，能轻而易举地冲昏人的头脑。”  
　　又轮到了蝙蝠侠，但出乎反派意料的是，蝙蝠侠忽然开始沉默地盯着他看。  
　　听得两眼放光津津有味以为自己收集到一大把写作素材的反派异常不满：“你们不继续说，就是违反了我的魔法规则……”  
　　然后康斯坦丁的棒棒糖就砸中了反派的头。一声惨叫过后，反派“哐当”倒地。  
　　扎塔娜解开了超人和蝙蝠侠身上的魔法锁，善解人意道：“怎么处理他？”  
　　蝙蝠侠摇了一下头，拎起反派，对着他的脖子狠狠扎进一支药剂，并把液体全部注射进血液里。  
　　结束后，他把反派扔给超人，转身就走。  
　　超人提着昏迷的反派，有点心虚地解释：“这是新研究的强力记忆消除药剂，我们叫它‘一忘皆空’……我猜B可能急着去看韦恩大厦的损坏情况了？我先走了。”  
　　康斯坦丁仿佛明白了什么。  
　　扎塔娜若有所思。  
　　而超人已经飞快地追上了蝙蝠侠，与他并肩离开了。  
　　  
后记：  
　　其实他们还有不少有趣的黑历史，比如半夜被噩梦惊醒发现自己抢走了对方的被子或者滚进了对方的怀里，或者吃孩子们寄到正义大厅的甜蜜糖果吃到蛀牙……  
　　  
*注1：老鼠打牌是单机游戏梗，看看有没有人能猜出来  
　　


	29. 一枪不毙命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //超人面对不愿一同度夜的男友会怎么做呢？  
> //ooc属于我，糖

　　开镜，调焦，蝙蝠侠用改装的麻-醉步-枪瞄准了光影涌动的酒吧门口。

　　他的调查结果告诉他，今夜是新组建不久的奎克帮在“加拿大”酒吧狂欢的好节日。当然，这家酒吧在美国哥谭，但这不妨碍它的命名。

　　而蝙蝠侠的目标正是奎克帮。

　　他已经等待了一段时间。更准确地说，蝙蝠侠已经在“加拿大”酒吧三条街外烂尾楼二楼窗口架好狙-击步-枪等待了两小时。他不打算直接闯进酒吧抓人，因为酒吧里也有不少单纯出来约一夜或者喝个爽的“守法公民”。而除非奎克帮全体成员今夜不打算各回各家，他总能等到人出来的那一刻。

　　蝙蝠侠擅长等待。

 

　　凌晨一点十六分。

　　奎克帮成员出酒吧的时间比蝙蝠侠想象的要早，而出来的方式也颇为出乎意料。他原以为这群背上纹了玛利亚的家伙会烂醉如泥地滚到街边的泥水中，但他们却是手里提着曲棍球棒和撬棍，精神振奋地追着一个穿着相对正经，动作有些狼狈的男人跑到了街上。

　　半长发白人一个，光头黑人一个，西装高个一人，俄国流浪打手一个……共七个人，今天在“加拿大”的奎克帮人统统跑了出来；其中白色背心的家伙身上全是兰博基尼鸡尾酒和它烧出的印子——蝙蝠侠大概猜到被追逐的人不小心做了什么事了。

　　他迅速瞄准，决定先搞定今晚的目标，再看看被追者是真的无辜人士可救之人，还是不干好事活该一起扔警局。

　　距离二百五十六米，蝙蝠侠调到了十倍镜，确认了这个计划外的人的身份。奇怪的是，他并不太意外。

　　克拉克·肯特。

　　大都会上空飞来飞去光辉耀眼的明日之子。

　　兼职半夜三更从哥谭四流酒吧里跑出来的古怪家伙。

　　说真的，这让布鲁斯产生了相当复杂的情绪。克拉克刚刚冲着他藏身的该死的窗口隐蔽地眨了眨眼，而这充分说明了克拉克很清楚蝙蝠侠的藏身，并刻意参与了他的夜间活动。

　　但……一切以原计划优先。

　　克拉克显然也是如此考虑的，因为他一边发挥他能拿金酸莓奖的垃圾演技，一边把一群醉汉引到一个更方便射击也更加隐蔽的墙角，然后一屁股坐到地上，方便目标不再移动，而是围着他站成一圈。

　　蝙蝠侠配合克拉克的移动，瞄准了最外圈一个重心放在前脚的高个壮汉，一发麻-醉弹打进他后背，并让子-弹的冲击力带动他扑向身前一个矮个子，一起摔倒在地。

　　在其他五人反应过来之前，蝙蝠侠迅速填了一颗穿透力更强的子-弹，又将两人串成串，使他们摔了个乱七八糟。

　　克拉克巧妙地无声挪了挪腿，防止奎克帮成员摔他腿上，并装作惊慌地揣倒了那个半长头发口袋里一大包烟的中年混混。他又冲着布鲁斯笑了笑。

　　几秒之内，剩下两人的酒劲被恐慌吓跑了一大半，他们一个迅速转过转角贴着墙蹲下，一个向着小巷深处跑。看样子他们对狙-击还是有那么两三点经验值的，可惜他们对于敌人的位置判断并不准确。

　　蝙蝠侠又一枪打中了蹲着的家伙。被鸡尾酒烧穿的白背心上染开一朵血腥气十足的深色印子，而特制强效麻-醉剂很快让他倒地昏迷，不过离死亡还颇为遥远。蝙蝠侠深谙狙-击不致死的方法。

　　另一个人应该也被击倒了，因为克拉克手边的墙砖少了一个角。

　　至此，七个目标全部被击倒，趴在地上一边冒血一边打酒气四溢的呼噜。感谢强效麻-醉剂。

　　以及默契又漂亮的合作。

　　而蝙蝠侠终于有空处理闯进哥谭并且还在比“tango down”口型的超人了。

　　他调到十二倍镜，以便更加清晰地观察克拉克的面部表情和口型。

　　“你不应该在这里。”蝙蝠侠开口，用正常音量略带压抑地说。他知道超人听得到。

　　克拉克从地上爬起来，拍了拍衣服——他竟然能找到干燥的、不带血迹也不带污水的墙角来坐下。而此刻，他扶正了自己的黑框眼镜，先用一个混杂了心虚和快活的笑容试图回答蝙蝠侠。

　　“呃，抱歉，蝙蝠侠。以及，晚上好。”

　　蝙蝠侠不为所动。今天克拉克的突然出现确实违反了他们一贯以来所共同默认的规则。哥谭事归哥谭，大都会归大都会。

　　好在克拉克没穿上他那显眼的制服，不然蝙蝠侠已经收枪提了奎克帮成员走人了。

　　见布鲁斯没有回答，克拉克只好更加尴尬地再次扶了扶眼镜框，主动认错：“我不该参与到你的行动中。”

　　接着克拉克用手捂住嘴，布鲁斯知道他肯定暗自忍不住说了些话，但具体内容就不得而知了。观察克拉克的身体姿态和微表情，他做出了“并非说蝙蝠侠坏话”的判断。

　　既然事情已经结束，而克拉克确确实实难得帮了忙而非添了乱，布鲁斯就没有多加追究克拉克半夜跑哥谭来的行为。

　　说实在的，在一群歪瓜裂枣和灯红酒绿的风流糜烂中，偶然看见一个蓝眼睛里干干净净不含杂质的克拉克，也确实……让布鲁斯洗了洗眼睛。

　　或许还有点不知名的高兴？谁知道呢。

　　蝙蝠侠冲着高兴的布鲁西冷哼一声，开口说：“没有下次。你可以回大都会了。”

　　克拉克把手从嘴边拿下来，重新把他全部的面部细节暴露在狙-击镜中。

　　“不，蝙蝠侠，我今晚在哥谭还有要事。”克拉克说。

　　蝙蝠侠想要愤怒地收枪走人，找超人好好算账。布鲁斯却继续看着数百米之外哥谭小巷里的克拉克，想知道克拉克的“要事”。

　　自从他和克拉克相识后，布鲁斯就时常做出与“蝙蝠侠”相背的抉择。他原以为布鲁斯·韦恩早就消失在多年前了，但最近，他发现或许这并非事实。

　　“什么事？”布鲁斯说。

　　克拉克一本正经地回答：“我来都来了，总得想办法和布鲁斯·韦恩明天一起醒来……今晚月色真美，不是吗？”

　　蝙蝠侠忽然探出头低低地说：“不，今天是阴天。滚回你的大都会。”

　　“哦，我拒绝。”克拉克说。“你的魔力爱情子-弹打中我啦。”

　　他展开双臂，挺了挺胸。

　　蝙蝠侠在心里咆哮：“打中了你的氪星脑子！”而布鲁斯顿了顿，说：“打中了你的氪星心脏吗？”

　　克拉克点头。“离上次我们的夜晚快一个季度了。你再不来救救我，这一枪就要杀死我啦。”

　　蝙蝠侠语调不变，冷冷地在心里讽刺：“我不会杀你。”

　　布鲁斯却终于笑出了声。“刚才蝙蝠侠告诉我，他的枪从来不毙命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来自母胎solo单身作者胡编乱造的土味调-情  
> *实话是我的预期目标是超蝙合作夜巡然后结束，但他俩后来开始调-情了我也不知道咋回事


	30. 蝙蝠侠克拉克·肯特/Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克接下了杀死玛莎·韦恩的子弹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡警告

1.  
　　世界在克拉克面前扭曲，模糊的光斑与纸张撕裂的声音占领了他全部的视觉和听觉。  
　　他与同伴的距离忽而远，忽而近，他看到他们的面容以非高维生物绝无法理解的方式破碎。  
　　克拉克与布鲁斯的视线产生了最后一瞬的短暂交集。  
　　紧随其后。  
　　宇宙重启。  
　　2.  
　　克拉克不知道为什么他被留下了。  
　　他更不明白为什么他会出现在哥谭，浑身不着寸缕又了无尘垢，干净得就像刚出生的孩童。  
　　他轻轻蹬地，漂浮在空中。血液中流淌的力量并未消减，而全世界的声音依旧争先恐后地涌入克拉克的脑海。  
　　他知道他的能力也被留下了。  
　　现在克拉克心中不乏茫然无措。因为他被宇宙的重启抛在了身后。  
　　联盟早已观测到这一原因未知的重启，而一切阻止的尝试失败后，克拉克本已经做好就此消失在不存在的时间中的准备。  
　　但他不只是茫然，他甚至有点难过。  
　　因为克拉克知道自己不得不和曾经的同伴，布鲁斯，戴安娜，约翰，巴里，哈尔，亚瑟，比利……和他们所有人永别了。  
　　而他本不必道别。  
　　但克拉克被留在了后面。活着。  
　　活着，就意味着无限的可能。  
　　3.  
　　克拉克翻了几个垃圾桶，找到了足够的能穿的衣服，包括长裤，套头衫和一件黑色长大衣。他用河水做了简单的清洗，然后穿在身上。  
　　其实垃圾桶里有内裤，但这个他真不打算穿。  
　　4.  
　　哥谭。  
　　克拉克抬头望向哥谭的夜空。那层层的阴云上并无半点光芒。  
　　天知道他多希望蝙蝠灯能亮起。  
　　天不知道，拉奥多半也不知道。  
　　5.  
　　克拉克不知道自己做的对不对。  
　　他改变了历史，彻彻底底地改变。  
　　因为他接下了夺去玛莎与托马斯生命的子弹，就在小布鲁斯面前。  
　　小布鲁斯和长大了的布鲁斯几乎截然不同。他会张大嘴巴万分惊讶地瞪着突然出现的克拉克，然后毫无道理地问：“你是灰幽灵吗？”  
　　“不是，当然不是。”  
　　小布鲁斯前进了一步，漂亮的稚嫩的脸上充满了兴奋的、激动的、梦想成真的快乐。他的眼睛盯紧克拉克，又有光芒跃动其中。  
　　“那你是谁？先生，你是……你是个超级英雄对吗！就像佐罗，就像灰幽灵。我就知道他们真的存在……先生，你是谁！”  
　　“我是……不，抱歉。”克拉克最终摇了摇头。“再见，孩子。”  
　　他选择立刻离开。  
　　6.  
　　克拉克不知道小布鲁斯会是什么反应。  
　　是失望？是好奇？是后怕？  
　　克拉克不希望小布鲁斯难过。但他无法回答小布鲁斯的问题。  
　　他是谁。  
　　克拉克听得到全世界的声音，而这声音中包括了飞船坠入玉米地的轰鸣。  
　　这个世界已经存在着一个“克拉克·肯特”，在遥远的堪萨斯农场，此刻还是个小小的婴儿宝宝，正躺在玛莎的怀里吐泡泡。  
　　这个世界不需要两个克拉克。  
　　这个世界当然不需要他，因为他本不该被留下。  
　　7.  
　　多年前的哥谭与克拉克印象中的哥谭有所区别。他从不知道一座城市可以混乱到此种程度。  
　　混乱到港口的抛尸需要排队等候。  
　　上流家族随便的一个指示，无论是考虑深远，还是一时嬉笑，就能让数不胜数的子弹壳在底层人的夜晚四处横飞。格洛克，雷明顿，鲁格……子弹从枪口高速打入血肉，又带着飞溅的血花落向地面。  
　　当然，哥谭更不缺令人有幸幻想到达遥不可及的天堂的毒，不缺让人赔上一切也心甘情愿的赌场，不缺年轻貌美的钢管舞女和沉默不言的色衰女郎。  
　　父亲杀死女儿，儿子杀死母亲。  
　　为了金钱，为了性，为了享乐，为了快活。  
　　为了面包，为了衣服，为了……活着。  
　　哥谭本身放纵着这一切。她是混乱的母亲，是罪恶的温床。  
　　克拉克以为自己了解哥谭。  
　　蝙蝠侠的爱人当然知道哥谭的罪恶。  
　　布鲁斯的爱人当然知道哥谭的放荡。  
　　但克拉克不知道哥谭可以混乱到如此程度。倘若他所曾见的黑暗是一，那他现今见的堕落就是成百上千乃至万。  
　　因为他曾见的，是有蝙蝠侠的哥谭。  
　　8.  
　　克拉克知道怎么回答小布鲁斯的问题了。  
　　从现在起。  
　　克拉克是蝙蝠侠。  
　　也许没人会相信，超人曾经最嫉妒的情敌，是哥谭。  
　　而现在，超人展开他所继承的蝠翼，将哥谭守护于双翼之下。  
　　他让小巷里的蝙蝠侠不曾诞生，所以他会还给哥谭一个蝙蝠侠。  
　　9.  
　　克拉克限制着自己对超能力的使用。  
　　哥谭是排外的。哥谭有自己的一套规则。要想战胜哥谭，首先就必须遵守哥谭的法理。  
　　他知道哥谭需要一个黑暗中的骑士，而这个骑士，必须是人类。  
　　英雄逝去之后，唯有人类生生不息。  
　　人类理应决定自身的命运。  
　　裁决是人类的事，不是神灵的事。  
　　10.  
　　克拉克知道怎么做超人。他做了一辈子超人。  
　　但他不知道怎么做蝙蝠侠。所以他要学习。  
　　他回忆布鲁斯曾做过的一切，然后从滴水兽的顶端一跃而下。  
　　他不杀人，因为一次坠落，就意味着永远的坠落。  
　　他打断犯罪者的骨头，聆听痛苦的哀嚎与鲜血的喷涌。  
　　审讯，逼问，再送给警察。  
　　这是罪有应得。  
　　这也是私刑。  
　　是一个深深爱着人类的英雄强迫他自己去设立的私刑。  
　　克拉克知道布鲁斯对蝙蝠侠又爱又恨，而他曾经不明白缘由。  
　　现在他有些明白了。  
　　不过其实还有一个问题。  
　　他的金钱限制了他的行动。  
　　克拉克可没有钱造蝙蝠车。他得趁着别人不注意，悄悄在阴影里加速，一闪而过。  
　　11.  
　　意外是人生的常态。  
　　比如今晚。  
　　克拉克从未想过小布鲁斯会大半夜爬上屋顶，兴冲冲地冲他挥手。  
　　12.  
　　此时距离那场小巷里的枪击已经过去了五年，而蝙蝠侠的名字也已在哥谭人彼此的耳语中流传。人们小声念诵“蝙蝠侠”，有些人把这个名字当成除之而后快的麻烦，有人把他当成午夜追索罪恶的梦魇，也有人把他当成救星，当成感激与称颂的偶像，当成一座希望的灯塔。  
　　而小布鲁斯知道，“蝙蝠侠”就是那晚救了他的神秘人。  
　　嘿，他果然是个超级英雄。  
　　13.  
　　克拉克又面临了两难的局面。  
　　小布鲁斯希望做他的助手。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩要做“蝙蝠侠”的助手。  
　　听起来很棒。  
　　14.  
　　克拉克要收回他对小布鲁斯曾经的评价了。  
　　他曾说过小布鲁斯与他所认识的布鲁斯几乎截然不同。  
　　不。  
　　他们有着同等璀璨的灵魂。  
　　英雄的灵魂。  
　　蝙蝠侠的灵魂。  
　　15.  
　　做助手是个好主意。  
　　毕竟，助手约等于继承人。  
　　克拉克找到了下一任蝙蝠侠的人选。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩要做蝙蝠侠。  
　　16.  
　　他还得到了造蝙蝠车的钱。感谢赞助蝙蝠侠夜巡大业的韦恩集团。  
　　17.  
　　有一天克拉克路过夜光中的玻璃橱窗。  
　　他猛然发觉，自己嘴角的肃穆弧度早已与记忆中的蝙蝠侠一模一样。  
　　18.  
　　克拉克与蝙蝠侠相似度的提高还有客观上的原因。  
　　他的力量在衰退。  
　　一个宇宙只需要一个超人。小克拉克·肯特的成长，正意味着克拉克能力的消失。  
　　克拉克知道自己越来越像凡人，而他甚至感到高兴。  
　　以凡人之躯，行凡人之事。  
　　凡人是英雄。  
　　19.  
　　为什么小克拉克会来拜访他，问他怎么做一个英雄？  
　　好吧。正好克拉克对于如何做超人可谓是经验充足。  
　　小布鲁斯也有了个新伙伴。  
　　嗯……  
　　活力三雄？  
　　20。  
　　这个世界的戴安娜告诉他，“蝙蝠侠”是世界上第一个超级英雄。  
　　小布鲁斯赞同这一点。  
　　小克拉克赞同这一点。  
　　所有“小”联盟成员都赞同这一点。  
　　除了戴安娜。  
　　哪个世界的戴安娜都比克拉克年长，所以他没法在前面加个“小”。  
　　21.  
　　克拉克发现自己有白头发了。  
　　也难怪，小布鲁斯都长大成年，甚至婚期将近了。  
　　22.  
　　克拉克穿上超人制服，带上高科技面具，为了帮小克拉克隐藏身份，假扮正联主席参加布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特的婚礼。  
　　毕竟超人还是出席一下联盟最大赞助商的婚礼比较好。  
　　让我们理一理。  
　　蝙蝠侠克拉克·肯特假扮超人，参加超人克拉克·肯特和蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩的婚礼。  
　　23.  
　　这俩孩子靠氪星科技又弄了俩孩子出来。女孩叫玛莎，男孩差点叫玛莎拉蒂。  
　　好吧，男孩其实叫佐罗。  
　　24.  
　　克拉克终于失去了全部的超能力。  
　　而小克拉克……现在该叫他“已经当爸爸的克拉克”，成长到了最巅峰。  
　　25.  
　　克拉克老了。老到拄着拐杖走在哥谭的大街上，看着橱窗里的圣诞树，就能回想起他和布鲁斯一起拆的圣诞礼物，烤的感恩节火鸡，和失败的手工糖果与小姜饼。  
　　他想念布鲁斯的睫毛，想念他钢蓝的眼眸，想念他蔷薇般的嘴唇和肩胛骨上的疤痕。  
　　他想念宇宙重启前彼此目光最后一瞬的短暂交集。  
　　他想布鲁斯了。  
　　26.  
　　克拉克死了。  
　　27.  
　　英雄们前往韦恩庄园的墓地。  
　　那里埋葬着这个世界上第一位超级英雄。  
　　“蝙蝠侠”。墓碑上这样铭刻。  
　　没有姓名，没有生平，没有过往，没有来历。  
　　原因简单明了。  
　　英雄之名，足矣。  
　　  
　　FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来这是一个长篇的大纲  
> 然而这个长篇......没说要写的怎么能算鸽呢:-D


	31. 三更半夜，蝙蝠撬门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ooc现场！糖！

　　蝙蝠侠靠着勾爪吊在高楼外，轻轻地拉开了面前的窗户，从窗外翻进屋内。因为窗户“年久失修”，窗与窗框在滑动中发出了一声响亮的嘎吱。  
　　卧室里，克拉克正以标准的一个仰躺姿势享受美妙的睡眠时间。他的黑框眼镜正放在床头柜上。而他的披风和紧身衣被团成了一团，扔进了洗脸池里用水泡着，水面上漂满了洗衣液的泡沫。  
　　蝙蝠侠走进敞着门的厕所，“啪”的一声打开灯，盯着那团红蓝相间的衣服沉思了一会儿，判断出水里还有超市里买的家用消毒液。  
　　洗脸池边上还有两个刷牙杯子，两支牙刷，一条超人配色的毛巾和一只蝙蝠侠配色的牙膏。  
　　他没有触碰，转而走向厨房，轻车熟路地在微波炉顶上的筐子里抽出了两包咖啡粉，打开水龙头“哗啦啦”接了一壶水，开始烧热水。期间克拉克一直没有反应，继续以标准的睡姿躺在他两米乘一米八的双人床中间，十分有节奏地呼吸着，每次吸气吐气的时间差不超过千分之一毫秒。  
　　15分钟后，蝙蝠侠端着终于冲好的两倍浓度的咖啡，回到了克拉克的卧室。他审视般地盯着克拉克看了三秒，然后“吸溜”了一口咖啡，刻意弄出不可忽视的动静。  
　　克拉克的睡姿变得有点僵硬。而当布鲁斯把咖啡杯重重放上克拉克的床头柜时，克拉克条件反射地浑身一抖，随后认命地睁开眼。  
　　一只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠正弯下上半身，鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖。  
　　克拉克大概有那么三四秒忘掉了维持呼吸，然后他猛一吸气，视死如归重新闭上眼睛，语气尴尬：“晚上好，B。今天晚上发生了什么事？”  
　　他隐约听到一声压抑在喉咙里的古怪声音，要么是一边苦苦维持形象一边乐在其中的笑，要么是快要撑不住爆发的愤怒活火山。拉奥啊……克拉克真的超级担心他是不是又犯了什么稀奇古怪的错误，导致B三更半夜跨城跑来兴师问罪。  
　　他大脑飞速运转起来，乖乖坦白：“我错了，我不该今天白天控制不住搂着你肩膀还被吉米拍到照片上报纸的！”  
　　蝙蝠侠“嗯哼”了一声。  
　　“还有……尽管文字内容是我写的，但我也得做个称职的员工，毕竟大家都喜欢看超人和蝙蝠侠的那点事……我也就描述稍微暧昧了一点点，但是我又没瞎编我们的事，都是事实嘛……”克拉克越说越心虚。  
　　蝙蝠侠又“嗯哼”了一声。  
　　“呃，那就是昨天半夜！我不该和你争论烤松饼要多放白糖还是多加蜂蜜！”  
　　蝙蝠侠继续“嗯哼”。  
　　“那……我不该在你早上没睡醒的时候一直问你早上要吃单面煎蛋还是双面煎蛋导致把你彻底吵醒……”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　“我不该买蓝色的床单？”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　“我不该……我不该买可口可乐而应该买百事的无糖可乐？”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　“那难道是今晚有什么紧急任务？”克拉克琢磨了半天，实在不知道自己到底又怎么了。  
　　布鲁斯晚上一直非常忙碌，有时候他都恨不得让迪克代一天班，好与布鲁斯一起度过一个恋人应有的夜晚。但他又清楚地理解，蝙蝠侠永远没有假期。  
　　那么能让布鲁斯抛下晚间夜巡（克拉克此刻听了听，发现迪克真在代班）来大都会找他的原因，肯定是一件极其重要的大事。  
　　什么事如此重要……  
　　而此时，克拉克听到布鲁斯用一种低沉沙哑的嗓音回答：“是的，我最近才意识到，你有一项紧急任务始终没有执行。”  
　　克拉克睁开眼。布鲁斯严肃又深邃的蓝眼恰好对上他的眼神，而彼此之间的距离刚好能互相把对方装进自己的眼睛里。  
　　“你的任务很简单。做你一直想做的。”  
　　“什么……一直！布鲁斯！你是指……”这下克拉克差点连心跳都忘了维持了。一阵突如其来的狂喜狠狠击中了他的心，而面对梦想蓦然被实现的本能怀疑让克拉克不由得惊呼确认。  
　　他迫切地想知道布鲁斯真的是指……  
　　“做你一直想做的任何事。”布鲁斯补充。  
　　现在克拉克可以肯定布鲁斯喉咙里憋着的声音就是笑了。  
　　而在克拉克的理智反应过来之前，他的嘴唇已经就着两人的姿势，顺势贴上了布鲁斯的唇。  
　　这很重要。  
　　  
后记：  
　　克拉克：哦～布鲁斯你太好了！竟然半夜来找我！我爱你！！！  
　　布鲁斯：……哼。  
　　  
　　


	32. 晚餐侠大战黄油侠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *非典型双A发情期哭唧唧　　  
> *大型ooc现场警告！ooc上天了！

　克拉克现在很想哭。  
　　他堂堂超人，地球上最强大的Alpha，照理说就应该和自己甜甜蜜蜜的香喷喷的Omega一起度过一个美好又充实的发情期。至少从克拉克上高中的时候意外发现一个爱情动作大片网站并面红耳赤地热视线烧穿电脑的那一天起，他就一直渴望着这样一个伴侣的到来。  
　　以前没有喜欢的人，克拉克就跑到孤独堡垒里给自己物理降温以度过发情期。他可不想一觉醒来发现自己把某个根本不认识的Omega标记了。  
　　然而，在他终于历经千辛万苦追到了自己的男朋友后……  
　　他还是得跑到孤独堡垒里给自己物理降温以度过发情期！  
　　为什么！  
　　那是我男朋友！  
　　不就是不是AO配吗！  
　　不就是都是Alpha吗！  
　　我们穿越无尽的星空才好不容易相遇，我们甚至都不是一个种族，两个A在一起算得了什么！  
　　真Alpha就要干Alpha！  
　　克拉克可怜的思考用脑子已经被发情期超级难以忍受的冲动给冲出了外太空，剩余的所有脑细胞则通通在怒吼着同一句话：  
　　上他！  
　　就在此时，一丁点儿可怜的理智小声提醒克拉克他的布鲁斯的目光到底有多不赞同。这可怕的冰冰冷大蝙蝠式警告让克拉克像被扔到格陵兰岛周边海域里一样瞬间冷静了。  
　　而在短暂的冷静之后……  
　　更加强大的冲动统治了克拉克的手和脚，让他冲天而起，愣是把孤独堡垒的屋顶打出了一个洞，并接连打出十七个音爆。  
　　克拉克本人红了眼圈，原因兼具想那啥的渴望和“上完怕是要完蛋”的恐慌和“为什么男朋友不让上”的超委屈。  
　　超人的发情期是超级发情期。  
　　超人的委屈是超级委屈。  
　　超人的四肢或者五肢拒绝听从大脑的“停！”，并决定执行大脑真正想做的事：  
　　“上！！！！！”  
　　  
　　说来你可能不信，传说中的哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩，aka神秘的蝙蝠侠，竟然也有因发情期到来而在床上抱着被子咬着枕头滚来滚去，乃至眼泪稀里哗啦的一天。  
　　直接原因简单到一般人根本想不到——众所周知，发情与大脑不可兼得，即使蝙蝠侠也不能完全例外。于是当他意识不清醒地把一管Omega信息刺激素当成Alpha发情抑制剂打进静脉时，一瞬间紊乱冲突的信息素彻底爆发，并在一定程度上引发了内分泌错乱，泪腺受到严重影响，晶莹的眼泪就无法阻止地不断滑落，就这样生理性地流了一脸。  
　　生理性眼泪，和心理绝对没有关系。嗯。  
　　解决这个问题的方法如下：找个人来一场轰轰烈烈的晚间成人之爱，把自己祖传的DNA统统挥霍干净。乍一听这很简单，但却又引申出了新的问题，一个有了正牌男友的布鲁斯·韦恩是绝不会半夜出去乱搞的，而一个有超人这个超级Alpha男友的布鲁斯·韦恩至今也没能说服对方让自己在上面。所以……没人给他睡啊！  
　　遥想当年，他布鲁斯宝贝凭借又辣又烈又刺激的A到爆的伪装款白兰地信息素“纵横疆场”十多年，可是从来没有“被”人睡过。  
　　更何况作为一个A在下面，估计会疼的要死。蝙蝠侠不怕疼，但他布鲁斯怕疼和蝙蝠侠有什么关系？  
　　布鲁斯更紧地把自己团成一个团，在床上滚了好几个圈，不小心就连着被子卷“咕噜”滚到了地上，浓浓的美味的黄油面包味从被子卷里弥漫出来，使得整个卧室都充满了暖洋洋的面包房香气，就像有一千片刚烤好的吐司层层叠叠地铺了地板，又堆成了一张床一样。布鲁斯知道自己去除了伪装的信息素后闻起来就像一块大面包，而现在，他承认自己像一块哭的湿漉漉的超级美味的黄油面包，香到就连他自己都恨不得把自己艹一顿。鬼知道一个Alpha怎么如此之香。  
　　他抱紧被子重新翻上床，红着眼眶泪流不止，一边哭一边给自己撸。  
　　就在他快要成功时，玻璃稀里哗啦被撞碎的动静和呼啦啦的冷风一下子灌进了房间，并把他好不容易快要到那个点的感觉给彻底弄没了。  
　　闻到熟悉的牛排味信息素，发情期的布鲁斯当即选择把理智扔到南极洲喂企鹅，愤怒大吼：  
　　“克拉克！！！！！”  
　　  
　　克拉克穿着画了大蝙蝠的睡衣，一看见布鲁斯，就啪叽抱到了他身上，贴着他的后背死死搂住，就像一块牛排贴上一片黄油面包。字面意义上的。  
　　有的超人，表面上不是地球人不分六个性别，背地里却是超市批发的速冻牛排；  
　　有的布鲁西，表面上是A气爆表的白兰地，作为蝙蝠侠是可靠沉稳的浓咖啡，背地里却是香香甜甜松松软软的黄油面包。  
　　就论这俩一点都不Alpha的信息素味道，他们就相当的配。  
　　克拉克刚抱住布鲁斯，就发现对方竟然在哭。他立刻用自己的脸贴上布鲁斯的脸，蹭了蹭，正要开口，就被一个眼圈红红的凶狠的瞪视吓得乖乖闭嘴。  
　　“是药的问题。”布鲁斯在克拉克开口前强调。“不是我主观的问题。”  
　　克拉克哦了一声，也不知道是被布鲁斯说服了，还是表面上先赞同一下，来安抚布鲁斯。  
　　他凑在布鲁斯的耳边说：“那个……我们的发情期都到了，是吧？”  
　　布鲁斯立刻变得面无表情。显然他们又要进入到一个已经讨论过很多次的话题中了。他点了一下头，并问道：“所以呢？”  
　　克拉克大概有七八秒钟的时间没有说话。正在布鲁斯怀疑他到底又想做什么的时候，克拉克终于十分不好意思地开始找理由了：“布鲁斯，你瞧我们的发情期都到了，为了……那个……我们两个的身体和，呃，心理健康，你就让我上一上吧……你看我们这么配，我是晚餐牛排‘Supperman’，你是黄油面包‘Butterman’……”  
　　克拉克越说越怂。而布鲁斯迅速回答：“别和我玩文字游戏。据我所知，强行忍过发情期不会对身体造成任何伤害。”  
　　克拉克小心地加大了一点音量，试探布鲁斯的底线：“这不是文字游戏，我们确实超级配嘛，你不这么想吗！哦，还有我相信强行憋着一定会产生伤害的，比如对我脆弱的心灵。我会超伤心。”  
　　“什么！你……”布鲁斯一时半会儿竟然不知道该说什么。在他的固有印象中，克拉克还真没有这么没脸没皮过。难道是发情期终于冲昏了他的脑子？  
　　克拉克接着说：“那个……如果你一直拒绝的话，我会一直抱着你。”他停顿了一下。“我还会哭。你都哭了，我俩要哭一起哭。”  
　　布鲁斯猛一转头，发现克拉克的眼眶真的红了，他湛蓝的眼睛与自己对视。  
　　“那为什么不是我在上面呢？”布鲁斯对克拉克说。他觉得自己理论上该生个气，但在被信息素或许还有其他的什么刺激迷糊的情况下，他奇妙地气不起来。  
　　“好问题，但是我们要这么想。上面的人是不是一直在运动？下面的人是不是不用动？不用动就可以享受到快感度过发情期，是不是下面的人比较舒服？”克拉克开始扯淡。  
　　“不，下面的人会疼。”布鲁斯抛出了终极理由。  
　　“……布鲁斯。你疼哭了，我陪你哭。”克拉克再次蹭了蹭布鲁斯，感受他汗湿的头发拂过自己的脸。  
　　“克拉克！！！！！”布鲁斯深感无言以对以及怒气冲天，对于某氪星人的无耻言论，连他香甜的信息素都更加浓郁，与克拉克的牛排味交织在一起，闻起来……很好吃。天哪，他快放弃脑子转身回抱克拉克了。  
　　“诶！布鲁斯！”  
　　“你在编理由。”燥热与渴望正与布鲁斯仅存的少数思考能力殊死搏斗，这不仅导致他的语气变得相当冷酷，更让克拉克一下子僵住了。  
　　“好吧……如果你真的拒绝……那我过五分钟就走。我就想再抱抱你。”克拉克语调沉了下去，毛茸茸的头发卷卷的脑袋搭在布鲁斯肩膀上，忽然安静了下来，闷闷地说：“我超级爱你，布鲁斯。我是说——超级。”  
　　布鲁斯被克拉克的情绪变化弄得从信息素的刺激中挣脱，并开始担心克拉克会不会真的哭出来。他告诉自己克拉克这一招叫以退为进，但克拉克的真诚和沮丧却跨过信息素，直直撞进布鲁斯的心里。  
　　他所认识的克拉克总是这样。每一次他拒绝对方的度夜申请，克拉克都是先宣称不同意就死不离开，接着再逐渐松开手。即使是在极不理智的发情期，他伪装的强硬都连口头上也不愿贯彻到底。  
　　布鲁斯相当不情愿地承认……也许这次他有点动心了。终于，真的。  
　　而心都动了……  
　　拜托，他俩可是一对，犹豫不决扭扭捏捏就没劲了。打击犯罪都不带迟疑的，做点爱做的事就更没必要迟疑了。  
　　他用手肘碰了碰克拉克。  
　　克拉克没动。  
　　他伸出一只手戳了一下肩膀上靠着的克拉克的头。  
　　克拉克骤然抬头，蓝眼睛里还有点迷糊和疑惑。可别要求一个发情期的氪星人脑子转得快。  
　　布鲁斯的手指探进克拉克的黑发，把克拉克的大头拉近，尽量平静地说：  
　　“你上不上。”  
　　克拉克的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔里盛满了毫不掩饰的欣喜。“……嗷！”  
　　然后克拉克就以超级无敌快的肉眼绝对无法捕捉的速度让自己身上的衣服消失到床底下，翻身面对布鲁斯，一边莫名其妙地开始掉眼泪一边疯狂亲吻布鲁斯。  
　　“喂，你还哭什么！”布鲁斯不由得有点郁闷。  
　　“我觉得你会疼哭，所以我先帮你哭。”克拉克暂时停止亲吻，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒不停地流。他和布鲁斯相视而哭，然后大声对笑，再接着又哭又笑。牛排和黄油面包味的信息素交融在一起，又香又美味。  
　　这是地球上唯一一对牛排味和黄油面包味的Alpha伴侣。这是地球上唯一一对克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩。搞不好这还是地球上唯一一对还没做就先一起哭的Alpha夫夫。  
　　突然，有奇怪的声音从布鲁斯锁好的门那里传来。  
　　一大包套子从门缝底下被某位老人推进了房间。

　　　　  
后记：  
　　当亲吻已经被完全做迷糊了的布鲁斯那鬼知道还是不是生理性的眼泪时，克拉克认真地评论：“尝起来就像用黄油煎的牛排。”  
　　  
后记的后记：  
　　“嘿，为什么我觉得你的信息素味儿有点变了，闻起来类似于……牛排？”  
　　当实在忍不住提问的哈尔看见蝙蝠侠猛地转过身时，他知道自己绝对，绝对，又完蛋了。  
　　


	33. 五次布鲁斯说了谢谢，一次克拉克说了他的

*ooc属于我  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯……”  
　　“嗯，怎么了？”  
　　“我想到了一些很有趣的事情，大概是在我们……呀，有点难说清楚。（笑）”  
　　“……那就别说了，克拉克。”  
　　“可别！我只是想起来，你好像很少会说谢谢。你总是直接用行动抵过了这个词，比如上一次投资戴安娜喜欢的冰淇淋厂，因为那家厂快要倒闭了。但是你……我想一想……你一共和我说过五次谢谢！拉奥啊，我竟然每次都记得。这真让人愉快。”  
　　“你为什么要记这个？（叹气）”  
　　“因为我真的认为这个很有必要记下来，想想，很少说谢谢的蝙蝠侠对我说了整整五次！”  
　　“你可真是……那你说是哪五次吧。”  
　　“第一次是在瞭望塔，你还记得吗？你在工作，当然了，你总是在工作。”  
　　“那时候我们还不太熟，我想试着和你交个朋友，啊，那时候我还只是想交一个‘朋友’呢。但是你一直在工作，我不太好意思打扰你。嗯，准确一点是我不敢打扰你。你知道你看起来威慑力还是很强的，对吧？”  
　　“当然知道。”  
　　“因为这就是蝙蝠侠嘛！（笑）然后我看你的咖啡杯空了，拉奥啊，我终于找到和你搭讪的机会了！我帮你又接了一杯。用瞭望塔的咖啡机。”  
　　“……我可能想起来了。”  
　　“你的记忆力本来就很厉害嘛。那时候我只是想用一杯咖啡和你稍微拉近一点关系的。谁知道你竟然对我说了谢谢。天呐！这可是蝙蝠侠的谢谢啊！我从来没有听到你说过。对了。你第一次以蝙蝠侠的身份说谢谢是对我吗？”  
　　“不是。显然不是。”  
　　“……哦……那是谁？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“哈！我感到我的心情突然又变好了很多！”  
　　“你真有点幼稚，克拉克。”  
　　“哦，是的，是的，你说的对。那么你喜欢吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“我就当你喜欢了！那么第二次我想你也还记得。那一次相当出名，可能整个地球上的人都知道。”  
　　“我知道了……我应该后悔那一次对你说谢谢了吗？”  
　　“请别。我都没后悔那时候帮你拉开车门。而且上全球头条也有你的责任，不是吗？你竟然笑了。这毫无疑问是蝙蝠侠唯一一次在照片上留下的笑。我拉开车门向你伸手。然后你把手搭在了我的手上，你还冲我笑，你说了谢谢。天呐！布鲁斯。这可都是你做的。你想知道我那时候都想了什么吗？”  
　　“你想了什么？”  
　　“也没什么特别的。就是脑子里只剩下一个词。蝙！蝠！侠！啊！”  
　　“接着就类似于：哦什么，蝙蝠侠对我说谢谢了。蝙蝠侠对我说谢谢了！哦太棒了！我是谁？我在哪里？我到哪里去我从哪里来！（连续的笑和摇头）要知道非常激动的时候，任何人的脑子里恐怕都没有一丁点空档能留给可怜的语言功能。”  
　　“那你知道我在想什么吗，克拉克？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我在想如果我说谢谢，面前这个一直抓着我的手不放的氪星人就可以把他的手松开了。”  
　　“啊……你是认真的吗？只是想让我松手？这可有点让我伤心。（眨眼）”  
　　“也许你确实应该好好锻炼一下你的超级心脏的承受能力。你总会遇到真正伤心的事。”  
　　“……我可以拒绝吗？”  
　　“最好不要。”  
　　“哎……你这样我就要把第三条说出来了。你的第三次谢谢。我刚才还在想要不要不说出来。”  
　　“别打岔了，我是认真的，克拉克。”  
　　“拜托，布鲁斯！”  
　　“……你继续。”  
　　“呼……我想说的是我们有一天晚上，我记得是一个春夏交际的时候，你不想盖被子，但是你更不想穿衣服睡觉。我倒是很好奇你那天晚上怎么想的。拉奥啊，自从认识了你之后，我觉得你和大家印象中，包括我最初印象中的布鲁斯韦恩以及蝙蝠侠的差距越来越大了。”  
　　“你两边儿都不太像。一开始你私下里的表现更像蝙蝠侠。或者说那时候你就只是蝙蝠侠。可别觉得我是在胡说。你知道的，你就是这样。”  
　　“那时候我心疼得要死，现在想起来，我觉得我倒是没资格心疼。我现在知道这就是你所追求的，蝙蝠侠的路就是你理想的路；而能够攀登理想山峰的人，是不会需要任何无谓的局外人的同情的。我一直知道没人有资格去干涉他人的命运。虽然……如果能看到你好好的不受伤，我依旧总是很开心的。”  
　　“克拉克，你跑题了。”  
　　“别不好意思了，布鲁斯。不过……好吧，我确实跑题了。但那天晚上你笑死我了，别否认，你就是把我当成抱枕抱了一晚上也不愿意盖被子。早上你醒了几秒，对着你的可怜的不敢动的抱枕说了谢谢，然后又抱着我一下子睡着了。我抱起来很舒服吗？”  
　　“……我该怎么回答？”  
　　“说实话嘛，布鲁斯。我抱起来真的很舒服吗？”  
　　“实话是你的肌肉太硬了，和一块会发热的石头没什么区别。”  
　　“呃……我尽量放软一点……其实如果你回答抱着舒服，我一定会回答‘那我就做你的抱枕了。’”  
　　“克拉克！”  
　　“我成功把你逗笑了吗？布鲁斯？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“如果你坚持，那我不得不承认我没把你逗笑……我想第四次谢谢你肯定也记得。那一次谢谢！那一次……唉，提起来就很……幸福？也许就是这个词，还得加上‘满足’，‘惊喜’，‘感动’……一大堆形容都不够用的。”  
　　“我知道你说的是什么了。”  
　　“拉奥啊！你竟然打算抢我的台词了……那你来说吗？”  
　　“是在堪萨斯。”  
　　“是的！是的，就是在堪萨斯，我们的农场里。”  
　　“那天还是你的农场呢。”  
　　“但现在已经是我们的农场了。所以接下来是谁来说？你？”  
　　“还是你来说吧，克拉克。”  
　　“那么让我自己的想一想。那天我们先是进了门。是木门，浅棕色的木头。门前也同样用木头搭了一个门廊，不过刷上了白色的油漆。玛莎和乔纳森都在屋里，如果不是我们要去，爸爸大概会在那样的好天气里坐在外面晒太阳。那天他在厨房里帮忙。”  
　　“进去之后，你和他们打了招呼。我能看出来他们很喜欢你。他们的儿子回家，却拉着儿子的男朋友说个不停，还把我小时候吃饭连碗一起吃掉的事情都告诉你了，天呐。怎么连这个也说了。”  
　　“可能是因为他们第一次见到我，但几乎每天都能看见你。”  
　　“有道理。你一开始发现我的真实身份，不就是因为我的父母和我之间存在着一种神秘的联系？丰收季节明明我不在家，第二天所有玉米却都已经一夜收好了。”  
　　“不完全是。我怀疑的是你是否和克拉克·肯特熟悉到能帮他收玉米。而当我问你认不认识‘克拉克·肯特’时，你却一口气全招了。”  
　　“哎，是这样……好吧，这些都不重要。让我想想，我们进了屋子……哦对了，那天是圣诞节，所以家里有圣诞树。圣诞树的顶上有一颗金色的星星，树上环绕了一些彩灯，树下的礼物里有你的一份。玛莎的爱心毛衣，上面织着爱心。还有乔纳森的钓鱼竿，这还是当年妈妈的父亲送给他的。”  
　　“我们一起度过了一个圣诞夜。玛莎对你很热情，真的很热情。她一直在向你推荐她做的圣诞夜晚餐不是吗？好吧，这么多年了，还是得背着她，我才敢说一说她的苹果派没她想象的那么好吃。但是……天呐，我爱苹果派。”  
　　“再之后玛莎拉着你的手。我记得那一幕。那时候她说……”  
　　“她说我是他们的孩子，而她愿意做我的母亲。她绝不是希望我认她作母亲，而是希望能成为我的妈妈。你们会成为我的家庭成员。肯特一家永远会是布鲁斯·韦恩的家。”  
　　“……是的，是的。妈妈就是这么说的，布鲁斯……玛莎拽我过去，然后把我的手放在你的手掌上，握紧。我们是家人。”  
　　“之后我对你说了谢谢。”  
　　“是啊……我们跑到了屋顶上。天知道两个浑身羽绒服的家伙为什么要大半夜上屋顶吹冷风！那天的夜晚很晴朗，满天都是星星的亮点儿。然后你对我说了谢谢。”  
　　“……（失笑）”  
　　“我也该对你说谢谢的，因为你允许我做你的家人。”  
　　“不，不必了……不过如果你坚持，那么请。”  
　　“谢谢你。”  
　　“……啊。那么第五次呢？我并不记得。”  
　　“是在夏天。我们在空中俯瞰哥谭。我们俯瞰地面的灯火，街道上的行人，穿梭的车辆。我们低头俯瞰高高低低的大楼和大楼的玻璃窗上反射出的霓虹灯。我们看到女士的礼服，带着水汽的晚风，颓靡的烟火与酒，奢靡的宝石与浓艳的妆容，和炉子上炖着的、热气腾腾的胡萝卜炖猪肉汤——这是妻子为丈夫做的；她还在为孩子补外套上的纽扣。”  
　　“我对你说了谢谢？”  
　　“不，你没有说。但我听到了。”  
　　“……我想我确实说了，在心里。”  
　　“……”  
　　“（轻轻呼吸）布鲁斯，你有你的城市，你有你的家人……我并不是非得不让你走，我只是希望你知道，你拥有这一切，而你的灵魂永远值得拥有更多。”  
　　“克拉克。”  
　　（沉默）  
　　“……那么，请问我可以喝掉你的鸡尾酒吗？你的……戊巴比妥和水合氯醛。”  
　　“还有吗啡。组合致死。”  
　　“……”  
　　“克拉克。我老了，我的身体带给我痛苦，而我的痛苦带给所有人麻烦。我无法再做任何事，而这对任何人都不是一个好消息。”  
　　“我知道……我知道，所以我只是在……问。我知道每个人都有选择自己命运的权利。没有人有资格对他人的生命强行干涉，更没有资格去同情，去怜悯，去惋惜……我知道总有一天我们必将分离，或早或晚，但那一天必将到来。”  
　　“克拉克……”  
　　“但我仍旧在问，我……对不起，布鲁斯。请问我可以喝掉你的鸡尾酒吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“如果这就是你的选择……布鲁斯，请允许我陪你到最后一刻。”  
　　“……你快哭了，克拉克。”  
　　“对不起……”  
　　“……”  
　　“（叹气）你要喝了它？还是拿它浇门口的杂草吧，我想它的味道不会太好。克拉克，我很抱歉……”  
　　“不，不，谢谢你，布鲁斯。谢谢你愿意留下，谢谢你……”  
　　“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”  
　　  
　　FIN.


	34. 打给玛莎的求助电话

*大型ooc现场！  
　　  
　　“哈喽！妈妈，我最近碰到了一个麻烦，我觉得我可以向你请教一下。我认识了一个男……不我想我应该是……啊，总之我喜欢上了一个人。他各个方面都特别好，我们是同事，我觉得他也喜欢我。所以我在想我应该怎么向他告白。  
　　“嘿！不要说我还没有尝试，我试了好几次了，但是每次都失败。拉奥啊，这真是……他说我再这样骚扰他，他就再也不会在工作之外的事情上和我讲话了。但我真的真的只是在试着告白啊！  
　　“我做了什么？嗯，我想，追一个人的话应该有足够的诚意。所以我第一次告白的那天晚上，就悄悄飞到了他晚上常去的滴水……咳，他晚上常去的工作地点等他。我给他买了一束玫瑰花，我挑了花店里最贵的买因为我也分不清哪种好。嗯，虽然他比我有钱多了，但是我想这样会好一点。然后他毫不留情地拒绝了我，并且叫我带着我的花滚出他的城市。  
　　“我打扰到他工作了？可能吧……呃，那时候我倍感为难。我只是想成功告个白！第二次，我想可能是花不讨他的喜欢，这些玫瑰花娇滴滴的，不好保存，况且还比不上他家花园里种的好看。或许送花太缺乏创意了？  
　　“我就去摘了我们地里的几棵玉米。你发现最近有玉米丢掉了？没错不是偷玉米的贼，是我……咳不好意思，妈妈！最后我就从里面挑出两个看起来最棒的玉米给他，跟他说这是我家里自己种的，纯天然无污染无公害绿色健康环保可持续发展，而且还很有个性对吧？我们家里的玉米绝对是世界上最棒的玉米。  
　　“然后他毫不犹豫地把我扔了出去，但他留下了我的玉米，后来据说他把玉米烤着吃了。嗯。  
　　“如果送花不行，送足够有创意的玉米也不行，那还有什么呢？我想可能是在室外告白，他不太好意思，于是一天晚上我就跑到他家里去。他给过我进入他家地下室的钥匙，是的，他家有一个很厉害的地下室。就是因为这个，我不信他不喜欢我。除了他的儿子和管家，从来没有别人能进他家地下室！是的他有四个儿子，但这不影响什么……吧。总之他给了我他的钥匙，‘以防万一’，他说。事实上地下室里还给我留了一间专门的房间。呃我承认那是医务室……没错他是蝙蝠侠。你怎么猜出来的？真的这么明显？  
　　“反正我就是进去了。他的管家看到我了。随后管家冲我笑了一下。他的儿子也看到我了，我觉得他们想冲上来把我打出去。什么？我这样看起来真的很像私闯民宅吗？呃……  
　　“我在他家的地下室里等他回来。他看到我的第一秒就问我是否是工作上有什么事。  
　　“我就说：‘B！我是为了私事来找你的，为什么要提工作？当然没有事了。’  
　　“他瞪了我一下，超级凶狠的那种瞪。‘出去。’他就赶我出去。  
　　“我说：‘嗨，我不可以在你家留宿一晚吗？！’  
　　“他说：‘你又不需要睡觉。回你的大都会去。’是的，他知道我是超人。  
　　“我说：‘真的不可以留在你家吗？’  
　　“他说：‘你中什么魔法了？’  
　　“我说：‘我在向你表白你知道的！真心的！’  
　　“他说：‘你再这样我会向媒体报道超人X骚扰。’  
　　“拉奥的裤子啊，这真是把我吓了一跳。他真是太无情了！我好伤心。喂，妈妈你为什么要笑我！  
　　“之后我就在想是不是他不太喜欢把工作上的事和感情交叉到一起去。我就在他不工作的时候去找他。第一天我是偷偷跑到他的办公室窗外挂着。没错，他的办公室不是他工作的地方，所以我去了他的办公室。  
　　“我在外面敲了敲他的窗户，他看了我一眼，用口型叫我赶紧走。因为他坚持不开窗，我又敲了敲他的窗户。他还是不开窗。我又敲了敲他的窗户。他说我有种就把窗户砸破，他会先告诉媒体超人私闯他的大厦，然后叫我赔他的玻璃窗钱。我快速心算，一扇窗需要我种二十年玉米或者当十五年记者！拉奥的胡子啊，这真是太可怕了。  
　　“我在想是不是我一直太低调了，他喜欢高调的。于是我去外星。摘了一大堆各种颜色的花，有什么红的呀，白的呀，红的呀，蓝的呀，青的呀，绿的呀，赭石呀，靛蓝呀，天青呀，月白呀，屎绿呀，橘红呀，皮蛋黑呀，奶酪白呀，金黄呀之类的花，装进了一个巨大的花篮，然后在他的楼顶上把花篮拆了。这样就有很多花落到地上，高调而且足够美丽对不对？  
　　“然后后来那天晚上工作的时候，他在我们的会议上打开了新闻，发现记者用整整45分钟的时间全部用来报导超人对布鲁斯·韦恩的高调求爱行为，以及韦恩员工们花三个小时用来清理地面和大楼外部。他以各种理由把我骂了两个小时，直到我看他骂得口干就给他倒了一杯水。接下来他宣布拒绝在任何非工作时间看到我。  
　　“我又认真思考了一下，我到底还有什么地方没做对呢？如果他不喜欢低调，那么我已经高调了。如果他是不喜欢这些没用的东西，他喜欢是不是喜欢一些更实际的东西？我就去外星拖了一大个纯金的星球下来。嗯，怕他还不满意，我就去平行时空里借了一些神奇的多产海水稻种子。然后又去另外一个平行时空里弄了一些圣地亚哥公司的金坷垃。我甚至打算去又一个平行世界借一个SCP系列的神奇咖啡机给他的！  
　　“这下，我想他总该满意了吧？  
　　“但拉奥的吊带袜啊！他说如果我不把这些东西都放回去，他就现在、立刻、马上把我的城堡钥匙和我送给他的氪石戒指都统统扔掉！  
　　“妈妈你没听错，我把家钥匙和戒指都给他了。我当然给了呀，为什么没有给呢？但是我还没有告白成功，当然，这不冲突。  
　　“睡……为什么突然聊到这个……呃我们也睡过了，是的……有一次在堡垒里，那天晚上我们都比较激动，又有一大堆古里古怪的外星生物说我们之间有很深的感情，我们应该正视自己纠结的内心。  
　　“拉奥的连衣裙啊！但是这也不能说明我们告白成功了！什么？还没确认关系就这样不太正经？这可不是我能决定的，妈妈。我敢保证我的内心特别纯洁清白正直光明，而我俩的一切行为都发自真心。但睡一睡可不能改变什么。  
　　“总之我们俩就是还没在一起。虽然上一次有颗子弹告诉我我最爱的人就是他。废话当然是他了，还能是别人吗？嗯，我敢保证他也爱我，不然他为什么要在我的家里装一大堆摄像头？还在我的披风上粘窃听器导致我洗衣服都怕把它洗掉了。肯定是因为关心我对不对？  
　　“总之我的告白一直在失败，妈妈，你当初是怎么追到爸爸的？拜托告诉我我还能怎么做吧，我实在没办法了……  
　　“别笑了妈妈！我是真的爱他！我爱他的身体，他的灵魂，他的人，他的心。我爱他的一切，也爱他所爱的一切；他爱哥谭，我也爱哥谭，他爱这个世界，我同样深深地热爱我生长的世界，生于斯，死于斯……呸我俩都活着呢。他在发光……我能看见，他在发光。他是我的太阳。  
　　“什么？我该看一下新闻。好吧，我看一下。  
　　“韦恩总裁，哦拉奥的蕾丝三角裤啊！布鲁斯公开宣布他要和星球日报的员工克拉克·肯特结婚了！！！！！！！！！！拉奥啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！我要去太阳里冷静一下！  
　　“这不好吗？这当然太好了！但是一直以来和他告白的都是超人啊！  
　　“好吧，现在媒体都疯掉了。他们都在说什么啊！超人没有惨遭绿帽！超人也没有失恋！我真的没有和克拉克·肯特在同时竞争一个男人，我也不是因为喜欢克拉克·肯特就去和布鲁斯表白，我也不是因为向蝙蝠侠告白失败就去抢蝙蝠侠的情人……世界最佳拍档是一对！终于有一个对的了，但是布鲁斯·韦恩真的没给我灌迷情剂导致蝙蝠侠吃醋给布鲁斯下药勒令他向克拉克·肯特告白啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
　　  
　　FIN.


	35. 莴苣塔

*无大纲，写完前我也不知道我会写出什么  
*童话故事au  
　　  
　　从前有个帅气的小伙子，名字叫克拉克，念到第二个音节时要记得用舌头敲一敲上颚。  
　　有一天，他去玉米地里抓小麻雀，因为这些麻雀总是跑到他的田里叽叽喳喳：“我要吃谷子！我要吃谷子！”  
　　他只好把迷路走错地方的小麻雀们一只只抱起来，买来谷子喂给小麻雀。有的麻雀渴了，他就去远远的一条小溪边打水；有的麻雀困了，他就摘下玉米的绿叶子，铺成暖暖的小窝。  
　　麻雀们很感谢克拉克。它们离开时排好了队，依次用尖尖的小喙啄一口克拉克的手指。最后一只麻雀却没有这么做，它和它的朋友们拖来了一根莴苣。  
　　“谢谢你，克拉克！这是世界上最最好吃的莴苣，我们飞过了三又三分之二个密西西比河，才找到了这根莴苣！最可怕的巫师种下莴苣，最美的公主照料它长大。”  
　　克拉克高兴地收下莴苣，摸了摸小麻雀头顶的绒毛。“谢谢你，小麻雀！我很喜欢你的礼物。”  
　　小麻雀们开心地飞走了，克拉克把莴苣种进地里，种在他的玉米田中央。  
　　他种下莴苣的第一天，莴苣没有反应。  
　　他种下莴苣的第二天，莴苣没有反应。  
　　他种下莴苣好多天，莴苣都没有反应。  
　　克拉克有点难过，他蹲在莴苣旁边问：“为什么你不长大呢？”  
　　莴苣回答他：“你的玉米挡住我了。你要把玉米都拔掉。”  
　　克拉克就把莴苣挪到玉米地旁边，因为他不想拔掉自己种的玉米。莴苣碰到泥土的那一瞬间就长大了，它越长越大，长长的，高高的，一只老鹰都要花一年时间才能飞到莴苣顶上去。  
　　克拉克抬起头看他的莴苣，看见最高最高的地方有一扇窗户，窗户里坐着一个人，那个人穿着长长的黑衣服，因为离得太远，看不清是王子还是公主。  
　　克拉克高声喊：“你是种莴苣的公主吗！”  
　　窗户里的人走到窗边向下看。  
　　克拉克再次高声喊：“你是种莴苣的公主吗！”  
　　窗户里的人站在窗边往下看。一层层云拦住了克拉克的声音，他听不清底下的呼喊，只能看见一个黑头发的小伙子，戴着一顶金黄色的草帽。  
　　克拉克看窗边的人不回答，有一点伤心。他想见到住在莴苣里的人，想问她是不是种莴苣的公主。  
　　他离开了莴苣，找到一棵树。树上有着绿叶子，红果子和白鸽子。  
　　克拉克问鸽子：“你知道我要怎样进到莴苣的窗口里吗？”  
　　白鸽子喳喳地回答：“你要让公主把长长的头发放下来。东边的王子这么做，他娶到了公主。”  
　　绿叶子沙沙地插入谈话：“别听鸽子的！听我的，找到一颗豆苗的种子，让种子发芽，就会长出高高的藤蔓。西边的杰克这么做，他发了大财，找到了会下金蛋的鹅。”  
　　克拉克很为难，因为他既没有办法让公主把头发放下来，也找不到有魔法的豆子。他只好摸一摸鸽子的头，对它说不好意思；再碰一碰叶子的尖尖，对它说实在没有法子。  
　　这时候红果子开口了，它的声音脆脆的，听起来甜甜的。他问：“你是种玉米的克拉克吗？”  
　　克拉克回答：“是我，我是种玉米的克拉克。”  
　　果子说：“为什么不披上你的红披风呢？把你的披风用夕阳染红，再用朝阳画上符咒，你就可以飞起来去找到高塔里的公主了。”  
　　克拉克找到了飞起来的方法。他为树浇水来给红果子解渴，然后一路跑回家，找到了一条柔软的披风。等到太阳将要落山，克拉克就把披风展开，显露在恢宏的落日与漫天的红霞中。一整个晚上他抱着披风入睡，因为披风有落日的温暖。第二天太阳升起，克拉克又把披风展开，用手指蘸着金灿灿的早晨阳光，一笔一画地在披风背后画上最端正最好看的S——这个标志代表希望，希望有着翅膀。  
　　当他穿着红披风飞到窗边时，窗户里的人正在睡觉。这时候克拉克发现这不是一位公主，这是一个蓝眼睛黑头发的男人，就和他自己一样。  
　　过了一会，窗户里的人醒了。克拉克朝着他招招手，好奇地问：“你是种莴苣的王子吗？”  
　　窗户里的人回答：“首先，我不种莴苣。其次，我不是王子。”  
　　他的声音很好听，但是冷冰冰的，就像是很不耐烦的样子。克拉克委屈地小声说：“对不起，我不打扰你了。”说着他就要飞走了。  
　　窗户里的人愣住了，他站到窗口挽留：“没有打扰，请不要走。我好久没有说话了，我不太会说话。”  
　　克拉克听到窗户里的人说的话，为他感到难过。他转回身飞到窗边，问：“为什么你会在高高的莴苣塔里？”  
　　“因为巫师不要我。”塔里的人回答。  
　　“巫师？是这个世界上最好的巫师吗？”克拉克问。他想到自己看到的传说，这个世界上有一个最最好的巫师，比所有的仙女都厉害，比所有的女巫都可怕。他来无影去无踪，只有在夜晚发出最害怕的尖叫，你才能看到他。那时候他会救你，让你不再害怕。  
　　“是这个世界上最坏的巫师。”窗户里的人纠正，他很认真，又很悲伤。克拉克不懂他在为什么悲伤。他就问：“他不要你。”  
　　“他要当巫师，他就不能要我。”  
　　“他为什么要做巫师？他可以做一个猎人，一个农夫，一个诗人，或者一个有着养了狐狸的葡萄园的骑士，每天在阳光里喝下午茶，再把葡萄酿成甘美的甜酒，分享给每一个来到他庄园的客人。”  
　　“因为他不能做阳光下的骑士，所以他只能做巫师。”站在高高的塔中的人说。  
　　“那他为什么不需要你？”  
　　“因为我让一个人死了。”塔里的人露出痛苦的神色。  
　　“我可以需要你。”克拉克努力用比他更认真的语气来回答。他瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，右手伸向窗户里，左手放在自己心口。  
　　窗中的人摇摇头。“谢谢你。”  
　　克拉克看到他拒绝，只能对他说：“我的名字是克拉克，第二个音节需要用舌头敲一敲上颚。”  
　　“我的名字是布鲁斯，第一个音节需要碰一碰嘴唇。”窗户里的布鲁斯回应道。这时他忽然指向克拉克身后，催促：“他回来了，你该走了。”  
　　一道黑色的影子出现在克拉克身后，他浑身上下一片漆黑，甚至胜过大雨天的夜晚。他的披风飘在身后，就像一片被剪下来的乌云。他的面具遮住了上半张脸，头上长着尖尖的耳朵。  
　　“离开这里。”巫师说。他的声音哑极了，比最粗糙的砂纸还要沙哑，比最大号的提琴还要低沉。  
　　克拉克却不害怕他，因为巫师把布鲁斯关在了塔里。他质问巫师：“你为什么要把布鲁斯关在塔里？”  
　　“因为我不需要布鲁斯·韦恩。”巫师说，他的声音太冷了，这刺伤了克拉克，让他几乎要叫起来。  
　　这时布鲁斯又说话了。他大声告诉克拉克：“你该走了，克拉克！”  
　　克拉克不知所措地看向窗户里的布鲁斯。  
　　布鲁斯再次大声说：“你该走了，克拉克！”  
　　巫师也看着克拉克，他的眼神在命令克拉克离开。  
　　克拉克只能离开。他不懂为什么巫师要这样做，他也不懂布鲁斯为什么叫他离开。他为他们伤心，比他弄丢了自己最爱的纸风车还要伤心一万倍，比他忘记了自己是谁时还要伤心一千倍。  
　　他在太阳底下徘徊，看到一条河流，就问河流：“为什么巫师会不需要布鲁斯？”  
　　河流里住着一条鱼，这条鱼有个海里的朋友，海里的朋友去问海里的国王，因为海里的国王认识巫师。  
　　海里的国王让鱼儿把消息带给克拉克。他说：“因为布鲁斯觉得自己犯了错。”  
　　克拉克不懂海里的国王在说什么。他沿着河流向前走，走了很远很远，走进了一座小镇。小镇里有一栋古怪的房子，房子里住着一个古怪的人，既像是人待在铁盒子里，又像是铁壳包住了人。  
　　他就敲敲门，站在门外高声问：“你好！请问你知道为什么巫师不要布鲁斯吗？”  
　　门里的人回答：“因为布鲁斯很内疚。”  
　　“海里的王告诉我布鲁斯犯了错，你告诉我布鲁斯很内疚。但没有人告诉我巫师怎么想，巫师也认为布鲁斯犯了错吗？”克拉克不得不问，他很为他遇到的答非所问烦恼，因为他急着要去见莴苣塔里的布鲁斯。  
　　门里的人没再说话。脚步声响了起来，从近近的到远远的。门里的人不说话。  
　　克拉克更迷茫了，心里疼，扎扎的。他本来没这么伤心，但是他弄不懂别人到底在回避什么，所以他开始难受了。  
　　他从小镇里走出来，走到路上。路上有一只猫，一只小鸟和一头雪白的羊。他走过猫和小鸟和羊，走到了一棵大树旁。  
　　树边站着两个人，一个穿着红衣服，一个穿着绿衣服。克拉克就问他们：“请问你们知道为什么巫师不需要布鲁斯吗？”  
　　绿衣服的人摇摇头：“我不知道。事情发生的时候，我还不在这个世界上。”  
　　红衣服的人摇摇头，又点点头：“你说错了。巫师需要布鲁斯，但布鲁斯却种下了莴苣塔。”  
　　克拉克还是不懂，但他觉得自己要懂了。他看到真相就要浮现在他眼前了。  
　　“但传说里讲，巫师种下了莴苣，公主照料它长大？”克拉克问。  
　　“是布鲁斯种下了莴苣塔，巫师看着它长大。”红衣服的人很认真地说。克拉克忽然感觉他也在为布鲁斯难过。  
　　他正要问红衣服布鲁斯怎么会这样做，红衣服就拉着绿衣服跑起来，一眨眼的功夫就不见了。  
　　克拉克在原地站了一会儿，沿着小路往前走，走过地上的白石子、小黑果和绿草丛，一直走到小路尽头。地上有一排脚印，深深浅浅的，朝着他来的方向走过来。他就顺着脚印的方向走过去，一直走到密密的枯草里。  
　　枯草里有一座坟，和一个站在坟边的女人。  
　　克拉克想要走到坟边上，又没有走到坟边上。他看着女人转过身，正要提问，却被抢了先。  
　　“你是谁，男孩？”女人问。她看起来很年轻，却又不那么年轻。她戴着金色的头饰，提着金色的绳子。  
　　“我是克拉克，第二个音节需要用舌头敲一敲上颚。”  
　　“克拉克，你要问布鲁斯为什么要建那座莴苣塔吗？”  
　　“是的，女士。请问你知道原因吗？”克拉克迫切地问，心跳得就像有什么东西在追赶他，追得很快。  
　　“因为布鲁斯·韦恩认为这都是他的错。他认为自己把一个人送进了坟墓。”  
　　女人指向面前的坟墓，克拉克也看向面前的坟墓。他知道坟墓里一定葬着一个人，但他又有一种预感。他一路走来的脚印给了他这种预感，他忘掉的过去给他这种预感；这预感告诉他坟墓里是空的，告诉他这座坟墓里的人不认为布鲁斯犯了错，告诉他这座坟墓里的人正站在他的坟前。  
　　“这不是他的错……”克拉克喃喃地说。  
　　女人说：“他自己不这样想。”  
　　“我该怎么做？我该怎样告诉他这不是他的错？”克拉克问。这时他脚边的枯草纷纷向两侧分开，天上的落叶轻飘飘地跳起舞来。  
　　女人把绳子递给克拉克。“握住它，男孩，告诉我怎么样去读你的名字，怎么样不要用舌头碰到上颚。”  
　　克拉克握住了金色的绳子。绳子颜色很亮，冷冷的，又有点烫手，就像把冰和火一起握在了手里一样。他感觉自己想起了一些事，有关一场打斗，一个名字，一个爆炸，一个怪物，一柄长矛和一个人的事。  
　　“不用舌头碰到上颚，你就要叫我卡尔……我有两个名字，克拉克和卡尔。”克拉克握着绳索说，摘掉了头上的草帽，把帽子盖在自己的墓碑上，碰了碰长在墓边上的几朵小白花。他对着女人感激地微笑：“我明白了，戴安娜。”  
　　戴安娜笑了笑，她奇异地不年轻又不年老，她只是年长，走过了许多的来来往往。  
　　克拉克与戴安娜告别。他沿着小路往回跑，跑到了一棵大树旁，经过猫和羊，穿过小镇，飞过河流，路过太阳，站在莴苣塔窗前的白云上。  
　　“布鲁斯，我回来了。”克拉克对着窗户里大声说，“你看，我回来了。”  
　　布鲁斯走到窗前，愣愣的，不敢看克拉克，又不敢不看克拉克。“是你回来了。”他说。  
　　“是我回来了。”克拉克说。“我找到了不用舌头敲上颚的方法来念我的名字，这会是让你从塔里出来的魔法咒语吗？”  
　　“你……”布鲁斯卡了壳。  
　　“我需要你，所有人都需要你。”克拉克飞进了窗口，站在布鲁斯面前，想要握住他的手。“况且我想还是找办法让你从塔里出来比较好，这根莴苣太大了，要吃光它把你放出来需要好多年呢。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　“这不是你的错。布鲁斯，你是一个超级棒的……骑士，一个不会在葡萄园里养狐狸，不会在阳光下悠闲地喝下午茶，不会用葡萄酒宴请宾客的骑士，你是一个超级棒的黑暗里的骑士。”克拉克大胆地握住了布鲁斯的手，想了想，又给了他一个拥抱，凑在他耳朵边上轻轻说：“谢谢你。”  
　　一道黑黑的影子从窗户外面飘进来，黑得就像大雨天的夜晚。它悄悄搭在布鲁斯肩膀上，形成一条黑色的披风，黑得像是天上的乌云里被剪下来。  
　　黑色的披风和红色的披风卷在一起，就像是夜晚和朝阳。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
后记：  
　　从此以后，他们快乐地在一起，过上了幸福的生活，他们所追求的生活。

　　  
ps：写着写着就拐到后bvs了（瘫


	36. 霸道总裁带球跑

*ooc警告！ooc警告！沙雕警告！男男生子警告！  
*注意避雷！  
　　  
　　1.笨手笨脚  
　　韦恩总裁坐在他十米长的办公桌后，看着面前慌慌张张一个劲道歉的新任秘书陷入了沉思。  
　　只见单纯可爱得像是一只身高191的小白兔的克拉克·肯特正紧张地拽着自己的外套角，磕磕巴巴地说：“韦……韦恩先生！我真的不是故意要打碎你的杯子的！”  
　　总裁干巴巴地回答：“没事。”  
　　“但但但但但是！我不小心把放杯子的桌子也拍碎了！”克拉克焦虑地扯断了外套的一个角。  
　　总裁控制自己的表情：“没事。”  
　　“可是可是……我一个没注意把放桌子的地板也弄坏了，破了一个大洞，能从洞里看到楼下……”  
　　总裁终于忍不住瞟了一眼克拉克身后：“没关系，克拉克·肯特。”  
　　“但我还弄坏了你的墙！我只是跑得太急没看到门，就直接撞破墙进来了……”克拉克不敢直视他的老板了。他身后那雪白的墙壁上，一个人形的窟窿异常醒目。  
　　……  
　　总裁沉吟片刻，艰难地说：“男人，你成功地引起了我的注意。”  
　　  
　　2.壁咚  
　　“韦恩先生！”克拉克惊呼一声，双手不知道该放哪，后背紧贴着墙，略微低头看向一手插兜一手扶墙，双脚踮起正准备壁咚自己的总裁大人。  
　　“闭嘴，男人！蹲下点！”  
　　韦恩恶狠狠地命令，手臂改为捞住克拉克的脖子把他往下拉，以便达成能俯视这个他看上的男人的效果。哪有被壁咚对象比主动方高的？太没排面了！  
　　克拉克乖乖地眨着他湛蓝的眼睛矮下去一小节。韦恩立刻亲上那两瓣嘴唇，又糟心地发现这个大个子把嘴闭太紧，这使得他没办法把舌头伸进去，而他引以为豪的吻技也根本无法施展。  
　　“张嘴啊，男人！”  
　　克拉克张嘴。  
　　一个长长的亲亲后，他犹豫着小声说：“韦恩先生……其实你可以踩在我脚背上，这样我们的身高就差不多了。”  
　　“闭嘴，男人……不，张嘴，不……该死的你别说话，你这是在玩火！”  
　　……  
　　又一个长长的吻。  
　　  
　　3.公主抱  
　　“啊……呃嗯……呃……啊！”  
　　一串惨叫。  
　　“韦恩先生您的腰还好吗？”克拉克紧张地问，眼睛直盯着布鲁斯的腰一番透视，随即松了口气。“我看看……骨头没事，也没闪到腰。”  
　　“你到底多重。”总裁先生面无表情地问。  
　　“也就214斤……”克拉克有点委屈。“你嫌我胖吗？”  
　　布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，把以公主抱形式抱在怀里的克拉克啪叽扔到沙发上，然后倒退两步，哐嘡跌进软乎乎的床里。“别想我再抱你了，男人。”  
　　“我也没要你抱啊……”克拉克哭笑不得。“我帮你揉揉吧，下次我抱你。”  
　　“不可能，想都别想。”布鲁斯在被子卷里闷闷地说，被克拉克翻了个面，开始享受腰部按摩。  
　　  
　　4.车祸  
　　马路上。  
　　一辆气里哐啷的跑车正势不可当地飞驰而来，眼看就要把马路中间穿着手工定制防弹西装和超市打折批发格子衫的布鲁斯与克拉克撞飞到十万八千里之外。  
　　克拉克伸出手。  
　　拦住了跑车。  
　　单手。  
　　车上多了五个手指印。  
　　布鲁斯看看他。  
　　他看看布鲁斯，推了推快要滑落的眼镜。  
　　露出担忧的表情。  
　　“我们要赔这辆车的修理费吗？”  
　　  
　　5.宴会  
　　作为哥谭知名的舞会王子韦恩大宝贝，他多了个男朋友的消息对这座黑咕隆咚的城市的冲击力不亚于一场来自阿卡姆烟火晚会。报纸一张张往外印，社交网络连翻爆炸，无数人或是讽刺或是怀疑，通通在怒斥这个抢走了他们的大众情人的乡下装纯小白脸竟敢妄想自己成为灰姑娘。  
　　直到这场宴会。  
　　瞧那雕塑般完美的面部线条，柔和的唇线与漆黑的眉毛，与蕴含了千万星辰的蓝眼睛啊。  
　　好一对佳侣，好一双良人。  
　　  
　　6.绑架  
　　随着一声玻璃破碎的巨响，蝙蝠侠张开蝠翼破窗而入，闯进这黑暗的仓库，来营救他被绑架的爱人。  
　　只见克拉克正可怜巴拉地坐在一张小小的椅子上，周围站满了黑衣蒙面的匪徒。  
　　布鲁斯怒火中烧，正要上前就是一个回旋踢三十三连时，克拉克从椅子上站起来，一路小跑，快速地冲过来抱住了布鲁斯。  
　　“你终于来了！”他快活地说，把脑袋凑到布鲁斯肩膀上，就像一只黑毛绒线球。  
　　布鲁斯还没从战备状态脱离，此刻一阵懵：“你……这……他们……”  
　　“哦，他们呀！都还活着呢，我只是把他们打昏了。你可以试着碰他们一下，一碰就倒了。”克拉克贴着布鲁斯的耳朵亲昵地说，从他的喉咙里传出了轻而低沉的笑，似乎在等待着怀里人的表扬。  
　　  
　　7.带球跑  
　　美国哥谭 美国哥谭 韦恩老总不见了  
　　美国哥谭最大富佬 韦恩老总不见了  
　　王八蛋王八蛋 韦恩老板  
　　包养情人 包养情人  
　　欠下了欠下了一个大婚礼！  
　　带着他的氪星仔跑了！  
　　……  
　　克拉克决定动用他氪星王子的权力，来追踪自己胆敢带球跑的霸道总裁小娇妻。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩：克拉克你有种就给我解释清楚男人为什么会怀孕mmp  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　后记：  
　　王柏熙：这小超儿我瞅着挺带劲儿啊……你干啥玩意？我告你我王……喂！！！！！  
　　孔克南：（吧唧一口亲亲并按住不撒手）


	37. 克拉克·肯特的电子记事簿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *be警告  
> *是我个人非常喜欢又心情很复杂的一篇

「更新」最后编辑于3000年9月21日；

记录时间：2000-9-21  
内容概括：蝙蝠侠之死  
出处：《英雄之陨》——克拉克·肯特  
摘要：2000年9月21日，正义联盟顾问蝙蝠侠于家中安然长逝，享年61岁。我们将对这位伟大的英雄，暗夜里的骑士致以最诚挚的悼念，与最深沉的哀痛与惋惜。英雄不朽！

记录时间：2000-9-21  
内容概括：蝙蝠侠之死  
出处：《正义与永恒》——莎莉·德利耶  
摘要：全球共一百一十七个城市在黄昏之时相继点亮蝙蝠灯，持续至黎明降临，以此纪念我们伟大的英雄。  
「二百一十七条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2001-3-8  
内容概括：蝙蝠侠的传承  
出处：《黑暗骑士的回归》——肖恩·巴沙特  
摘要：过去的一年里，哥谭之子蝙蝠侠仍活跃于这座城市的夜幕之下。我们初步推测是某一位罗宾接下了蝙蝠侠的披风，哥谭人普遍称之为“二代蝙蝠侠”，包括阿卡姆监狱中的犯人。他们似乎出奇地念旧。

记录时间：2001-5-7  
内容概括：布鲁斯·韦恩之死  
出处：《最后的韦恩》——莱勒拉·芬斯  
摘要：布鲁斯·韦恩于今日凌晨被发现死于其私人宅邸，其家人禁止外人对遗体的任何观察。

记录时间：2004-1-5  
内容概括：闪电小子与超人一同出任务  
出处：《新血！》——卫斯理·哈里斯  
摘要：少年正义联盟成员闪电小子与超人一同进行了一次地震抢救工作。这是否意味着正义联盟将注入新血？  
「十三条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2017-10-3  
内容概括：绿灯侠之死  
出处：《流星坠落》——奥西·普丽娜  
摘要：2017年10月3日，正义联盟成员绿灯侠在战斗中不幸牺牲。

记录时间：2017-10-9  
内容概括：闪电侠之死  
出处：《红色闪电》——奥西·普丽娜  
摘要：2017年10月9日，在绿灯侠逝世仅仅六天后，闪电侠在家中不幸被狙击手杀害。凶手仍处于调查之中。

记录时间：2018-6-9  
内容概括：莱克斯·卢瑟之死  
出处：《莱克斯·卢瑟之死》——莫甘娜·莫雷亚  
摘要：莱克斯·卢瑟的一生充满传奇色彩。他为人类社会做出了不可磨灭的贡献，是有史以来最伟大的企业家、思想家、政治家、慈善家……

记录时间：2018-6-10  
内容概括：评《莱克斯·卢瑟之死》  
出处：《评<莱克斯·卢瑟之死＞》——帕特里克·尤利西斯  
摘要：莱克斯集团给了你多少钱，莫甘娜？

记录时间：2018-12-21  
内容概括：德雷克集团诞生  
出处：《理想与面包》——庞韦·伯明翰登  
摘要：上世纪盛极一时的韦恩集团随着最后一任韦恩的逝去而逐渐衰落的同时，由布鲁斯·韦恩的第三位养子提摩西·德雷克创立的德雷克集团于昨日正式成立。提摩西·德雷克的商业才能有目共睹，而他似乎正在成为哥谭阳光下的英雄——一个带动全城经济发展，普及福利制度，完善义务教育与基础设施建设的英雄。当然，他今日所能达到的成功与最初的黑暗骑士的丰功伟业是分不开的。

记录时间：2076-9-6  
内容概括：神奇女侠退休  
出处：《我们被抛弃了吗》——克里斯多夫·阿诺  
摘要：在漫长的守护之后，神奇女侠毫无征兆地向全世界公开宣布她的退休。这在世界范围内引发了恐慌：我们被守护者抛弃了吗？

记录时间：2100-9-21  
内容概括：揭秘英雄面具之下的真相  
出处：《回望上世纪最大的迷题》——莱昂纳多·特米纳斯  
摘要：流言/真实？英雄/暴徒？正义/罪恶？百年已过，我们有权明白：我们曾被人为打造的假象层层包围，我们的思想曾被虚假的宣扬所禁锢，我们不自由。

记录时间：2100-10-5  
内容概括：诋毁无效  
出处：《真正的黑暗骑士》——约翰·雅格达  
摘要：那些为了扬名立万而抛弃道德底线的小人啊，他们的思想确为污秽浊流所禁锢，全然见不得英雄的伟大本色，只因其伟大的光辉会将自己找得一无是处，肮脏如水沟中的老鼠。  
「四十一条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2110-3-9  
内容概括：超人退休  
出处：《向英雄道别》——肯威·斯蒂芬  
摘要：2110年3月9日，历史上的第一位超级英雄——同样也是最后一位超级英雄正式宣告退休。让我们向他，也向过去百余年内所有曾守护人类的英雄们致以最崇高的敬意！

记录时间：2111-6-5  
内容概括：没有超人的龙卷风  
出处：《龙卷风“普拉那”》——克洛克·维科  
摘要：死亡人数过百，受灾人数达1697.2千万，直接经济损失173亿美元：这是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。我们不禁怀念起曾经超人还在的日子。

记录时间：2111-9-7  
内容概括：我们不需要超人  
出处：《没有超人的日子》——维乐萨·奥米亚  
摘要：距离超人退休已经过了一年又六个月。在这段时间内，世界处于和平，人民生命财产安全被保障，监狱并未人满为患，犯罪率在一个短暂的高峰期后极速下降：扪心自问，我们人类，真的需要超人吗？

记录时间：2112-9-9  
内容概括：是谁带来了灾难  
出处：《灾难的真正推动者》——那南里亚·克可勃斯  
摘要：英雄，为打败邪恶之人。而邪恶，追逐英雄的脚步而生。如果没有蝙蝠侠，哥谭就不会有小丑；如果没有超人，莱克斯·卢瑟将会是一个优秀的企业家；如果没有闪电侠/神奇女侠/绿灯侠/海王/火星猎人/钢骨……世界真的会灾难丛生吗？现实告诉我们：不会。

记录时间：2123-10-16  
内容概括：人类飞速发展  
出处：《失去英雄的十三年》——普利耶·菲利克斯  
摘要：经济，娱乐，教育，科技，国际关系，和平，协同，合作，股市……过去十三年的热词几乎皆可归于此诸类间。网络词频统计中，有关超级英雄的热词的最高日排行仅到一百三十三天位，昔日的英雄已离我们远去。值得一提的是，早在超人正式宣告退休的那一天，就已有人预测了人类的未来——独立，自主，强盛，无关超凡。

记录时间：2133-1-17  
内容概括：论英雄的存在价值  
出处：《浅谈超级英雄》——尤托亚·芬德尔  
摘要：超级英雄：一个流行于上上世纪的传奇词汇，人们一度将其与上帝所等同，超级英雄受到了整个人类社会的疯狂推崇。这与当时的社会背景是分不开的，二十世纪战乱频繁，法理缺失，社会黑暗，英雄趁此挺身而出，成为了当时广大无助之人的精神依托。

记录时间：2163-1-18  
内容概括：做自己的英雄  
出处：《自由新时代》——欧罗洛·夏尔  
摘要：这是一个崭新的时代，一个不需要超级英雄的时代，一个最好的时代。我们将自己的命运牢牢握在自己手中，再不需要怜悯与慈悲，再不用担惊受怕，恐惧那些非人的力量，不得不做栏内的羔羊。凭什么我们就该听“天”由命？我们是自由人。

记录时间：2175-1-20  
内容概括：展望未来  
出处：《人类纪元》——黛西·德雷  
摘要：过去的已经过去，该来的即将到来。让我们铭记历史，面向未来。

记录时间：2200-1-1  
内容概括：纪念蝙蝠侠之死  
出处：《百年祭典》——托马斯·贝利  
摘要：距离蝙蝠侠的逝世已经过了两百年，我们依旧不能遗忘：我们不能遗忘任何一位伟大的英雄。他们为人类献出一切，隐姓埋名，不求回报，将希望的火焰燃烧至生命的终点。是超级英雄扶着人类度过了最艰难的过去，战胜了数不胜数的可怕危机。今天每一个呼吸着的人，都要感谢两百年前英雄的无私奉献。  
「一条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2203-7-15  
内容概括：太阳能  
出处：《科技无限》——亨利·罗伯特  
摘要：近日，英德合作的能源研究机构B.G.E.S正式宣布其对太阳能的利用率达到了惊人的82%，同时转化所需的代价极低。这意味着无数过去受能源限制的大型项目将进入重启筹备阶段，而太阳能将彻底深入到我们日常生活的方方面面……

记录时间：2211-6-9  
内容概括：经济发展  
出处：《爱情与面包，何不兼得之》——李苏西  
摘要：随着一年前全球人口突破了九十亿大关，世界范围内的平均经济增长幅度于今年正式超过10%，除了极少数地区，贫困现象已全面消失。数百年前常用的谚语将被淘汰：爱情面包已可兼得。

记录时间：2230-11-12  
内容概括：灵魂的研究  
出处：《21克？》——诺奇亚·加斯特  
摘要：位于加拿大魁北克的灵魂研究集团S.C最近公布了最新的研究成果：灵魂有超过九成的可能性以三棱波的形式切实存在。这是一次对过往观念的彻头彻尾的颠覆。而最引人注目的是，S.C集团宣称他们正在寻找沟通逝者的途径。  
「十二条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2245-8-8  
内容概括：新粒子的发现  
出处：《α？β？γ？》——阿瑟斯·基努雅思  
摘要：几乎在同一时间，中美俄三国的科研机构同时公布了对于新粒子“800eV”的发现，现正处于争夺命名权的阶段。

记录时间：2264-9-6  
内容概括：太空育种  
出处：《基因无秘密》——斯莫尔·安德烈  
摘要：太空辐射条件下的基因半定向突变工程宣告成功，彻底打破了学术界固有的对定向突变的否定。生物技术又上新台阶。

记录时间：2270-12-2  
内容概括：记忆回流  
出处：《潜流而上》——奥特·芭莎  
摘要：全球最大的商业娱乐服务集团TL集团正式推出新项目：记忆回流。这个全新的项目将以用户的记忆为蓝本，在大脑中构建任何用户所需的场景，带您回到不可追及的逝去时光，去畅游，去回忆，去与爱人携手漫步……只需1099美元，即人均月收入的二十分之一，便可购买整整一季度的服务！联系方式（PTP）：0xx39f612h  
「五条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2281-6-30  
内容概括：青年之手  
出处：《青年之手》——奥德·荣伊  
摘要：2281年6月30日，世界性的青年组织“青年之手”于美国内华达州正式成立。组织以青年参与世界政治、表达个人诉求为目标，与联合国达成协作，为青年代表争取到了特殊的席位。

记录时间：2290-9-21  
内容概括：灵魂假说被否决  
出处：《21克/0克》——兰博·加斯特  
摘要：六十年前的灵魂假说于一周前正式被证明错误。灵魂并不以三棱波的形式存在，它的奥秘乃至存在性仍等待人类进一步去探寻。

记录时间：2300-1-1  
内容概括：世纪总结  
出处：《回望二十三世纪》——博得·奥帕提  
摘要：过去一个世纪，整个人类社会都处于极高速的发展中。从经济、科技、思想文化到整个社会的跨越，一切呈爆发式飞跃发展，在所有的领域大步向前。这是一个伟大的时代，一个伟大的百年。  
「十一条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2301-9-21  
内容概括：记忆回溯在虚拟游戏中的应用  
出处：《阿卡姆无人区》——幼托利亚·恩米  
摘要：利用记忆构建场景蓝本的记忆回溯技术彻底成熟后，新的应用随之出现。《阿卡姆无人区》，以三百年前的传说英雄蝙蝠侠的战斗为蓝本，多方专家协同合作以求还原真实的虚拟全息游戏于今日开始发售。我们还将从今日下订单的客户中挑选五百名幸运玩家免费赠予游戏舱。机不可失！

记录时间：2302-3-8  
内容概括：阿卡姆无人区  
出处：《游戏的新篇章》——维斯莱·罗纳德  
摘要：《阿卡姆无人区》是游戏史上当之无愧的里程碑！无论从制作、游戏性还是考据程度上来讲都无可挑剔！让我们举个例子：他们甚至通过大量资料证明蝙蝠侠的靴子为鲜绿色而腰带为亮红色，并且上面画着一个意义不明的、据说象征超凡（Super）的S！

记录时间：2302-3-20  
内容概括：以暴制暴？  
出处：《救救孩子们》——亨德尔·鲍尔  
摘要：你们竟然把一个宣扬暴力、宣扬违抗法律、宣扬个人黑暗统治的游戏带到这个世界上？你们竟然让那些年轻的、对世界所知甚少的孩子去扮演一个彻头彻尾的变态和疯子？谁能告诉我我们的《儿童保护法》为什么对此视而不见，我们的社会为什么要这样可笑地倒退？

记录时间：2302-3-22  
内容概括：错误根源  
出处：《真正的自由与法律》——特蕾莎·霍尔  
摘要：超级英雄的错误从来不在于暴力。一切法律与统治的根源都必定是暴力，区别只在于统治阶级的身份是王室、资本家还是人民。他们真正的错误在于他们以法外之徒的身份，行使了法律才有的权力。没有个人有权为他人定罪，而超级英雄却肆意地滥用判决罪恶的私刑。

记录时间：2303-9-16  
内容概括：大规模越狱事件  
出处：《它们来了》——奥克耶·裴洛  
摘要：位于太平洋某不公开地点的全世界最大监狱“塔尔塔洛斯”于三日前发生大规模越狱事件！！！联合国已召开紧急会议，预备尽全力进行搜补！！！一旦发现逃犯将立刻当场击杀！！！

记录时间：2303-10-2  
内容概括：模仿者的葬礼  
出处：《无凭野火》——德斯缇娜·阿德里安  
摘要：近年风靡全球的游戏《阿卡姆无人区》终于彻底暴露出它的恶果：截止至昨日凌晨3：30，已有104名受害者被“塔尔塔洛斯”逃犯残忍杀害，而21人为主动穿起蝙蝠装“行侠仗义”的义警模仿者，其中9人尚未成年，3人不满14周岁。这是何等愚蠢而可悲的结局！享年14岁！才走过了生命的早晨，就被迫死于黄昏。我们要记住这个数字，我们必须记住！  
「八十三条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2303-10-7  
内容概括：英雄不该出现  
出处：《一步踏错》——米兰达·赛希莉  
摘要：为什么模仿者会死？因为有英雄以供模仿。倘若没有英雄？联合军仍能把逃犯一一处决。那么……英雄的唯一作用，至少在这个时代，已经变成置人于死地了。

记录时间：2303-11-9  
内容概括：下架《阿卡姆无人区》  
出处：《悬崖勒马》——帕兹瓦尔·罗伊  
摘要：恩米公司出品的大型虚拟现实游戏《阿卡姆无人区》下架，该系列后续作品制作一律永久性搁置停止。

记录时间：2311-6-5  
内容概括：争论愈烈  
出处：《纷争不休》——提图斯·阿莎  
摘要：从八年前的“塔尔塔洛斯”大越狱事件以来，关于英雄之存在的争端从未停止。人类内心迫切地需要一个结果，来判决出他们是否还需要这样一种古老的英雄精神。

记录时间：2313-4-14  
内容概括：英雄何辜  
出处：《无罪反以为孽》——喀秋莎·伊万诺娃  
摘要：我们总是在寻找一个替罪羊，一个已死的、无力辩驳的替罪羊，来掩饰我们的过错。多少人以自由与正义为名，行最不自由最不正义之事？是我们无能为力，是我们受着逝去英雄的恩泽，又在他们活着时欢呼，在他们死后转脸唾弃。

记录时间：2341-8-15  
内容概括：一种现象  
出处：《人性之“美”》——韦赛利昂·卡特  
摘要：现如今往往有一种普遍的现象：一个老牌的观点恒久长存，一种新颖的批判掀起浪潮，一段驳斥的文字呼吁归正，再然后便是百家纷争。我说我们不该一天吃三顿饭，立刻就会有人快活附和，接着又有人义愤填膺地反驳，并以反驳博得更多附和。人们往往在潜意识里以为痛斥大众认知能让自己鹤立鸡群，并为此沾沾自喜洋洋得意，无论是批判正统，还是批判成为正统的异端。事实上，谁都没有自己的观点。

记录时间：2360-6-30  
内容概括：请求审判  
出处：《我们所需要的》——赫尔·佐拉格  
摘要：真正的金子不怕烈火的焚烧，真正的真理不会害怕审判。我在此不讨论英雄的对错，但我想：我们的审判总是公正的！如果英雄的存在是正确的，那么它一定不会畏惧一场绝对公正的审判。它是错误的，才会输。

记录时间：2370-9-21  
内容概括：审判日  
出处：《审判英雄》——丘拉尔·芬格  
摘要：这是人类史上最独特的审判：全世界首次站上原告的席位，去控诉三百年前的死者。我们第一次，审判一种思想。

记录时间：2375-8-4  
内容概括：胜诉  
出处：《五年的胜诉》——哥德里亚·布兰顿  
摘要：人类胜诉，英雄有罪。  
「七十七条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2375-8-7  
内容概括：时代变了  
出处：《时代在变》——格瑞高利·迪伦  
摘要：时代在变。人类何时不需要英雄？当他们自身已足够强大的时候，当这个世界已然成为一个和平的、美好的、充满尊严与自由的新盛世的时候，当这个世界终于与英雄的梦想重合的时候，英雄安息而去。  
「二十五条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2393-11-23  
内容概括：变异植物  
出处：《进化论？》——杰西卡·狄安娜  
摘要：新西兰南部出现小范围“植物动乱”，大量灌木丛从土壤中“拔地而起”，四处奔跑。这也是进化论的一部分吗？我不这么认为。

记录时间：2393-11-30  
内容概括：问题解决  
出处：《η射线引发的植物惨案》——拜格·布鲁  
摘要：新西兰植物动乱事件已彻底解决，起因为η射线的意外泄露。η射线，源头为η粒子，于2245年被三国科学家同时发现。其具体作用不明，尚处于研究之中。

记录时间：2400-1-1  
内容概括：“新年贺礼”  
出处：《诺亚方舟》——“青年之手”  
摘要：我们长久地思考着诺亚方舟到底错在了哪里，直到今日我们方得到答案——从他们对待旧日英雄的态度上看到答案：这条上帝的船上，不该有人类掌舵，不该有这些肮脏的、背德的、无耻的、低劣的、妒忌虚荣可笑纷争贪婪夸张狰狞恶毒……等等一切贬义词语皆可形容的垃圾。我们将带来人类的末日，这是万物狂欢节，人类送葬日。

记录时间：2400-1-2  
内容概括：一派胡言  
出处：《一派胡言》——维克多·格兰度  
摘要：“青年之手”的失败是早已注定的。妄图以一个组织的力量挑战整个世界是愚蠢的。以最正义的名号犯下最冠冕堂皇的卑劣罪行，他们才是该被审判的人。

记录时间：2401-3-28  
内容概括：全面危机  
出处：简讯  
摘要：全球各地出现动植物变异现象，“青年之手”高层集体失踪。

记录时间：2401-3-29  
内容概括：加拿大沦陷  
出处：简讯  
摘要：藤蔓与野兽占领加拿大，卫星地图显示区域色块全绿，整国失去联络。

记录时间：2401-5-16  
内容概括：北美  
出处：简讯  
摘要：北美失联。

记录时间：2401-9-30  
内容概括：南美  
出处：简讯  
摘要：南美失联。

记录时间：2402-6-1  
内容概括：格陵兰  
出处：简讯  
摘要：格陵兰岛失联。

记录时间：2402-6-3  
内容概括：呼救  
出处：《请回答》——弗兰克·萨瓦托利  
摘要：请问您们还在吗？请问超人阁下还在吗？请问神奇女侠阁下还在吗？请问蝙蝠侠阁下还在吗？请问闪电侠阁下还在吗？请问绿灯侠阁下还在吗？请问火星猎人阁下还在吗？请问海王阁下还在吗？

记录时间：2402-6-15  
内容概括：无人回应  
出处：《绝境降临》——弗兰克·萨瓦托利  
摘要：没有英雄回应，没有。是他们确实不在了，是他们确实无能为力了，还是他们确实舍弃了我们？

记录时间：2402-7-16  
内容概括：印度  
出处：简讯  
摘要：印度失联。

记录时间：2402-8-24  
内容概括： 希腊  
出处：简讯  
摘要：希腊失联。

记录时间：2402-11-13  
内容概括：孤独堡垒  
出处：《孤独堡垒！》——安娜·巴吉特  
摘要：科考队于北极发现一座神秘建筑，经探索证实其为四百年前正义联盟主席超人所拥有的孤独堡垒。科学家在堡垒中发现了大量远超人类水准的基因科技，这可能成为解决这次全球异变危机的关键。

记录时间：2404-1-6  
内容概括：北欧  
出处：简讯  
摘要：北欧失联。

记录时间：2406-9-11  
内容概括：东欧  
出处：简讯  
摘要：东欧失联。

记录时间：2409-4-5  
内容概括：解决方案  
出处：《对于孤独堡垒技术的研究成果报告》——维尔德·赛勒  
摘要：联合生物工程分析小组已找到了破解引发异变狂潮的基因链，正在尝试通过将该链条导入特殊细菌以大范围传播。预计距离成功仍有五年时间。

记录时间：2413-6-21  
内容概括：亚洲  
出处：简讯  
摘要：亚洲失联。

记录时间：2413-7-30  
内容概括：大洋洲  
出处：简讯  
摘要：大洋洲失联。

记录时间：2414-5-1  
内容概括：北非  
出处：简讯  
摘要：北非失联。

记录时间：2414-7-9  
内容概括：南非  
出处：简讯  
摘要：南非失联。

记录时间：2415-10-17  
内容概括：研发成功  
出处：简讯  
摘要：反非正常辐射变异细菌已放出实验室，将随空气与水传播至世界各地。感谢孤独堡垒。

记录时间：2430-4-7  
内容概括：危机终止  
出处：《浩劫之黎明》——妮可·威灵顿  
摘要：长大三十年的“异变危机”于今日从地球上消失。这场毁灭了全球七成的工作单位，五成的建筑物，三成的文化遗产和九成的经济的可怕灾难终于结束了。我们的整体发展至少倒退了两百年。

记录时间：2450-1-26  
内容概括：文化复苏  
出处：《文化复苏》——维克多·吉安特  
摘要：一千年前，在地球的某个角落（据考证大概率为意大利）爆发了文艺复兴运动。而今天，在重建的大都会爆发了文化复苏。数百年前的歌曲，电影，图画；数百年前的潮流，时尚，和追求。而这其中，最亮眼的无疑是数百年前风靡全球的对超级英雄的追捧。这在一场浩劫过后是完全可以理解的。

记录时间：2451-6-8  
内容概括：友情还是爱情  
出处：《ForL》——霍格·爱德文  
摘要：超人与蝙蝠侠的关系到底是什么？他们（据考证）从未公开过任何的暧昧关系，却无数次做出极为暧昧的举动。

记录时间：2451-6-10  
内容概括：世界最佳情侣  
出处：《世界最佳拍档》——威斯坦·艾科索  
摘要：最新的研究与调查表明，超人与蝙蝠侠从未否认过任何有关他们恋爱关系的质疑。这种不反驳已经有力地证明了他们的爱情。

记录时间：2452-7-18  
内容概括：朋友关系  
出处：《最佳的友情》——雅格·亚当斯  
摘要：当我们谈论一个英雄时，我们在用一段虚构的、非正常的关系在侮辱他们。这些花边新闻盖过了英雄们高尚的品格与伟大的功绩，把他们降格成了娱乐的偶像。

记录时间：2453-7-18  
内容概括：爱情关系  
出处：《爱者凡人》——伊利亚·派罗  
摘要：近来反对英雄之爱的呼声越来越高，就好像英雄绝情绝爱，只留下了非人的一面。而我却恳求大家好好想一想，英雄也是凡人，他们也会相爱。

记录时间：2461-9-28  
内容概括：爱情关系  
出处：《不畏时代》——布兰奇·贝妮  
摘要：超人与蝙蝠侠——两位同性英雄的相爱在当时具有极大的社会效应。它告诉人们少数性向的合法性和正当性，为同性法案的推动起到了积极作用。这也是超级英雄的伟大之处之一：他们不畏惧时代潮流。

记录时间：2478-4-7  
内容概括：友情关系  
出处：《八卦与废话》——道恩·布莱克  
摘要：我们大肆八卦两位伟大英雄彼此之间的情谊时，卑劣恶心得就像下水道里看不见太阳就得意洋洋地诋毁阳光的蟑螂。这不恶心吗？为了感情那一丁点大的无聊破事而忽略掉他们做过的一切英雄之举？谁还记得超人与蝙蝠侠都做过哪些事？没有人。

记录时间：2485-4-19  
内容概括：什么关系  
出处：《友情还是爱情》——格兰迪·亨特  
摘要：我们为了一个完全没有证据的完全没有意义的事争论了快要半个世纪，我请所有人扪心自问：你们讨论这些事，除了让自己获得快感和名声，还有任何其他企图吗？从爱情，到友情，到爱情……这些一时的潮流风向根本没有本质区别。

记录时间：2501-6-29  
内容概括：星际时代  
出处：《星球大战？》——费舍尔·怀特  
摘要：大规模星际移民专用飞船开始试航，预计一百年内，星际时代即将到来。这是人类文明的新篇章。

记录时间：2540-11-16  
内容概括：潮流消退  
出处：《一瞬间》——多丽·莱蒂斯  
摘要：令人尤为惊奇的是，仅仅过了不到一个世纪，风靡一时的古老文化的印记就从我们身边隐匿了形迹。文艺复兴持续了数个世纪，而现今的复古潮流却转瞬即逝。这或许与当今飞速的信息交流有关。而其中代表性的文化标志就是超级英雄。  
正如超级英雄最初的出现（据考证）是在一个战乱时期，它的第二次辉煌仍旧出现在一次世界性的灾难过后。人们给自己找到了一个精神的依靠点，于是疯狂地四处宣传，希望别人能与自己感同身受，希望自己不孤独也不无助。  
紧接着，为了各种各样的理由，开始有人借着一个伟大的名头去为自己博取名利，让别人看到一个虚假的自己，一个类似于英雄或者桀骜不驯的反英雄的形象，这时候这些超级英雄的存在就已经失去了他们原本的意味。  
最为轰轰烈烈的辩论当然是超人与蝙蝠侠之间的感情。为什么人们讨论这个？因为没有实证，他们可以肆意猜测，乃至编造、神化与诋毁。况且他们也是不可能讨论超级英雄的做法之对错的，因为浩劫刚过，人类还不打算撕破他们依托了精神的偶像，只有这样才能保证自己心灵的完整。  
但当人类社会彻底回归正轨，超级英雄的下场只有两个：再次被抛进遗忘的废物的垃圾堆，或者彻底沦为批判和赞颂的道具。  
「八条相近记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2550-4-7  
内容概括：探秘正义联盟  
出处：《考古新发现》——雷纳德·里皮  
摘要：考古学家新发现了一座数百年前的神秘大厅遗址。我们猜测这应该是正义大厅的遗址。

记录时间：2561-7-31  
内容概括：对于服装的考证  
出处：《红黄蓝绿》——克罗·沃尔  
摘要：考古学的发现引起了又一轮探秘英雄的潮流。这里列举几件已经基本被确认的英雄制服，如有错误欢迎指证。首先是超人：红色上衣，黑色紧身裤，配一条黄色披风。蝙蝠侠：黑色紧身衣，红色腰带，绿色长靴，胸口有S，没有披风。神奇女侠：白色长裙，金色发饰，背后携带弓箭……

记录时间：2561-8-4  
内容概括：纠正  
出处：《红黄蓝绿2》——克罗·沃尔  
摘要：纠正：蝙蝠侠为全身黑色，橘黄色腰带，没有披风。

记录时间：2563-12-9  
内容概括：探秘英雄  
出处：《超级能力》——威尔·加比  
摘要：超级英雄能力列举：超人：飞行与力量，是否有其他能力存疑。蝙蝠侠：非正常的意志力，疑似存在心理问题。

记录时间：2584-6-25  
内容概括：探秘英雄  
出处：《英雄的城市》——汉诺·斯密尔顿  
摘要：英雄们的对应城市一览表：超人-哥谭；蝙蝠侠-大都会；神奇女侠-亚特兰蒂斯；闪电侠-天堂岛……

记录时间：2596-8-24  
内容概括：拍卖  
出处：《黑布条与三个亿》——贾斯汀·胡安  
摘要：近日，由（已申请匿名）提供的一块长半米、宽三分米的破碎的黑色布条经鉴定，诞生时间为六百年前。没有人知道这块布意味着什么，但在这块布上了拍卖场的第一秒，就被一位黑发戴眼镜的神秘富豪以三个亿通用币直接购下。或许这块破损黑布确实有着重大意义？

记录时间：2596-10-20  
内容概括：黑布条  
出处：《披风斗士》——乔瑟夫·伍德  
摘要：神秘富豪直言这块布条为蝙蝠侠披风的一部分！蝙蝠侠竟身穿黑色披风？

记录时间： 2600-9-21  
内容概括：黑布条  
出处：《没有披风》——贝德·佩弗里  
摘要：蝙蝠侠不可能有披风。黑色连体服与橘色腰带就是他全部的装束。我有理由相信那位富豪只是在浪费金钱博得名声。

记录时间：2651-3-8  
内容概括：超级英雄真的存在吗  
出处：《超级英雄真的存在吗》——盖伦·赫兰德  
摘要：有关超级英雄的讨论已经持续了很多年——从质疑，到考证，沉寂，再因一块布条而一度复苏。这块布条在五十年前引发了切实的热议：数百篇文章在一周内被发表，用来争论蝙蝠侠到底有没有一件披风。我们不禁思考起一个问题：为什么没有任何人能拿出一个切实可靠的证据？  
也许是因为没有证据。  
纵览整个人类历史，只有在二十世纪末期的短短百年时间内有超能力人士的相关记载，除此之外再也没有过超级英雄的出现。为什么不再有超级英雄？  
也许是因为一开始就没有。  
超级英雄是神话传说，是六百年前的虚构角色，而我们却因为异变危机造成的文化断代而错以为超级英雄真实存在过。他们的事迹有那么多变的说法，有那么多样化的考证，都是因为不存在实体。  
「三十三篇存在关联的同类短记录已隐藏」

记录时间：2703-7-15  
内容概括：英雄展馆  
出处：《凝固的艺术》——希格迪·兰顿  
摘要：超级英雄专题博物馆将在地球海滨城旧址落成，预计十年内会于二号殖民星球“赫尔墨斯”建造第二座同主题博物馆。因没有实物，将以电子报刊阅读、超级英雄的起源资料整理和根据考据形象塑成的多种雕塑作为主要展品。

记录时间：2769-4-13  
内容概括：超级英雄起源定论  
出处：《超级英雄的真正起源》——格里克·乔伊  
摘要：联合无国界科学文化调查鉴定组正式宣告，七百年前的超级英雄为当时的流行文化偶像，诞生的宗旨为给人民带来精神的享受，并非真实存在。

记录时间：2850-9-21  
内容概括：精神永存  
出处：《精神灯塔》——拿破仑·伯恩  
摘要：为什么超级英雄能够历经近千年的风雨，仍旧在这个世界上留下印记？我想这是因为他们的精神，他们普世的最深情的爱，以及由此带来的一切坚毅、智慧和更多“人”的美好天性。这就是超级英雄精神不朽的永恒价值。  
无论他们是否真正存在过，他们的精神都遭受过太多的非议。这些非议绵延到他们之间的感情和他们本身之上，就像有毒的藤蔓攀上苍青的高树。但任何人都无法动摇这种璀璨的精神的伟大本质：一座灯塔，一道希望之光，指引人类前进的启明星，和温暖的、宽容的、博爱的黄太阳。

记录时间：3000-9-21  
内容概括：老人失踪之谜  
出处：克拉克·肯特  
摘要：今日凌晨，一名老人于房间中离奇失踪，有人宣称曾在千里之外的一处废弃城市遗址中见到这名老人……我想一定会出现这样一则报道吧。  
我该好好做完我的记录的，但六百年的时候我累了……也没有那么累，只有一点累。你总说我不会老。但那时我终于可以反驳你一次，因为你难得错了。  
很多年了，很多事飞逝而去，不可追及……但我仍旧能回忆起一些旧时光，就像一曲小步舞，回旋在漫生荒草的小道与老树凋零的深园。那时的天空烟云舒张，黛青缀在层云的边角，像老妇人绕颈的丝绸缎带或蕾丝花边。蜻蜓飞在夜空里，我的手搭在你的肩膀上，黑影重重，月光沉沉……

「文档解锁中……」  
「10%」  
「30%」  
「99%」  
「100%」  
「文档已销毁」


	38. 玫瑰、战争与皇后

Summary：海风缱绻，他们手握碧青的花枝，玫瑰殷红如刀剑。  
Tip：特工AU  
Warnings：非常ooc，这个月断断续续搞出来的，如果被雷到……要骂就骂吧（叹气）  
　　  
　　「他正坐在公园的长椅上，坐在苍青的天与秋末的雪里。白雪纷纷飘落，点缀在他灰白的鬓角间。他是走累了，要在长椅上休憩半晌，再好好续读他所喜爱的济慈长诗。可是当一个陌生的小男孩——他有一双蓝眼睛——怯怯在他身边坐下时，他忽然决定将一个故事讲述了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　那时候……就当是上个世纪后叶吧，有一个男人，年轻，强壮，矫健得像是黑夜里的猎豹。他是匹八岁便失去父母的蓝眼睛孤狼，也是中情局最利的枪。我们姑且称他为B，因为这是他的名字，也是他的代号。  
　　B一直知道海对面的欧洲有一个与他齐名的对手，一个英国特工。我们叫他S吧。但B向来不以为意。他想他不会败于敌手。  
　　  
　　那一年。  
　　也许是1989，也许是1992——谁在意呢？那一年他去那不勒斯，在意大利的海风里开了一家花店作为长期伪装。这是他最后的一项任务。他还年轻，但他的功勋为他换来了退休的权利。完成任务后B要去做他要做的事，比如一场环游世界的盛大旅行，一条大西洋向爱琴海的航路，或者……回到他一直想回去看看的韦恩庄园，尽管那里也许并没有再剩下什么。  
　　当然，这些幻想的前提是去相信自己能退休，而不是被作废处理。毕竟，特工是武器，而没用的武器是活该被销毁的。这就是武器的命运。  
　　偶尔B会想起自己年轻，或者说年幼天真时的梦想。他希望做一个好人，如果可能，做一个故事里的大英雄，一个伟大的、站立在阳光下的传奇角色，走到哪里都要有人围着——那时候他绝不会傲慢无礼，他要与自己所爱的人握手微笑，要把草莓蛋糕、蓝色风铃和橘黄色的快乐带给每个被生活所拘束的可怜人。  
　　不过回忆是件太奢侈的事，所以B很少再做回忆，就让它们随随便便地散落在了他所行过的黑夜里。  
　　花店开在了一条独属于花店的街，香水与风中的海盐都溶解在浅粉与酒红的花香里。B的花店隔壁也是花店，店主是一个爱笑的大个子男人，比B高上一点，黑发带卷，眼镜架在他高挺的鼻梁上，遮住了一双天空般干净的蓝眼睛。当晨曦中他们迎着玫瑰色的朝霞互相问好时，B与男人交换了名字。  
　　“叫我克拉克吧，先生。我该怎么称呼你呢？”  
　　“布鲁斯。”  
　　B知道了男人的名字是克拉克。  
　　  
　　一开始的生活有些忙碌。B要布置场景，要把钢索与镇静剂藏进花盆的泥土中，也要让未开的百合与幼黄的雏菊以和谐的姿态布满花店的每个角落。他还得应付邻居的热情，冷着脸把克拉克和他热气腾腾的苹果派或者松饼给瞪回隔壁去，再抓起自己的干面包塞进嘴里，干起早上的活计。  
　　他知道自己总是忘了浇花，但他坚信自己不需要邻居的提醒。  
　　接着他要开始跑遍全城，去分析所有的撤退路线和羊肠小道，再找到所有贩卖“货物”的隐藏店铺，甚至伪装成小有野心又毛毛躁躁的新手，和一些势力打起浮于表面的交道，并对污泥里的粉末视而不见。这一方面是任务需求，一方面则是长年累月形成的习惯。  
　　有时候他把人拖进黑夜的小巷子，再满手鲜血独自出来。他赶回店里洗手，又知道即使是福尔马林也洗不干净。  
　　他养花种花，店里开满了虞美人与马蹄莲，生活安逸闲适，但他总归还是有个该被埋进花泥里的血腥任务。他要带回S的死讯，无所谓亲手干掉还是亲眼见证。这就像是猎人将白雪公主的心脏献给恶毒冷酷的疯王后——猎人的命运。  
　　但这时候又有人来打扰猎人了。  
　　克拉克。  
　　他的邻居克拉克大半夜坐在门口泡咖啡，蓝眼睛里盛满了流云里的浅色月光。“来喝咖啡还是赶快休息？时间不早了，先生。”  
　　克拉克冲着他招手，害得他不得不把手里上了膛的枪匆匆藏进后腰，随即僵硬地打着伪装的哈欠不耐拒绝，顶着邻居探究的视线逃跑似的冲回自家花店，在黑暗的夜色里隐匿躲藏。  
　　第二天早上，克拉克认真地提醒B晚上在外面不安全，天黑后还是早回家为好。  
　　B告诉他布鲁斯没有家。  
　　后来……谁知道是多久之后？B记得那是一个日落的傍晚，在沙子被夕阳染得橙红的海滩上，克拉克告诉他，他也没有家。  
　　但那是好一段时间过后的事了。  
　　  
　　接下来是一段平静的生活，至少表面上如此。  
　　一个月。  
　　早上七点准时打开店门，在柜台后面对着笔记本电脑一坐就是一整天，并记着去应付……换个词语吧，去回应克拉克的问好。早知道会有个这样缠人的邻居，他绝对一开始就不会把店选在这里。  
　　中午的午餐是带着黄油和培根香气的帕尼尼，以及苏打水和一颗金红的苹果。到了下午则来一壶红茶，每周一次买马卡龙作为对自己的犒劳。  
　　下午是自由活动时间，他要去应付上司的额外工作，去把更多无辜的生命送上天堂，因为上司看他实在很闲。为此，B很确定自己会下地狱。  
　　夜里，B不得不逐渐压缩起自己的睡眠。此时B仍旧没能拿到任何的有关S的信息，这叫他难免开始着急。他只知道S就在那不勒斯的某个角落，执行一项秘密任务——也不算太秘密，无非就是杀死“美国的黑骑士”B罢了。  
　　罗马是奴隶的斗兽场，那不勒斯是他们的斗兽场。  
　　这叫他难以入眠。  
　　B是个优秀的特工，也许是那个时代最优秀的——二十世纪末总是个群星闪耀的年代，无论是影子里还是明面上。经济越崩溃，文艺越发达。摇滚乐，大游行，好莱坞，嬉皮士，太空，月球，美国梦……电影里侠客用黑布蒙着一边的眼睛，乃至乐队也醉心枪鸣。B尤其喜欢枪与玫瑰翻唱的敲开天堂大门，但是克拉克喜欢原版。  
　　话题回到阴影中，当时最老牌的特工传奇是以色列的W，年轻些的是苏联的一对组合，惯穿绿与红。接下来就是正当壮年，也是公认最强的S和B，还有被称作幽灵的J，和网络上的魔鬼C。他们未曾谋面，但是B很清楚自己心里在想什么：他是想见到他们的。他要去看看他们怎么度过他们的空闲时间，去看看这些家伙会不会半夜里跑到各自信仰的大教堂里跪在地上……B不会，B早就不奢求安心了。  
　　但他必须记住他的使命，他必须杀死他看到的任何敌人，所以他又并不总是渴望见到其他人的。  
　　在这种情况下，布鲁斯与克拉克彻底熟悉起来。起因是克拉克发现布鲁斯不与任何人打交道，过程是布鲁斯发现克拉克竟然也独自一人，于是他们互相交流，就像聚在一起烤火，把深入骨髓的潮湿与寒冷用火焰烧成沉重的黑烟，才勉强感到轻盈。  
　　他们交流，谈天说地，谈论日复一日的海风和各自的早餐、养过的绿壳乌龟和金毛狗，以及最爱的七分熟牛排。安逸的日子过得太长，B开始产生错觉，仿佛克拉克确实是在他身边——他的灵魂身边陪同。他把这归罪于那不勒斯过于美好的天气，因为他终究难以相信一个像克拉克一样阳光向上、全无阴霾的人会陪着一个漆黑的灵魂。  
　　可是事情就这样发生着，就像海风日复一日地吹拂着灰白的礁岩。有一天，克拉克把店里所有的花都换成了玫瑰。  
　　接着他们聊起彼此。  
　　克拉克说他有个梦想，有一天，等他自由了，他要去环游世界，去看北冰洋的不冻港，去看古老丝绸一样的青绿极光。他想要一场盛大的旅行，去看印度少女眉心的红点，去看布鲁克林区铁丝网围起的篮球场，去看新西兰的毛利舞，去看挪威的海峡和高耸山脉……他要从大西洋进入爱琴海，去真正看清他所生活的世界。  
　　他的语气那样温柔，温柔得像七月的小雨，布鲁斯从里面听见了“明天”才能到来的爱与幸福。  
　　克拉克问布鲁斯愿不愿意陪他去。  
　　B拒绝了，带着不安。  
　　他的的确确地在克拉克的蓝眼睛里发现了自己的倒影，这让他怀疑自己有一部分的灵魂——本该只属于自己的灵魂被克拉克偷走了，共享了。他们深藏在心灵深处的共通的隧道里暗流涌动。  
　　B觉得克拉克似乎明白他的处境，他似乎懂得……他是个什么东西。  
　　B不是个人，他是个物件，是个武器，是把枪，是张写了姓名和代号的银色小卡片。而他甚至觉得，克拉克在理解他的组成，剥离他人皮下的黑暗与非人。  
　　他们的相遇是命运的邂逅。他明白只有一种人能看透他这类黑夜里的鬼影，这些被锁链束缚的囚徒。  
　　同类。  
　　接着他们聊起那不勒斯潮湿的雨季，聊到明年一月，他们将一起漫步在纷纷扬扬的初雪之中，走过街巷，走过转角处的幽幽青苔……  
　　  
　　如果这是一幕电影，那么在接下来的某一个黑沉沉的夜里，S必定会乘着冰冷的皎月破窗而来，用手里的双枪对准躺在床上毫无防备的B，在观众们都以为B必死无疑时，又将出现一系列反转……这场景本该合理，但它最大的缺陷，是其中一个主角的行为。  
　　S也许会这样做。  
　　克拉克不会。  
　　克拉克·肯特，他天生就不该踏着寒月背光而来。他那双独属于天空与天外更浩渺的无尽繁星的眼睛，注定了他会在一个晴朗无云的清晨推开B的花店的门——他是不是忘说了B的花店叫“韦恩”而克拉克的花店叫“自由的农场小子”——将一枝鲜红透骨的半绽玫瑰轻轻放在布鲁斯·韦恩面前。  
　　然后克拉克从口袋里掏出一把窃听器，一起堆在布鲁斯台上，抿着嘴唇平稳地说：“早上好，布鲁斯……请不要再在我的花盆里埋东西了，这对玫瑰的生长没有利处的。”  
　　他的语气实在太温柔了，软到一种叹息的程度。这导致B眼睁睁地看着S把那副黑框的眼镜摘下来塞进衣服口袋，都没做出一点反应。忽然间一股涩味流过他心里，又苦又甜，像没醒好的美洛酒。  
　　他想了想，还是撑着柜台翻出去，途中戴上了两副指虎，以展示出自己应有的紧张严肃。作为一名特工，他是必须这样做的。在过去的二十年中，他无数次这样砸断过别人的鼻梁。  
　　S就看着他动作，只是稍微调整了呼吸。这给了B大把去杀死他的机会：喉咙，膝盖，肩膀️，手肘……他要是想，S全身上下都是空当。这简直就像一只大型野兽，展露着自己脖子后面的柔软皮毛。  
　　B没有挑选其中的任何一个机会。  
　　摊牌的时候，他骤然感受到了由内而外的突兀放松，与潮水般轰然涌入的疲倦。他看得出S深有同感。  
　　“你是S。”他说，轻轻捏住了那多鲜红的玫瑰花枝。所有尖刺都已经被S拔掉了，他还记得这是他看着S做的。细小的刺被克拉克用小刀割掉，大部分用盒子接好，一部分落在克拉克的衬衫上，一部分落进地板的缝隙里。  
　　那些阳光下的日子很像一面光滑的明镜，B能透过面前站着的S，看到镜面背后克拉克坐在光里的影子。那天他问过剪掉刺的意义，克拉克告诉他这是为了他，“为了你，我的玫瑰皇后。”  
　　当时场面很尴尬，布鲁斯难免恼火地瞪着克拉克，克拉克则垂着头，安安静静地剪刺。  
　　  
　　那天之后他们就当什么都没发生过。而这一天的之后，他们还是当什么事都没发生过，除了两家店主的往来变得更加频繁。  
　　不时有人见到那个爱笑的年轻大个子一大清早跑到隔壁敲门。围观者们开始猜测大个子在胡乱献殷勤，他们不久后发现“韦恩”花店的老板也开始在黄昏时去隔壁了：这个男人二十来岁，拒绝微笑拒绝闲聊，一看就不会浪漫地亲吻海风。他傍晚去，第二天早上回，手里拿着新鲜的漂亮玫瑰。  
　　S和B会聊些轻松的话题——偶尔会沉重一下。他们简直相见恨晚，也许是因为剩余时间实在不多。  
　　记得有一天S大胆地问B，“你觉得自己在做正确的事吗”。他告诉B小时候他以为自己长大后会是个英雄，奉献掉一切去爱国家。做的事通通有非比寻常的意义，为了和平添砖加瓦。他说他想做个英雄，做个好人，去帮助尽量多的人，从身边开始，到全世界。  
　　说完这些他自己都笑了。“我们为什么要谈论这样大的事，在这样小的地方？”  
　　灯火在他眉间投下很深邃的影子，像一道漆黑的疤。这条疤痕又如同锁链，缠绕进他们的骨髓中去。B看着这道黑影，逐渐产生了一种感觉，好像他们本来不该活成两个敌对的特工。  
　　他们与这个世界格格不入。周围是海风，是黑夜里惨白的建筑和遥远的、灰蒙蒙的天空，店里的悠悠灯火却把他们从黑暗里隔绝出来，让他们活在一片短暂而明亮的光辉里，仿若活在吉普赛人占卜用的水晶球中。  
　　这玻璃是界限，也是牢笼。牢笼里有枪，有子弹，有纤维绳，有开锁器，有麻醉药，有匕首……匕首上是黏连的血，小刀上沾满罪恶的臭味。  
　　但又有玫瑰。　　  
　　玫瑰花带来浅浅的香气，一切模糊着，朦胧着。B从这片朦胧和困顿里窥见另一个世界：光芒四射，他们像是在飞行，身后展着无拘无束的披风，披风是烈日炎阳一样的红。他们飞行在自己的梦想里，飞行在为了让世界变得充满梦想、尊严与爱的路途中。  
　　他们……梦里的人们……梦里的搭档并肩同行，直到一切的尽头。  
　　  
　　1992年的冬天。  
　　准确些。  
　　1992年12月24日。  
「To：B  
　　请加快进度。我们相信你的能力，也相信你的忠诚。」  
　　  
　　B约了S去海滩上。S立刻什么都明白了。  
　　默契不必言说，他们迎来了终局。  
　　这个爱笑的戴眼镜大个子认真地挑出开得最好的两枝玫瑰，当着B的面，一点点把茎上的刺切去，只留下坚韧的两条长枝。枝上各有一朵红玫瑰，正是花瓣片片绽开的盛放姿态，美得像赤红的烈焰。  
　　他们穿着厚毛衣，一个人拿着一朵玫瑰花，走到公车车站，等车来后一起上了车，肩并肩坐在一起，再一同下车，走向夕阳里的海滩。夕阳染红了蓝天，大海一片橙红。银色的小鱼成片跃出水面，鳞片熠熠生辉，像极了初燃的火。  
　　B把靴子里的匕首和外套里的双枪通通扔在了沙滩上，S则脱了他那件莫名沉重的外套，把它抛进了海浪中。  
　　玫瑰花瓣柔软，温柔如情人诀别的手。  
　　他们不需要其他武器，只是举起了手里的玫瑰，假装那是一把利剑，刺向了彼此的咽喉。  
　　  
　　「“他们举起了可怕的武器互相攻击，B技巧好，S力气大。最终，他们一起倒进了大海，都死掉啦。”老人把故事删删减减，给男孩讲了一个无趣的、枯燥的、干巴巴的老套特工故事。  
　　“他们都死掉了，你怎么知道这个故事的呢？”男孩不太相信地反问。他不懂为什么两个特工明明认出来彼此，还要等到几个月后才把对方干掉。为什么不早点完成任务，向上级报告自己有多厉害呢？  
　　为什么要迟疑呢？  
　　为什么要违抗命令呢？  
　　“因为这个故事是我编的。你的妈妈来了，回去吧，孩子。”老人温和地笑着，挥挥手，与男孩道了别。  
　　他坐在公园的长椅上，重新翻开手中的硬皮书。书页一阵翻动，最终自发地把夹在书里的书签呈现在外。  
　　那是一片干枯而柔软的褪色花瓣，历经岁月，其上似乎仍残留着淡淡的血痕，和幽幽的暗香。」  
　　  
　　  
　　玫瑰的战争停止在所有花瓣都纷纷落尽的那一刻，他们不约而同地垂下手，面对面站着，满身细小的伤口，和点点洒落的鲜红。  
　　B说：addio。  
　　S说：ciao。  
　　随后，爱笑的蓝眼睛男人纵身跳入大海，消失在金红的浪涛之下。夕阳摇摇欲坠，茫茫暗夜席卷而来。天空中有星辰升起，每一颗都是燃烧的火。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩捡起地上散落的花瓣，就像收起他们之间不言的允诺。他冷静地将自己的血洒在白沙上，再泼洒汽油点起火焰。早早停在岸边的是一叶小舟——他秘密准备的自由之路。  
　　此后，S与B的死亡将被记录在案，所有人都以为他们同归于尽。他们不再隶属于任何组织，他们属于布鲁斯·韦恩与克拉克·肯特，两个擦肩而过又回眸对视的灵魂，两个重生在花瓣与烈火中的——  
　　人。  
　　  
后记：  
　　我们远走高飞吧  
　　去谁也找不到的地方  
　　养一盆花  
　　种两颗星星  
　　再回到世界上  
　　去追逐梦想啊


	39. 贵妇小径

　 “狗娘养的尼维勒！”  
　　天空阴沉，乌云未散。战壕灌满泥浆。他们用战死的士兵堆成掩体。冷雨混着血水，从那些死不瞑目的脸庞上淌落。  
　　身后士兵一个踉跄，头撞到布鲁斯背后的勒贝尔步枪。他听到了一阵咒骂，直接针对那赌红了眼的总司令。从四月到六月，数十万发臭的法军尸体铺满了整个战场。大炮、坦克与空军中队的支援没有带来胜利，法军远远低估了德军机枪扫射的可怕威力。  
　　密集的枪声震耳欲聋。布鲁斯不由想到了他的旧友。克拉克·肯特在步兵团名声大噪，三个月前他的来信仍塞在自己怀中。“你的信让我很害怕，”克拉克写道，“伤严重吗？有人照顾吗？”  
　　回信同样揣在布鲁斯怀里，他没来得及寄出就被赶上战场。两个月，尼维勒急功近利，决策愚蠢至极；伤兵营空空如也，战场横尸遍野。有时他甚至怀疑这位将军的目的。他是要保家卫国，还是要功勋满墙？  
　　“轰！”几百米外的战壕被炮弹炸开，死者数目不知。身后的司令高声狂吼，举着枪逼人往前跑，活像只疯狗。前方起了一阵骚动，敌军在杀冲锋的人，我方在杀不冲的兵。  
　　总统要土地，上层要资本，军火贩子赚了个盆满钵满。所有人都在送死，为了上流人的狗屁利益；抛下亲人，抛下爱人，抛下生病在家的十一岁小孩和无人照料的七十岁老母亲。而尤为讽刺的是，脚下这块灌满了鲜血的土地，正是路易十五设计给他的女儿们作娱乐之用的贵妇小径。  
　　可是布鲁斯不要荣誉也不可能得到荣誉。他与千千万万的人一样，只要和平。  
　　突然，后面的士兵抓住他的肩膀，趁着炮火声响亮，对他叫道：“让那些见鬼的要打仗的去吃枪子！他妈的六十几个师都造反了，二九六的克拉克·肯特带头给尼维勒写信。‘为祖国捐躯的兄弟已经够多了，无意义的战争该结束了！’”  
　　三秒后布鲁斯·韦恩转身，一发子弹，打飞了司令手中的韦伯利手枪。  
　　  
*一战时期，1917法国贵妇小径兵变。  
　　


	40. 三十六个夜

Summary：从稚龄男孩到黑暗骑士，我何其有幸，见证了他的一生。  
　　  
　　1.  
　　一阵风吹过了麦田，夏日里青色的浪涛如闪电般簌簌颤开，露出了田地间躺着的六岁男孩。  
　　“布鲁斯，你在吗？”他对着头顶的星空问，满心期待地等着。几秒种后，一道同样年幼的声音从克拉克脑海里传来——克拉克更愿意说那是“在耳边悄悄传来”，因为这亲切得多。  
　　布鲁斯，是他两天前的一个晚上偶然认识的朋友。他的声音突然出现，害的克拉克还以为自己被童话里的幻觉妖怪缠上了。不过他们很快发现彼此都是年岁相仿的真人，而且只用了几句话的工夫，就成了好朋友。  
　　“在，克拉克。你又过了整整一年才找我……”布鲁斯十足不满地说，那委屈劲儿简直要顺着不存在的电话线爬过来了。“一年！你发过誓每晚都会叫我的。你甚至错过了我的生日，我等你到好晚。”  
　　“没有！我这三天每天晚上都叫你了，至少……对于我来说确实是三天啊？”  
　　“那就只会是我们两边的时间流速不一样，你那边一天，我这里一年。”布鲁斯忽然冷静到狡黠，假作的委屈全不见了，还抛出一个怪词。克拉克立刻明白布鲁斯根本没有真的不满，不由得又懊恼又尴尬。  
　　“我最近看了好多小说才猜出来可能是这样的，比如纳尼亚，它很好看。”  
　　“哦。”  
　　“好吧，你要是不开心就不开心，但你得知道对于我来说，我就是过了一年才能和你聊一次天。等到以后我长大了，老了，去天堂了，你还是只有六岁。而且你可以每天和我聊天，这多不公平！”  
　　“你……可我又没有办法。”克拉克看看天。“那今天我先讲我遇到了什么吧。我在学折纸。下午的时候折了三只纸公鸡，我给大家涂了蓝色和金色。晚上吃的是炸芝士片和土豆汤，芝士片很咸，我喝了一大杯水，但其实……我承认那挺好吃的，所以我晚上出来之前又吃了两片，偷偷的，因为我才发誓这么咸的东西我这辈子都不会再吃第二次。”他吐吐舌头，不自觉露出笑容。“现在我正在玉米地里仰望星空。我记得我和你说过，我住在堪萨斯。一个很棒的地方。”  
　　布鲁斯接过话头。“我今天也过得不错，早上和中午都有葡萄吃，晚上是阿尔特制的司康饼。然后我和爸爸妈妈一起去看电影了，佐罗，你知道他吗？一个很酷的大英雄，就像灰幽灵一样。只不过……这部片子有点吓人，我……总之我没有看完就拉着爸爸妈妈走了。现在我们在回家的路上，一条小巷子里。这里有点黑，我——”  
　　“啊！”  
　　惊叫骤然响起，凄然如雏鸟坠巢。  
　　  
　　2.  
　　那一晚克拉克没能再与布鲁斯说上话，接下来几次也都如此。他不确定布鲁斯遇上了什么。  
　　玛莎敏锐地察觉到儿子时不时表现出的担忧与心不在焉，但她没能问出克拉克究竟怎么了。只有克拉克自己才知道，他总在坚持着每晚与布鲁斯所说一句“晚安”。他冥冥中预感到不幸，不免难掩担心，却又害怕自己的担心是一种打扰。他所能做的，也是一个无能为力的孩子所能做的，只有一件事——陪伴。他只能告诉他的朋友，他永远在这里。  
　　大约一周之后，至少对于克拉克来说是一周，他得到了布鲁斯的回应。那天晚上突然回答他的是个好听的少年音，声音有些沙哑，让人联想起嘶嘶冒着热气的冰块。  
　　他说：“谢谢。”  
　　克拉克受宠若惊。“布鲁斯，”接着他又停下，想不出怎么开口。明明悄悄地排练过好几次的各种开口方式此刻都被他放弃了。他觉得哪种都不好，最后只憋出一句：“你在哪儿呢？”  
　　“我在西藏。”布鲁斯说，而克拉克挫败地发现他没有听说过这个地方。听起来像是个亚洲地名？  
　　不等他发问，布鲁斯便不带停顿地接着重复：“谢谢。”  
　　“不用谢……可是为什么？”  
　　“你每年都会对我说晚安，克拉克。”  
　　“可是这是我应该做的！你是我的朋友。”  
　　布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，他的呼吸声缠绕在克拉克的耳畔，其中的沉重让克拉克想起他在田地里疯玩一整天后，疲惫不已的大口喘气。但他又隐隐察觉到，布鲁斯的呼吸还要比这更沉重些。他不禁对布鲁斯这几天——这几年的经历起了兴趣，但种种考虑之下，他没敢问。  
　　忽然克拉克想起一件事：“你说我错过了你的生日，对吗？我可以现在补给你生日歌吗？”  
　　“不用了，我已经十五岁了。”  
　　  
　　3.  
　　又过了十来天，事情发生了一些变化：布鲁斯主动叫了克拉克的名字。以往常常是克拉克先开口，但这一天，布鲁斯迟迟没能等到克拉克的问好。  
　　“克拉克，听得到吗？”他不免担忧。此时牵挂在这无形联系彼端的声音已不再是少年。那是个年轻人，一个处于完全步入成熟时代与彻底踏出天真过往的成长夹缝的年轻人，就好似夏末半熟的果实或者刚开始发酵的葡萄美酒，热不到底，冷不透彻。  
　　克拉克慢了半拍才反应过来。他正在田野里哭。“布鲁斯……听见了，我听见你在说话，可你在哪儿呢？我听不见……”  
　　那边顿了顿。“我在哥谭市。发生了什么？”  
　　“哥谭？我这儿没有哥谭……没有！我可以听到好多声音，心跳，咳嗽，哭……好吵，布鲁斯，这太吵了。但是我听不到你在哪儿！”  
　　克拉克的声音骤然放大又渐渐缩小，像只突然炸了毛又委屈缩好的小狗或者小猫。“你是真实的吗？”他冲着广袤的星空问，难过地发现自己在冲人发脾气，立刻又捏住鼻子，恶狠狠的命令自己做好孩子。  
　　“我是。”对面似乎有些欲言又止。“发生了什么？”他再次问道。  
　　克拉克吸吸鼻子。“我发现我能听到好多声音，我……我不知道为什么。今天早上我就被吵醒了，所有人的都在大吼大叫。不，不只是人，还有机器，还有花朵，虫子……所有的一切，我告诉妈妈了，我，是不是一个小怪物？”他的眼泪又流出来了，“告诉我，我是不是个怪物？布鲁斯，我是不是真的很奇怪？”  
　　克拉克控制不住情绪了，这对他来说难度实在高了点。他真的好希望自己不是个奇怪的人，他好怕以后爸爸妈妈和朋友们都不要他了。而且这些声音太多了，太吵了，弄得他很难受，就像被包裹在果冻里一样。而他现在最害怕的，是他偶然交到的朋友布鲁斯首先提出他不喜欢他了。  
　　小孩子的心思快得像电火花，他越想越伤心。  
　　布鲁斯的回应隔了一段时间。当他再开口时，克拉克能明显的感觉到对方的认真，还有那如暴风中海上礁石般的坚定和可靠——让人安心。  
　　“我听过这样的一段话。假如有一种动物，它长得像天鹅，唱歌像天鹅，生活像天鹅，那么它是什么？”  
　　“我……我猜不到。”  
　　“是天鹅。克拉克，假如你生活像人，想法像人，和所有人一样会哭，会笑，会难过，会开心，那么你就是人。人类所拥有的，你都拥有。这世界上没有谁能比你更符合‘人’的标准。”不等克拉克回答，他便马不停蹄地说，“我记得……十几天前你说要为我唱生日歌，对吗？”  
　　克拉克一愣，嘴比脑子还快地脱口而出。“你说你十五岁了，不要听我唱生日快乐了。”  
　　对面轻轻一笑。“我才二十七岁，还没有老到不想过生日的地步。”  
　　  
　　4.  
　　“然后？”布鲁斯轻轻问。  
　　“然后就到晚上了！我今天的故事讲完了，布鲁斯。轮到你了。”克拉克快速说。  
　　距离他第一次听见全世界的声音大概过了一星期。他和布鲁斯都没想到，现在他对此已经适应了不少，甚至能稍稍做些控制了。克拉克知道这有不小的功劳得归给布鲁斯——他每天晚上都能够把白日里积攒的点点滴滴与布鲁斯分享，而分享是天底下最美的词汇之一。伤心啦，开心啦，看到笑话啦，或者有问题不懂啦……连爸爸妈妈也不好意思告诉的事情，布鲁斯都愿意认真听一听，想一想。这让克拉克感觉……怎么说呢？玛莎说，心里很乱的时候，就假装自己是茫茫大海上那座长着椰子树的孤单小岛，而现在，小岛上又多了个布鲁斯，陪着他听潮起潮落。  
　　这很温柔。  
　　布鲁斯那边传来两声咳嗽，他的状态似乎不算很好，但嗓音里却始终保持着一种奇妙的温柔，就像是被打磨过千万次的沙砾，或者说珍珠。  
　　“我？”他沉吟片刻。“白天睡觉。”  
　　“又是这样？”克拉克微微感到失落。“那么……晚上还是‘出去玩’吗？”他是不太相信布鲁斯这个太过简略的托词的。  
　　布鲁斯想要将话题略过，但克拉克忍不住去追问二三。他被布鲁斯糊弄了这么多天，还没能搞清楚对方到底每晚在哪里跑来跑去。  
　　“嗯……”更久的安静。“我在保护世界和平。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“没有骗你。”那边很轻地笑了一声。“还记得我和你提过的灰幽灵吗？”  
　　“当然了。才过了没几天，妈妈都夸过我记性好，我怎么会忘？等等，你是说……”  
　　“你就是灰幽灵？”“我在模仿他。”  
　　两个人同时说，克拉克脸一红。在布鲁斯六岁的时候就提过灰幽灵，所以他不可能是那个大侠客。  
　　“哥谭给了我很多，我感谢她。而有些事情，她的警察和法院很难做到。这不好，所以我会去做一些事。”布鲁斯说。“力所能及，分内之事。”  
　　克拉克想象了那副黑夜里屋檐上有人穿着长披风飞来飞去的图画，忽然心潮澎湃。就像许多孩子梦想着成为科学家或宇航员一样，他对做个“大英雄”有些动心。这期望尚未经历现实的试炼，也许十分钟后就会改变。但至少在此刻，它无比坚定。  
　　“我也要做灰幽灵！”他脱口而出。  
　　“别轻易决定！”布鲁斯突然变得严肃。“这不好玩。”  
　　“不，布鲁斯，我长大了就是要做灰幽灵。你看，我的耳朵和别人都不一样的，我可以听到全世界的声音，那么我为什么不做我能做的事情？”  
　　“你不必……”  
　　“而且听到大家都在哭，我会伤心。我希望全世界的人都有英雄去保护，他们就不用哭了。”  
　　“不是……”  
　　“我才六岁，从现在开始学习做英雄，今年学做衣服，明年学游泳，到我二十一岁，我肯定能学会的。”  
　　“我三十五岁了。”布鲁斯粗暴地打断克拉克，近乎怒气冲冲。“我知道这不是轻松的事，更不希望孩子参与。你阻止不了别人去哭，太多的事你无能为力。而一旦开始，你没有机会学习。你做的所有事都会出错，你的所有计划都在崩溃，你要付出犯错的代价，并带着代价欠下更多。”  
　　“现在决定为时过早。”他斩钉截铁地宣布。  
　　“但是我能做到的，我能做到！我能做多少，就做多少，可以帮多少人就帮多少人，犯过的错不会再犯，我总能成功的！你能做英雄，我也能做英雄！”  
　　“我不是英雄……”  
　　“你是！至少是我的。而且你不相信我能做到吗？布鲁斯？”克拉克也生气了，所有六岁的孩子都会产生的一种情绪，他自然不例外。“我不会的事情，我长大了你来教我！”  
　　“我三十五岁了。”布鲁斯突然又重复一遍。而克拉克的怒气骤然消散，接踵而至的却是些空荡荡的难过，酸涩的，无来由的，没有着落。  
　　晚空里飘下雨丝，回旋着落进初秋的麦浪里。  
　　  
　　5.  
　　“嗨，布鲁斯，晚上好啊！”  
　　“晚上好，克拉克。”声音沙哑，伴随着吃力的喘息，如同秋风扬起的白沙。这几夜来，布鲁斯的状态越来越差。“你说过你在堪萨斯州的斯莫威尔小镇，对吗？”  
　　“是的！怎么了？”克拉克躺在他躺了半个夏天的田野中。  
　　“能再具体些吗？你的那片田野，在小镇的哪儿？”  
　　“顺着中间的街道走到底，然后……”克拉克停了下来，突然意识到一件事。“你在堪萨斯？”  
　　“我在。”布鲁斯的说话声很轻，就像在耳语。  
　　“那你的世界里有我的小镇吗？”  
　　“有，只是已经废弃了。”他停了停。“三十年前。”  
　　克拉克张张嘴，“哦”了一声。“你……在哪儿呢？”他没来由地感到一阵慌张。  
　　“我在找你。”布鲁斯格外耐心地回答，中间夹杂了两声呛咳，呼吸重得好像一个破风箱。这叫克拉克想起前年镇子里去世的那个老人，他离开前也是这样呼吸的。“你的麦田里有什么标志物吗？”  
　　“没有……”克拉克看着星空，犹豫了一下，伸出左手，五指张开，举在面前。“但是我张开手，能看见五颗星星正好在手指尖那儿，一闪一闪的……”  
　　一阵安静的呼吸与脚步。晚风徐来，他分不清这风是刮在了自己的世界里，还是从那遥不可及的另一个时空里吹来，因那时间已模糊在永恒的星空里。从古至今，人们一代又一代地传承、繁衍，在星空的见证下，将自己的生命与灵魂托付给后辈，并予以最后的祝福。  
　　“我找到了。”不知多久后，布鲁斯开口。“这儿是一片芒草地，天上的星星很美。”  
　　“你要走了吗？”  
　　“别怕，克拉克。”他默认了。“这不是可怕的事，凡事总有个尽头。况且我已经很老了，身体也不太好。”  
　　“可是你才四十二——”  
　　“这些年很感谢你，克拉克。你是个好孩子，我也相信你能实现自己的梦想。无论你是考虑起了别的职业，比如做个作家或者记者，还是做一个英雄，我都相信你做得到。”  
　　“布鲁斯——”  
　　“这片草地躺起来很舒服，我们正躺在同一个位置，对吗？看着同一片星空……我还欠你许多要说的话，比如晚上我到底在做什么。你总对我太坦诚，这让我有时不知该如何回答。”  
　　他的气息逐渐微弱。  
　　“早点回家吧，秋天晚上凉。再见了，再见，克拉克……”  
　　最后的呼吸就此停止，只留下永不停息的风声。眼泪不受控地溢出了克拉克的眼眶，他发不出喊声。克拉克·肯特，今年六岁，送别了他四十二岁的朋友。  
　　他躺在布鲁斯躺的位置，看着布鲁斯看的星空，无声地说：“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
　　  
　　尾声：  
　　有时候克拉克·肯特仍能回忆起他小时候遇到的那个人——他并不曾知晓对方的真名，又或许对方告诉他的就是真名也说不定？所有关于他的记忆，他的声音、叹息、少数几次笑声与长久的沉默……都脆弱如精巧的蝶翼，一触即碎，却又能在阳光下，幻化出无尽的斑斓。  
　　他常常如今日这般，于黄昏时独身栖在屋顶上，面向灿金的无边麦浪，思索着对方之于他，是友人或是父辈，是指引者，还是心海孤岛上最长久的无形寄托。  
　　而他之于对方，又是谁呢？每年同一天夜晚与他对话的稚童？一个对世界抱有最纯真的好奇与无知，以至罕能理解对方的幼稚者？还是……他也在对方心灵的那座孤岛中，无意间成为了布鲁斯一生最恒远的见证？  
　　他站起身，举起双臂，闭上眼面向夕阳。克拉克·肯特知道，他那异星的魂灵正是在六岁的夏日里寻得归宿。而他将以一切的一切去深爱这颗他所站立的星球，带着彼此的灵魂一起，亲吻碧空与大地。  
　　一飞冲天。  
　　  
　　


	41. 迫于生计

　　Tips：演员au，ooc！  
　　  
　　“我现在只有一个问题。”克拉克把一沓纸随手扔到桌上，往那被花布罩住的破沙发上面一躺，摊开手：“你为什么要挑这个剧本？”  
　　布鲁斯放下手里做圈划的圆珠笔，同时把他的那一份剧本也放回台上。“好问题，克拉克。”他说。“因为我们已经没钱买咖啡了。以及，你还想吃多久的西红柿泡面？”  
　　“生活所迫。”克拉克伸手捂住了脸。  
　　“振作点，坐好了。你这个状态可配不上那个形象。”布鲁斯毫不留情地讽刺，但从他又捡回笔并不停地把手里的笔按起按下来看。他对剧本也相当不满。毕竟，这一部《不义联盟》可是由编剧“小丑”写的。这位编剧的名声一向两极分化。有些人将他的剧本奉为圣经。有些人则劝他赶紧回他的精神病院，只因他的作品实在过于丧心病狂。  
　　至少布鲁斯一直认为他肯定是个从哪儿跑出来的逃犯。他曾经认认真真地把他作品中的证据一条一条讲给克拉克听。  
　　“你看他这里写的，”他说。“新钞票在空中的下落速度快于旧钞票。显然小丑犯罪经验丰富。”  
　　克拉克提问：“那你哪来的经验，韦恩二少爷？”  
　　布鲁斯头也不抬。“因为我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
　　话归正题。听见“配不上”这个词，克拉克把手从脸上拿下来。“我那亲爱的耶稣基督，布鲁斯，我就知道比起我来，你更喜欢我演的超人。你好无情。”  
　　“得了吧你。”布鲁斯耸肩。“剧本看完了？”  
　　“看完了。”克拉克点头，停了几秒，从陷进沙发恢复到端正坐好的状态里。“它很疯狂，不是吗？根据以往的影视形象分析，无论是我们的超人先生，还是我亲爱的蝙蝠侠，都不会做出剧本里那么……我得注意语言文明。也许剧本里杀死小丑是火气上头，但后来他的形象越来越糟糕。这是一个曾经那么坚信正义，并且有一颗好脑子的人会做的事吗？我怀疑写剧本的人和我们有仇。”他顿了顿。“还和戴安娜有仇。”  
　　“的确有仇。”布鲁斯转过头看着克拉克，表情有些怪异。  
　　“……什么？”克拉克愣住了，“为什么？”  
　　这次布鲁斯没继续玩他的圆珠笔了。他随手把笔揣进口袋里，眼神看向窗外大楼顶上那一抹亮闪闪的金光，幽幽叹气。“投资人是莱克斯·卢瑟。”  
　　克拉克哑口无言。他与莱克斯·卢瑟的矛盾得追溯到很小的时候，正如克拉克与布鲁斯那从小开始的友谊。艾尔王室的小王子一向调皮，竟然发现了小莱克斯藏在抽屉里的假发套。自此他俩的关系一落千丈，更别提小卡尔自以为找到了挽回关系的好方法，连续五年都在莱克斯的生日送他生发药。现在他离开家门偷偷当演员，对方能帮他忙才是天大的怪事。  
　　想到这里，克拉克倍感心虚，咳嗽两声，只好说了个“哦”，表示他懂了。  
　　“况且我和他的关系同样不好。”布鲁斯补充道，视线依旧盯在窗外，也许是从金光联想到了更多反光的球体。“他总是扬言要和韦恩科技比谁是天下第一的医药企业。但是问题在于，除了这份剧本，我们拿不到其他白给的剧本了。我们没有经纪人，记得吗？而且在片酬方面，莱克斯没有糊弄人。”  
　　“还有，我们的信用卡已经被冻掉了。”克拉克掏了把口袋，摸了半天，找出一枚五美分的杰斐逊。“再赚不到钱，我会被抓回去继续做王子的。虽然家里很好，但是你知道吗，他们不吃汉堡也不喝可乐，还拒绝电子游戏与老友记！好在还有卡拉给我顶着，我不用继承王位。我好感动。”  
　　布鲁斯深有同感。“阿尔对快餐深恶痛绝，感谢托马斯是个靠谱的继承人。”他从沙发靠垫里拿出一个铝罐，又从桌子底下的夹层里摸出两只杯子。“我们来享用82年的可乐吧。”  
　　“1982年？”  
　　“1482年，达芬奇改良袖剑，为了庆祝又发明了可乐。”布鲁斯一边说，一边抽了张餐巾纸，擦干净可乐罐的边缘，拉开可乐环，用左手将杯子倾斜，并让可乐顺着杯壁往下流。没过多久，一罐可乐便被完美地分成了一样多的两杯，普普通通的玻璃杯子被布鲁斯那双手握着，竟然有点好看。  
　　克拉克拿过一杯。“多谢你的祖传可乐，布鲁斯。但我还是得说袖剑是阿泰尔改良的。”他把五美分握在手心，有些出神。经济危机里的艾尔与韦恩都在尽力做好事，二战时期的艾尔与韦恩又都是著名的反战派。杰瑞·西格尔、乔·舒斯特、鲍勃·凯恩与比尔·芬格等漫画家据此借用了姓氏，在获得家族的许可与支持后，相继创作出两位“超级英雄”超人与蝙蝠侠。他们是心灵的安慰，是希望的象征，是一束穿透了笼罩社会的层层阴云的光芒。时过境迁，创作需求不同以往，所谓的黑暗已是作品的维生素，英雄也随之改变。  
　　他很快回过神，喝了口仍冒着气泡的可乐，却一个没忍住差点喷出来，并难以置信地盯着杯子看。“这是可乐？”  
　　“过期好几年了。”布鲁斯淡定地说，克拉克怀疑自己看到他嘴角往上扬了一下。“我以为你知道。”他转过头。“那么，来练习吗？”  
　　“练哪段？”克拉克向四周看去，发现屋子里的九成空间都被杂物堆满，实在是行动不便。他耸耸肩，忽然间就觉得这小房间也有点妙处。它让他和布鲁斯不得不坐得很近，否则就只能趴在天花板上。“对哪段台词？”  
　　布鲁斯拿过剧本翻了几页。“就这里开始……超人，你竟然杀了小丑！”  
　　克拉克愣了三秒，发现他够不到已经从桌上滑到地板上的剧本，而去捡剧本得翻越一张沙发两把椅子，只得顺口胡乱接起：“哦，我竟然杀了小丑。天哪，这真是太可怕了，看来我不得不去自首了。这得判多少年！”  
　　“这取决于你所要遵从的法律……大都会在哪个州？堪萨斯还是特拉华？”  
　　两个人对视一眼，笑出了声。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　ps：一个语音输入的尝试。（语音输入好难……脑子跟不上嘴）


	42. 反义联盟

Summary：哦，这可真是太————邪恶啦！  
配对：超蝙，绿红，Wondersteve  
Warning：全员重度ooc的降智打击  
　　  
　　序：  
　　喂，大超啊，我一直有个问题，为什么我们联盟叫反义联盟？  
　　——为了不和正义联盟或者不义联盟撞名啊。  
　　啧啧，这哪个家伙起的名啊？  
　　——老蝙蝠。  
　　……啊这名字起得太好了！（突 然 棒 读）  
　　  
　　+++  
　　又到了总结一日行恶成果的时间点，反义联盟的成员们——大超，老蝙蝠，神奇公主，绿灯男，闪电甜心和水王排排在联盟圆桌边上，等待主席开始会议。  
　　主席大超此时十分威严地环视了一圈四周，发现缺了两个生物体。  
　　“铁骨呢？”他问。  
　　神奇公主微笑回答：“他去喷防锈油漆了。”  
　　大超点点头。“了解了。火星猎魔人呢？”  
　　闪电甜心趴到桌上举手：“刚才我碰到他——他说他去维苏威火山泡岩浆浴了。最近天寒地冻全球气候变冷，他需要一点火热的热量。”  
　　大超再次点点头，老蝙蝠用指关节在桌子玻璃上轻轻一叩，每日总结正式开始。  
　　按照惯例，最先开口的总是反义联盟里唯一的真Alpha神奇公主殿下。她往她的亚马逊定制王座上一靠，竖起一根手指：“我今天做的坏事绝对远超你们想象。”  
　　众人齐齐切了一声。绿灯男毫不畏惧公主手里抓着的剑柄，嘲讽道：“你又抢劫了十家冰激凌店？拜托，这可真是太——老套了！”  
　　神奇公主没有生气。或者说，她那进展顺利的邪恶计划带来的庞大喜悦使她满足到懒得生气。“不，GL，我做的事可比这邪恶得多。”她抓起腰边的谎言套索开始兴奋地晃悠。“我！骗了一个男人的心！”  
　　众人齐齐哇了一声。神奇公主继续炫耀：“他的名字叫史蒂夫，哦，那可是个小甜心！我成功把他搞到手了，就在昨晚……我要狠狠抓住他的心！”  
　　绿灯男：“昨晚，哇哦，是我想的那个吗！”  
　　闪电甜心的关注点则有所不同：“然后呢？你其实不爱他，打算以后甩掉他？”  
　　公主矜持地点点头又摇摇头。“就是你们想的‘昨晚’，但我不打算甩掉他。你们要知道爱情这玩意，最残忍的做法就是让他爱上一个根本不爱他的人，所以我会永远和他在一起。”  
　　众人齐齐唔了一声。  
　　公主大怒：“你们这算什么反应！这还不邪恶吗！”  
　　大超温和地指指公主手上闪闪发光的谎言套索，说：“你该先把它放下再说。”  
　　绿灯男兴高采烈地接话：“这意味着你刚才说了一连串谎言，你昨晚没能搞到你的史蒂夫甜心宝贝，你也没能骗到他的心因为你其实爱上他了！神奇公主竟然栽了，这简直逊爆了！”  
　　大超附和道：“这可不邪恶。”  
　　闪电甜心疯狂点头。  
　　水王插入话题：“而且你也不会和他永远在一起！毕竟你寿命长得多。”  
　　众人齐齐瞪向水王，神奇公主愤怒地拔出了剑。  
　　冷场。  
　　+++  
　　因为惹恼了神奇公主并使她提前怒气冲冲地大步走出会议厅从而鸽掉了后面的汇报，水王被勒令立刻开始说他又干了什么坏事。  
　　“我在酒吧喝酒，发现自己没带钱。”  
　　众人齐齐哦了一声。  
　　“然后我就想办法付钱。”  
　　众人齐齐嘘了一声。  
　　“于是我打劫了两个路人要钱。”  
　　众人齐齐哇了一声。  
　　“结果正好打劫了两个抢劫犯。”  
　　众人齐齐emm了一声。  
　　“抢劫犯之前抢劫过酒吧老板，酒吧老板拉着我坚持道谢。看在她给我免单的份上，她说我是好人时我就给个面子没有反驳。”  
　　众人齐齐沉默了。  
　　闪电甜心问：“所以……今天别人把你当好人了？”  
　　老蝙蝠嗓音沙哑宛如喉癌地开口：“你违反了反义联盟行为总则第一条‘全员恶人’。”  
　　水王立刻识趣地起身举双手致歉：“抱歉我错了，我去继续做坏事了，再见！”  
　　在老蝙蝠判下任何处罚之前，水王就飞速地闪出会议厅，噗通跳进海里不见了。  
　　就像一根玉米跳进它亲爱的大铁锅。  
　　冷场。  
　　+++  
　　“接下来轮到谁了？”绿灯男提问，在收到了全员（两个猛男和一个甜心）的凝视后，他双手一拍：“我懂了。”  
　　几秒的回忆时间后，这位前飞行员现灯具贩卖者开口道：“今天又是邪恶的一天。早上七点零三分，我与我的闪电甜心一同走进了我们最爱的汉堡店。那就是汉堡王！”  
　　“骗子。”闪电甜心忍不住插嘴。“明明是麦当劳。”  
　　“为什么不是赛百味？”大超喃喃，陷入沉思。  
　　“OK，那就麦当劳。”绿灯男快速改口，“你知道，我的记忆力与我的邪恶程度成反比。那么，我与我的闪电甜心一起走进了麦当劳。我向营业员要求来十份抹茶奶油星冰乐，然后她严词拒绝，并且要把我们赶走，这真是太可怕了！”  
　　大超与老蝙蝠对视一眼：“我认为这不是营业员的问题。当然，作为全世界最大邪恶组织的一员，这确实能有效增加你的邪恶值。”  
　　“但你的智力评价将进一步下调。”老蝙蝠哑着嗓子做出决定，并张开嘴，吃掉大超递过来的润喉糖。“然后？”  
　　“然后我们点了二十份汉堡。”闪电甜心接道。  
　　“付钱了？”  
　　“当然。”闪电甜心奇怪地说，“不然她不给我们做。”  
　　“小闪电认为我们该填饱肚子再上岗做坏事。”绿灯男为了他的甜心解释，并亲切地搂住闪电甜心的肩膀。  
　　“听起来你不太认可。”闪电甜心小声嘟哝。  
　　“不管怎样，我们付钱买了二十份汉堡，随后走出汉堡店。接下来，我有没有说过我们的结婚纪念日快到了？”  
　　“你稍等……你们结婚了？什么时候！”大超惊讶地叫出声。同为世界上最大邪恶组织反义联盟的成员多年，他从未听说过组织里这公认的几对情侣之一已经将婚姻大事完满度过。这样说来……他倒是在这方面落后了一步。  
　　“去年的去年。”绿灯男得意洋洋。“我找老蝙蝠报备过了，并且他批准得相当迅速，对吧？因为我和巴里实在太——般配啦！而且我还不打算让邪恶的组织成员来破坏我与小闪电的婚礼，所以我们悄悄地找了棵雨林榕树在树下结婚了。对了，说到这里，我们什么时候能到你的婚礼上捣乱一通，超老大？”  
　　“为什么是榕树……不是，我的婚礼？哦，婚礼……”大超思维一时错乱，堂而皇之地开始走神。看他眼神飘忽的样子，多半是在考虑自己孙子的名字。  
　　“咳咳。”老蝙蝠咳嗽两声，意思大概是警告二位不要在汇报会议上讨论私事……吧。  
　　“好的，懂了。”绿灯举手表示收到。“为了度过婚礼纪念日，我和小闪电去预定了一艘齐柏林飞艇在东非大裂谷上空撒下一吨玫瑰花瓣。这花了大概两小时；接着我们在公园的长椅上一起吃完了三十三个章鱼小丸子。到九点半，本地的商场开门，我们进去扫荡，花了……谁知道花了多少钱？管他呢。十二点吃饭时间，我们去了全市最贵的高档烧烤鱿鱼摊。下午我们去预定了四百一十九辆兰博基尼在婚礼纪念日当天巡游我们的城市。为了庆祝，我们又从树上救下了八十八只猫——大超放到树上的。接着我们就来汇报了。”  
　　“那么，你们这一天邪恶在哪里。”大超不得不问。  
　　“我们付钱时报了老蝙蝠的名字。”闪电甜心并不敢与老蝙蝠对视，而大超久违地目瞪口呆。他活了三十年，都没听说过这么……大胆的邪恶行为。这简直比跑去天启星挖矿还恐怖。  
　　老蝙蝠以最优雅地姿势将手中的咖啡杯轻轻轻轻轻轻地放到了光滑的桌面上，又以最温柔的眼神慢慢慢慢慢慢地看向两位反义联盟成员，嘴角勾起一抹柔和的笑，吐出一个单字：“滚。”  
　　绿色与红色迅速消失。  
　　冷场。  
　　+++  
　　“轮到我了？”眼见会议室空空荡荡，克拉克颇有自觉地主动开了口：“我今天没做什么坏事，假如让做戒指的设计师改了十三遍方案不算的话。我偷偷听了一下，发现他暗地里骂我这个甲方黑得五彩斑斓……说起这个，哈尔和巴里都结婚了！你怎么没告诉我？”  
　　“问题带来回答。”布鲁斯啜了口咖啡。  
　　“好吧……反正我现在知道，我们不会是反义联盟里第一对结婚的了。”克拉克说。“等戒指做好了，我就和你求婚，怎么样？距离我们的头一次约会也有七年了……”  
　　“七年三个月八天。”布鲁斯补充，而克拉克笑了起来。“不愧是你——那么，你今天做了什么坏事？我的大蝙蝠？”  
　　布鲁斯放下咖啡杯，以一种绝对的冷静和毫无波动的语气淡淡陈述：“在你不知道的情况下登记布鲁斯·韦恩与克拉克·肯特的婚姻。”  
　　噗叉。  
　　反义联盟主席因心跳过速而昏迷倒地。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
后记：  
　　偷偷躲起来为会议录像的铁骨与火星猎魔人发现大超和老蝙蝠一个开始清理桌面，一个开始脱衣服。  
　　似是不经意间，老蝙蝠的目光扫过了隐藏的摄像头。  
　　


	43. 归向天上

//祝大超生日快乐！  
Summary：Till death do us apa……rt？  
Warning：如题，他们在天堂重逢的故事；ooc警告；  
　　  
　　“这里是天堂，克拉克。”  
　　他从死后的永夜里睁开眼，踏入纯白的天堂。  
　　面前的人正值青春，头发乌黑，眼眸湛蓝。一枚戒指套住他左手的无名指——由彩色毛线缠成。克拉克还记得他后来买了真正的戒指，用以替代他草率求婚时的临时指环。没想到多年过去，在天堂里遇见布鲁斯时，他手上戴着的竟是这三根编好的毛线。  
　　他是完全没有想到，死后真的存在着天堂的。即便布鲁斯已站在了他面前，而他自己的身体也回到了足以活蹦乱跳的好年纪，克拉克仍有种强烈的不真实感。  
　　他眨眨眼睛，努力克服心里翻滚起来的杂乱思绪，上前一步。“好久不见，布鲁斯。这里……这里真的是天堂吗？我没有想过……”他看了眼四周，最后对上布鲁斯的眼睛。“我们还能再见。”  
　　他从布鲁斯·韦恩的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，那是个看起来三十来岁的男人，穿着浅褐色的长大衣，衣领上别着一副黑色眼镜，背后是一片白茫茫的光幕。这是他最喜欢的大衣，既实用又舒适。后来它被用以覆盖布鲁斯的遗体，人类克拉克·肯特随着布鲁斯·韦恩一同葬在韦恩的墓园。  
　　“好久不见，克拉克。这里是天堂，逝者的居所。”布鲁斯回答，“跟我来吧。”  
　　“去哪儿？”克拉克顺从地握住布鲁斯伸过来的手，那是只温暖而干燥的手，鲜活，充满生命力。  
　　布鲁斯沉吟片刻。“家。”他转身面向天堂之内，手略微收紧。此时他们正站在天堂的大门口，整个空间空空荡荡，放眼望去一片洁白，没有天使，没有云层，更没有金银雕琢的廊柱与流出鲜花的喷泉，克拉克刚睁开眼时甚至略感惊吓；然他们脚下有一条洁白的光路，似是丝绸般泛出光华，又同钻石一样坚硬。  
　　“这是入天堂的道路，我初来时几乎想尽办法要从路上掰下一块砖来检查；我蹲在地上时，看见两双鞋停在面前。那是托马斯和玛莎。克拉克，”说到此处，布鲁斯暂停片刻，偏过头看向正茫茫然盯着他的克拉克，嘴角隐隐要向上提，又快速压了下去。“去见见我们的父母吗？”  
　　“什……好啊！”克拉克一阵惊喜，乃至头脑有些发蒙——能有个天堂允许他见到布鲁斯，他本就够头脑混乱的了，更别说布鲁斯一上来就提了件大事。“可是我还没准备……啊，对了，我们的父母，乔纳森和玛莎，还有乔和劳拉也都在吗？这可真是天堂，难以想象。”  
　　看着脚下延伸的白色天堂路，他至今仍有种不真切的梦幻感，乃至轻微的恐慌——天堂，他一直认定了死后唯有无意识之暗夜。天堂……真的有天堂？  
　　但布鲁斯已经在眼前，握住他的手了。  
　　“都在，阿尔弗雷德也在。我过来接你时他们正在喝下午茶。”布鲁斯似乎压不住他的嘴角了。“我们可能是世界上少数有三对父母的伴侣。他们几乎没经历过程就成了朋友，而且都等你很久了。”  
　　克拉克注意到布鲁斯的话变多了，至少比他还……活着的时候多。他活着时总是不那么愉快，即便是一场欢愉过后，也可能表情转得漠然，就像心底滚烫的岩浆只能短暂地突破地壳，又很快会冷却一般。这样说来，死后的世界必然是轻松了许多，布鲁斯也不必再那般疲惫的。  
　　他想这种改变是件好事。  
　　“你们都在等我。”他重复一遍，忽觉郝然。“久等了，不好意思。也许我该早点……”  
　　“停。”布鲁斯不客气地打断。“我宁愿你再晚些来。你是怎么来这么早的？”  
　　“你不想见到我？”  
　　“想。但再想念亲人，天堂里也没有人愿意早早见到对方。你知道升入天堂意味着什么。”布鲁斯皱眉，他的直白击败了克拉克。他忽然又想哭了，几秒前他的喜悦还正要溢出心头。不过活了这许多年份，克拉克控制情绪的本事也上升了不止一成。他不会在重逢的日子里哭的。  
　　他又想抱抱他的爱人，不过他们要先去见见父母——大家都等了他几十年，他总该回应这份急切。  
　　他笑了笑。“我是正常离开的，顺便……”他突然想到什么，连忙掏了掏自己的大衣口袋，果然找到了一块银色的手表。“顺便带了你送我的手表，我想我保存得还不错，离开时它的指针还能走。”  
　　布鲁斯停下脚步，拿起克拉克托在手心上的表，端详一二，赶在克拉克升起不安前问：“你从来没有透视过它吗？”  
　　“没有……天，我真该早点看看！”  
　　只见布鲁斯简单地拨弄了几下表侧的按钮，表盘便整个翻起，露出夹层，里面藏着一瓣鲜艳如刚从田野间摘得的红玫瑰花瓣，与一张“生日快乐”的手写纸条。克拉克愣愣地接过布鲁斯递回来的表，脸色难得红了红，后知后觉：“我说为什么你那几天都看起来有些失望。我才发现你设计了机关……”  
　　“而你才是我们之中那个拥有超级大脑的聪明人。”布鲁斯叹气，“既然你会把瞭望塔咖啡机上所有的按钮都按三遍玩，为什么就不玩一玩你的手表？”  
　　“我怕把它弄坏了，超级聪明的蝙蝠先生。”克拉克让语气活泼几分。是了，这正是布鲁斯一惯的风格，悄悄在各种地方做小动作；有段时间他每天都能在自己的随身物品上找到蝙蝠小夹子……  
　　他定了定神，把手表放回口袋，重新专注于脚下的路，须臾，又将目光投到了身边人的脸上，突然有些不敢移开视线，只那与他交握的手让他重又安心下来。他自嘲活过了这些年，反而失去了年轻时的坚定，多了害怕与胆怯。  
　　但克拉克差点忘了布鲁斯是个多么敏感的人。  
　　“我们不会分开的。”布鲁斯有意无意地扫了一眼他们的手，逐渐放慢了脚步。“克拉克，我同样一度怀疑过天堂的真伪。但它是真的。”他格外果断地作结论。  
　　克拉克有些尴尬地发现自己手握得太用力了。他悄悄松了松手，但对方的手指有力地卡住了自己的指节。“我明白了。”他认真地回答。“其实我有些好奇，你怎么知道我要来了？”  
　　“天堂里规则不多，有一条最广为流传。人离世时，记忆里最后一刻想到的人会在天堂中有所感觉。我不止迎接过你。”  
　　“还有谁？”  
　　“还有些想着蝙蝠侠的人。”他言简意赅，很难判断出其中复杂的情绪。而克拉克好奇他见人时是不是穿着蝙蝠装站在天堂门口的……他想，他大概也会遇到需要换上红披风来迎接别人的情况吧。  
　　“快到了。”  
　　克拉克点点头，他们保持脚步速度不变。光路开始变窄，很快缩至只有一道大门的宽度。那是道两层楼高的浅金色大门，立在半空，周围的世界依旧空旷。  
　　他们一起伸出空闲的那只手，各推开半扇门。  
　　+++  
　　清新的花草香伴随着一阵薄雾扑面而来，苍白的世界生出气味与色彩。门里的地面是片柔软的草坪，略远处可见一座略显古老、贵气十足的宅邸。抬头看去，天空苍蓝，白鸟穿越云层。绿草中央是张不大的松木圆桌，桌上用几只瓷白碟子盛着蔓越莓果酱与松饼，桌边的八把矮凳上坐了六个人；另有位老人站在一边，正放下端着的餐盘。  
　　所有人都在天堂之门打开时转过头来，两位玛莎加上劳拉都眼睛发亮地站起了身，紧接着父亲们也放下了手里的松饼，脸上露出或满意、或欣慰、或感叹的笑意。  
　　劳拉·艾尔是最先朝克拉克走来的人，先是走，再按捺不住地小跑起来。这或许是因为她从未见过自己的儿子。“卡尔——克拉克，克拉克。”天堂中的她看起来不比克拉克年长，但任谁看见她抱住克拉克的样子，都会立刻明白这是位母亲。“你过得好吗，我的孩子，你这些年过得怎么样？”她的语气激动而哽咽。  
　　“我很好……妈妈。”克拉克有些无措，迟疑着拍拍劳拉的后背，接着他坚定了语气，重新强调：“妈妈。”  
　　劳拉深吸一口气，慢慢地松开手，退到边上，抬手捂住大半张脸，眉目间逐渐显露出更多克制的温柔。接着玛莎·肯特也拥抱了克拉克，然后双手扶住自己儿子的双臂，端详几秒，又举起手臂，将两只温暖的手掌放到克拉克的脸颊两边，就像一位母亲对她年纪尚幼的孩子常做的那样。“你长大了。”她郑重地宣布了她的发现，“而且瘦了。”  
　　“妈——我没有——”未经思考，克拉克便本能地以长大的孩子对母亲的关心常有的无奈语气做出了回应。随后他察觉到这一点，又发现周围长辈都欣慰地嘴角上扬，难免耳朵一烫，但也没有要挪开玛莎的手的意思。事实上，他心里也正轻微刺痛地烫着。许久没有长辈，来照顾这地球上最强大的非人类了。  
　　他收好会扫兴的眼泪，轻轻搂住玛莎。不远处的乔纳森与乔十分专注地看着眼前的一幕，韦恩夫妇则靠在一起说悄悄话，眼神不时移过来。  
　　不知他们是怎样达成的共识，乔纳森与乔同时走来，各自一手搭住克拉克的肩膀，用力拍了拍。多年不见，他俩的模样倒是年轻了。“好小子……你做得很好。我们听布鲁斯讲过这些年发生的事，你做到的比我们想象得还要出色得多。我们为你感到自豪。”  
　　“你是一位真正的英雄。”托马斯说，玛莎·韦恩紧紧接上话头，她姿态端庄，神色温和，“而且也会是一位好伴侣。布鲁斯经常和我们提起你，他说遇见你是他这辈子最好的事之一。”  
　　站在旁边的布鲁斯闻言一惊，正要反驳，阿尔弗雷德抢先以平静又似别有深意的语气佐证：“少爷，你确实说过。”  
　　布鲁斯叹了口气，默默承认，倒也没太尴尬。都是同睡一张床多少年的人了，脸皮想薄也薄不起来——他们彼此知根知底，自己的本性早已被或多或少地看了个透彻。  
　　“可是在见到你之前，我与托马斯还是有许多疑问。”韦恩夫人继续说，“但现在，克拉克·肯特，我想我们确实可以相信你。请问，你愿意为我们照顾我们的孩子吗？”她似乎还想再说些什么，但在收到了布鲁斯的眼神暗示后，这位母亲便停下话语，摇摇头，笑容加深。  
　　“当然！”克拉克脱口而出，在收到韦恩夫妇双双点头的信号后，他的目光被巨大的喜悦推向了布鲁斯·韦恩，直直撞上那双蓝眼睛里还未来得及藏起的柔和与某种波澜。布鲁斯略略一犹豫，便一步步踩着柔软的青草，径直向他这边走来。  
　　他的亲人们已经松开了手，于是当布鲁斯伸出手时，他得以立刻做出回应。他们俩的手掌都不小，怎么说也都是一米九左右的人，但细较起来，还是克拉克的要大上半分。这让他产生了自己能把布鲁斯的手包在手心的错觉。  
　　父亲与母亲们都笑了起来，不是心中小声地笑，而是真真切切笑出声音。“我们的孩子也交给你了，布鲁斯·韦恩。”玛莎·肯特说，不知怎的，声音有些发颤。想必是她没能料到，这句话在生前她可以说一遍，死后还有机会再说一遍。  
　　一股酸涩泛上心头，克拉克用力眨了下眼睛，听着身边布鲁斯的声音——“没问题，玛莎”，感觉就像是他们又结了次婚，一次没有亲人缺席的婚姻。  
　　“谢谢……”他喃喃地说，与布鲁斯贴在一起的手微微发烫，眼眶略感干涩。  
　　阿尔弗雷德不知从何处端来两小碟蛋糕补到桌面上，他与布鲁斯都自觉落座。半分钟后，这个庞大的家庭便全部坐在了同一张桌子边。  
　　克拉克环视四周，每一位值得尊敬与亲近的人，每一位深爱着他、深爱着布鲁斯的人都正悄悄地心绪翻涌。从他们专注的眼神，再到得偿所愿又内含哀绪的上扬嘴角，他仿佛能看见他的家人是如何期待他的到来，又是如何不愿意听闻他的死亡的——也许世上真的不存在全然完美的事，可克拉克坚信，但凡一件事里含有一丝半分的温暖，那么整个世界都将被驱散寒气的阳光照亮。  
　　这并不是单纯的比方，天色确确实实更亮了些，似是云层将要离开这里，让阳光尽情洒落。这光映在淡银色的餐具上，反射出灿烂的光斑；阳光之下，克拉克似乎能看见他的家人们眼底折射的那滴晶莹闪光。  
　　一股暖流在胸腔中涌动，他陡然意识到有一种情感在奔流，从心口蔓延至四肢——那是爱。  
　　阿尔弗雷德将最后一盘苹果派端上了桌。  
　　+++  
　　克拉克没搞懂他与布鲁斯是怎样一瞬间便跑到了他在天堂重建的韦恩庄园里那间属于他们的小屋的。好像是大人们交流着“要给孩子们留点私人空间”，随后布鲁斯放下餐叉应了声“好”，眼前便景色一转，转成了他们生前的房间。  
　　急得就像是等不及。  
　　“首先我需要纠正你，这座庄园是我的父母重建的。其次，你该对天堂更有信心。”布鲁斯走到窗边，拨动锁扣，两层窗帘中较薄的白纱飘然落下。“这里是心想事成的地方，除了人类一手设计的数学，其他内容大可抛开不计。”  
　　轻纱柔化阳光，室内凭空多了些隔绝感与私密感。理论上，此类环境更易使人紧张得手脚出汗，但拥抱家人后，克拉克却好像找到不少脚踏实地的真实知觉，连带心情一道平静，不复惶然。  
　　这很奇妙。他似已不在乎天堂的真伪，也不多纠结于是否会得而复失了。这些死后的时间，每多一秒都是无价的幸福，无论此后如何，拥有此刻，他已分外满足。  
　　“我知道了，布鲁斯。”克拉克温和地说。“刚才我们算是……见到了彼此的家人吗？”  
　　“准确些，是你首次见到我的家人。我和你的父母已经足够熟悉了。”他纠正道，转头，视线凝聚在白纱之外。“天堂里没有太多的忧伤，我初来时，用了几年来认识这一点。人们有时间相处，重建家庭。”  
　　“这里……没有犯罪吗？没有让人难受的事情吗？这里没有其他人存在吗……？”克拉克禁不住问。“我不太能想象到如果有人群，又怎么会没有……”  
　　他止住话头，深深皱眉。依照他对人类的了解，即便他对人世充满信心和期望，他仍无法想象一个没有犯罪、没有忧伤的世界。  
　　“有人群，克拉克。这里有人群，有集市，有铁路，有聚会……但没有犯罪。有些人是不会上天堂的，若上了，他们也会离开。”布鲁斯坐到床边，让克拉克在他身边坐下。  
　　“他们下地狱了？”克拉克猜测。  
　　“不，他们直接转世了。任何人都可以在任何时候选择转世，但有些人没有选择。”布鲁斯说着，似乎隐隐为此感到轻松。这是有道理的，毕竟他打击了一辈子的犯罪，死后理应梦想成真。  
　　克拉克点点头，偏着脑袋，视线没有从布鲁斯身上离开。他打算先不论他事，完成首要任务——把自己的爱人看个够。  
　　我很想你，他心中默念，问：“你不会也想要转世了吧？”  
　　“现在还不想。”布鲁斯说。“暂时。”  
　　“你有些吓到我了。”克拉克心里一跳，却又不太意外。他摸了摸手下柔软的床单，一股亲切涌上心头，随之而来的是种种怀念。“但是……好吧。要走请叫上我，也许我们还有再续前缘的希望。转世有什么可选择项吗？比如我想做渔夫的儿子？”  
　　“没有选项。以及，你是不想再做玉米农吗？”  
　　“就是这样。”克拉克爽快地回答。接着两人目光交汇，几秒后便双双向后倒进床褥，仰望头顶天花板上的小型吊灯。“我想试试更多可能性。你呢？”  
　　布鲁斯稍作思考。“摄影师。”他半身陷在床褥里回答。  
　　“为什么？”克拉克十分惊奇，他以为会是做个……侦探？警察？总之是个严肃的角色。  
　　“你以为我会想做侦探吗？”布鲁斯好像看穿了克拉克的内心，轻声笑了笑，克拉克尴尬地挠了挠下巴。“影像资料是一项伟大的发明。”  
　　克拉克点点头，头发在床单上摩擦，发出沙沙的响声。“我想是的，你说的没错。”他往往藉由镜头里留下的美好影子，去进行追念与自我宽慰。他知道自己永远不会忘记布鲁斯的相貌与灵魂。透过手中薄薄的一张相片，他能嗅到香水、情意与青草掩映中野花的清香。  
　　布鲁斯·韦恩也会向往美好；爱让生命发光，其短暂让这光芒璀璨，而相机，让璀璨永恒。  
　　布鲁斯偏过头，看向克拉克，眼神相交，似乎略微迟疑了一下，还是问：“我走之后，哥谭怎么样了？”  
　　对了，就是这个。倘若蝙蝠侠对哥谭不闻不问，那才不对劲了。克拉克失笑，回忆起一些接连闪过的画面，开始组织语言。  
　　“哥谭还发展的蛮不错，除了经济指标总体上升之外，犯罪现象也减少了。也许最让人意想不到的是，GCPD现在的威信比以往高了许多，‘光明骑士’，有时候人们这样称呼警察，但……还只是有时。  
　　“现在的蝙蝠侠二代是达米安，至少我走的时候他还在任；不过那孩子正准备着下一轮交接。我们还没决定是继续让蝙蝠侠的名字传下去，还是让后代们选择他们自己想要的代号——蝙蝠侠已经是布鲁斯·韦恩了，其实大家不怎么愿意被叫做二代、三代之类的。提姆在打理你的集团，迪克快从警察的位置上退休了，杰森也不像年轻时那么活跃。大家都快和你离开时一样老了。”  
　　布鲁斯静静地听着，手指将床单抓出皱褶，慢慢消化死亡让他所错过的一切。克拉克能隐约感受到他平静外表下潜藏的情感潮流，那浪涛同样拍打在他的心房上，起而复落。  
　　“阿卡姆呢？”蝙蝠侠又问，嗓子变得有些沙哑，好似半面脸上又戴回了那漆黑的面具。  
　　“疯子一批接一批，更新快得像电脑病毒……他们越狱，再被抓，如此循环。但人们不像以前那样买他们的账了，这些年的努力在起效果。哪天再上来个熟人，我们也许可以去问问情况。我很期望有一日，能听见有人说‘阿卡姆？那是什么！’”  
　　说到这里，克拉克笑起来，眼神明亮。布鲁斯斜斜瞥了他一眼，看上去不太高兴，眼里有一丝斥责的滋味。“也许永远听不到。”他漠漠地说。  
　　“你还是坚持在做你的悲观主义者吗？”克拉克不以为意，“多相信后人一点吧，布鲁斯。未来的可能性是无限的。”  
　　布鲁斯不出声了，显然对他的想法持保留态度。克拉克对这分歧深感熟悉——即便天堂生活也抹不掉他根本的习性。这份熟悉使他浑身发痒，忽然想要拥抱自己的伴侣。他轻叹一口气：“你呢？你过得怎么样？”  
　　“很平静。”布鲁斯没有拒绝回答，并挪了挪身体，离克拉克近了少许。他们现在靠得很近。“见到家人，偶尔去门口接人，今天去门口接你。”他顿了顿，“学会了烤苹果派。”  
　　“真的？”克拉克差点从床上蹦起来。“苹果派，与布鲁斯·韦恩？太惊人了！”  
　　布鲁斯偏头横他一眼，不悦地道：“没什么难的。”  
　　“当然了，你可是无所不能的蝙蝠侠。”克拉克玩笑道，心里却冒出来一句除了打败衰老。他甩掉这想法，默念他们已在天堂重逢。  
　　“真心的。”他补充，感到某种轻度的尴尬，暗自懊恼自己大惊小怪，忘了蝙蝠侠的全能性。毕竟，已经过去许多年了……  
　　“你……这些年怎么样？”布鲁斯忽然问道。  
　　“我？也挺好的……拯救一下世界，和孩子们聊天，总是这些事。”每年再去看看大家的坟，他想。“也是很好的生活，我过得很好。”  
　　“很好吗？”布鲁斯重复一遍。  
　　“真的很好。”克拉克有些无奈。“你的孩子们和我关系不差，我还有很多朋友，每天来送报纸的范尼偶尔会向我炫耀他又做出一副填字游戏……”  
　　他顿了顿。“况且，也就过去差不多二十年罢了。没有太久。”  
　　“没有太久，你是对的。只是你真的是自然离……算了。”他欲言又止，侧过身，动作莫名显出些不冷静。两条长腿原本搭在床边，这下双双缩到床上。他躺得离克拉克如此之近，几乎可以闻得彼此的鼻息。久违的悸动若隐若现。克拉克听见了自己的心跳。  
　　“布鲁斯，你是要……”克拉克既不解又若有所悟地问。  
　　“别乱动。”布鲁斯命令道。他取下克拉克别在衣领上的眼镜，试着单手为他戴上，没有成功。他正要自助，布鲁斯却干脆起身跨坐到克拉克腰上，俯在他身体上方，为他戴好眼镜。  
　　“嫌我没眼镜不顺眼吗？”他笑道。  
　　“不是。”他否认，却不多解释，克拉克虽是疑惑，却只试着将手抚上布鲁斯腰侧，感受手掌下流畅的肌肉与肌肤滚烫的温度——他许多年不曾这样触摸过。  
　　他感到自己喉头突然哽住了。某种温暖的气氛逐渐升腾，心跳在寂静中愈发响亮。谁也不知道改变从何而来。两人保持姿势不变，由几乎不舍得眨眼，转而双双默契地阖上眼帘。  
　　“也许还是太久了些。”克拉克忽然开口。  
　　布鲁斯没有直接回应，也许是出自惯常的内敛。语言是苍白的，人为创造的交流载体，总是有它难以企及的欠缺。  
　　他缓缓倾身，双手撑在克拉克肩部两侧；克拉克一手环住他的腰，一手轻压在他脑后。他们将彼此拉入怀抱，从小腹到腰间，再到起伏的胸膛，两人身躯缓缓贴合，薄薄衣物无法阻隔肌肤相贴的温度传递，他们之间全无缝隙。两颗心跳动的频率渐趋统一，犹如一根弦的头尾，为同一串窸窣的暗流而颤动。  
　　布鲁斯……克拉克轻轻地动了动嘴唇。他知道我想抱他。他总是什么都知道。  
　　他感受到一点压力抵住了自己的额头，鼻尖一侧则贴了另一个柔软又高挺的鼻子。呼吸带动的气流扫在他唇上，略微发痒。他们控制着呼吸，一同睁开眼睛。两人距离太近，瞳孔无法聚焦，只模糊地看见一片幽蓝的影子，更遑论有镜片阻隔其间。即便如此，克拉克仍意识到，此时他们眼中映入的，只有对方的眼睛。  
　　“啪。”  
　　镜片湿了，一滴咸涩的水落在玻璃上。  
　　克拉克睁大眼睛，既惊讶又恍然，愣愣地看着眼前景象因光线曲折而破碎波动，嘴唇颤抖，一个字也吐不出口。恍惚间一切感官失去意义，整个世界只剩下一汪湛蓝的水光，与再难克制的沉沉呼吸。真是的，他还自以为理性地想过，重逢之日不宜见到泪水。  
　　他们紧紧相贴，其中并无绮念，只是合二为一。他眼角发热，有水珠接连涌出，滑过脸侧，落进鬓发。镜片上的点滴水色亦是从边缘滑落，滴入已有的泪水中，相互交融。  
　　“这是天堂，克拉克。”布鲁斯轻声耳语。  
　　“又见面了，布鲁斯。”克拉克回答说。  
　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
尾声：  
　　他与布鲁斯·韦恩结婚的那个午后，整个联盟的人都来到了婚礼现场。证婚的戴安娜笑着听面前的新婚夫夫立下誓言：直至死亡将我们分离。  
　　克拉克本以为这条誓言他将永不背弃，然而他却的的确确没能守诺——死亡，使他们重聚于天堂。  
　


	44. 骑马需要马鞍吗

Summary：有关“睡”前那点事的无数次争论之一。  
Warning：非全年龄向！大型ooc现场，慎入！  
　　  
　　“你得知道，布鲁斯。”克拉克郁闷地试图从淋浴的浴室瓷砖上爬起来，差点因为滑溜溜的肥皂泡再次摔倒。“你真的非常、非常吸引人，而我真的非常、非常不理解你为什么要拒绝我。”  
　　他扒着墙侧过身，故作不经意地往下一瞟，确认地板没被他摔出坑，不由得松了口气。  
　　布鲁斯把手里的小块溪边花味肥皂放回浴室架子上，脸上表情丝毫不变，低头看向地上的克拉克：“鉴于你在我没有碰到你的情况下滑倒在地，我由衷建议你自己爬起来。”  
　　但是你在我靠近时闪开了。克拉克默默腹诽，还是乖乖地快速起身，一边冲掉身上沾的泡沫，一边说：“好的，布鲁斯。那么我可以继续我的问题吗？我们在一起要一年了，那是十二个月三百六十六天好多个小时和毫秒，而你从半年前就一直在拒绝我。”  
　　“一年而已，你太着急了。”布鲁斯不留情地评论，“我以为你会更有耐心。”  
　　“我们认识的时间可不止一年，远远不止。”克拉克继续淋浴，温度微热的水打在他的皮肤上，他感到自己由内而外地冒出了热气。“况且，是个人都会有些难移的天性，尤其是他的爱人天天不穿好衣服就在他面前走来走去的时候。”  
　　“我在帮你锻炼耐力和心态，氪星人。”布鲁斯把一只手臂伸过头顶，另一只手在自己因伸展肢体而肌肉轮廓愈发分明的身侧来回清洗摩擦，水花崩溅。然而他的漂亮线条只会更加激起克拉克的迫切——拜托，这对一个二十来岁的年轻人来说，实在太刺激了。  
　　他不确定自己脸有多红。在心里连声哀叹后，他追问：“可是……布鲁斯，你不觉得——”你这话好敷衍吗？后半句他咽回喉咙口没敢说，但他想布鲁斯明白他的意思。“拜托……”  
　　也许是热水软化了某人冷冰冰的心肠，又或者半年的努力终于有了点回报，布鲁斯扫了还在冲水的克拉克一眼，从胸腹扫到大腿间时，又忽然转头看向别处，动作幅度似乎有些大。“好吧，克拉克。”他的语速也稍稍加快。“我承认了，我不是完全不同意。”  
　　“那为什么——”  
　　“你该从自己身上找找原因。客观原因。”布鲁斯隐晦地提示，关掉水龙头，附身抓起浴巾围在腰上，走到洗漱台前找到梳子。  
　　“别这样……”他感到水气灌进了自己的脑子，又晕又莫名迷糊。“半年前我就没搞懂。那时候我刚脱裤子，你就穿衣服跑了。接下来我们一起研究了红太阳灯，因为我以为你担心我控制不住自己，但你还是没同意。布鲁斯，我真的不明白。”  
　　他同样关了水龙头，走出雾气蒸腾的浴室，披上浴袍系好腰带，抓抓自己的卷毛。  
　　布鲁斯把头发大致梳了两下，又找了条白毛巾搭在肩上，黑发蓝眼白袍，皮肤上水滴从腿根滑到脚背，就像是刚从罗马神话里跑出来的混血半神。“你不明白？”他叹息。“提示，你低头看。”  
　　克拉克闻言低头，一眼看到自己的脚趾头。“呃？”他短暂地弄出点表示不明所以的动静。  
　　这下布鲁斯终于重重叹气了，而且一下叹掉了半年份的。他摆摆手，走到沙发边坐下，背对克拉克说：“请你伸出左手，手掌摊开，中指指尖和拇指指尖尽量拉远，可以吗？”  
　　克拉克照做，看着布鲁斯那仿佛正面临人生重大抉择的抓住沙发边的手指张开又握紧。低沉又缓慢的话音传来：“用你的拇指顶着一端，中指去量另一头，你自己看看你有多少厘米。”他顿了顿，声音更哑：“不用我再说要量什么了吧，克拉克·肯特。”  
　　克拉克下意识跟着指示行动，待到照流程比较出了自己的超凡尺寸，才倏然回过神，刹那间脸色通红，同时难免产生了两分原来如此，三分不可思议，三分不愿接受，四分尴尬和四分的男性自豪。  
　　他空着的手揉了把自己发烫的脸，憋出某种似乎十分无所谓的语气：“嘿，B，就这……？这……又不是我能解决的问题。而且这也不算什么吧，你……能做到的。”  
　　布鲁斯似乎低低说了句什么，克拉克正要边搓他红透了的耳朵边靠近，便听见一句真不真假不假的警告：“显然我不能。今晚继续各睡各床，我并不想用上脏话，氪星人。”  
　　布鲁斯语气状似冷淡，但他眼尖地发现说话的人手指跟抽风似得死死扣住了沙发边，就像他或许并不坚定的立场快把他吹翻。气势这玩意惯来此消彼长，洗澡的热水也能磨人心智；奇妙地，这给克拉克鼓了劲，叫他凭空生出了豪情与勇气。他咽下一口压着舌头的口水，大踏步前进到布鲁斯背后：“我叫氪星人滚去他的床，克拉克与你一起，怎么样？”  
　　布鲁斯的手松开了沙发，整个人一动不动，克拉克不确定他是举棋不定，还是蓄势待发。突然，一道无声的警报在克拉克脑海中拉响的同时，布鲁斯猛地扭身踏上沙发坐垫，单手抓住克拉克的浴袍衣领，将两人拉到鼻尖贴鼻尖。  
　　“听着，克拉克。”他说，“我知道我们拖了很久。况且——”  
　　“你也想要！”一瞬间心意相通，惊喜天降，克拉克脱口而出。回忆那些隐晦的眼神与波动的心跳，他就知道！  
　　“但问题在于，我不想死在床上，所以——”  
　　“你总在拒绝！可是，可是我们可以慢慢来，相信我，我不会——”  
　　“你要说你不会让我受伤。但你敢闭上嘴，用你那冒热气的大脑好好思考，发誓你头一次上床就理智过人，打断我说话两次的童子军？”他不耐地道。  
　　“我……”  
　　“你骗不过我，我们都是男人。”布鲁斯咬字硬得像瑞士刀，但其中燃烧着的锋锐感却正切去克拉克的迟疑。“但我是氪星人。”他惊异于自己口舌的清晰与冷静。  
　　“刚才氪星人滚去睡他的床了，你现在是克拉克。”布鲁斯眼睛一眯。  
　　这是场床边的考验，言语的交锋，也是千载难逢的被热水与荷尔蒙激出来的破局点。他必须攻城略地，才能将胜利的旗杆插上坚垒的墙头。  
　　“管他呢，布鲁斯。我对你发誓，我今天只进三分之二。”  
　　“看看你的直径。三分之一，不然没得谈。”  
　　“二分之一，至少一半，别太残忍。我赌咒我字字真心。”他努力做到气势汹汹，因为他深谙一步退即满盘输。  
　　“你没筹码下注打赌，克拉克。”  
　　“那你的筹码是什么？”  
　　“我自己。”布鲁斯舔舔洗澡后发干的浅色嘴唇，以沙发背为重心支撑，下巴搭上克拉克的肩膀，湿发紧贴他的脖子。“三分之一，今夜给你。”  
　　克拉克屏住呼吸。“如果我说二分之一……也许更能让你我都舒服呢？”  
　　“呵。”布鲁斯不屑轻哼，“即将面临首次实战的纸上谈兵。”他加大音量：“你在想什么？”  
　　“我在考虑你说的。”将勇气空槽全数填满后，要说出下面一闪而过念头仍旧是巨大的挑战。事已至此，骑虎难下。克拉克硬着头皮，撑住底气：“让你……你……”  
　　“爽死在床上。”布鲁斯以他冷静得惊人的平淡口吻接话，险些叫克拉克鼻头一热心跳骤停——虽说氪星人的心脏停一两秒也问题不大。未等回应，他快速道：“首先，没有实战经验使你不敢放开词汇表，所以卡死在人称上无法继续。其次，我说过且能组成令你无法出口的词，只有死。综合你要让我舒服，那就是爽到死。”  
　　克拉克咬咬牙。“所以，你同意吗？”  
　　“再给我一个理由，你就可以说服我。”他的语气叫克拉克感觉自己像个毛躁的毛头小子，即便两人年岁相仿。克拉克抿住嘴，不服输的脾气战胜暗自的窃喜，他难免卖弄到尽抒胸臆：“我想你一定经常听些高级内容，坐进豪华包厢看大厅里的盛大表演？”  
　　“你想表达什么？”  
　　“才不是爽到死。布鲁斯，Que nos rires ont berne la mort et le temps「1」，我想让我们纵情到忘掉生死。我坦白。我想过很多场景，我有很多想象。什么是性！我以为我们要快乐得像乘着小舟横渡太平洋，要轻盈得像弃船上岸奔向乞力马扎罗，自由得像在山林里追逐飞鸟，最后从白雪皑皑的山巅纵身跃下，三二一你跳我跳。拉奥啊，布鲁斯，我需要你。”  
　　“你够文艺，可惜我找不到你的逻辑。”布鲁斯批评，却搂住了克拉克的脖子，把理智抛进窗外的月下夜色。他们跌跌撞撞，拉拉扯扯，沙发倒地，桌椅翻身，最后双双摔进地毯，气息纠缠，浴袍与毛巾散落一地。  
　　爱要什么逻辑。  
　　克拉克心神动荡，与生俱来的天性与本能驱动他手脚行动。狂喜，兴奋，他血管发烫，迫不及待：“我可以——”  
　　布鲁斯忽觉不对，眉头一皱就要起身。“有件事——我房里的套没有你的码。”  
　　“骑马真的需要马鞍吗？”他答非所问。  
　　……  
　　“操你的，呃，克拉克！”  
　　……  
　　“遵命。”  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
「1」我打赌很多人知道这句。通常翻译为“我们的欢笑愚弄了死神与光阴”，出自法扎。  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　


End file.
